Love Contract
by YunJaeJung
Summary: Kim Yoona membuat Jaejoong terpaksa harus membantu misinya untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan kontrak kerja dari Jung Yunho. Jaejoong yang sudah tahu betul tentang watak ibunya yang begitu serakah, mau tidak mau harus melaksanakan misi itu. Apa yang akan Kim Jaejoong lakukan demi misi itu? Dan apa yang akan terjadi apabila sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka terjadi diantara mereka ?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love Contract**

**Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Minsu.**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, Angst, Smut (jika tersedia) *diinjek-injek readers***

**Author : YunJaeJung**

**Disclaimer : Yun milik Jae, Jae milik Yun, Author milik Yunjae *dilempar kulkas***

**Warning : Ide pasaran. Ide cerita asli milik author dan temen author. Kalo ada kesamaan cerita bukan berarti author plagiat. No bashing. Author cinta damai. Pissssss ^^v. **

**NB : ni cerita juga di****post****ing**** di dalam versi Englishnya**** (tapi cuma sampe chapter 1 aja)****, kar****e****na berhubung authornya yang asli****lagi gak bisa nglanjutin versi englishnya karna suatu sebab (?), maka saya diperkenankan untuk melanjutkannya disini dalam versi bahasa Indonesianya. :D**

** Cekidot~ ^^v**

**Summary**

**Kim Yoona adalah seorang janda kaya pemilik Kims Corp. Meskipun Kims Corp telah menjadi salah satu perusahhan terbesar di Korea Selatan, ia masih merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang dimilikinya. Impiannya adalah menandatangani sebuah kontrak kerja dengan satu perusahaan terbesar di Asia, Jungs Group. Sudah banyak cara ia lakukan agar Jung Yunho mau menandatangani sebuah kontrak kerja dengan perusahaannya, tapi itu semua selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Di waktu yang bersamaan, Kim Jaejoong, anak lelaki satu-satunya dari Kim Yoona, baru saja lulus dari salah satu universitas di luar negeri dan secara otomatis akan membantu ibunya mengurus perusahaan. Dengan sebuah ancaman, Yoona membuat Jaejoong terpaksa harus membantu misinya untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan kontrak kerja dari seorang Jung Yunho. Jaejoong yang sudah tahu betul tentang watak ibunya yang begitu serakah, mau tidak mau harus melaksanakan misi itu. Apa yang akan Kim Jaejoong lakukan demi misi itu? Dan apa yang akan terjadi apabila sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka terjadi diantara mereka berdua?**

**...**

**Chapter 1**

Seorang pria di usia matangnya, 25 tahun, duduk serius di depan meja kerjanya. Mata coklat dibalik kacamata kerjanya itu sedari tadi tidak berhenti memeriksa banyaknya laporan kerja. Sebuah senyum kadang-kadang terukir di wajah tampannya ketika ia mengamati suatu perkembangan dari perusahaannya dari laporan yang ia baca. Dia sangat puas. Karyawan perusahaannya benar-benar bekerja keras seperti apa yang diharapkannya.

Dia adalah Jung Yunho, pemilik Jungs Group, perusahaan bisnis terbesar di Asia. Ayahnya telah sepenuhnya memberikan tanggung jawab pada Yunho untuk mengelola perusahaan ini karena dia sangat yakin dengan kemampuan seorang Jung Yunho, anaknya. Dan inilah Jung Yunho sekarang, menjadi seorang bisnisman yang hebat dan sukses yang memimpin sebuah perusahaan terbesar. Sebuah tanggung jawab besar yang harus ia pegang tentunya. Dan ia sudah membuktikan pada sebagian dunia bahwa ia mampu akan itu. Tidak heran jika banyak bisnisman-bisnisman dari banyak perusahaan terkenal di berbagai negara sangat antusias untuk mendapatkan setidaknya satu kerjasama kontrak kerja dengan Jungs Group. Sebagai orang yang berpendidikan, Yunho tidak bisa begitu saja memilih sembarang orang dan berbagai tawaran kerjasama kontrak kerja dengannya. Dia akan memilih yang terbaik dan benar-benar memiliki kemampuan bisnis untuk bisa menandatangani kontrak dengan Jungs Group, dan asal kalian tahu, Kims Corp tidak termasuk dalam daftar itu. Apapun usaha yang dilakukan oleh Kim Yoona, pemilik Kims Corp, masih belum bisa membuat hati seorang Jung Yunho tersentuh.

Ketukan di pintu ruangannya membuat Yunho berhenti sejenak dari aktifitasnya memeriksa banyaknya laporan kerja yang ada di depannya untuk sementara. Suara sekretarisnya terdengar dari balik pintu dan meminta ijinnya intuk masuk ke dalam. Sebuah teriakan 'ya' terdengar, menandakan ia bisa segera masuk untuk menemui bosnya itu. Ia membungkuk hormat sebelum berjalan ka arah meja kerja Yunho.

"Tuan Jung, Nyonya Kim ada di luar. Dia ingin menemui anda."

Yunho menghembuskan nafanya dalam-dalam. Harus berapa kali ia harus memberitahu wanita itu bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bekerjasama dengaan perusahaannya. Yunho tahu betul tipe wanita seperti apa Kim Yoona. Tipe seorang wanita yang sangat mencintai uang. Yunho membutuhkan orang yang benar-benar berkompeten.

"Bilang pada wanita itu aku sibuk." Yunho menjawab singkat dan kembali membaca berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya.

"Tapi tuan, Nyonya Kim berjanji kalo ini adalah kunjungan terakhirnya jika anda mempersilahkannya masuk kali ini."

"Aish, aku tidak habis pikir pada wanita tua itu. Apalagi yang ingin dia tawarkan padaku. Benar-benar wanita tua yang tidak mudah menyerah." Yunho memijat pelipisnya sebentar lalu melepas kacamatanya, menunjukkan dengan jelas wajah lelahnya tapi masih tetap terlihat begitu tampan.

"Suruh wanita itu masuk."

**.**

**.**

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam garasi kediaman keluarga Jung. Dia dulu tinggal disini sebelum memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen dan tinggal sendiri disana kurang lebih 2 tahun belakangan ini. Setelah mengunci mobilnya, ia berjalan ke dalam rumah sambil membawa tas kerjanya. Tidak lama setelah itu, seorang maid tua menyambutnya dan membawakan tas kerjanya.

"selamat datang Tuan Yunho" maid itu membungkukkan badannya denga sopan. "Sudah hampir satu minggu anda tidak berkunjung kesini."

Yunho tersenyum manis. "Ne, ahjumma. Aku merindukan suasana di rumah ini. Dan satu hal lagi, sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk memanggilku Yunho? Hanya Yunho, ahjumma. Ahjumma telah ikut merawatku semenjak aku masih bayi. Aku sudah menganggap ahjumma seperti nenekku sendiri. Panggil aku Yunho saja, ne? Janji?"

"Tapi tuan..."

"Ahjumma, aku mohon..."

"iya tuan... maksudku Yunho," ucapnya terharu.

Yunho tersenyum senang. "Nah, begitu lebih baik. Ahjumma, dimana keluargaku?" tanya Yunho sambil memandang seisi rumah.

"Mereka sedang ada di ruang makan. Sebaiknya kau segera menyusul mereka makan. Ahjumma yakin kau pasti juga sudah lapar."

"Ne.." Yunho berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana semua anggota keluarganya berada. Tampak disana Appa dan Umma Yunho, serta Jung Changmin, adik lelaki Yunho satu-satunya.

"Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tepat. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar," kata Yunho yang otomatis membuat keluarganya sontak menoleh padanya.

"Yunho... akhirnya kau datang. Umma sudah rindu sekali padamu." ucap nyonya Jung yang langsung berdiri dan memeluk anak pertamanya itu.

"Ne umma, aku juga rindu padamu." balas Yunho sambil memeluk ummanya, kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah appanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Yun? " tanya Mr. Jung, appa Yunho.

"Baik Appa. Dan perusahaan juga dalam kondisi yang sangat baik."

"Yah! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini!? Bukankah kau sudah punya apartemen sendiri?! Kenapa kau tidak pulang kesana saja?!" teriak Changmin tiba-tiba, dan tidak lupa masih sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu?! Ini juga rumahku!?" balas Yunho yang merasa tak terima.

"Kalau kau ada disini, aku tak lagi jadi anak kesayangan umma dan appa!" jawab Changmin sambil melotot pada hyungnya.

"Itu karena mereka lebih sayang padaku daripada kau, dasar kau bocah tengil tukang menghabiskan makanan!" balas Yunho tak kalah kejam.

"Yah!"

"Yah!" kali ini suara appa mereka yang menggema di ruangan itu. Yunho dan Changmin sontak berhenti bertengkar dan langsung melanjutkan makan malam mereka. "Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar di meja makan hah?! Seperti anak kecil saja!" ucapnya tegas. "Yunho, selesaikan makanmu dan setelah itu temui appa di atas."

Yunho mengangguk patuh. "Ne, Appa."

**.**

Ketika Yunho memasuki ruangan kerja appanya, Jung Jihoon telah menunggu kedatangan putranya. Yunho segera duduk di sofa yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Mr. Jung memandangi Yunho dengan tatapan tajam.

"Appa dengar kau telah menyerah pada wanita tua itu ? apa itu benar Jung Yunho?"

Yunho menyeringai tipis. "Wow, tak kusangka kalau berita ini akan menyebar begitu cepat. Appa cukup update rupanya."

"Jung Yunho, apa kau lupa bahwa meskipun appa sudah tidak di perusahaan lagi, appa masih punya banyak mata dan telinga yang appa pasang disana." balas Mr. Jung juga sambil menyeringai. Cepat jawab pertanyaan Appa. Apakah itu benar?!"

"Ne, mata-mata appa tidak salah memberikan informasi. Itu memang benar." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Jelaskan alasanmu." Mr. Jung tau persis bagaimana watak anaknya. Yunho tidak akan bertindak gegabah. Oleh karena itu ia ingin mendengarkan alasan Yunho langsung dari mulutnya.

"Pertemuan tadi akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirku dengannya. Well, begitulah janjinya."

"Lanjutkan."

"Mrs. Kim berjanji kalau ia tidak akan memaksaku lagi jika aku mau menuruti permintaannya tadi. Dan tadi siang kami telah membuat perjanjian."

"Tentang?"

"Ia memintaku untuk bertemu dengan putranya besok."

Mata Mr. Jung mendadak melotot sangat lebar. "Omooo... jangan bilang kalau ia memintamu untuk menikahi putranya?! Omoooo..." o_O'

Yunho mendengus kesal. "Appa, bisakah kau membiarkanku menyelesaikan ceritaku?"

Mr. Jung mengangguk. "Ne, mian. Lanjutkan."

Yunho menarik nafas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ia memintaku untuk mau menemui putranya besok karena ia yang kelak akan menggantikan Mrs. Kim memimpin Kims Corp. Kudengar ia juga baru lulus dan mendapatkan gelar di luar negeri. Aku tidak peduli itu, jika besok putranya pun tetap tidak berhasil membujukku dengan kemampuannya, aku akan sangat bahagia tidak akan pernah melihat wajah wanita tua itu lagi. Tapi ia sangat yakin jika putranya akan bisa membujukku untuk mau bekerjasama dengan perusahaan mereka."

"Kuharap besok kau bisa mengambil keputusan yang bijak, Yun. Pertimbangkan dengan baik jangan didasarkan atas ketidaksukaanmu pada Mrs. Kim." kata Mr. Jung bijak. "Tapi appa benar-benar penasaran. Apa yang akan dilakukan putra Mrs. Kim untuk bisa membuatmu menandatangani kontrak dengannya." ucapnya sambil menerawang.

Yunho mengangkat pundaknya, menandakan kalau ia juga tidak punya gambaran apapun soal itu. "Aku juga tidak tahu appa. Tapi aku rasa ini akan sangat menarik."

**.**

**.**

'Brakkkkk'

Mrs. Kim membuka pintu kamar anaknya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia ingin segera menemui putranya dan menyampaikan sesuatu yang baginya sangat penting ini. Ia berlari dan segera memeluk Kim Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang duduk di depan komputernya, yang berhasil membuat putra satu-satunya itu terlonjak kaget.

"Joongie... umma sangat senang!" ia berteriak keras sambil terus memeluk erat leher Jaejoong.

"Um...umma... lepaskan aku dulu! Aku tak bisa bernafas!" teriak Jaejoong kesusahan.

Kim Yoona melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum sangat lebar. "Joongie baby, kau harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk besok! Besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat menentukan untuk kita!"

"Besok?"

"Ya, besok kau akan bertemu dengan Jung Yunho dan membuat pria sombong itu mau menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan kita."

"Bagaimana kalau besok ia tetap menolak?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

Kim Yoona mendelik horor. "Kim Jaejoong! Umma tak mau tahu, kau harus berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan Jung Yunho besok atau aku akan menikahkanmu dengan Jihye!"

Mendengar nama Jihye disebut, kini giliran Jaejoong yang mendelik horor. "Umma..." Jaejoong merengek, "Aku tidak menyukai perempuan itu!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherry nya yang membuat ia terlihat sangat imut, senjata andalannya apabila permintaannya tak dituruti.

"Jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu Kim Jaejoong! Itu tidak akan mempan kali ini. Umma sudah cukup bersabar beberapa tahun ini selalu menerima penolakan dari Jung Yunho. Sekarang giliranmu yang harus melanjutkan misi umma ini. Kau putra satu-satunya ke;uarga ini! Mengerti!" teriak Yoona. Tak ingin mendengarkan berbagai macam protes dari Jaejoong lagi, Yoona meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih dengan imutnya mengerucutkan bibir merahnya itu.

"Aish! Pria bernama Jung Yunho benar-benar telah menjadi obsesi Umma!" ucapnya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Well, sepertinya malam ini dirinya harus lembur untuk membuat proposal kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan Jung itu.

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong menatap bayangan dirinya pada cermin di depannya. Ia kelihatan bersinar (?) pagi ini dengan kemeja putih serta jas hitam yang ia kenakan saat ini. Hati ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat penting baginya (bagi ummanya sebenarnya), karena pagi ini ia akan bertemu dengan Jung Yunho. 'Jung Yunho'? hmmm... hanya mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat perasaan Jaejoong sangat tidak enak. Kemarin malam Ummanya sudah mengancam akan menikahkannya dengan Jihye apabila ia gagal hari ini. Ia lebih tidak bisa membayangkan akan jadi apa hidupnya kelak jika ia menikah dengan perempuan yang sama sekali tidak ia sukai. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Kim Jaejoong menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin, memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah benar-benar sempurna.

'Well, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali Kim Jaejoong!' teriaknya dalam hati, memberi semangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**#Day 1#**

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Kini aku telah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan seorang Jung Yunho setelah sekretarisnya mengantarku kesini. Aku tak tahu kenapa dadaku berdebar sangat kencang. Bahkan saat aku menghadapi ujian sekalipun, aku tidak merasa senervous ini, sangat menegangkan. Aku menarik nafasku kencang-kencang sebelum aku mengetuk pintu di depanku.

"Masuk."

Suaranya terdengar dari balik pintu. Dengan pelan aku membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam, lalu menutupnya kembali pelan-pelan. Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangannya dan mendapati seorang pria yang berdiri membelakangiku dan menghadap ke luar melalui kaca besar yang ada di ujung ruangan ini. Aku pastikan pria di depanku ini adalah Jung Yunho. Aku meyakinkan diriku kalau aku harus membuatnya terkesan di pertemuan pertama kami kali ini. Dari belakang, aku bisa menilai kalau ia adalah tipe pria yang suka bekerja keras. Lihat saja, dari belakangpun tubuhnya terlihat sangat terbentuk. Sempurna. Ohmygodsun Kim Jaejoong! Demi Tuhan, pikiran apa yang sedang kau bayangkan sekarang?! Ini bukan waktunya untuk memuji bentuk badan Jung Yunho yang hot itu! ini adalah waktunya untuk menunjukkan kemampuanmu padanya lalu mendapatkan tanda tangan darinya! Uh, seperti artis saja minta tanda tangan!

"Kau Kim Jaejoong?" dia bertanya padaku tiba-tiba, membuatku terbangun dari pikiranku yang agak mesum tadi.

"Eh?"

"Kau Kim Jaejoong kan? Putra dari Kim Yoona?" ia bertanya lagi , tapi kali ini disertai dengan sebuah senyuman.

Oh-my-holy-fuck! Kenapa umma tidak mengatakan dari kemarin kalau Jung Yunho setampan dan se-hot ini? Demi tuhan senyumnya benar-benar bisa membunuhku. Oh ya, sebelum aku lupa aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku bukan gay, ok? Setidaknya itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Tapi aku tidak mengelak kalau aku memang lebih tertarik pada pria daripada wanita. Jangan salahkan aku! Sejak remaja, banyak laki-laki yang mengejarku daripada teman-teman gadisku yang lain. Dan banyak dari gadis-gadis itu membenciku karena aku mendapat banyak perhatian dari para pria di sekolah. Sekarang kalian tahu alasannya kan?

Kembali ke situasi sebelumya, Jung Yunho masih dengan setia tersenyum manis padaku yang masih juga dengan setia memandangi wajah tampannya. Kembali pada kesadaranmu Kim Jaejoong!

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ia kembali menanyaiku.

"Eh? Ne... maafkan aku." Aku membungkukkan badanku pertanda aku minta maaf. Ini sungguh mamalukan.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

"N...ne?"

"Silahkan duduk." Aku mengikutinya yang terlebih dulu duduk di sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan. Aku duduk tepat di depannya.

"Oke, Kim Jaejoong, ibumu yang mengirimmu kesini kan?"

"Ya."

"Dan aku masih ingat kemarin ia mengatakan padaku kalau kau akan bisa membuatku menandatangani kontrak kerjasama denga perusahaanmu. Aku sebenarnya sangat penasaran apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kim Jaejoong?"

"Eh? Tentu saja aku akan menunjukkan kemampuanmu padamu." Jawabku dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kemampuan apa yang kau punya, Kim Jaejoong?"

"Tentu saja kemampuan dalam bidang bisnis Tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat." Jawabku dengan tegas. "Kenapa Jung Yunho? Apakah kau meragukan kemampuanku? Sekedar informasi, aku baru saja lulus dari Universitas Harvard." Kataku dengan bangga. Pria ini harus tau dengan siapa dia berbicara. Aku tahu ia adalah seorang bisnisman yang sangat terkenal dan sukses. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin ia menganggap remeh diriku.

Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar yang aku katakan. Apa-apaan ini?! Menyebalkan!

"Sebenarnya aku sangat meragukanmu Kim Jaejoong. Lihat saja wajahmu yang mirip perempuan itu. Apa kau yakin kau akan bisa memegang tanggung jawab sebesar ini?" Yunho bertanya padaku sambil terus berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Yah!" aku berteriak kencang mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. "Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu padaku?!" kali ini aku bnar-benar kesal padanya. Aku sangat tidak suka ketika ada orang yang mengatai soal wajahku yang cantik, mirip perempuan, dan lain sebagainya.

Yunho menghentikan tawanya dan memandangku dengan tajam.

"Kenapa? Itu memang benar kan? Aku tidak yakin kau bisa memegang tanggung jawab besar ini dan memimpin perusahaanmu nantinya. Dan aku lebih tidak yakin lagi untuk menandatangani sebuah kontrak kerja denganmu dan harus membagi sahamku, Kim Jaejoong." Ia mengatakannya dengan santai, benar-benar membuat darahku mendidih.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Jika saja ia bukan Jung Yunho, aku yakin aku akan melompat padanya dan memukul wajahnya dengan sangat keras saat ini juga.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja dengan hanya melihat dari wajahku, Jung Yunho! Kau masih belum tahu kemampuanku!"

Ia tertawa lagi. "aku sangat yakin dengan instingku, Kim Jaejoong. Dan instingku sekarang mengatakan bahwa kau dan perusahaanmu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat."

"Jadi, itu semua hanya gara-gara wajahku?" aku masih berusaha menahan amarahku yang sebenarnya sudah sangat menggebu-gebu ini.

"Uhm, aku rasa begitu. Aku menilai seseorang dari penampilan luarnya, Kim Jaejoong." Ia menyeringai tipis sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Yah! Aku segera berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan melotot penuh amarah padanya.

"Apa? Kau mau marah? Itu kenyataan, Mr. Girly Face." Ia juga ikut berdiri.

"Yah! Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu atau aku akan..."

"Atau apa Kim jaejoong?"

"Atau aku akan..." sial! Kim Jaejoong, coba pikirkan sesuatu!

"Apa, Tuan Cantik?" ia mengataiku lagi dan kali ini dengan wajah yang benar-benar mengejek. Sial! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku membencimu Jung Yunho!

Detik berikutnya, tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah mencengkeram erat rambutnya dan menariknya ke depan dan ke belakang. Aku sudah benar-benar membencinya!

"Yakkk! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan! Ini sangat sakit!" ia berteriak sangat kencang.

"Kau yang memulainya terlebih dahulu, Jung Yunho! Berhenti mengataiku seperti itu!" aku juga berteriak tak kalah kencang sambil tak mau berhenti menarik narik rambutnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Berhenti! Kau gila, Kim Jaejoong! Arrrggghhh... kepalaku benar-benar sakit! Berhenti, dasar Girly Face!"

"Tidak! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu dan cepat minta maaf!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" ia mencoba mendorongku, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengalahkan Kim Jaejoong yang sedang marah.

"Minta maaf sekarang juga!"

"Tidak!"

Aku mendorongnya sangat keras dan tanpa disangka-sangka kami berdua terjatuh di atas sofa dengan keadaan Yunho di bawahku. Aku masih menarik rambutnya dan tiba-tiba ia juga ikut menarik rambutku. Oh tidak! Rambut indahku!

"Hey! Cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku!" aku berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari kepalaku terlebih dahulu!"

"Tidak!" ia membalikkan posisi kami berdua, dan sekarang aku yang ada di bawahnya. Aku berusaha melawannya, tapi dengan tidak sengaja kakiku menendang vas bunga yang ada di meja dekat sofa tempat kami bertarung (?) dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Kurang ajar kau Jung Yunho, kau merusak rambut indahku!

"Tolonggg! Siapapun tolong aku!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Mata Yunho melotot sangat lebar dan serasa ingin memakanku. "Hey, apa-apaan ini! Seharusnya aku yang berteriak minta tolong! Bukan kau!"

"Minggir dari atas tubuhku, Jung Yunho! Atau aku akan berteriak lagi!"

"Berteriaklah sesuka hatimu Kim Jaejoong. Tak akan ada yang mempercayaimu!"

Aku menyeringai lebar. Kau belum tahu aku, Jung Yunho.

"Tolonggg! Siapapun tolong aku! Pria ini ingin memperkosaku!"

"A...apa?! Kau benar-benar sudah gila Kim Jae..."

Sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ini terbuka lebar dan disana berdiri sekretaris Yunho dengan wajah shocknya. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kami menghentikan aktifitas (?) kami sejenak dan memandang ke arah pintu masih dengan posisi kami yang bisa dibilang sangat errr.. panas? Dan pasti bisa langsung menimbulkan pikiran mesum bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Jung Yunho masih diatasku, rambut kami sangat berantakan, begitu juga dengan pakaian kami berdua. Aku yakin jika sekretaris Yunho ini mendengar aku yang berteriak kalau Yunho ingin memperkosaku.

"Ya Tuhan... a...apa...yang...ka...li...an..ber..dua..la..ku..kan?"

**-End of POV**-

**... ^^v**

**Mohon ripiunya supaya author makin semangat nulis chapter selanjutnya. :]**

**Gomawo buat yang udah mau mampir dan udah mau baca. ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Contract**

**...**

**Preview : **

Sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ini terbuka lebar dan disana berdiri sekretaris Yunho dengan wajah shocknya. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kami menghentikan aktifitas (?) kami sejenak dan memandang ke arah pintu masih dengan posisi kami yang bisa dibilang sangat errr.. panas? Dan pasti bisa langsung menimbulkan pikiran mesum bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Jung Yunho masih diatasku, rambut kami sangat berantakan, begitu juga dengan pakaian kami berdua. Aku yakin jika sekretaris Yunho ini mendengar aku yang berteriak kalau Yunho ingin memperkosaku.

"Ya Tuhan... a...apa...yang...ka...li...an..ber..dua..la..ku..kan?"

**...**

**Chapter 2 **

"Awwww~ lepaskan Umma! Kau menyakitiku!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Ummanya dari telinganya. Sementara itu, Kim Yoona yang memang sudah dibutakan oleh amarah, tak peduli dengan teriakan anaknya dan terus menyeret Jaejoong sambil menariknya ke dalam rumah.

"Dasar kau anak bodoh! Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan hah?!" ia mendorong Jaejoong yang langsung jatuh dengan tepat di atas sofa ruang tamu mereka.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya dengan benar lalu seolah tak peduli, hanya mengelus-elus telinganya yang terlihat sangat merah. "Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan Umma. Telingaku sangat sakit." katanya sambil mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

"Dasar kau anak bodoh! Kau merusak semua usahaku selama ini!" teriaknya dengan emosi membara. Ia mengelus-elus dadanya seolah ia akan mendapatkan serangan jantung kali ini.

"Tapi umma, ini semua salahnya. Jika ia tidak lebih dulu mengataiku, aku tidak akan emosi seperti tadi." ucapnya membela diri.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menahan emosimu dan kau sadar dengan siapa kau berhadapan! Sekarang lihat akibatnya! Aku berusaha mendekatinya selama ini dengan cara haluspun tidak pernah berhasil! Dan kau sekarang menghancurkan semuanya! Jung Yunho memperkosamu? Apa-apaan ini? Apa kau tahu kalau gosip ini sudah menyebar gara-gara teriakan bodohmu itu?!" teriak Yoona sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke muka Jaejoong. Sementara yang ditunjuk hanya menunduk sambil memain-mainkan ujung kemejanya.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Sekarang masuk kamarmu! Besok kau akan ikut umma untuk membicarakan pernikahanmu dengan Jihye!"

Mendengar kata pernikahan dan nama Jihye disebut, mata bulat Jaejoong sontak membulat semakin lebar. Tidak, pikirnya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Andwae... aku tidak mau menikah dengan perempuan itu Umma! Aku mohon!" rengek Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik baju ummanya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kemarin malam Umma sudah memberitahumu konsekuensi apa yang harus kau tanggung jika hari ini kau gagal. Sekarang harapan Umma untuk bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Jung sudah tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mempersatukan perusahaan kita dengan perusahaan keluarga Jihye."

"Tapi Umma~ aku tidak menyukai perempuan itu! aku..."

"Kali ini kau sedang dalam posisi dimana kau tidak bisa menolak keputusan Umma. Kau sudah tidak punya pilihan lagi Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yoona frustasi.

"Tidak! Aku masih punya pilihan."

Kata-kata Jaejoong sontak berhasil membuat Yoona menoleh padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu... aku...tadi..s..sebenarnya..."

**-Flashback-**

"Ya Tuhan... a...apa...yang...ka...li...an..ber..dua..la..ku..kan?"

"Tiffany... i...ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat." ucap Yunho gugup.

"Mi...mian.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu anda. Tadi saya dengar ada teriakan dari dalam sini. Saya pikir sesuatu sedang terjadi.." ucapnya gugup sambil menunduk malu, karena memang posisi Yunho dan Jaejoong masih dalam posisi mereka sebelumya.

"Ti...tidak. kau salah paham. Kami sebenarnya..."

"Maafkan saya. Saya permisi dulu..." ucapnya panik, lalu dengan tergesa-gesa ia menutup pintu ruangan Yunho dengan kencang.

"Yak...hei.." namun teriakan Yunho tak ada gunanya lagi setelah sekretarisnya menutup pintunya dengan wajah ketakutan seperti itu.

"Aish~..." Yunho menggeram frustasi. Ia menoleh ke bawah dan langsung sadar jika di bawahnya saat ini sedang ada Kim Jaejoong!

Jaejoong yang baru sadarpun langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho dari atasnya dan berhasil membuat pria itu jatuh terjerembab di lantai.

"Yak! Kenapa kau mendorongku hah! Ini semua salahmu! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika sebentar lagi tersebar gosip yang tidak-tidak beredar di perusahaan ini!" katanya sambil berusaha berdiri dan membersihkan celananya, serta merapikan kemejanya yang sudah tidak ada bentuknya lagi.

Jaejoong ikut berdiri dan merapikan kemejanya, lalu menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya karena merasa tidak terima dipersalahkan dalam kasus ini.

"Jika kau tidak memulainya terlebih dulu dan mau minta maaf, semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah hah? Seharusnya aku langsung mengusirmu saja dari pertama kau menginjakkan kakimu di ruangan ini!"

"Kau berani mengusirku hah?! Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa?!" teriak Jaejoong emosi.

Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, sontak tawa Yunho meledak begitu saja.

"Mppp...phhhh...hahahahaha..."

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?! Memangnya apanya yang lucu!" teriak Jaejoong lagi. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang menandakan ia sedang sebal saat ini.

Yunho masih memegangi perutnya dan berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya. "Tentu saja aku tertawa, dasar bodoh!"

Jaejoong yang mendengar dirinya dikatai bodoh, tambah memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti lagi.

"Tentu saja aku berhak mengusirmu dari sini! Apa kau lupa sedang dimana kau berada sekarang?! Ini kantorku!"

Bibir Jaejoong yang semula mengerucut, kini berubah menjadi terbuka sangat lebar. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Matanya pun juga tidak lupa ikut melotot.

"Omoo..."

"Mwo? Sekarang kau sudah ingat apa yang terjadi, Kim Jaejoong?"

"Aku..."

"Dan dari detik ini juga aku memutuskan untuk memblacklist nama perusahaanmu untuk bisa bekerjasama dengan Jungs Group! Sekarang pergi dari sini dan sampaikan pada Ummamu untuk tidak menemuiku dan memaksaku lagi sesuai janjinya kemarin!" ucap Yunho tegas dan berjalan berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Tapi belum sampai lima langkah ia berjalan, ia merasa kakinya sedang ditarik oleh seseorang. Ia mendelik kaget saat melihat Kim Jaejoong sedang berlutut sambil memegangi kakinya dengan erat.

"Aku...aku mohon jangan usir aku! Aku mohon jangan batalkan perjanjian ini! Aku tidak boleh pulang dengan tangan kosong!" ucap Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau tidak berpikir dulu sebelum menyerangku tadi hah?!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak sadar apa yang kulakukan. Aku mohon jangan usir aku. Hiks..." ucap Jaejoong lirih hampir menangis.

Yunho menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak habis pikir, tadi ia diserang dengan beringas. Lalu sekarang orang yang menyerangnya malah memohon sambil menangis padanya.

"Hash~... aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan padamu. Apakah kontrak kerja ini sangat berarti untukmu, hm?"

Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tetap memegang kaki Yunho dengan erat.

"Berdiri."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bilang berdiri. Dan lepaskan cengkeramanmu dari kakiku!"

Jaejoong menggeleng lagi. "Jika aku melepaskanmu, kau pasti akan melemparku keluar dari sini." jawabnya polos.

Yunho melebarkan matanya. Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa Kim Yoona mengirim anak ini untuk mewakili perusahaan mereka? Benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Tidak akan. Sekarang berdiri!" ucap Yunho gemas.

"Kau janji?"

Ya Tuhan...pikir Yunho. Ia tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan makhluk macam Kim Jaejoong ini. "Baik! Aku janji!" ucap Yunho frustasi.

Perlahan, Jaejoong berdiri dan memandang Yunho dengan mata sembab dan tidak lupa bibir yang agak mengerucut. Yunho pun tak menyangka jika pria ini tadi benar-benar menangis. Matanya merah dan pipinya basah. Pikiran untuk menghajar pria ini pun tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja.

"Mwo? Kau mau memukulku? Kau kan tadi sudah berjanji tak akan mengusirku." ucapnya lirih dan takut sambil menunduk dalam-dalam, memainkan jari-jarinya.

Oh my God... Yunho memijit keningnya dengan frustasi. Pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila!

"Sekarang pulanglah..."

"Tapi kau tadi berjanji kalau..."

"Aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku, Kim Jaejoong. Sekarang pulanglah dan kembali lagi besok. Penampilanmu kali ini benar-benar berantakan."

"Yunho..."

"Pulanglah. Apa kau juga ingin aku mengantarmu pulang,hm?"

**-End of Flashback-**

"Besok?" Kim Yoona menatap anaknya tajam. Terbesit harapan kecil di matanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk imut.

Yoona menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya. "Baiklah. Besok kesempatan terakhirmu. Jika kau gagal lagi, Umma pastikan minggu depan adalah hari pernikahanmu dengan Jihye."

Bulu kuduk Jaejoong pun langsung berdiri seketika.

**.**

**.**

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelah mendengar ada kejadian apa yang terjadi di kantor tempat mereka bekerja sekarang. Bos sekaligus sahabat mereka benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan sial. Bagaimana mungkin ia dituduh memperkosa seseorang di dalam ruangannya sendiri, terlebih lagi orang itu adalah seorang pria. Sementara yang ditertawakan hanya bisa cemberut sambil terus mengusap-usap pipinya dengan kain hangat. Yup, tak disangka-sangka ternyata pertengkarannya dengan Jaejoong tadi siang meninggalkan bekas cakaran kecil di pipinya. Ia baru menyadarinya setelah malamnya ia sampai di apartemennya.

"Yak! Tertawa saja terus sampai kalian pingsan! Kenapa kalian sama sekali tak bersimpati padaku hah!?" teriak Yunho geram. Sementara Yoochun dan Junsu tetap tak lelah melanjutkan tawa mereka.

"Mian, hyung. Tapi aku bersumpah kejadian ini benar-benar konyol. Bagaimana ada seseorang seperti dia itu." kata Yoochun sambil memegangi perutnya yang agak keram karena tawanya tadi.

"Kim Jaejoong benar-benar pria gila. Gara-gara diapun aku harus menerima omelan super panjang dari Appa dan Ummaku, dan harus menanggung malu karena si Changmin sialan itu bisa benar-benar bisa puas mengejekku."

"Lalu apa kau menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada orangtuamu hyung?" kali ini giliran Junsu yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Jika Appaku tau yang sebenarnya, ku pastikan ia akan menuntut keluarga Kim Jaejoong. Dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan perusahaan mereka bukan? Aku bukan orang sejahat itu. Aku hanya menjelaskan kalau ini semua hanya salah paham. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji akan memberikan kesempatan terakhir untuk Kim Jaejoong besok." terang Yunho.

"MWOOOOO?!" kali ini suara Yoochun dan Junsu yang berteriak bebarengan hampir membuat kuping Yunho lepas.

"Yakkk! Apa-apaan kalian berteriak seperti itu di dekat telingaku! Aku tidak tuli!" teriak Yunho yang merasa lukanya semakin berdenyut sakit setelah mendengar kedua sahabatnya berteriak.

"Apa kau sudah gila hyung? Bagaimana bisa kau memberikannya kesempatan lagi setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" tanya Yoochun merasa tak terima.

"Kurasa kau juga sama gilanya dengannya, Yunho hyung." Junsu ikut menambahi.

"Aku tadi sebenarnya sudah mengusirnya sambil marah-marah. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berlutut sambil menarik-narik kakiku, terlebih lagi dia menangis."

"Lalu, kau luluh begitu saja hyung?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak luluh kalau wajahnya saja sudah seperti pengemis pinggir jalan yang minta dipungut seperti itu. Kalian harus melihat mukanya saat ia menangis sambil memohon-mohon padaku. Kalian juga pasti tak akan tega." kata Yunho membela diri.

"Hmmmm... baiklah hyung.. lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan besok padanya?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar sebal padanya dan serasa ingin menghajarnya. Tapi saat melihat wajahnya, entah kenapa kemarahanku jadi hilang begitu saja." Yunho menjatuhkan kepalanya, pertanda frustasi.

"Ermmm... kenapa kau tidak berpikir untuk membalasnya saja hyung?" tiba-tiba otak kriminal Yoochun timbul.

"Yak! Kau jangan menyarankan yang tidak-tidak pada Yunho hyung, Chunnie!" kali ini giliran Junsu yang protes, ia memukul lengan Yoochun pelan.

"Aku bukan menyarankan yang tidak-tidak padanya, Su. Hanya sedikit membalas apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Yunho hyung. Kau mau tahu apa rencanaku, hyung?"

Yunho yang merasa tertarik dengan usul Yoochun, mendekatkan telinganya sedikit ke arah Yoochun. Sementara Junsu malah memalingkan wajahnya karena merasa sebal dengan Yoochun.

"Aku tidak mau ikut terlibat." kata Junsu sebal lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menjauhi mereka, sepertinya ia ingin menelpon seseorang karena setelah itu ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

Yunho dan Yoochun memandang kepergian Junsu. Mereka mengangkat pundak mereka, seolah tak peduli.

"Sudah, cepat katakan apa rencanamu." kata Yunho tak sabar. Setelah itu Yoochun tampak membisikkan sesuatu padanya dan detik berikutnya, seringai tipis terlihat di bibir Yunho.

"Bagaimana hyung? Kau suka dengan rencanaku bukan? Bukankah kau tak tega untuk menghajarnya?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum-senyum setelah mendengar rencana Yoochun. Yup, ia akan membalas Kim Jaejoong besok dengan rencana ini.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika berita ini sampai didengar oleh media masa. Apa yang akan terjadi pada karirmu ya hyung?" kata Yoochun tiba-tiba, tidak lupa dengan wajah menyeringai seolah ia punya rencana busuk lainnya.

"Kau mengancamku hah?!" tuduh Yunho. "Awas saja jika gosip ini sampai menyebar ke media masa, rahasiamu akan kubongkar juga, Park Yoochun!"

"Memangnya aku punya rahasia apa hyung?"

"Oh, kau merasa tak punya rahasia ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tidak akan keberatan jika aku mengatakan bahwa seorang Park Yoochun menyukai, ah ani, lebih tepatnya mencintai Kim Junsu sejak kita bertiga masih SMA. Bagaimana Park Yoochun?" ancam Yunho sambil menyeringai lebar. Kartu matimu ada padaku Yoochun, pikir Yunho.

Mendengar hal itu, mata kecil Yoochun sontak melebar. "Y...Yah... kenapa kau membawa-bawa hal itu hyung! Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini!" kata Yoochun gugup. Ia memandang berkeliling, memastikan Junsu tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yunho barusan.

"Haha.. aku tak peduli." tawa Yunho merasa menang. "Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan bertahun-tahun ini hah? Kenapa tidak kau katakan padanya saja! Malah sibuk berkencan dengan gadis-gadis yang tak penting itu!"

"Hy...hyung... ini tidak semudah seperti apa yang kau katakan. Aku takut ia tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Kau tahu sendiri kan, ia tak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan sikap cemburu ketika aku berkali-kali mengencani gadis-gadis di luar sana. " jawab Yoochun lirih.

"Kalau kau tidak segera mengatakannya, kupastikan Changmin akan segera merebut tempatmu." kata Yunho santai.

"Mw..mwooo? Changmin?! Adikmu itu?! " mata Yoochun melebar lagi.

Yunho mengangguk-angguk santai. "Memangnya ada lagi manusia bernama Jung Changmin berotak evil yang ada di Korea Selatan ini huh? Kau itu, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu kalau adikku juga menyukai Junsu?"

"A..apakah Junsu juga sudah tahu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Well, setidaknya belum. Kau tahu kan orang seperti apa Changmin itu? Mulutnya itu tajam sekali. Ia pasti tak akan ragu untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Junsu cepat atau lambat." kata Yunho mencoba mamanas-manasi. "Lihatlah Junsu sekarang." lalu mereka melihat ke arah Junsu yang sepertinya masih asyik menelpon seseorang sedari tadi. "Aku berani jamin jika yang dihubunginya sekarang adalah Changmin."

Wajah Yoochun mendadak berubah menjadi horor. "A...apa benar yang kau katakan itu hyung?" tanya Yoochun ketakutan.

"Buat apa aku berbohong padamu, Chun." jawab yunho dengan wajah polosnya. Padahal dalam hati ia bersorak-sorai sudah berhasil membuat wajah Yoochun pucat seperti mayat hidup.

Setelah itu, Yoochun kembali memandang wajah Junsu yang sedari tadi selalu tertawa sambil berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Junsu kelihatan bahagia sekali, pikir Yoochun. Apa benar itu Changmin? CHANGMIN?! Bagaimana mungkin ia kalah bersaing dengan anak kuliahan macam Changmin?! Tidakkkkk!

Dilihatnya Junsu yang sudah memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke dalam sakunya, pertanda ia sudah selesai menelpon. Junsu kembali menghampiri mereka dan duduk di tempatnya semula, di sebelah Yoochun.

"Chunnie... kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu?" tanya Junsu sambil mengusap pipi Yoochun pelan, tidak sadar jika perbuatannya itu malah membuat wajah Yoochun memucat dan dadanya berdebar semakin keras.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Junsu berpaling ke arah Yunho. "Yunho hyung, ada apa dengan Chunnie? Tadi sepertinya ia baik-baik saja." tanya Junsu bingung.

"Chunnie mu itu tidak apa-apa, Su. Hanya sedikit shock saja." kata Yunho santai. "Oh ya, Junsu. Kau tadi menelepon siapa? Wajahmu kelihatannya ceria sekali."

"Oh... itu tadi Changmin, hyung. Ia memang sangat lucu. Aku selalu dibuatnya tertawa jika berbicara dengannya."

DEG. JEDERRR~

Yunho hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Yoochun, seolah mengatakan 'See? Benar kan apa yang kubilang?' tanpa peduli dengan wajah Yoochun yang serasa ingin mati.

"Omoo... Chunnie.. wajahmu tambah pucat. Ayo kita pulang saja. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu." kata Junsu khawatir sambil menarik tangan Yoochun yang sepertinya tidak merespon saat Junsu menariknya untuk pergi dari apartemen Yunho. "Yunho hyung, kami pulang dulu!"

"Baiklah. Jaga Chunnie mu baik-baik." kata Yunho sambil menahan tawanya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Dasar Playboy payah! Bagaimana bisa kau kalah dengan anak macam Changmin huh.'

**.**

**.**

**#Day 2#**

Jaejoong hanya bisa duduk sambil menunduk ketika ia tahu bahwa Yunho saat ini sedang menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sedari tadi sejak Jaejoong datang lagi ke kantor Yunho dan masuk ke ruangan ini, Yunho sama sekali belum berbicara apapun padanya. Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho masih marah atas kejadian kemarin. Ia juga baru tahu kalau ternyata kasus penuduhan pemerkosaan (?) yang terjadi padanya kemarin ternyata sudah menyebar luas di kantor utama Jungs Group ini. Dan keadaan ini makin membuat nyalinya makin menciut menghadapi Jung Yunho. Dan satu hal lagi yang makin membuat Jaejoong tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya adalah, ketika ia melihat sebuah plester kecil yang ada di pipi sebelah kiri Yunho seolah menguatkan gosip yang beredar bahwa memang telah terjadi sesuatu antara mereka berdua.

"Ju...Jung Yun..ho... kenapa kau diam saja sedari tadi?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana hah?" jawab Yunho ketus.

"Apa kau masih marah soal kejadian kemarin? Kan kau kemarin sudah berjanji untuk memberikanku kesempatan lagi? Kau tidak boleh bohong." kata Jaejoong masih dengan wajah menunduk.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bohong. Tapi sebelumnya aku mau menanyakan beberapa hal dulu padamu. Dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur. Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk imut. "Uhm! Kalau itu memang persyaratannya, aku bersedia." kata Jaejoong semangat. Ia memandang wajah Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang bersinar-sinar penuh harapan.

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa ada makhluk seperti ini?' pikir Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum bertanya, "Baiklah Kim Jaejoong, sebenarnya apa alasanmu ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaanku ini? Kau tahu kan kalau ini bukan main-main?"

"I..itu... tentu saja aku ingin menujukkan kemampuanku padamu. Karena aku yang nanti akan menggantikan Umma memimpin perusahaan." jawabnya ragu.

"Benar begitu?" tanya Yunho sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong, makin membuat Jaejoong terintimidasi.

"Ten...tentu saja."

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Kim jaejoong. Atau aku akan berubah pikiran."

"Aish~ kenapa kau sangat ingin tau sekali, Jung Yunho?"

"Karena aku yakin itu bukan alasan utamamu, Kim Jaejoong. Kau tidak akan menyerangku dengan brutal kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaan ini. Kau seharusnya bisa menjaga emosimu. Sekarang katakan, apa alasanmu sebenarnya, hm?" bujuk Yunho.

Jaejoong meniup poninya dengan imut, lalu memandang Yunho lekat-lekat. "Kau berjanji tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun?"

'Apa lagi ini? Kenapa aku harus melakukan janji konyol seperti ini lagi dengannya?' kata Yunho dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji!"

"Dan berjanji akan membantuku?"

"Iya! Aku janji! Sekarang cepat katakan." ucap Yunho tak sabaran.

"I...Itu se..sebenarnya Umma mengancamku untuk memaksamu menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan kami.." Jaejoong menunduk lagi.

"Mengancam?"

"Ne.. Umma mengancamku kalau aku tidak berhasil, Umma akan menikahkanku dengan Hwang Jihye. Dan aku sama sekali tak menyukai wanita itu." terang Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

'Aku mohon, jangan poutkan bibirmu seperti itu Kim Jaejoong!' desis Yunho pelan.

"Kenapa? Apakah wanita itu tidak cantik?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Dia tidak terlalu cantik, dari dulu dia selalu mengejarku, aku tidak suka padanya."

"Tidak terlalu cantik?"

"Ne." Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk yakin.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne!"

"Lalu, lebih cantik mana? Dia atau kau, hm?"

"Tentu saja ak... Yakk! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!" teriak Jaejoong marah. Sementara Yunho menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Yah! Kau tidak punya hak untuk protes! Kau tadi sudah berjanji untuk menjawab pertanyaan apapun dariku!"

"Tapi kenapa harus pertanyaan macam itu!?" tanya Jaejoong masih merasa tak terima.

"Kau tadi sudah hampir menjawabnya! Sekarang cepat lanjutkan! Atau kau mau ku usir lagi dan kita tak akan bertemu untuk selamanya, hm?" ancam Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar tak adil! Kenapa kau mengancamku dengan cara seperti itu hah!"

"Sekarang cepat katakan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Kuhitung sampai tiga.."

"Tidak! Aku tak mau!"

"Satu..."

"Jung Yunho!"

"Dua..."

"Yak! Tunggu! Aku..."

"Ti..."

"Baiklah!" teriak Jaejoong. "Baiklah! Aku akan mengatakannya!"

Yunho tersenyum senang. "Nah, itu yang kumau. Sekarang cepat katakan."

"Aku..."

"Aku menunggu, Kim Jaejoong."

"WANITA ITU TIDAK CANTIK, BODOH, DAN BAHKAN AKU LEBIH CANTIK DARINYA! APAKAH KAU PUAS JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena marah. 'Sial, harga diriku benar-benar diinjak-injak oleh pria sialan ini' kata Jaejoong dalam hati.

Setelah Jaejoong selesai mengatakan itu, sontak tawa Yunho langsung meledak. Ia memegangi perutnya karena berhasil mengerjai Jaejoong.

"Mp...mpuahahahahaha...kau benar-benar bodoh Kim Jaejoong." kata Yunho, lalu melanjutkan tawanya lagi.

"Yakk! Aku sudah menuruti semua keinginanmu, Jung Yunho! Sekarang tepati janjimu!"

Yunho menghentikan tawanya, lalu memandang Jaejoong. "Baiklah."

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. "Be...benarkah? kau akan langsung menandatanganinya?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Pst... apa kau sudah gila Kim Jaejoong?"

"Mwo? Lalu? Ta...tadi kau bilang kalau..."

"Masa percobaan tiga bulan. Kau bisa memulainya besok." ucap Yunho simpel, lalu berdiri dan membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya.

"Yak! Tunggu! Apa maksudnya ini semua?!"

Yunho berhenti sejenak lalu memandang Jaejoong. "Kau tidak salah dengar Kim Jaejoong. Mulai besok kau bisa mulai masa percobaanmu selama 3 bulan disini sebagai sekretarisku. Selama 3 bulan ini aku akan benar-benar memantau kemampuanmu, dan jika kau memang berhasil membuat peningkatan untuk perusahaan ini, maka akan kupikir-pikir lagi untuk mau membagi sahamku dengan perusahaanmu." jawabnya santai.

"Mwo? Sekretaris? Apa kau sudah gila Jung Yunho?! Aku kesini bukan untuk melamar sebagai sekretarismu!" Jaejoong berteriak sekuat tenaga. Jung Yunho benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila!

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Terima atau tidak. Jika tidak, silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum manis, tapi bagi Jaejoong senyuman Yunho itu justru terlihat seperti ucapan 'Selamat datang di nerakamu, Kim jaejoong.'

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah Yunho lalu memandang pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Sementara itu, Yunho tetap tersenyum manis padanya. "Bagaimana, Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, serasa ingin memukul Yunho sampai mati. Tiba-tiba ia melayangkan tendangan tepat di tulang kering kaki Yunho, dan berhasil membuat Yunho berteriak sangat kencang.

"ARRGHHHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU GILA KIM JAEJOONG!" teriak Yuho sambil mengangkat kakinya, berusaha menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU JUNG YUNHO!" setelah itu, Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan Yunho sambil tidak lupa membanting pintu dengan sangat keras, meninggalkan Yunho yang meringis kesakitan.

**... ^^v**

**Mohon ripiunya supaya author makin semangat nulis chapter selanjutnya. :]**

**Gomawo buat yang udah mau mampir dan udah mau baca. ^^v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Contract**

**...**

**Preview : **

"Mwo? Sekretaris? Apa kau sudah gila Jung Yunho?! Aku kesini bukan untuk melamar sebagai sekretarismu!" Jaejoong berteriak sekuat tenaga. Jung Yunho benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila!

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Terima atau tidak. Jika tidak, silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini." kata Yunho sambil tersenyum manis, tapi bagi Jaejoong senyuman Yunho itu justru terlihat seperti ucapan _'Selamat datang di nerakamu, Kim jaejoong.'_

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah Yunho lalu memandang pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Sementara itu, Yunho tetap tersenyum manis padanya. "Bagaimana, Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, serasa ingin memukul Yunho sampai mati. Tiba-tiba ia melayangkan tendangan tepat di tulang kering kaki Yunho, dan berhasil membuat Yunho berteriak sangat kencang.

"ARRGHHHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU GILA KIM JAEJOONG!" teriak Yuho sambil mengangkat kakinya, berusaha menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU JUNG YUNHO!" setelah itu, Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan Yunho sambil tidak lupa membanting pintu dengan sangat keras, meninggalkan Yunho yang meringis kesakitan.

**...**

**Chapter 3**

Jaejoong memasuki rumahnya dengan bibir yang sangat mengerucut, sambil tidak lupa mengucapkan berbagai sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk Yunho. Ia benar-benar sangat kesal sekarang, sehingga tidak sadar bahwa ummanya sedang menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas di ruang tamu rumah mereka.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Kau berhasil kan Joongie?" tanya Yoona yang segera menghambur ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan ummanya, dengan kesal ia melepas jas dan dasinya, lalu segera menuju ke kamarnya.

"Yak! Berhenti! Umma sedang berbicara denganmu!" teriak Yoona, lalu segera menyusul Jaejoong ke kamarnya. "Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Jung Yunho? Kenapa kau tidak membawa kontraknya?"

Jaejoong memandang ummanya dengan kesal. "Aku membenci Jung Yunho! Umma tahu, dia mempermainkanku Umma!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak gagal bukan?" tanya Yoona curiga.

"Mau tak mau kau harus menunggu 3 bulan lagi untuk mendapatkan kontrak impianmu itu, Umma." jawab Jaejoong lesu.

"M...mwo? 3 bulan? Apa maksudmu! Cepat katakan pada Umma, Jae!"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, lalu ia segera menceritakan kejadian apa yang dialaminya tadi siang di kantor Jung Yunho. Setelah selesai bercerita, malah pukulan dari Ummanya yang ia dapat.

"Akh! Kenapa kau malah memukulku Umma? Aku sudah cukup sial hari ini!" protes Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Pabo! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi hah?!"

Jaejoong merengut. "Aku juga tidak tahu Umma! Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha keras! Tapi kenapa kau selalu saja memarahiku!"

"Umma tidak peduli! Kalau sampai 3 bulan ini kau tetap tidak berhasil, umma akan benar-benar menikahkanmu dengan Jihye! Dan selama 3 bulan ini, kau harus tinggal di apartemenmu! Jangan pulang sampai kau berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan dari Jung Yunho!"

Mata Jaejoong sontak melebar selebar-lebarnya. "MW...MWOOOO?!"

**.**

Jaejoong mengepak barang-barangnya dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, ummanya sendiripun tidak membelanya dan malah mengusirnya dari rumah, padahal yang Jaejoong perkirakan adalah ummanya akan menahannya dan akan membatalkan kontrak dengan Jung Yunho saat itu juga. Ia bukannya tidak mau pindah ke apartemennya sendiri, hanya saja sudah beberapa tahun terakhir ini Jaejoong sudah terbiasa tinggal dengan ummanya, dan membayangkan ia akan tinggal sendirian lagi di apartemennya membuatnya sangat malas, dan detik berikutnya ia akan langsung mengingat wajah Yunho yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Kim Yoona masuk ke kamar Jaejoong dan melihat bahwa putranya sudah hampir selesai mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam koper, tidak hanya satu koper tapi lebih dari lima koper.

"Umma..haruskah aku membawa semua pakaianku? Lhatlah… ini terlalu banyak untuk kubawa," kata Jaejoong menggerutu.

"Umma tidak mau tahu, semua barangmu harus kaubawa pindah ke apartemenmu. Lagipula siapa yang akan memakainya disini. Tidak heran pakaianmu sebanyak itu mengingat kau suka sekali berbelanja.." sindir ummanya.

Jaejoong memandang ummanya seolah ingin protes, "Yah! Umma juga sangat suka berbelanja!"

"Tapi umma wanita. Apa salahnya gemar berbelanja hah!" jawab Yoona tak mau kalah.

"Tapi kan aku… aish!" Jaejoong yang akhirnya tidak bisa membalas ummanya, melempar pakaian terakhir yang akan dibawanya ke dalam koper. Setelah itu dengan kesusahan ia menyeret satu persatu kopernya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah memasukkan koper terakhir, ia menghampiri ummanya yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Umma…aku masih bisa kan menginap di sini jika aku mau?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah imutnya, berusaha membujuk ummanya.

"Boleh saja…" jawab Yoona, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum senang. "Tapi tentu saja dengan kontrak di tanganmu.." lanjutnya, membuat senyum Jaejoong memudar seketika.

"Kau benar-benar tega padaku umma!" Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dengan bibir yang sangat mengerucut.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong tidak pernah benar-benar membenci seseorang dalam hidupnya seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, di hari pertama ia bekerja di perusahaan ini, bos barunya yang bernama Jung Yunho itu benar-benar sudah membuat amarahnya serasa di ubun-ubun. Di perjanjian dengan jelas telah tertulis bahwa tugas Jaejoong di perusahaan ini adalah sebagai sekretaris Yunho, tapi bagaimana bisa ia diperlakukan seperti pembantu! Saat baru saja tiba, ia sudah harus membuatkan Yunho kopi, mengambil ini itu dan berlari kesana kemari membeli ini dan itu. Jika tidak ingat bahwa Yunho adalah bos barunya, mungkin ia sudah menendang Yunho jauh-jauh keluar ke Korea Utara.

"Kim Jaejoong, cepat ke ruanganku sekarang juga," kata Yunho tiba-tiba yang memanggilnya lewat intercom. Jaejoong yang sedang mengerjakan laporan yang menumpuk di hari pertamanya bekerja mau tidak mau segera berlari ke ruangan Yunho. Ia tidak mau mendapat omelan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dari pria itu.

Jaejoong membuka pintu ruangan Yunho dengan kesal. "Ada apa! Cepat katakan! Apa kau tidak tau kalau pekerjaanku sangat banyak!" kata Jaejoong ketus.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini! Apa seperti itu caranya kau bicara pada bosmu hah?"

"Kalau aku tidak segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, bosku yang paling kejam dan paling jahat di Seoul itu akan menghukumku! Memangnya kau mau bertanggung jawab ?!" balas Jaejoong tetapi dengan wajah imut.

Yunho berusaha menahan tawanya yang akan meledak saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa ada pria seimut Jaejoong di dunia ini? Karena tidak ingin kehilangan wibawa di depan Jaejoong, Yunho tetap memasang wajah ketusnya.

"Aku ingin kau pergi ke restoran yang ada di seberang jalan."

Jaejoong membulatkan mata bulatnya, "Mwoo ? untuk apa?"

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan burger. Tolong kau belikan aku satu dan jangan lupa kopinya juga." jawab Yunho tanpa memandang Jaejoong yang serasa sudah ingin melempar wajahnya dengan sepatu.

"Yakkk! Apa kau tidak punya pegawai lain lagi selain aku hah! Kau pikir aku sedang bersantai?! Pekerjaanku banyak dan aku lelah sedari tadi harus berlari kesana kemari menuruti keinginanmu yang sangat tidak penting itu! dan apa-apaan burger di jam kerja? Kau gila Jung Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong panjang lebar. Napasnya naik turun menandakan ia sudah sangat emosi menghadapi bosnya ini.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong tajam, "Mau tidak?" tanyanya, tapi bagi Jaejoong pertanyaan itu lebih terlihat seperti ancaman.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan penuh kebencian sebelum akhirnya membanting pintu ruang kerja bosnya itu, meninggalkan Yunho yang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil mengerjai Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

Namja cantik itu membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang king-size nya. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa menjalani tiga bulan ke depan dengan berbagai macam penyiksaan dari Jung Yunho, ia rasa ia akan benar-banar mati sebelum bisa mendapatkan kontrak sialan itu.

Jaejoong ingin sekali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tapi perutnya berbunyi lain. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum mengisi perutnya. Karena tadi terlalu fokus mengerjakan laporan, ia sampai melewatkan makan siangnya. Ah, ini semua memang selalu gara-gara Jung Yunho, gerutunya. Ia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh keringat. Untuk kali ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu lama mandi seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Ia berharap untuk hari-hari berikutnya, tubuh dan pikirannya akan cepat beradaptasi menghadapi siksaan dari Yunho.

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia segera menuju dapur. Entah kenapa malam ini ia benar-benar ingin makan enak. Tubuhnya memang sedang lelah, tapi memasak adalah hal lain. Jaejoong tidak peduli lelah jika itu sudah menyangkut soal memasak. Menurutnya dengan memasak justru akan merilekskan pikirannya yang sedang kesal.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu satu jam berkutat di dapur, Jaejoong akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan beberapa macam masakannya. Terlihat berlebih mungkin, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia tidak peduli akan menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini atau tidak, tapi yang pasti ia sedang sangat lapar saat ini. Untuk malam ini saja, lupakan program diet, pikirnya. Namja cantik itu segera menata seluruh hasil masakannya di meja makan. Setelah itu ia duduk manis dan menyambar sumpitnya.

"Selamat makan!" teriaknya girang.

Sebelum ia sempat memasukkan potongan daging pertama ke dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja bel apartemennya berbunyi nyaring. Ia menggerutu kesal. Siapa gerangan orang kurang kerjaan yang datang ke apartemennya malam-malam begini? Lagipula tidak banyak orang tahu soal apartemennya ini kecuali teman-teman terdekatnya dan Ummanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Di form data diri untuk karyawan perusahaan barunya, Jaejoong menulis alamat tempat ini karena memang ia sudah tidak tinggal di rumah ummanya lagi. Jadi kemungkinan besar yang mengunjunginya sekarang adalah teman dari perusahaan barunya. Tapi siapa? Jaejong masih belum mempunyai teman baru kecuali beberapa karyawan lain yang menyapanya tadi pagi. Jadi kalo bukan mereka kemungkinan terbesar adalah….

Oh shit!

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya menyadari pikirannya sendiri. Tidak! Tebakannya pasti salah.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, ia segera berlari untuk membuka pintu, dan detik berikutnya ia merasa sangat menyesal sekali telah membuka pintu apartemennya kali ini.

Disana, di depan pintu, dan tepat di depannya, Jung Yunho, dengan senyum 1000 wattnya berdiri dengan wajah tak berdosa tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong yang hanya bisa membeku memandang kedatangan bos barunya.

"Hai, Jae. Apa kau tidak mau mempersilahkan bosmu untuk masuk ke dalam?" tanya Yunho polos.

Oh shit!

**..**

Malam ini Yunho benar-benar merasa bosan. Jika di kantor ia punya Jaejoong yang rela untuk dikerjai, tapi sepulang dari kantor, siapa yang mau ia kerjai? Jika ia mau mengerjai Changmin adiknya, itu malah disebut bunuh diri. Karena semua orang di Korea Selatan sudah tahu seberapa evilnya Jung Changmin. Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Yunho langsung mandi dan mmbereskan beberapa dokumen yang ia terima pagi ini. Tidak sengaja matanya menatap selembar form yang berbeda dengan yang lain karena itu memang form data diri untuk karyawan baru. Melihat kata-kata 'karyawan baru', pikiran Yunho langsung melayang pada namja cantik itu. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong. Dengan cepat ia langsung membaca kertas itu, dan detik berikutnya sebuah seringaian langsung terukir di bibirnya. Ah, pas sekali. Malam ini mungkin Jaejoong bisa mengatasi rasa bosannya.

**..**

Yunho hanya bisa terkesima ketika melihat Jaejoong membukakan pintu apartemenya. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang di depannya telah berdiri seorang namja cantik yang hanya memakai blus super longgar yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas sebagian pundaknya dan tidak lupa hotpant yang super minim yang hanya sebatas pantat yang sangat mengekspose kaki jenjang nan mulus milik Jaejoong . Sial! Baru kali ini ia menyadari bahwa ada pria seseksi Kim Jaejoong. _'Apa orang di depannya ini benar-benar pria?'_ pikirnya. Niatnya yang ingin mengagetkan Jaejoong musnah sudah. Sekarang malah dirinya yang terkaget-kaget melihat penampilan super minim dari sekretaris barunya ini. Untung saja beberapa detik berselang, Yunho berhasil mengembalikan pikirannya ke jalan yang benar. Tidak mau kehilangan wibawa sebagai bos, Yunho segera tersadar dari lamunan dan membuka suara terlebih dulu karena sepertinya Jaejoong terlihat lebih shock karena melihat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Hai, Jae. Apa kau tidak mau mempersilahkan bosmu untuk masuk ke dalam?" tanyanya, berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" tanya Jaejoong agak berteriak.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaeoong, Yunho langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam dan agak sedikit mendorong bahu Jaejoong agar memberinya jalan.

Jaejoong membanting pintunya dari dalam dengan kesal. "Yakk! Aku bertanya padamu Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di tempatku! Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk!"

Yunho melihat-lihat sekeliling apartemen Jaejoong tanpa ada niat untuk meladeni amukan dari sekretarisnya.

"Hmm… apartemenmu cukup rapi dan nyaman untuk ukuran seorang pria," Yunho berkomentar pendek, lalu memandang Jaejoong dari atas rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan intensif.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lihat hah?! Kenapa kau menatap tubuhku seperti itu!?" Jaejoong yang agak ngeri dengan tatapan Yunho segera menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan mengatupkan kakinya serapat mungkin. Melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang seperti itu, membuat tawa Yunho meledak.

"Aish! Apa yang kau tertawakan!" teriak Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho memegangi perutnya yang agak sakit setelah tertawa terbahak-bahak tadi. Ia memandang Jaejoong lagi yang terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku baru tau kalau ada pria yang suka berpakaian seperti itu. Untung saja kali ini aku yang datang. Bagaimana jika orang lain? mungkin saja kau akan langsung diperkosa," jawab Yunho enteng.

"Yak! Apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku seorang laki-laki, mana mungkin aku diperkosa! Lagipula bukan urusanmu aku mau berpakaian seperti apa!" ucap Jaejoong masih tak terima.

"Yah! Kau memang seorang pria, tapi lihat tubuhmu! Tubuhmu bahkan lebih menggoda daripada wanita-wanita yang ada di luar sana! Pria manapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berniat untuk memperkosamu!" jawab Yunho agak emosi.

"Termasuk kau?"

_Cetarrrr~_ partanyaan Jaejoong seperti petir membahana yang menyambar-nyambar. Sial, pikir Yunho. Dirinya harus menjawab apa? Ia sudah terjebak dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"A…apa yang k…kau bicarakan hah?! Kau pikir aku pria brengsek.." kata Yunho agak gugup. "ahh… bau apa ini? Membuatku lapar saja." kata Yunho tiba-tiba, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Dengan cepat ia langsung menuju ke arah meja makan. Dirinya agak takjub ketika melihat berbagai macam masakan yang terhidang di atas meja makan.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Dengan seenaknya kau masuk ke apartemenku, dan sekarang kau juga dengan seenaknya masuk ke ruang makanku, lalu apa lagi hah?" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja aku akan makan. Lagipula kau tidak akan sanggup menghabiskan ini semua sendirian." jawab Yunho enteng, lalu meyeret kursi dan langsung duduk. Dengan cepat ia sudah memasukkan semua lauk ke dalam mangkuknya.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Itu semua makananku! , " teriak Jaejoong histeris.

**.**

Jaejoong hanya bisa memandang pria yang ada di hadapannya dengan muka kusut. Sedangkan yang dipandangi malah makan dengan lahap seolah ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Namja cantik itu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, memandang Yunho dengan tatapan ingin membunuh karena berani-beraninya mencomot makanannya padahal ia sendiri belum makan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pintar memasak. Walaupun itu sudah terlihat jelas dari pria sepertimu.." komentar Yunho sambil tak mau berhenti makan.

"Yah! Pria sepertiku? Pria seperti apa yang kau maksud eoh?!"

"Pria cantik dan feminin sepertimu. Lihat saja dandananmu, ditambah lagi kau pintar memasak. Benar-benar seperti perempuan saja," lanjutnya.

Selesai mengatakan itu semua, tiba-tiba Yunho merasakan kepalanya dipukul benda keras. "Ouchh! Yak, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku!"

Jaejoong menggenggam sendok yang tadi dipakainya untuk memukul Yunho dengan keras. Dipandanginya Yunho dengan tatapan penuh kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?! Malam-malam dengan seenaknya kau datang ke tempatku, kau memakan makan malamku, lalu kau menghinaku! Kalau tidak ingat kau bosku, mungkin aku sudah menendangmu keluar dari sini!"

"Silahkan saja kau mau menendangku, tapi kupastikan kau besok tidak akan bekerja di tempatku lagi."

"Yunho!"

"Baik, baik… sebenarnya aku hanya merasa bosan. Lalu aku hanya ingin mengganggumu. Itu sebabnya aku datang kemari." jawabnya santai.

Namja cantik itu membelalakkan matanya mendengar alasan Yunho, "Apa kau tidak punya kandidat lain untuk kau ganggu selain aku eoh?! Kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan!" Jaejoong menimpali.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan protes. Ini semua bagian dari tes apa kau pantas atau tidak bekerjasama dengan perusahaanku."

"Mwoo?!"

"Dan satu lagi. Karena kurasa masakanmu enak, mulai besok dan seterusnya kau harus membawakan bekal makan siang untukku.." kata Yunho tanpa dosa.

"M..MWOOOO?! YAKK!"

**.**

**.**

Penderitaan Kim Jaejoong makin bertambah tatkala ia harus bangun sepagi mungkin untuk memasakkan bekal Yunho. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menambahkan racun di dalam masakannya, seenaknya saja pria itu menyuruhnya memasak untuknya setiap hari, memangnya ia pembantunya?! Tapi mengingat soal kontrak dan ancaman ummanya lagi, ia terpaksa harus menunda niat jahatnya itu. Jaejoong menggerutu kesal ketika menatap banyaknya piring dan gelas kotor yang ada di dapur serta ruang makannya, tidak lupa sampah-sampah dan botol-botol minuman ringan bekas kemarin malam. Jangan tanyakan siapa penyebab kekotoran itu semua, tentu saja bosnya tercinta. Semalam setelah dengan tidak hormat memakan makan malamnya, Yunho berpamitan untuk pergi. Jaejoong merasa lega karena ia pikir Yunho pulang setelah merasa kenyang. Tapi setengah jam kemudian ia malah kembali membawa beberapa kantong plastik yang berisi makanan dan minuman ringan dari supermarket, serta beberapa film untuk ditonton, menyebabkan kekesalan Jaejoong mencapai puncak.

"Yak! Kau pikir rumahku ini bioskop umum!"

Tapi Yunho tetaplah Yunho. Teriakan Jaejoong tidak akan mempan terhadapnya. Malah ia akan merasa sangat senang jika sudah berhasil membuat marah namja cantik itu. Mau tidak mau akhirnya mereka berdua menonton film bersama, walaupun dengan pertengkaran yang tak kunjung henti, bahkan lebih seru daripada film yang mereka tonton.

Alhasil, pagi ini Jaejoong terpaksa harus menahan kantuk yang luar biasa karena kemarin Yunho baru mau pergi dari apartemennya lewat tengah malam.

.

"Aku punya mobil, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku." kata Jaejoong kesal. Ia terpaksa harus mau pergi ke kantor dengan Yunho karena saat ia keluar dari apartemennya, Yunho menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera turun karena ia sudah ada di depan gedung apartemennya.

"Mana bekal makanan yang kuminta? Kau tidak lupa kan?" tanya Yunho menginterogasi.

Jaejoong mengangkat tas kecil berisi bekal yang ia masak tadi pagi tepat di depan muka Yunho. "Ini! Apa kau sudah puas?! Sekarang cepat jalankan mobilnya atau kita akan terlambat!" ucap Jaejoong ketus, sementara Yunho tersenyum senang.

.

Yoochun memasuki ruang kerja Yunho dengan muka penuh tanda tanya. Bagaimana tidak, di depannya sekarang sedang ditampilkan adegan yang membuatnya terkaget-kaget sekaligus heran. Sepengetahuannya, Bos sekaligus sahabatnya Yunho tidak akur sama sekali dengan sekretaris barunya Kim Jaejoong. Tapi sekarang keduanya lebih terlihat sebagai sepasang suami istri dimana Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk Yunho.

Suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Yoochun, sontak membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan seenak jidatnya pun Yoochun langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam.

"Wah, hyung. Kelihatannya sudah ada seseorang yang menyiapkan makan siangmu. Baru saja aku akan mengajakmu makan siang bersama Junsu juga."

"Ah.. Yoochun-ah, kenalkan ini sekretaris baruku, Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong-ah, ini Yoochun sahabatku yang juga bekerja di sini." Kata Yunho memperkenalkan keduanya.

Keduanya lalu saling membungkukkan badan satu sama lain. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Kim Jaejoong. Mohon bantuannya."

"Ah…ne. Yunho sudah menceritakan tentang kau padaku dan Junsu." jawab Yoochun singkat.

"Hyunggg… ayo kita makan keluar!" teriakan nyaring Junsu yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan itu sontak membuat ketiga orang yang ada di dalamnya langsung menutup kuping mereka.

"Yak! Tidak bisakah kau pelankan suaramu!" kata Yunho protes.

"Eh, kau membawa bekal, hyung?" tanya Junsu tanpa memedulikan protes dari Yunho. "Sepertinya itu enak sekali. Aku boleh mencobanya kan, hyung?"

Yunho merentangkan tangannya di depan bekalnya seolah ingin menutupinya dari Junsu. "Aniya! Ini bekal makanku. Kenapa kau tidak makan berdua saja dengan Yoochun? Sepertinya ia ingin sekali makan berdua denganmu." Kata Yunho yang dibalas tatapan mematikan dari Yoochun.

Junsu menoleh ke arah Yoochun. "Benarkah Chunnie? Bukankah kita akan mengajak Yunho hyung juga tadi?"

Yoochun tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Err… iya. Tapi sepertinya Yunho hyung sudah punya bekal makan sendiri. Jadi otomatis dia tidak akan bisa ikut makan siang dengan kita." kata Yoochun beralasan.

"Baiklah.. tapi sebelum kita pergi aku benar-benar ingin mencicicpi makanan Yunho hyung. Sepertinya enak sekali. Boleh kan, hyung?" kata Junsu dengan wajah memelas.

"Sudah kubilang tidak boleh ya tetap tid…"

"Tentu saja kau boleh mencobanya." kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba. "Lagipula Yunho tidak akan sanggup menghabiskan itu semua sendirian."

Yunho mendelik ke arah Jaejoong. "Yah! Apa-apaan kau ini! Bukankah kau membuatkan ini semua untukku? Jadi hanya aku yang boleh memakannya!" protes Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar pelit! Aku yang memasaknya, jadi aku yang berhak menentukan siapa saja yang boleh memakannya! Lagipula itu memang porsi untuk tiga orang!" teriak Jaejoong tak kalah keras. Lalu ia menoleh kea rah Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Kalian berdua silahkan duduk dan cicipilah makananku. Semoga kalian suka.." kata Jaejoong ceria. Tanpa menunggu komando lagi, Yoochun dan Junsu menarik kursi dan ikut segera memakan bekal milik Yunho. Sedangkan bosnya itu cuma bisa merengut karena harus berbagi dengan kedua sahabatnya. "Lain kali kalian tidak usah masuk ke dalam ruanganku jika sudah masuk jam makan siang." gerutu Yunho.

"Wahhh…. Ini benar-benar enak sekali Jae hyung! Lebih enak daripada yang dijual di restoran, benar kan Chunnie?"

"Ne, ini benar-benar enak." komentar Yoochun singkat.

"Ini semua benar kau yang memasaknya?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

Jaejoong mengangguk senang. "Ne…. tentu saja. Kebetulan dari kecil aku sudah gemar memasak."

"Lain kali kau harus mengajariku memasak, hyung.." kata Junsu.

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh kapan saja datang ke apartemenku! Nanti kita akan memasak bersama!" kata Jaejoong antusias.

"Uhm! Baiklah!" jawab Junsu tak kalah heboh.

Sementara itu, Yunho dan Yoochun memandang Junsu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin belajar memasak?" tanya Yunho tak percaya.

"Terakhir kau memasak, kau hampir saja membakar dapurmu." komentar Yoochun.

"Yak! Aku juga ingin bisa memasak seperti Jaejoong hyung. Lagipula Changmin selalu memaksaku untuk belajar memasak." jawab Junsu pelan.

"Changmin?" tanya Yunho dan Yoochun bebarengan.

"Uhm! Kalian tahu sendiri kan Changmin suka sekali makan. Meskipun aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa memasak, ia selalu memaksa ingin memakan masakanku. Maka dari itu aku ingin belajar dari Jaejoong hyung." ucap Junsu.

**_'Tinggg….'_**

Yoochun agak membanting sumpitnya di meja kaca Yunho dengan keras setelah mendengar Junsu mengatakan itu. Hanya Yunho yang tahu alasan mengapa Yoochun tiba-tiba merasa kesal, apalagi kalau bukan karena cemburu mendengar cerita Junsu yang rela belajar memasak hanya untuk Changmin. Sementara itu, Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Chunnie… kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"Hyung, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Aku pergi dulu." kata Yoochun pada Yunho. Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan Yunho tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Junsu.

Junsu menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Hyung… Chunnie kenapa?"

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya, pura-pura tidak tahu. "Sepertinya kau harus mencari tau sendiri, Junsu." jawab Yunho singkat, lalu melanjutkan makannya. Sementara Jaejoong memandang kepergian Yoochun sambil menerka-nerka penyebab sikap Yoochun tadi. Ia memandang Junsu sejenak.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti situasinya.." gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**... ^^v**

**Mohon r****eview ****nya supaya author makin semangat nulis chapter selanjutnya. :]**

**Gomawo buat yang udah mau mampir dan udah mau baca. ^^v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Contract**

**...**

**Preview : **

**_'Tinggg….'_**

Yoochun agak membanting sumpitnya di meja kaca Yunho dengan keras setelah mendengar Junsu mengatakan itu. Hanya Yunho yang tahu alasan mengapa Yoochun tiba-tiba merasa kesal, apalagi kalau bukan karena cemburu mendengar cerita Junsu yang rela belajar memasak hanya untuk Changmin. Sementara itu, Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Chunnie… kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"Hyung, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Aku pergi dulu." kata Yoochun pada Yunho. Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan Yunho tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Junsu.

Junsu menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Hyung… Chunnie kenapa?"

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya, pura-pura tidak tahu. "Sepertinya kau harus mencari tau sendiri, Junsu." jawab Yunho singkat, lalu melanjutkan makannya. Sementara Jaejoong memandang kepergian Yoochun sambil menerka-nerka penyebab sikap Yoochun tadi. Ia memandang Junsu sejenak.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti situasinya.." gumamnya pelan.

**...**

**Chapter ****4**

Yoochun menutup, lebih tepatnya membanting pintu mobilnya dengan sangat keras. Setelah ia mendengar cerita Junsu tadi, entah kenapa emosinya jadi sangat meluap-luap. Ia sangat sadar kalau ia memang cemburu, tapi yang membuatnya benar-benar marah adalah ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia sangat bingung, di satu sisi, ia ingin sekali menunjukkan kalau ia sangat tidak suka jika Junsunya terlalu dekat dengan Changmin yang notabene adalah adik dari sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga belum siap untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Junsu. Ia sendiri bingung, sudah bertahun-tahun sejak ia menyukai, ani lebih tepatnya mencintai Junsu, entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Ia ingin sekali mengetahui perasaan Junsu padanya, maka dari itu ia mulai mengencani banyak gadis untuk mengetahui Junsu akan cemburu atau tidak. Tapi buktinya Junsu tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Malah ia mendapat julukan 'playboy' karena terlalu sering mengencani banyak gadis.

Pikirannya sedang benar-benar kalut saat ini. Jika sudah seperti ini, biasanya ia akan melampiaskan dengan pergi ke klub bersama dengan teman wanitanya. Detik berikutnya ia mengambil ponsel dan langsung menghubungi seseorang.

"Jes, kau dimana sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi. Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan lalu malamnya kita ke klub seperti biasanya." ucapnya singkat.

Ia mengembalikan ponsel ke dalam sakunya lalu dengan cepat menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari gedung perusahaan Jungs Group. Persetan dengan Jung Yunho yang akan memarahinya nanti, yang penting saat ini ia sedang benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong sebenarnya ingin pulang naik taksi saja, karena memang ia tidak membawa mobil karena tadi pagi Yunho yang memaksanya untuk berangkat dengannya. Tapi mengingat sifat Yunho yang sangat suka memaksa, mau tidak mau malam ini ia harus bersedia untuk diantar pulang oleh bosnya itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya saling diam. Suasana seperti ini sangat aneh bagi keduanya mengingat mereka selalu saja bertengkar setiap kali bersama. Jaejoong mencoba membuka percakapan dengan Yunho.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa itu Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong sebentar sebelum kembali memandang jalan di depannya. "Eoh?"

"Aku dengar tadi kalau Junsu ingin belajar memasak karena seseorang yang bernama Changmin."

"Oh~ Changmin itu adik laki-lakiku. Sejak dulu ia memang sudah dekat dengan Junsu." jawab Yunho singkat.

Jaejoong mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Ini pasti sangat menyulitkan bagimu.."

"Ne? Apa maksudmu?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia bingung dengan kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja sangat menyulitkan dimana kau harus memihak salah satu antara adik atau sahabatmu." ucapnya.

Yunho menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang kebetulan sepi sebelum memandang ke arah Jaejoong, masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti juga?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

Yunho menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa aku harus memihak salah satu diantara mereka?"

**_'Tukkk'_**

Jaejoong menyentil dahi Yunho pelan.

"Dasar pabo! Adik dan sahabatmu itu sama-sama menyukai Junsu!"

Yunho mendelik lebar, "Y…Yah… bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Si…siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Yunho heboh.

"Haha… kau pikir aku bodoh eoh sampai tidak tahu hal yang sangat jelas seperti itu?"

Yunho menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali memandang ke depan. Ia menjalankan lagi mobilnya.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau yang baru mengenal mereka bisa tau hal ini ? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Junsu tidak lekas menyadari itu. Aku agak kasihan melihat Yoochun. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia menyimpan ini semua."

"Junsu mungkin bukannya tidak sadar, tapi memang ia sengaja tidak mau menyadari hal itu. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tak mau ia rubah dari keadaan yang sekarang."

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Baru kali ini Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu hal yang menurutnya sangat susah untuk dipahami. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung apartemen Jaejoong karena memang mereka sudah sampai.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti maksudmu, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya, kebiasaan dari dulu. Tapi menurut Yunho hal itu malah membuat Jaejoong semakin manis di depannya.

"Kau memang tidak mengerti apa-apa Jung Yunho. Pantas saja kau tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu adik ataupun sahabatmu. Sekarang pulanglah. Dan besok kau tak perlu menjemputku. Aku akan membawa mobilku sendiri." kata Jaejoong sebelum keluar dari mobil Yunho.

"Jae.."

Jaejoong berbalik dan melongok ke dalam melalui jendela yang sengaja dibuka oleh Yunho.

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin tetap menjemputmu setiap hari?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Aish~ kau memang susah diberitahu. Walaupun aku mengatakan tidak, apa kau akan menurutiku eoh?" kata Jaejoong agak sebal.

Yunho tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Sekarang pulanglah."

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia sudah mendengar panggilan Yunho lagi.

"Jae…"

"Aish… apalagi Jung Yunho?!"

"Itu…"

"Apa? Cepat katakan! Aku sudah lapar dan ingin segera makan!" jawab Jaejoong agak kesal.

"Oh? Kau lapar? Kebetulan sekali aku juga sudah lapar.."

Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya. "Lalu?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dengan cepat Jaejoong bisa membaca maksud dari cengiran Yunho itu. Ia memutar bola matanya sebelum berteriak pada pria yang ada dalam mobilnya.

"Aish! Orang ini benar-benar! Cepatlah masuk, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kita berdua!" katanya singkat sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

Tanpa menunggu komando lagi, Yunho segera memakirkan mobilnya dan berlari menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

Well, sepertinya pria yang satu ini sudah benar-benar ketagihan dengan masakan sekretarisnya eoh ? :)

.

.

Junsu sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Yoochun, tapi hasilnya nihil. Yoochun sama sekali tak mau mengangkat telepon darinya.

_'Chunnie…kau dimana sekarang?'_

Junsu terus bergumam pelan. Ia mondar-mandir sambil terus menggenggam ponselnya, berharap Yoochun akan menghubunginya.

Satu jam menunggu saat ia hampir saja tertidur, akhirnya ponselnya berdering.

"Chunnie!" jawabnya spontan.

"Mian.. apa anda orang yang menghubungi nomer ponsel ini sekitar satu jam yang lalu?"

"Ah…ne.. boleh aku tahu anda siapa?" tanya Junsu khawatir. Ia sudah sangat cemas ketika yang menghubunginya sekarang lewat ponsel Yoochun adalah bukan Yoochun sendiri.

"Ah… saya pegawai bar tempat tuan Yoochun biasa minum. Malam ini tuan Yoochun benar-benar mabuk. Ia terus berteriak-teriak memanggil nama seseorang. Saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Saya tidak bisa mengantarkannya pulang karena sekarang jam kerja saya belum berakhir." jelasnya.

"Ah… aku teman dekat Yoochun. Biar aku saja yang menjemputnya. Bisa kau beri tahu alamat bar nya?"

.

.

"Aku bisa saja meminta gaji lebih darimu karena kau terus saja minta makan padaku." gerutu Jaejoong sambil mencuci piring, sedangkan Yunho membantu di sebelahnya.

"Itu sudah kewajibanmu sebagai sekretarisku, menjamin kesehatanku, dan yang mengingatkanku apakah aku sudah makan atau belum." jawabnya penuh percaya diri.

"Aish~ tak kuingatkan pun kau selalu saja minta makan padaku." jawab Jaejoong sebal, sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa nyengir.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Nanti akan kunaikkan gajimu, bagaimana hm?"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho sejenak lalu menghembuskan napasnya. "Gajiku tak kau naikkan pun tak mengapa, asalkan kau mau memotong jatah tiga bulanku untuk menjadi sekretarismu."

"Memangnya kau tak betah menjadi sekretarisku?" tanya Yunho.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan betah jika kau siksa setiap hari eoh? Dasar pabo.." gumam Jaejoong.

"Hehehe~ kau jangan berlebihan Kim Jaejoong, itu hanya sebagai syarat apa kau layak atau tidak untuk bekerjasama dengan perusahaanku."

"Aish~ selalu alasan yang sama.." gumamnya.

"Omo.. sabunnya habis, pantas saja dari tadi tidak berbusa.."kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba. "Sebentar, aku akan mengambil sabunnya. Kau bilas saja yang sudah kucuci tadi." katanya pada Yunho.

"Ne.."

Jaejoong mulai membuka lemari-lemari piring yang ada di dapurnnya untuk mencari sabun. Tetapi beberapa menit mencari, ia tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Aish~ perasaan kuletakkan disini. Tapi kenapa tidak ada?" gumamnya.

"Yah, Jae! Kenapa mencari sabun saja lama sekali?" tanya Yunho.

"Sebentar~ aku lupa dimana meletakkannya."

"Dasar pelupa." ucap Yunho. Ia segera membilas tangannya dan mengelapnya hingga kering. Jika ia membiarkan Jaejoong mencarinya sendiri, mungkin saja tak akan ketemu sampai nanti.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang berusaha menggapai sesuatu dari dalam lemari yang ada di atasnya.

"Yah~ kau sedang apa?!"

"A…ada d..di dalam s..sini!" jawabnya sambil terus berusaha menggapai.

"Dasar pendek..begitu saja tidak bisa." gumam Yunho. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong dan berdiri di belakangnya. Ia menjijitkan kakinya sedikit untuk mengambil sabun yang ada di dalam lemari itu.

"Mengambil ini saja kau tidak bi…" ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika wajah putih Jaejoong menghadap ke arahnya. Tubuhnya serasa membeku saat kedua mata besar dan indah itu beradu pandang dengannya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Yunho bisa melihat dengan jelas bibir merah dan basah milik Jaejoong yang seolah memanggil untuk dicium. Dadanya bergemuruh dengan sangat kencang.

'_Apa ini? Kenapa dadaku serasa ingin meledak seperti ini?!' _Yunho berteriak keras-keras dalam hatinya.

_'Apa ini? Kenapa aku serasa ingin sekali menciumnya?'_

_'Tidak'_

_'Tidak, Jung Yunho! Kau tak boleh menciumnya! Kau pria normal!'_

Suara hati Yunho memberontak, tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Wangi tubuh dan rambut Jaejoong dalam jarak sedekat ini benar-benar memabukkannya. Ia sudah tak punya pilihan lain. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan tubuh dan bibirnya semakin dekat ke arah Jaejoong. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, hingga ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Jaejoong di wajahnya. Ia lihat sekali lagi namja cantik di depannya yang kini sudah mengatupkan kedua matanya, seolah menunggu ia untuk menciumnya. Ia hirup wangi Jaejoong. Ketika hidung mereka sudah menempel, dan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan…

_'Baby catch me, catch me, catch me…'_

Nada panggilan dari ponsel Yunho membuyarkan semuanya.

Sontak keduanya saling menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Masih dengan rasa gugup yang luar biasa, Yunho mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk malu sambil berusaha melihat ke arah lain.

"N..ne… ada apa Junsu-ya?" jawab Yunho berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. "Mwo? Yoochun mabuk lagi? Dimana? Baiklah.. aku akan menyusulmu kesana.." setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Junsu, Yunho memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke dalam saku. Ia memandang Jaejoong yang kelihatah masih merona setelah kejadian tadi.

"Umm.. Jae.. a..aku pergi dulu.."

"Eoh? Ah.. baiklah kalau begitu.."

Yunho berjalan menuju sofa di ruang depan untuk mengambil jasnya yang ia letakkan disitu, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Sampai bertemu besok. Besok aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasanya." kata Yunho.

"Uhm…" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Sebelum Yunho sempat melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh dari pintu apartemen Jaejoong, panggilan dari namja cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yun..tunggu dulu~" panggil Jaejoong.

"Eoh? Ada apa?" Yunho kembali menoleh.

Secepat kilat Jaejong berlari masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya, sebuah syal. Ia maju mendekat tepat di depan muka Yunho. Dengan sedikit menjijitkan kakinya, ia melilitkan syal yang ia bawa tadi ke leher Yunho. Setelah selesai, namja cantik itu menepuk-nepuk dada Yunho pelan dan tersenyum manis.

"Kka… sudah selesai. Di luar angin sedang berhembus kencang. Pasti nanti dingin sekali." ucapnya pelan.

"Eoh?" Yunho hanya bisa memandang namja cantik yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kecuali ummanya, tak ada yang pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ia memandang Jaejoong tanpa berkedip.

"Yah~ sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini eoh? Kka.. cepat pergi sana. Junsu pasti sudah menunggumu." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

_'Sial, kenapa dadaku berdebar-debar seperti ini lagi! Jae, berhenti tersenyum seperti itu!' _teriak Yunho dalam hati.

"Yun.."

"Ah? Ne.. baiklah, aku pergi dulu.." sebelum debaran dadanya menjadi semakin keras, Yunho memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari hadapan namja cantik itu. Secepat kilat ia berlari meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong.

**..**

Sedari tadi Kim Jaejoong masih terus berbaring di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Bayangan tentang kejadian tadi bersama Yunho benar-benar di luar dugaan. _'Bagaimana mungkin kami hampir berciuman? Kenapa tadi aku sangat mengharapkan kalau Yunho menciumku? Argggg~ sial! Kalau ponsel sialan itu tidak berdering pasti kami sudah…'_

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membayangkan hal seperti itu dengan pria menyebalkan seperti Jung Yunho!" teriaknya frustasi.

_'Tidak! Aku tak mungkin menyukai pria menyebalkan semacam dia! Pasti tadi itu aku sedang tidak sadar!'_

Namja cantik itu berteriak keras sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan sebal. Ia menarik selimutnya lalu menutup seluruh tubunya dengan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sebelum pikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Yunho muncul lagi di kepalanya.

**..**

Yunho membantu Junsu membopong Yoochun yang sedang mabuk dan menidurkannya ke tempat tidur. Yoochun sudah benar-benar mabuk berat, karena saat mereka berdua menjemputnya, juga selama perjalanan, Yoochun tak henti-hentinya mengoceh dan terus memanggil-manggil nama Junsu. Yunho hanya bisa diam, sedangkan Junsu sudah hampir mau menangis.

Setelah menidurkan Yoochun di tempat tidur, Junsu mengantarkan Yunho ke depan pintu. Sedangkan ia sendiri memutuskan untuk menginap dan menjaga Yoochun. Kondisi Yoochun yang sudah mabuk berat seperti ini benar-benar membuat Junsu khawatir.

"Kau yakin tak mau aku temani? Aku akan menginap disini juga kalau kau mau. Aku takut ia akan melakukan sesuatu jika sudah hilang kendali." kata Yunho.

"Tak usah, hyung. Aku akan menjaganya. Chunnie sudah tidur. Lagipula besok pagi kau harus ke kantor." ucap Junsu.

"Baiklah~ hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa. Besok sebaiknya kalian tak usah pergi bekerja dulu. Jagalah dia baik-baik. Hanya kau yang bisa menenangkannya."

"Uhm.." Junsu mengangguk pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Yunho menghela nafas panjangnya. Detik berikutnya ia langsung menarik Junsu ke dalam pelukannya. "Sampai kapan kalian berdua akan terus seperti ini eoh? Kau tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Yoochun padamu kan? Kau juga sudah tahu berapa kali Yoochun mabuk-mabukan hanya karena masalah ini. Apa kau akan terus diam saja selamanya?"

Mendengar perkataan Yunho, tangis Junsu makin meledak. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho, berusaha meredam isak tangisnya.

"A..aku mencintainya, hyung~ hiks~ a..aku..s..sangat mencintainya…" katanya terbata-bata.

Yunho mencoba menenangkan Junsu sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Ssstt~ aku tahu.. aku tahu.. maka dari itu aku ingin kalian segera menyelesaikan ini semua. Kau mau melihat Yoochunnie mabuk-mabukan terus seperti itu setiap malam, hm?"

Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kalian tunggu eoh? Kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa. Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil." kata Yunho. "Kau tidak lelah terus seperti ini hm?"

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho melepaskan Junsu dari pelukannya dan memandang namja imut di depannya dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu hm?"

"A…ku.. aku akan terus menunggunya hyung.."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan terus menunggunya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu dari mulutnya sendiri, hyung. A…aku sudah menunggu cukup lama. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku menunggunya lagi ?"

**.**

**.**

Yoochun mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Setelah bisa membuka matanya secara penuh, ia mengusap-usap matanya dan tersadar jika kemarin malam ia tidak menutup gorden jendela kamarnya.

Tunggu dulu. Kemarin? Ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas kalau kemarin ia yang merasa sangat stress memutuskan untuk mabuk-mabukan lagi di klub dan setelah itu ia tak tahu kenapa sekarang ia bisa pulang dengan selamat ke apartemennya. Pasti ada seseorang yang menjemputnya kemarin malam.

Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang bergerak di atas tubuhnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Junsu yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat pulas di dadanya sambil sesekali mendorong kepalanya lebih dalam ke leher Yoochun. Well, setidaknya ia sudah tahu siapa yang kemarin malam menjemputnya di klub.

Ia berusaha bangun untuk mengambil minum, karena jujur saja kepalanya masih terasa sangat sakit akibat dari minum-minum semalam. Ia bergerak sepelan mungkin dan berusaha menurunkan kepala Junsu dari atas dadanya tanpa ada niat untuk membangunkan namja imut itu. Tapi sialnya gerakan Yoochun itu malah membangunkan Junsu.

"Chunnie.. kau sudah bangun?" tanya Junsu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Apa kau masih pusing? Kepalamu masih sakit? Kau mau minum?" tanya Junsu bertubi-tubi.

Yoochun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah~ tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat." Junsu menyibakkan selimutnya dan langsung berlari menuju dapur.

Saat sedang mengaduk tehnya, Junsu merasakan tangan Yoochun melingkar di tubuhnya. Deru nafas Yoochun sangat terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Kenapa kau bangun hm? Kembalilah ke kamarmu…" kata Junsu sambil meneruskan mengaduk teh untuk Yoochun.

"Terima kasih.." bisik Yoochun di telinganya.

Junsu melepaskan pelukan Yoochun lalu berbalik dan memandang wajah Yoochun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?"

Yoochun mengurut keningnya pelan. "Uhm.. sedikit." jawabnya.

"Kau lapar? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Yoochun tertawa mendengar tawaran Junsu. "Memangnya kau mau membuat apa eoh? Apa kau sudah belajar masak pada Jaejoong hyung?"

Junsu menggeleng. "Belum.." jawabnya pelan.

"Baiklah~ masakkan apapun untukku. Aku akan memakannya." kata Yoochun.

"Chunnie…"

"Aku tidak akan memintamu belajar memasak, karena aku akan memakan apapun yang kau buatkan untukku, arraseo?"

"Yoochunie…"

"Sekarang cepat buatkan aku sesuatu. Aku sudah sangat lapar.." Yoochun berbalik meninggalkan dapur, sebelum pergi ia menyambar teh yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Junsu tadi dan tak lupa juga ia memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Junsu.

**.**

**.**

Jung Changmin melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan Yunho. _'Sepi sekali?'_ batinnya. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk saja dan menunggu di dalam. Lagipula tujuannya kemari bukan untuk menemui hyung-nya itu. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk sekedar bisa bertemu dengan Kim Junsu.

Saat sedang membaca baca majalah yang ada di ruangan Yunho –yang Changmin sendiri tidak tahu tentang apa isinya- tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan disusul dengan teriakan seseorang, yang Changmin tahu bukan suara hyung-nya.

"Jung Yunho… waktunya makan sianggg!" teriak Jaejoong nyaring. Ia masuk lalu menutup pintu itu dengan suara yang cukup keras, tidak menyadari ada orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Eh.. kau siapa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Ia agak terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya sedang duduk dengan santainya di sofa ruangan Yunho. Ia meletakkan bekal makan siang di meja kerja Yunho dan memandang Changmin.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Changmin cuek.

"Aku sekretaris baru Jung Yunho." jawab Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Mana mungkin hyungku memilih seorang pria untuk menjadi sekretarisnya? Kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku.." tuduh Changmin.

"Yah~ buat apa aku berbohong padamu?! Aku memang sekretaris baru Yunho." ucap Jaejoong tak terima.

"Lalu, barang apa yang kau bawa-bawa tadi?" tanya Changmin sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke meja Yunho.

"Oh, ini?" Jaejoong mengangkat bekal yang tadi di bawanya. "Ini bekal makan siang untuk Yunho."

"Jinjja? Aish kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar~" kata Changmin girang. Mendengar kata-kata makanan, perutnya langsung berbunyi nyaring. Detik berikutnya ia berdiri dan langsung menyambar kotak makanan itu dan langsung membukanya. Matanya memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan tatkala ia melihat berbagai makanan lezat yang ada di dalamnya.

"Yak~ apa yang kau lakukan eoh! Itu untuk makan siangku dan juga Yunho!"

"Owaaaa~ ini semua kelihatannya enak sekali.." komentar Changmin tanpa memedulikan amukan dari Jaejoong.

"Yunho hyung pasti tak keberatan jika aku meminta sedikit bekalnya." ia mengambil sumpit yang ada di situ dan langsung melahap makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Mwo? Hyung? Kau adiknya Yunho? Changmin?"

"Bsgdggaimanadfh Kajbghu Bihsgsa taashu?" kata Changmin tak jelas, karena memang di dalam mulutnya sendiri sudah penuh dengan makanan.

"Yak~ telan dulu makananmu, baru bicara!" kata Jaejoong. Changmin menelan makanannya dan memandang Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau..siapapun namamu, darimana kau mendapatkan semua makanan super lezat ini? Beritahu aku alamatnya! Aku akan membelinya!" tanya Changmin bersemangat.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong, dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak membelinya. Aku membuat sendiri semua itu." kata Jaejoong dengan agak bangga karena Changmin memuji masakannya.

"Mph…mphhh….mphuaahahh~.." tawa Changmin meledak.

"Yak~ kenapa kau malah tertawa eoh?"

"Kau jangan membohongiku lagi! Mana mungkin pria sepertimu yang membuat ini semua!" kata Changmin tak percaya.

Jaejoong yang merasa sebal, mengambil makanan yang tadi sedang dimakan oleh Changmin.

"Hei! Kenapa kau ambil! Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan!" teriak Changmin tak terima.

"Yasudah kalau kau tak mempercayaiku! Buat apa kau memakan makananku!" balas Jaejoong.

"Aish~ baiklah!baiklah! aku percaya padaku! Sekarang cepat kembalikan makanan itu!" teriak Changmin.

"Tidak mau! Ini punyaku dan Yunho!"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Yak~ dasar bocah tengik, panggil aku Jaejoong hyung!"

"Aish~" Changmin mengeluh. Ia ingin sekali makan makanan itu. "Baiklah~ Jaejoong hyung….cepat kemarikan makanan itu.." katanya dengan manis.

Jaejoong berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah memelas Changmin. Anak ini benar-benar seperti hyungnya. Tak tahan melihat makanan. Tapi bedanya Changmin lebih parah.

"Mphh….haha…. baiklah~ ini makanlah..dasar tukang makan!" kata Jaeoong sambil meletakkan bekal itu di meja lagi.

"Aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan hyung. Jadi wajar kalau makanku banyak…" ucap Changmin membela diri.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Changmin. Dari dulu ia ingin sekali punya adik, tapi sayang ummanya dulu tak mau memberikannya adik.

"Kalau kau nanti terlalu gendut, Junsu tak akan mau melirikmu." kata Jaejoong pelan.

"Uhukkk..uhukkk…" setelah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong tadi, sontak makanan di mulut Changmin langsung menyembur dan ia tersedak sambil terbatuk-batuk. Ia mengambil minum di depannya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Si..siapa yang memberitahumu? Pasti Yunho hyung yang memberitahumu!"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "Tidak, aku memang sudah tahu dari awal. Kau tahu, Junsu rela belajar memasak padaku karena katanya kau suka sekali makan."

Mata Changmin berbinar-binar bahagia. "Benarkah itu hyung?"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk imut.

"Kau harus mengajarinya yang benar ya hyung, supaya saat aku menikahinya nanti, dia sudah pintar memasak.. hehe.."

"Aish~ pikiran macam apa itu?! Kau ini masih kecil. Bagaimana bisa kau sudah memikirkan soal pernikahan eoh? Pikirkan dulu sekolahmu dan carilah pekerjaan yang mapan, baru setelah itu kau bisa melamarnya. Lagipula ia takkan mau menerima bocah sepertimu. Kalau aku jadi Junsu, mungkin aku akan lebih memilih Yoochun yang sudah mapan." kata Jaejoong memanas-manasi tanpa melihat muka Changmin yang sudah berubah menjadi kusut.

Changmin meletakkan sumpitnya di meja. "Yah hyung! Kau menghilangkan selera makanku. Kenapa kau menyebut-nyebut nama Yoochun hyung eoh? Tunggu beberapa tahun lagi, aku akan lebih hebat daripada dia. Junsu hyung akan memilihku." kata Changmin percaya diri.

"Aish~ kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan seperti hyungmu!" kata Jaejoong sebal.

"Meskipun Yunho hyung menyebalkan, tapi kau meyukainya kan?" goda Changmin. Sebenarnya ia hanya menggoda Jaejoong tanpa ada maksud serius, tapi melihat muka Jaejoong yang merona merah, ia jadi menebak-nebak kalau pasti ada sesuatu antara Jaejoong dan hyung-nya.

"Hei, jadi benar kalau kau menyukai hyung-ku?" tanya Changmin dengan muka menyelidik.

"A…apa y..ang kau bicarakan eoh? Te…tentu saja tidak.." ucap Jaejoong gugup.

Changmin tertawa melihat ekspresi muka Jaejoong. "Sudahlah hyung~ kalaupun iya juga tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau sudah lulus menjadi kakak iparku karena kau sudah memenuhi kriteria pintar memasak. Wajahmu juga cantik."

Jaejoong melotot kesal "Yak! Siapa yang mau jadi kakak iparmu eoh!" bentak Jaejoong. Ketika ia baru saja akan mengambil sendok untuk memukul kepala Changmin, Yunho masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Yunho-ah, kau dari mana saja? Tadi aku mengantarkan makan siangmu, tapi malah bocah ini yang ada disini." kata Jaejoong.

Yunho meletakkan beberapa berkas yang dibawanya di atas meja. "Oh, tadi ada salah satu investor dari luar negeri yang ingin bertemu denganku." jawab Yunho. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Changmin yang sedang duduk sambil melanjutkan memakan bekalnya.

"Changmin-ah, sedang apa kau disini?! Dan apa-apaan kau ini eoh! Itu semua makananku! Kenapa jadi kau yang memakannya!?" protes Yunho.

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku kesini? Dan soal makanan ini, Jaejoong hyung tidak keberatan kok aku memakannya." kata Changmin seenaknya.

"Yah~ aku bukannya tidak keberatan! Hanya saja tadi adikmu ini langsung menyerobot makananmu!" Jaejoong membela diri.

"Aish! Jika kau kesini untuk bertemu dengan Junsu, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Hari ini aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak masuk kerja." ucap Yunho.

"Eh? Wae?"

"Kemarin malam Yoochun sakit, Junsu memutuskan untuk menginap disana untuk menemaninya." kata Yunho. Ia segera duduk dan merebut sumpit yang ada di tangan Changmin.

Mendengar penjelasan Yunho, Changmin berdiri seketika dari duduknya. "Yah hyung! Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya!" teriak Changmin.

Yunho memandang Changmin bingung. "Memangnya kenapa aku harus mencegah Junsu?" tanya Yunho tanpa dosa.

"Aish~ bagaimana kalau terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak di antara mereka berdua!"

"Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku eoh!? Lagipula, memangnya kenapa kalau terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak di antara mereka hmm!? Mereka sudah dewasa…" jawab Yunho santai sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Aish~ dasar Yunho hyung pabo!" teriak Changmin. Ia menyambar tasnnya, bersiap untuk pergi. "Aku harus mencegah sebelum hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi!" kata Changmin bersemangat.

"Yah! Mau kemana kau eoh?!" tanya Yunho curiga.

"Tentu saja menyelamatkan Junsu hyung!" jawab Changmin.

"Hei! Hei! Tunggu!" teriak Yunho. Ia harus mencegah Changmin pergi ke apartemen Yoochun atau adiknya itu akan melakukan hal yang memalukan disana. Tapi teriakan Yunho sama sekali tak di dengar oleh Changmin.

Sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, Changmin berteriak pada Jaejoong. "Jaejoong hyung! Terima kasih makanannya! Ku doakan semoga kau sukses dengan Yunho hyung!"

Setelah itu, ia membanting pintu dengan keras, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tersipu malu dan Yunho yang masih bingung dengan kata-kata terakhir dari adiknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**... ^^v**

**Chapter depan bakalan lebih seru lagi.**

**Mind to review? :) :)**

**Makasih banget yang udah mau review di chapter sebelumnya~ maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu.. ^^****  
**

**Gomawo buat yang udah mau mampir dan udah mau baca.. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Sekedar catatan buat readers, author cuma mau ngingetin kalau pairing disini itu Yunjae, Yoosu, dan Minsu. Soalnya dari beberapa reviews yang author baca, ada beberapa readers yang salah paham dan nangkep kalau ini FF HoSu. **Ini bukan FF HoSu**. Disini HoSu emang deket, tapi udah kayak kakak adik. Soalnya Junsu sering curhat ke Yunho, dan Yunho yang tahu jelas gimana hubungan antara Yoochun sama Junsu. :)

Dan satu lagi, di cerita ini pairing utama tetep **Yunjae** kok ^^. **Author cuma mau berusaha adil disini dengan menceritakan hubungan tiap karakter di cerita ini dengan jelas.** Author gak mau sekedar munculin YooSuMin sebagai selingan sekali atau dua kali aja, soalnya mereka juga penting bagi author. #plakk

Karena keterlambatan author buat update, sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter ini author bikin agak panjang. Hehe

Untuk kekurangan yang ada di chapter-chapter kemarin, mohon dimaafin.. :)

Gomawooo~ ^^

Chapter ini buat kalian~ ^^

Happy Reading! \(^,^)/

…

**Love Contract**

**...**

**Preview : **

Yunho memandang Changmin bingung. "Memangnya kenapa aku harus mencegah Junsu?" tanya Yunho tanpa dosa.

"Aish~ bagaimana kalau terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak di antara mereka berdua!"

"Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku eoh!? Lagipula, memangnya kenapa kalau terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak di antara mereka hmm!? Mereka sudah dewasa…" jawab Yunho santai sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Aish~ dasar Yunho hyung pabo!" teriak Changmin. Ia menyambar tasnnya, bersiap untuk pergi. "Aku harus mencegah sebelum hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi!" kata Changmin bersemangat.

"Yah! Mau kemana kau eoh?!" tanya Yunho curiga.

"Tentu saja menyelamatkan Junsu hyung!" jawab Changmin.

"Hei! Hei! Tunggu!" teriak Yunho. Ia harus mencegah Changmin pergi ke apartemen Yoochun atau adiknya itu akan melakukan hal yang memalukan disana. Tapi teriakan Yunho sama sekali tak di dengar oleh Changmin.

Sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, Changmin berteriak pada Jaejoong. "Jaejoong hyung! Terima kasih makanannya! Ku doakan semoga kau sukses dengan Yunho hyung!"

Setelah itu, ia membanting pintu dengan keras, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tersipu malu dan Yunho yang masih bingung dengan kata-kata terakhir dari adiknya itu.

**...**

**Chapter ****5**

Setelah makan siang tadi mereka memesan makanan cepat saji, untuk makan malam, Yoochun dan Junsu memutuskan untuk memesan Pizza setelah tahu kalau hasil masakan Junsu sama sekali tak bisa dimakan. Yoochun sebenarnya sudah ingin tertawa, tapi melihat muka Junsu yang sudah hampir menangis tadi, ia memutuskan untuk meyimpan tawanya dan memilih untuk menenangkan Junsu saja.

"Aku tahu kau sudah menahan tawamu sejak tadi. Sekarang kau sudah boleh tertawa." kata Junsu sambil cemberut. Sekarang mereka berdua tengah menikmati Pizza berdua sambil menonton film. Junsu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yoochun.

"Siapa bilang aku mau menertawakanmu? Moodku untuk tertawa sudah hilang semenjak melihat mukamu yang sangat frustasi tadi." ucap Yoochun sambil melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Junsu. "Tapi aku sangat bersyukur kau tadi tidak membakar dapurku." lanjutnya.

"Yak! Kau kejam sekali!" kata Junsu sambil memukul dada Yoochun. "Paling tidak aku sudah berusaha untuk membuatkanmu sesuatu."

Yoochun mengacak rambut Junsu. "Ne…. terima kasih karena sudah merawatku." ucap Yoochun yang dilanjut dengan mencium rambut Junsu, yang tentu saja berhasil membuat namja imut itu berblushing ria.

"Kau sebaiknya menghentikan kebiasaan mabuk-mabukmu itu, Chunnie. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ada eoh? Siapa lagi yang mau merawatmu?!"

"Eh? Memangnya kau mau kemana? Kau yang akan terus menjemputku jika aku mabuk." kata Yoochun.

"Aish~ apa-apaan kau ini, memangnya aku ibumu!" protes Junsu sambil menunjukkan muka masamnya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Junsu? Kau tahu apa yang aku suka ketika aku sudah mabuk?"

Junsu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Yoochun, "Eh, memangnya apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Karena kalau aku sudah mabuk, esok paginya saat aku membuka mataku, kau akan terus berada di sisiku, seperti sekarang ini." jawab Yoochun. Ia menelusupkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Junsu setelah mengatakan itu, menghirup aroma namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Chunnie…" mata Junsu berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar jawaban Yoochun. Sontak ia memeluk Yoochun dengan erat. "Dasar pabo! Dari dulu aku selalu disampingmu. Kau tak perlu mabuk hanya untuk berada di sisiku. dasar bodoh." ucapnya sambil terisak.

"Uhm… aku tahu.." jawab Yoochun. Ia melepaskan Junsu dari pelukannya dan menatap mata Junsu yang sembab. Ia hapus sisa air mata itu lalu dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata Junsu.

"Junsu… aku… aku…"

"Uhm?"

"A…a..ku…" suara hati Yoochun makin berteriak kalau ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Junsu. Dipandangnya mata Junsu yang seolah menunggu kata-kata darinya.

"Chunnie…"

Panggilan Junsu terdengar sangat merdu di telinganya, membuat pikirannya semakin gila dan liar. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yoochun untuk menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Junsu, merasakan manisnya bibir pria yang sudah sangat ia cintai bertahun-tahun ini. Mungkin ia belum siap untuk mengatakannya, tapi ia merasa sudah siap untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Junsu.

**.**

**.**

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan syal milikmu kok." kata Yunho berkilah.

"Aish~ Jung Yunho, bilang saja kau mau minta makan padaku lagi kan?! Aku tahu setelah mengantarku tadi kau tak pulang ke tempatmu dan terus menunggu di bawah." gerutu Jaejoong. Bisa-bisanya pria ini muncul lagi di depan pintu apartemennya. "Lagipula kau kan bisa mengembalikannya besok di kantor." lanjutnya.

"Yah, Kim Jaejoong, sebenarnya kau memperbolehkan aku masuk atau tidak eoh?!" tanya Yunho agak sedikit kesal. Dari tadi sekretarisnya itu hanya melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam tanpa mau membuka lebar pintunya untuk Yunho.

"Tidak, aku tak mau! Kau pulang saja sana! Aku ngantuk dan ingin tidur." kata Jaejoong ketus.

"Kau tega sekali padaku. Padahal kemarin kau terlihat senang sekali waktu mau kucium." kata Yunho pelan

Wajah Jaejoong sontak menjadi merah merona. "Yah! A..apa y..yang kau bicarakan eoh! A..aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.." kata Jaejoong gugup. Yunho malah mengingatkan soal insiden kemarin.

"Aish~ sudahlah Kim Jaejoong, kau tak usah pura-pura lupa. Apa kau mau kita mengulangi kejadian yang kemarin, hm?" goda Yunho.

"Y..yah… k..kau j..jangan macam-macam padaku Jung Yunho...! a…apa maumu sebenarnya eoh?!" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut. Ia memegang daun pintunya erat-erat.

"Maka dari itu, cepat biarkan aku masuk. Aku sudah lapar! Sudah…cepat minggir…" kata Yunho sambil agak mendorong Jaejoong dari depan pintu agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang hanya bisa berteriak frustasi melihat kelakuan bosnya itu

"Arghhh~ Jung Yunho!"

**.**

**.**

Changmin mendengus bosan. Dari tadi siang ia hanya duduk diam di dalam mobil sambil menunggu kapan Junsu akan keluar dari apartemen Yoochun. Sebenarnya ia tadi sudah berniat untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen Yoochun dengan alasan bertamu, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ia akan menunggu Junsu di luar saja. Ia tak mau dianggap sebagai bocah pengganggu kalau ia dengan tiba-tiba datang tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Lagipula ia dan Yoochun tidak begitu dekat akhir-akhir ini. Ia akui dulu mereka memang dekat, tapi semenjak tahu kalau dirinya dan Yoochun sama-sama menyukai Junsu, entah mengapa ia jadi ingin menjauhi Yoochun. Apalagi setelah tahu kalau Junsu memang lebih dekat dengan Yoochun daripada dirinya.

Ia mendengus lagi.

'_Aish, sebenarnya apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di dalam? Kenapa Junsu hyung tak pulang-pulang?!'_ gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menguap lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal, memandang pria disampingnya dengan tatapan sebal dan juga mengantuk.

"Yunho…"

"Hmmm…"

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Jaejoong lesu.

Yunho hanya diam sambil terus mengganti channel televisi dengan remot di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat bosan.

"Yah… aku bertanya padamu…" ucap Jaejoong dengan lemas. Ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berteriak-teriak pada Yunho. Dari tadi matanya sudah tidak mau diajak berkompromi lagi.

Yunho melihat pada jam yang ia pakai di tangannya. "Memangnya ini jam berapa? Aku masih malas pulang, disana nanti aku juga akan sendirian lagi." kata Yunho cuek sambil meneruskan memencet-mencet remot televisi di tangannya.

"Aish~ ini sudah jam 1 pagi. Aku harus bangun pagi besok untuk membuat bekal untukmu. Kenapa kau tak pulang dan langsung tidur saja?!"

"Ani.. aku masih malas pulang. Kalau kau sudah mengantuk, kau tidur saja duluan." jawab Yunho seenaknya.

"Yah! Ini apartemenku! Kenapa jadi kau yang mengatur eoh? Bagaimana jika saat aku tidur nanti kau mencuri sesuatu atau berbuat macam-macam padaku?" katanya sambil tak lupa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu." respon Yunho cuek.

"Yun….cepatlah pulang..aku sudah sangat mengantuk.." rengek Jaejoong sambil menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya di lengan Yunho, tapi tetap saja tidak ada respon dari Yunho.

"Yun…"

"Hm…."

"Yunho…"

"Mwo.."

"Jung Yunhoooo…."

Yunho tetap dengan sikap cueknya mengabaikan Jaejoong. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah tak mendengar lagi rengekan dari pria di sampingnya itu. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Jaejoong yang sudah lelap tertidur dan meringkuk di dalam gulungan selimutnya. Deru nafas Jaejoong terdengar teratur, menandakan ia sudah sangat pulas.

Yunho tersenyum memandang namja cantik yang sedang meringkuk di sampingnya itu. Tidurnya pulas sekali, menandakan ia memang sudah sangat lelah. Kadang terbesit di pikiran Yunho kalau ia sudah sangat keterlaluan dengan mengerjai Jaejoong seperti ini, setiap hari menyuruhnya ini itu dan berbuat sekehendak hatinya sampai membuat Jaejoong selalu berteriak-teriak marah padanya. Tapi ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia malah senang ketika berhasil membuat sekretarisnya itu marah-marah padanya. Suara hatinya berteriak kalau inilah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa selalu dekat dengan namja cantik ini.

Dipandanginya Jaejoong dengan lebih seksama lagi. Kulitnya yang putih dan mulus. Bibirnya yang basah, merah merekah dan agak terbuka sedikit itu semakin membuat Yunho berdecak kagum dan heran apakah manusia di depannya ini benar seorang pria atau bukan. Apalagi saat Jaejoong dengan wajah tak berdosa mengerucutkan bibirnya kala ia sebal, makin membuat dada Yunho berdebar tak karuan saja. Belum lagi pakaian yang Jaejoong kenakan saat ini, selimut di bagian bawahnya terbuka sedikit, menunjukkan kakinya yang terjulur dari atas sofa, putih dan mulus tanpa ada noda sedikitpun, benar-benar berbeda dengan kebanyakan kaki pria pada umumnya. Ia tersenyum memandang pria cantik itu. Ia ingat, sudah berulang kali ia menegur Jaejoong untuk tidak memakai pakaian yang minim-minim seperti ini, tapi ia malah mendapat omelan dari Jaejoong kalau ia tak berhak mengatur bagaimana cara Jaejoong berpakaian. Tak tahukah namja cantik itu kalau setiap hari Yunho harus kuat menahan hasratnya saat melihat Jaejoong menunjukkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya dengan berpakaian seperti itu? Tak tahukah Jaejoong kalau setiap hari ia harus berusaha keras meredam detak jantungnya setiap kali Jaejoong ada di dekatnya? Tak tahukah ia jika hatinya berteriak bahagia setiap kali Jaejoong memasakkan, membawakan, dan menyiapkan makan siangnya setiap hari layaknya seorang istri pada suaminya?

Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Disentuhnya pipi mulus Jaejoong dan ia hirup lagi wangi tubuhnya yang memabukkan itu, hal yang tak pernah bisa ia lakukan ketika Jaejoong dalam keadaan sadar. Yunho menyibakkan poni yang menutupi mata Jaejoong dan detik berikutnya ia daratkan kecupan di keningnya.

"Jae… apa benar aku sudah menyukaimu?" bisiknya pelan.

"Kenapa harus kau yang mencuri hatiku eoh? Kau seorang pria…." bisiknya lagi, tapi kali ini dengan nada miris, seolah mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Yunho terjebak pada pikirannya sendiri. Tentu saja ia tak masalah jika seandainya ia memang benar menyukai Jaejoong, tapi bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Demi Tuhan, ia seorang Jung Yunho. Ia penerus utama Jungs Group yang notabene terbesar di Asia. Ia membawa nama baik keluarganya. Bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang nanti tentang ia dan keluarganya?

Ia gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha membuang pikiran yang ada di kepalanya. Untuk saat ini saja, izinkan ia menikmati rasa berbunga-bunga ini, perasaan yang hanya ia rasakan ketika ia sedang bersama Jaejoong. Dielusnya lagi pipi Jaejoong sebelum ia menyerukkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Jaejoong, mendengar dan merasakan deru nafas Jaejoong yang lembut.

"Kim Jaejoong, kenapa kau harus begitu indah?"

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang dan Jaejoong dengan malas menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia berpikir sudah jam berapa ini? Apa ini saatnya ia untuk bangun dan memulai kegiatan bersama Jung Yunho yang menyebalkan itu? Ia melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya, menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Tunggu.. jam 8 pagi? Sial, apakah ia terlambat bangun? Pantas saja tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Semalam ia baru bisa tidur dini hari karena Jung Yunho tak kunjung mau pulang dari sini. Tunggu dulu… bicara soal Jung Yunho, kemarin ia tertidur di sofa saat memaksa Jung Yunho untuk pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Ia tak tahu bagaimana dan jam berapa Yunho pulang dari tempatnya. Dan kenapa ia bisa ada di kamar? Seingatnya ia tidak bangun dan pindah ke kamarnya. Lalu siapa yang memindahkannya ke kamar?

Saat ia mencoba untuk bangun, ia merasakan ada beban lain di tubuhnya. Ia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati ada tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Matanya sontak melotot lebar dan detik itu juga ia menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang tidur di belakangnya karena ia juga merasakan hembusan seseorang di lehernya. Ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati Yunho sedang tertidur lelap sambil memeluk pinggangnya, dan tidak lupa dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Dada Jaejoong langsung bergemuruh sangat keras. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat wajah Yunho dengan sangat jelas. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan garis rahang yang tegas, hidungnya yang mancung, dan Jaejoong juga bisa mendapati beberapa bekas luka di wajah bosnya itu tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanan seorang Yunho. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa meredam detak jantungnya yang tak karuan ini. Tapi detik berikutnya ia tersadar jika dirinya dan Yunho masih berada di tempat tidur, dengan pakaiannya yang kalian tahu sendiri sangat minim, dan Yunho yang memakai kemejannya tapi dengan beberapa kancing yang terbuka sehingga Jaejoong bisa dengan jelas melihat dada bidang Yunho.

Ia menggeleng keras, menghapus pikiran yang tidak-tidak dari kepalanya. Ia mengambil guling yang ada di sebelahnya dan langsung memukulkannya ke kepala Yunho dengan keras, mengakibatkan namja tampan itu terbangun dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Argggghhh~ kenapa kau memukulku Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho. Ia terduduk sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan mata yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho lagi dengan guling yang masih berada di tangannya. "Yak! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidurku eoh! Dasar pria mesum!" teriak Jaejoong tak kalah keras sambil menarik selimutnya sampai ke atas dadanya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang tidur eoh?" jawab Yunho tanpa dosa.

"Tapi kenapa harus di kamarku, di tempat tidurku, dan yang lebih parah kau tidur sambil memelukku!" teriaknya lagi.

"Oh ya? Aku kira aku sedang tidur sambil memeluk guling.." jawabnya pelan.

"Jung Yunho!"

"Aish~ berhenti berteriak-teriak Kim Jaejoong, dan biarkan aku melanjutkan tidurku. Apa kau tak tahu jam berapa aku tidur semalam eoh? Aku masih sangat mengantuk.." setelah Yunho mengucapkan itu, ia merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di kasur dan menarik guling yang ada di tangan Jaejoong lalu melanjutkan tidurnya sambil memeluk guling itu.

"Jung Yunho! Bangun dan cepat mandi! Ini sudah jam delapan dan kita sudah terlambat ke kantor!"

"Yasudah hari ini kita libur saja. Aku sedang ingin tidur.." jawabnya malas.

"Yah! Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau seorang bos!"

"Aish~ kau berisik sekali Jae.." Yunho mengambil bantal di sebelahnya dan menutup telinganya dengan itu.

"Jung Yunho!"

Karena sebal mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang tak kunjung henti, Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk tidur lagi. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong.

"Lebih baik kita tidur lagi daripada kau berteriak-teriak pagi-pagi begini.." gumamnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh namja cantik itu, yang tentu saja menghasilkan teriakan yang keras luar biasa dari pria disampingnya itu.

.

.

Changmin membuka pintu ruangan Yunho dan mendapati jika ruangan kakaknya itu kosong tanpa ada seorangpun di dalamnya. Hal ini sangat mengherankan mengingat kakaknya itu adalah seorang pekerja keras yang bahkan di hari libur masih menyempatkan untuk pergi ke kantor. Ia juga tidak mendapati Jaejoong. Padahal tujuannya kemari di jam makan siang adalah tidak lain tidak bukan untuk mencicipi lagi bekal yang dibuat Kim Jaejoong untuk kakaknya.

Ia ingin menanyakan keberadaan kakaknya pada Tiffany, sekretaris kedua Yunho, tapi ia ingat saat ia hendak masuk kemari tadi Tiffany tidak ada di kursinya, dan Changmin berasumsi jika wanita itu sedang makan siang di luar.

'_Ah~ kenapa aku tidak menemui Junsu hyung saja'_ pikirnya.

Ia menutup kembali pintu ruangan Yunho dan segera bergegas menuju ruangan Junsu. Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu itu, ia mendengar tawa cekikikan dari dalam. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan menyadari jika suara salah satu diantaranya adalah suara Junsu, tapi siapa yang sedang bercanda dengan Junsu hyung nya itu?

Changmin membuka pintu dengan amat pelan, bermaksud untuk mengintip. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati orang yang disukainya sedang bercanda dengan Yoochun, dan mendapati Junsu yang sesekali menyuapi Yoochun. Seketika itu juga hatinya merasa sakit dan ia merasakan cemburu menguasai dirinya. Dengan sekali hentak ia mendorong pintu itu yang sontak membuat Junsu dan Yoochun menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah terkejut.

Changmin berusaha meredam rasa cemburunya dan menunjukkan raut muka biasanya. "Hai hyung.. aku tidak mengganggu kalian kan?"

Junsu meletakkan sumpit yang ada di tangannya dan menyambut Changmin. "Changmin-ah… tumben sekali kau kemari? Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu kami." kata Junsu ceria. Berbeda sekali dengan raut muka Yoochun yang seolah mengatakan, _'Kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat!'_

Changmin masuk dan segera duduk di sebelah Junsu. "Tadi aku ke ruangan Yunho hyung dan ia tidak ada. Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong hyung."

"Ahh~ tadi Yunho hyung menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalau mereka berdua hari ini tidak masuk kerja." jawab Junsu.

"Ohh~ pantas saja.." gumamnya.

"Changmin-ah, apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Junsu.

"Eh? Aku? Tentu saja belum." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu kau makan siang dengan kami saja! Lihatlah, Chunnie tadi membeli makan siang banyak sekali." kata Junsu ceria yang sontak membuat Yoochun melebarkan matanya.

"Tap.. tapi .. Junsu-ah…" Yoochun berusaha protes.

"Tidak apa kan Chunnie?" tanya Junsu polos. Melihat itu Yoochun mau tidak mau menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Aku bisa makan di luar. Lagipula Yoochun hyung kelihatannya keberatan.." ucap Changmin sebal. Yoochun benar-benar menunjukkan muka tidak bersahabat padanya. Lagipula ia juga sebal selalu mendengar Junsu memanggil Yoochun dengan sebutan _'Chunnie'_ nya itu.

"Benar Chunnie?"

"Ten..tentu saja tidak. Kalau mau makan ya makan saja. Kau sudah terlanjur disini." respon Yoochun. Ia kembali melahap makanannya dengan sebal.

'_Aish~ dasar bocah menyebalkan'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan Changmin-ah? Chunnie sama sekali tak keberatan.. sudah cepat makan." kata Junsu. Ia menyiapkan makanan untuk Changmin tanpa sadar kedua pria yang sama-sama menyukainya itu saling melempar tatapan tajam seolah mereka sudah siap untuk berperang mendapatkan hati Junsu.

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang hari Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua di apartemen Jaejoong tanpa berniat berjalan-jalan keluar. Mereka menonton film dan terkadang Yunho membantu Jaejoong membuat kue. Ketika hari sudah menjelang malam, Yunho yang memang tidak kuat menahan lapar, merengek pada Jaejoong untuk segera dibuatkan makan malam.

"Jae… cepat masakkan sesuatu.. aku sudah lapar~"

"Yah~ kau baru saja menghabiskan kue yang kita buat tadi siang. Kenapa sekarang kau minta makan lagi eoh!"

"Aish~ ini sudah malam Jae… wajar kalau aku lapar." ucap Yunho beralasan.

"Benar-benar beruang rakus!" gerutu Jaejoong. Ia berdiri dari sofa yang mereka duduki lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengecek bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas. Yunho mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Buat apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu kok."

"Tidak usah." tolak Jaejoong. "Tadi siang sudah cukup kau membuat dapurku seperti kapal pecah. Aku lelah kalau harus membereskannya lagi."

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Yunho polos.

"Lebih baik kau mandi saja dan tunggu aku selesai memasak." perintah Jaejoong. "Kau bisa memakai bajuku."

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau sudah gila yah menyuruhku memakai pakaianmu yang semuanya mirip pakaian wanita itu? Lagipula tidak akan ada yang muat padaku. Aku membawa baju banyak yang kuletakkan di mobilku kok."

Jaejoong memelototkan matanya pada Yunho. "Aish~ jinjja! Sudah cepat sana mandi. Aku heran padamu, kau berniat kabur dari rumah atau kau sudah merencanakan untuk tak mau pulang dari tempatku eoh?"

"Dari dulu aku memang selalu membawa baju ganti yang kuletakkan di mobil. Bisa untuk berjaga-jaga untuk saat-saat seperti ini." jawabnya santai.

"Lalu kapan kau akan pergi dari sini? Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau pindah kesini eoh?!" kata Jaejoong agak emosi.

Yunho berbinar bahagia. "Eh? Benarkah aku boleh pindah kesini? Baiklah mulai besok aku akan tinggal disini!" tekad Yunho.

"Y..yah… aku tak bermaksud berkata begitu! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu pindah kesini! Cepat mandi atau kau akan kulempar dengan ini." Jaejoong mengambil sendok besar yang ada di sampingnya. Sebelum sempat memukulkannya di kepala Yunho, pria tampan itu sudah berlari memasuki kamar mandi.

.

Jaejoong tak bisa berhenti merutuk dalam hatinya pada Yunho yang kini baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Bagaimana tidak, dengan muka tanpa dosanya Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya, belum lagi ia juga menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang ada di tangannya. Tubuh Yunho yang kekar dan terbentuk sempurna tampak mengkilap terkena tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambutnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menyebabkan dada Jaejoong bergemuruh sangat kencang dan membuat pipinya merona merah.

"Apa makanannya belum matang?" tanya Yunho yang menghampiri Jaejoong di dapur.

'_Aku mohon…jangan mendekat padaku..' _teriak Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Jae.. aku bertanya padamu." kata Yunho lagi.

"B…be..belum.. K..kau tunggu saja sebentar lagi.." kata Jaejoong gugup. Dari tadi ia hanya menunduk sambil terus mengaduk-aduk masakannya tanpa berani memandang ke arah Yunho.

"Jae…" panggil Yunho. Ia semakin mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan menundukkan wajahnya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong dengan jelas karena sedari tadi Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau tak apa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat.

Yunho semakin curiga. Ia mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya dan agak terkejut setelahnya.

"Omoo.. Jae.. kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu merah seperti ini?" tanya Yunho agak panik. Ia melempar handuk yang ada di tangannya dan segera menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong. Perlakuan Yunho ini malah semakin membuat wajah Jaejoong merona hebat karena dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh dan aroma maskulin Yunho yang hanya terbungkus handuk di bagian bawah. Ingat, hanya handuk!

Jaejoong melotot lebar. Dengan cepat ia melepas kedua tangan Yunho dari pipinya.

"Y..yah.. aku tak apa-apa. Se..sebaiknya kau pakai pakaianmu. Sebentar lagi ini akan selesai." kata Jaejoong sambil kembali mengaduk-aduk masakannya, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Ah.. aku kira kau sakit. Habis wajahmu tadi merah sekali, seperti demam tinggi saja." kata Yunho santai, ia mengambil handuk yang ia buang tadi dan segera menuju kamar Jaejoong untuk berganti baju. Sementara Jaejoong hanya memandangnya dari belakang sambil menggeram sebal.

'_Semua ini karena ulahmu Jung Yunho!' _teriaknya dalam hati.

.

Jaejoong sedang menata makan malam mereka berdua ketika ia mendengar bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Siapa lagi yang datang malam-malam begini? pikirnya. Ia memanggil Yunho untuk menggantikannya membuka pintu.

"Yunho.. bisakah kau membukakan pintu itu untukku?"

Yunho keluar dari kamar Jaejoong sambil memakai kaosnya. Malam ini ia terlihat sangat kasual dengan hanya memakai kaos dan celana panjang, berbeda dengan penampilannya sehari-hari di kantor. Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan dan terkejut setelah membukanya.

Di depannya sekarang telah berdiri seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat bingung ketika Yunho membukakan pintu untuknya. Wanita itu membawa beberapa kantong plastik yang lumayan berat di kedua tangannya.

"Mian.. sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau temannya Jaejoong oppa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Eh? Ne.. aku temannya." jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Sebentar, aku akan memanggilkannya untukmu. Kau masuk saja dulu." Yunho memberi jalan agar wanita itu bisa masuk. Ia menutup pintu dan kemudian berteriak memanggil Jaejoong.

"Jae… ada yang mencarimu!" teriak Yunho.

"Ne.. Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Jaejoong dari arah dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka mendengar suara derap langkah dari belakang. "Yunho, siapa yang mencariku?"

Wanita itu berbalik dan memandang Jaejong dengan senyum senangnya. Berbeda sekali dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tampaknya sangat terkejut.

"Oppa~"

"Jihye? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

.

Jaejoong membantu mengeluarkan barang-barang yang tadi dibawakan oleh Wang Jihye untuknya. Isinya adalah beberapa keperluan rumah tangga juga ada juga sayur dan buah-buahan. Sedangkan Yunho menunggu mereka sambil duduk di depan televisi.

"Pasti umma yang memberitahumu kalau aku tinggal disini." kata Jaejoong ketus. Jujur saja, kedatangan Jihye memang sangat tak ia harapkan.

Jihye mengangguk-angguk senang. "Tentu saja! Ia bahkan menyuruhku untuk membeli semua keperluan ini. Ahjumma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu oppa.."

"Kenapa tak ummaku saja yang mengantarkannya sendiri? Malah menyuruhmu kemari. Lagipula aku bisa membeli semua ini sendiri." kata Jaejoong dingin.

"Oppa,, sepertinya kau tak suka aku datang mengunjungimu kemari." ucapnya pura-pura sedih. "Mulai sekarang kau harus mulai menyukaiku Oppa.. sebentar lagi kan kita akan menikah.."

Yunho yang sedang meminum minuman kalengnya sontak langsung tersedak ketika mendengar Jihye mengatakan itu. Dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, tentu saja ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa saja yang mereka bicarakan di dapur.

Jaejoong membanting apel yang sedang dipegangnya di meja dapur. "Siapa yang bilang aku akan setuju menika denganmu eoh?" katanya sambil memandang mata Jihye dengan tajam.

"Oppa… bukankah keluarga kita sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkan kita?" tanya Jihye agak protes.

"Kalau kau mau, kau menikah saja dengan ummaku. Aku sudah memberitahumu sedari dulu kalau aku tak mau dijodohkan denganmu." kata Jaejoong galak.

"Yah! Oppa~ mana bisa begitu?! Keluarga kita sudah setuju tentang hal ini!"

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

Yunho yang sedari tadi mendengar peetengkaran mereka berdua hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Rasa cemburu yang tadi menghinggapinya sekarang sudah mulai agak lenyap. Jaejoong tak mungkin mau menikah dengan wanita seperti itu. Menurut Yunho, kalau dilihat dari sifat dan penampilan mereka berdua, Jaejoong tentu saja lebih 'wanita'. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjadi suami yang baik bagi Jihye.

"Sudahlah aku lelah bertengkar denganmu." kata Jaejoong sambil pergi meninggalkan Jihye untuk menata masakannya di meja makan, Jihye tetap mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Yak~ Oppa." Jihye menarik pundak Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong menghadap padanya.

"Yak.. kenapa kau menarikku seperti itu hah?!" teriak Jaejoong marah. Ia membenarkan pakaian di bagian pundaknya yang melorot karena ditarik oleh Jihye.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu untuk tidak memakai pakaian minim seperti ini eoh? Kenapa kau masih saja memakainya?!"

"Memangnya kau siapa berani mengaturku eoh!?" jawab Jaejoong sarkatis.

Yunho yang masih dengan setia mendengar pertengkaran mereka tentu saja mau tak mau harus menahan tawanya. Ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang beranggapan kalau pakaian yang Jaejoong kenakan saat berada di apartemennya memang terlalu minim.

"Aku calon istrimu oppa!" balas Jihye.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku berpakaian seperti ini eoh? Toh aku memakainya saat berada di apartemenku saja! Aku nyaman memakainya." Jaejoong masih tak mau kalah.

"Bukan begitu oppa~ tapi…"

"Tapi apa eoh?!"

Jihye tampak enggan mengucapkannya. "Tapi... tapi…" Jihye menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengucapkannya. "Tapi kakimu itu indah sekali oppa~ apa kau tak menyadarinya eoh! Bahkan tubuhmu juga begitu indah! Lihat betapa rampingnya kaki dan pinggangmu! Rambutmu yang halus dan bibirmu yang merah! Belum lagi wajahmu yang begitu cantik! Tak tahukah kau kalau aku yang seorang wanita ini merasa sangat sakit hati ketika kau menunjukkan semua keindahan tubuhmu itu!" Jihye mengakhiri perkatannya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Akhirnya apa yang ia pendam selama ini bisa ia ungkapkan. Jujur saja, dari dulu ia memang selalu iri pada kecantikan dan keindahan tubuh Jaejoong yang notabene adalah seorang pria. Maka dari itu ia begitu berusaha keras dan bersemangat untuk melakukan perawatan tubuh dengan rutin agar saat menikah dengan Jaejoong nanti ia bisa terlihat lebih cantik. Tapi sejauh ini usahanya tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Malah Jaejoong yang semakin hari terlihat semakin cantik saja.

Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho sama-sama terperangah ketika mendengar pengakuan dari Jihye. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka jika wanita ini memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

Jaejoong menarik rambut Jihye dengan keras. "Dasar pabo! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu eoh! Aku seorang pria! Bagaimana mungkin kau meneriakkan semua kata-kata itu seolah-olah kalau aku seorang wanita hah!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi.

"Yah~ oppa! Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku! Itu sakit!" teriak Jihye.

Yunho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _'Bagaimana mungkin ia marah dikatai mirip wanita kalau kelakuannya sendiri memang sudah mirip wanita? Lihat caranya bertengkar saja sudah seperti wanita_.' kata Yunho dalam hati sambil terus memandang Jaejoong yang masih dengan kesal menarik rambut Jihye.

Yunho merasa kasihan juga ketika melihat wajah Jihye yang terlihat sangat kesakitan. Ia memutuskan untuk melerai pertengkaran 'dua wanita' itu. Ia segera beranjak dan menuju ke dapur. Ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan melepaskannya dari kepala Jihye.

"Sudahlah Jae~ kenapa kau terus menyiksanya seperti itu? Apa kau tak lihat kalau dia kesakitan?" ucap Yunho. Ia masih terus menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya eoh?!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

Sementara itu Jihye terlihat mengelus-elus kepalanya. Kulit kepalanya serasa mau lepas karena Jaejoong menarik rambutnya begitu kencang.

"Oppa~ terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku.."ucapnya sambil terus mengusap-usap kepalanya. Ia memandang wajah Yunho agak lama, lalu tersenyum senang. "Oppa~ aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apakah kau teman lama Jaejoong oppa?" tanya Jihye sambil agak mendekat ke arah Yunho.

"Dia bosku." jawab Jaejoong ketus.

Jihye memandang Jaejoong sekilas sebelum kembali memandang Yunho dengan wajah berbinar-binar. "Wah? Benarkah? Kau keren sekali oppa~"

"Cih~ apanya yang keren.." gumam Jaejoong sebal.

Yunnho hanya merespon Jihye dengan senyuman tipis. Membuat Jihye makin histeris. "Oppa~aku baru menyadari kalau kau ternyata tampan sekali!" teriaknya heboh.

"Eoh?" respon Yunho.

Sementara itu Jaejoong mendelik ke arah Jihye tapi sama sekali tak mendapat respon dari wanita itu.

"Siapa namamu oppa?" tanya Jihye. Kini ia bahkan melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Yunho. Darah Jaejoong seolah berdesir melihat adegan di depannya itu.

"Eh? Na..namaku Jung Yunho." Jawab Yunho sambil berusaha melepasan cengkeraman tangan Jihye di lengannya.

"Omoo…. Kau benar-benar Jung Yunho pemilik Jungs Group itu? Omooo… umma sering bercerita betapa hebatnya dirimu. Kau benar-benar hebat dan tampan!" teriaknya heboh. "Umma dulu berniat menjodohkanku denganmu. Tapi sayang sekali aku sudah lebih dulu dijodohkan dengan Jaejoong oppa karena umma kami bersahabat.." ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"Yak~ apa yang kau bicarakan!" teriak Jaejoong.

Tampaknya Jihye sama sekali sudah tak peduli dengan Jaejoong, ia mendekati Yunho lagi.

"Oppa~ apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh? Aku? A..ku belum punya kekasih." Kata Yunho samnbil tertawa dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu maukah kau jadi kekasihku oppa? Lagipula Jaejoong oppa tidak mau dijodohkan denganku." katanya dengan nada ceria.

"YAKKK! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Membuat Jihye dan Yunho sama-sama terlonjak kaget.

"Oppa~ kenapa kau marah-marah seperti itu? Apa kau cemburu pada Yunho oppa?" tanya Jihye dengan wajah sok polosnya, membuat Jaejoong serasa ingin mencakarnya saja.

"Kenapa kau malah menggodanya hah! Dasar wanita gila! Cepat kau pergi dari tempatku. Ummaku memang sudah benar-benar gila karena punya pikiran menjodohkanmu denganku!" kata Jaejoong dengan nafas menderu. Ia memijit-mijit keningnya sambil terus berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Dengan wajah ketakutan yang sengaja dibuat-buat, Jihye malah semakin mempererat pelukannya di lengan Yunho, yang membuat pria itu agak meringis kesakitan.

Jaejoong dengan cepat berjalan ke arah Jihye dan melepas pelukan wanita itu dari lengan Yunho dengan paksa.

"Aku bilang cepat pulang!" bentak Jaejoong.

Dengan muka cemberut, Jihye berjalan ke arah sofa untuk mengambil tasnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua pria itu, ia mengambi kunci mobil dari dalam tasnya dan menyembunyikannya di balik bantal sofa. Setelah itu ia kembali memasang muka sedihnya.

"Omoo.. dimana kunci mobilku? Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?" teriaknya dengan nada sedih dan hampir menangis.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho khawatir. Ia mendekat ke arah Jihye, disusul Jaejoong di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya kunci mobilku hilang.. eotteohke?" isaknya pelan.

"Kau jangan bercanda! Jangan berusaha menarik perhatian. Cepat pergi dari sini.." kata Jaejoong ketus.

"Oppa~ kau tega sekali padaku. Kenapa kau malah menuduhku berbohong? Kau bisa periksa sendiri isi tasku, kunci mobilku benar-benar hilang.."

"Lalu apa maumu eoh?"

"Hanya ada dua pilihan oppa.. kau harus mengantarku pulang atau aku akan menginap disini." katanya dengan santai.

"Mwo? Kau gila?! Tidak, aku tidak mau!" kata Jaejoong sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Oppa.."

Baiklah, aku yang akan mengantar pulang." kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

Baik Jaejoong maupun Jihye sama-sama menoleh ke arah Yunho dengan wajah terkejut mereka.

"Mwo?" teriak Jaejoong. Berbeda sekali dengan Jihye yang malah tersenyum bahagia.

"Benarkah itu oppa? Kau mau mengantarku?"

"Yak! Mana bisa begitu?!" Jaejoong masih tak terima.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Yunho oppa mau mengantarku pulang?" balas Jihye tak mau kalah.

"Memangnya dia siapamu eoh? Kau kan bisa saja pulang naik taksi!"

"Aku tak mau naik taksi! Terakhir kali aku naik taksi aku hampir kecopetan!"

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri! Pokoknya Yunho tak boleh mengantarmu!"

Yunho hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya mendengar satu wanita dan satu uke di depannya ini saling berteriak memperebutkan dirinya. Sedikit banyak ia merasa sedikit bangga dan senang. Tapi jika diteruskan seperti ini, mereka berdua tak akan berhenti, membuat kepalanya semakin sakit saja. Baik Jaejoong maupun Jihye tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah.

"Sudahlah Jae, apa salahnya aku mengantarnya kali ini? Lagipula ini bukan sesuatu yang disengaja. Atau kau saja yang ingin mengantarnya pulang?" tanya Yunho.

"Yak! Sampai matipun aku tak mau mengantar wanita manja ini! Ia bisa pulang sendiri!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Oppa~" rengek Jihye pada Yunho. Wanita itu kembali mendekat pada Yunho dan melingkarkan tangannya lagi di lengan Yunho, tidak lupa dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Jae~ ada apa denganmu? Apa salahnya kalau aku mengantarnya pulang eoh? Aku saja yang setiap hari mengantar dan menjemputmu tidak merasa keberatan." kata Yunho santai.

"Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu! Itu semua keinginanmu!" bentak Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Jinjja? Kau mengantar dan menjemput Jaejoong oppa setiap hari? Memangnya kau supirnya?" sindir Jihye sambil melirik ke arah Jaejoong. "Sudahlah oppa, cepat antar aku pulang. Tak usah pedulikan Jaejoong oppa. Lagipula kau adalah bosnya. Kenapa kau harus menuruti semua perkatannya?" tambah Jihye.

Yunho kembali memandang Jaejoong yang menunduk dan berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah.. kajja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" ucap Yunho pada akhirnya.

Yunho bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu memakai jaketnya. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong. "Jae.."

"Kajja oppa~" kata Jihye sambil menarik lengan Yunho untuk keluar dari apartemen Jaejoong. Mereka baru saja keluar dari pintu dan tiba-tiba mereka mendengar teriakan Jaejoong.

"Yak!"

Yunho dan Jihye mendadak menghentikan langkah mereka. Mereka memandang Jaejoong yang berdiri di depan pintunya tidak lupa dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Aku membencimu Jung Yunho! Jangan pernah kau menginjakkan kakimu disini lagi!" teriaknya sebelum membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Yunho menarik nafas panjangnya. Jaejoong yang sedang marah benar-benar mengerikan. Kali ini ia tamat.

**.**

**.**

**... ^^v**

Ternyata respon buat FF ini lumayan banyak dan bikin saya semangat buat lanjutin. Makasih buat yang udah review kemarin-kemarin, author bener-bener minta maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu review dari kalian.

Maaf juga atas keterlambatan update buat chapter ini. Author baru selesai UAS dan tugas akhir kuliah author banyak banget.. Maklum udah mau semester tua.. T^T *gegulingan*, jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.. *bow*

Special thanks buat **'OktavLuvJaejoong'** atas sarannya kemarin buat mindahin FF ini ke Screenplays. Mian author masih newbie disini.. jadi belum begitu paham ..:) . Big thanks yaaa.. :)

Untuk yang udah review sekali lagi terima kasih banyak banget. Comment-comment kalian bener-bener bermanfaat. :)

Mind to review again? :3 :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Contract**

**...**

**Preview : **

Yunho kembali memandang Jaejoong yang menunduk dan berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah.. kajja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" ucap Yunho pada akhirnya.

Yunho bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu memakai jaketnya. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong. "Jae.."

"Kajja oppa~" kata Jihye sambil menarik lengan Yunho untuk keluar dari apartemen Jaejoong. Mereka baru saja keluar dari pintu dan tiba-tiba mereka mendengar teriakan Jaejoong.

"Yak!"

Yunho dan Jihye mendadak menghentikan langkah mereka. Mereka memandang Jaejoong yang berdiri di depan pintunya tidak lupa dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Aku membencimu Jung Yunho! Jangan pernah kau menginjakkan kakimu disini lagi!" teriaknya sebelum membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Yunho menarik nafas panjangnya. Jaejoong yang sedang marah benar-benar mengerikan. Kali ini ia tamat.

**...**

**Chapter ****6**

Jaejoong benar-benar serasa ingin membunuh seseorang saat ini. Bagaimana bisa Yunho lebih memilih mengantar wanita manja itu daripada makan malam dengan dirinya? Tidak ingatkah pria itu bahwa ia tadi merengek-rengek padanya untuk dimasakkan sesuatu karena ia merasa lapar?

"Dasar beruang rakus! Awas saja kalau ia datang lagi padaku karena lapar! Memangnya aku ibunya!" teriak Jaejoong kesal.

Ia memandang meja makannya dari jauh. Makanan yang ia masak tadi memang cukup banyak. Ia pikir Yunho akan menginap disini lagi malam ini. Sekarang semua makanan itupun sia-sia. Jaejoong pun sudah tidak berkeinginan untuk memakannya sendiri. Moodnya sudah benar-benar rusak sekarang. Ia mengambil bantal sofa yang ada di belakangnya dan mulai melampiaskan kemarahan pada benda tak bersalah itu. Dibayangkannya wajah Yunho dan mulai dipukulinya bantal itu dengan keras.

"Dasar pria mesum! Bilang saja kalau kau mengantarnya pulang karena kau ingin berduaan dengannya! Awas saja kalau kau tidak segera pulang ke tempatmu dan bersenang-senang dulu dengannya!" ucapnya sambil terus memukuli bantal itu. Ia lalu berdiri dan membantingnya ke lantai. Ia tendang dan injak-injak dengan keji bantal itu. Setelah merasa cukup lelah dengan aksinya, ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang tadi ia duduki. Tapi tidak beberapa lama setelah itu ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di punggungnya. Ia ambil benda itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah sebuah kunci mobil. Tidak salah lagi, Jihye pasti dengan sengaja meninggalkannya di sini dan berpura-pura bahwa kunci mobilnya hilang dan bermaksud agar Yunho mau mengantarnya pulang. Seketika itu juga amarah Jaejoong memuncak. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras dan berusaha mengaturnya.

"Haish~Wanita itu benar-benar minta dibunuh." desisnya pelan. Ia berdiri dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Ia butuh air saat ini. Nafasnya sudah terdengar lebih baik. Mungkin ia akan tidur saja untuk saat ini daripada terus marah-marah dan membuat wajahnya jadi cepat berkeriput.

Baru saja ia akan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ia sudah malas membacanya saat ia tahu kalau pesan itu dari Jihye. Tapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar.

'_Oppa~ kau tahu, Yunho oppa ternyata sangat romantis sekali! Ia tahu aku belum makan dan mengajakku makan malam berdua di restoran yang romantis juga~ awww.. aku sangat tersentuh! Yunho oppa memang benar-benar pria gentle!'_

Jaejoong meremas ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Nafasnya kembali menderu.

"JUNG YUNHO! TUNGGU SAJA…. AKAN AKU RONTOKKAN SEMUA RAMBUTMU!"

**.**

**.**

Jung Yunho baru kali ini benar-benar merasa frustasi. Sudah berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong tapi tak sekalipun namja cantik itu mau menjawab panggilan darinya. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan sebal. Apa mungkin caranya ini salah? Ia hanya mengikuti saran dari Changmin beberapa hari lalu untuk mengetahui apakah Jaejoong juga menyukainya atau tidak. Apa mungkin adiknya itu mengerjainya? Aish~ anak itu benar-benar..

"Hyung…eotteohke?" tanya Changmin yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamarnya. Ia tidur telentang di sebelah Yunho.

"Eh? Aish~ bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku?!"

"Habis tadi pintu kamarmu terbuka. Dan aku lihat kau hanya berbaring sambil melamun tanpa menjawab panggilan dariku."

"Daritadi aku sedang berusaha menghubungi Jaejoong." kata Yunho lemas.

"Lalu?"

"Ia sama sekali tidak mau mengangkat telpon dariku."

"Apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku bilang kemarin padamu?"

"Aish~ aku melakukannya dan ini yang aku dapat." ucap Yunho kesal. "Kau lihat sendiri kan kalau ia sama sekali tak mau bicara padaku."

"Berarti rencanaku berhasil hyung." kata Changmin santai.

Yunho memandang Changmin bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Aish~jinjja! Kau benar-benar payah hyung! Pantas saja kau tak lekas mendapatkan seorang kekasih." gerutu Changmin.

"Yah.. apa maksudmu eoh!? Cepat katakan dan berhenti menghinaku."

"Dari kisah yang kau ceritakan tadi bersama wanita itu, dengan jelas aku bisa menangkap kalau Jae hyung cemburu melihatmu dengan wanita lain." ucap Changmin sok pintar.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Yunho bersemangat.

"Kau benar-benar tidak peka pada perasaan perempuan hyung." komentar Changmin santai.

"Sekedar informasi jika kau lupa, Jaejoong itu laki-laki!" ucap Yunho kesal sambil menjitak kepala Changmin.

Changmin cuma bisa mengelus-elus kepalanya pelan. "Tapi sifatnya itu benar-benar mirip wanita hyung." tambahnya. Yunho ingin memukul Changmin lagi tapi tidak jadi karena merasa apa yang dikatakan Changmin itu memang benar adanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya lagi.

"Yang penting sekarang kan kau sudah tahu kalau ia juga menyukainmu hyung. Buktinya saja ia cemburu saat tahu kau lebih memilih mengantar wanita itu padahal ia sudah melarangmu. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana kau minta maaf dan mengatakan perasaanmu padanya." kata Changmin.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Maksudku kami belum lama mengenal dan kau sudah menyuruhku untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia menolakku?" tanya Yunho cemas.

"Siapa yang akan menolak anak umma yang paling tampan eoh?"

Baik Yunho maupun Changmin sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati umma mereka berdiri disitu sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka.

'_Sial, sudah berapa lama umma berdiri disitu? Apa ia mendengar semuanya?'_ ucap Yunho dalam hati.

"Umma.. sejak kapan umma berdiri disitu?" tanya Yunho gugup.

Jung Jihyun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri kedua putranya yang kini sudah terduduk di ranjang Yunho.

"Tidak lama.. sampai umma mendengar kalau salah satu dari anak umma yang tampan ini ada yang sedang jatuh cinta. Benarkah itu hmm?" tanya Jihyun sambil mengelus-elus rambut Yunho.

"Itu memang benar sekali umma.." celetuk Changmin. Yunho mendelik ke arahnya dan menyikut perut adiknya itu. Aish, anak ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak menjaga rahasia, pikir Yunho.

"Benarkah itu Yun? Siapa wanita beruntung yang berhasil mengambil hati anak umma ini eoh? Apa umma mengenalnya?"

"Dia itu sekreta.." belum selesai Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yunho sudah lebih dulu menginjak kakinya.

"Awww..hyung! kenapa kau menginjak kakiku!" teriak Changmin kesakitan.

Jihyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua putranya, yang meski sudah sama-sama dewasa tapi tetap tak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan bertengkar mereka.

"Yah, kenapa kalian malah bertengkar eoh?" tegur Jihyun. "Cepat katakan pada umma Yun, umma sangat penasaran sekali. Apa umma mengenalnya?"

"Ani Umma. Umma tidak mengenalnya. Lagipula kami hanya berteman." kata Yunho berkilah.

"Aigooo.. sepertinya kau masih belum mau menceritakannya pada umma Yun." katanya sambil mendesah pendek. "Pokoknya nanti kau harus mengenalkannya pada umma, arraseo?!" ucapnya sedikit memaksa. "Padahal umma pikir kau sudah siap untuk sebuah pernikahan Yun. Umma sudah ingin sekali menggendong seorang cucu."

"Aish umma~ bisakah kita tidak membicarakan soal ini dulu? Aku masih muda dan masih belum mau memikirkan soal pernikahan."

"Cih~ kau itu sudah hampir 30 tahun hyung! Apanya yang masih muda?!" komentar Changmin pedas.

"Yak! Aku masih 25 tahun pabo!" katanya sambil memberikan death glarenya pada Changmin.

"Tapi kan tetap saja mau mendekati umur 30!" jawab Changmin tak mau kalah.

"Aish~ jinjja! Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar sebentar saja?!" tegur Jihyun. Kedua putranya itu langsung diam seketika. "Malam ini kau akan menginap disini kan Yun?"

"Ani umma~ sepertinya aku akan pulang saja. Ada beberapa berkas yang harus aku kerjakan untuk besok."

"Tentu saja kau harus mengerjakannya. Siapa suruh tadi kau bolos kerja?!" celetuk Changmin.

Yunho mendelik ke arah Changmin. Aish~ sepertinya ia memang harus melakban mulut adiknya yang bocor itu.

"Benarkah kau tadi tidak ke kantor Yun?" tanya Jihyun agak heran. Tidak biasanya putra sulungnya itu membolos ke kantor.

Yunho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pelan. "Hehe.. ne umma. Tadi aku agak tak enak badan." kilahnya.

"Bohong umma.. ia tidak pergi bekerja karena semalam ia menginap di.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho menginjak kaki Changmin.

"Awww.. kenapa kau suka sekali menginjak kakiku hyung!"

"Tidak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu sebentar saja Jung Changmin?" bisiknya pelan, tapi terdengar mengerikan.

Jihyun hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah. "Kalian berdua memang masih seperti anak kecil." ucapnya pelan. Ia mencium kening Yunho sebelum beranjak pergi. "Jung Yunho, jangan lupa untuk mengenalkannya pada umma, arraseo!" ancamnya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari kamar Yunho.

Sepeninggal ummanya, tawa Changmin sontak meledak. Apalagi saat melihat wajah Yunho yang semakin suram.

"Apa tadi umma bilang? Cucu? Memangnya lewat mana Jae hyung bisa mengeluarkan seorang bayi?! Bwahahahaha~" kata Changmin sebelum ia tertawa lagi dengan keras.

"Yak! Tertawa saja terus sampai kau pingsan!" ucap Yunho kesal. Ia pun segera berdiri dan bergegas untuk pulang ke tempatnya saja. Berada dalam satu rumah dengan makhluk bernama Changmin benar-benar membuatnya ingin bunuh diri.

.

.

"Jae… buka pintunya jeballl.." ucap Yunho sambil terus mengetuk pintu apartemen Jaejoong.

"Ani! Kau pergi saja dan bersenang-senang dengan wanita itu!" teriak Jaejoong dari dalam.

"Jae..."

"Jaejoong…"

"Kim Jaejoong…"

Yunho sudah berusaha memanggil-manggil nama namja cantik itu berulang kali tetapi tetap saja tak mendapat respon. Ia mencoba memikirkan cara apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan agar Jaejoong mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ekhm…" Yunho berdehem pendek. "Kim Jaejoong, buka pintunya atau kau akan kupecat!" ancam Yunho. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk memaksa Jaejoong. Ia yakin Jaejoong akan takut dengan ancamannya.

"Oh.. baguslah kalau begitu! Aku tidak akan bekerja lagi dengan pria kejam dan playboy sepertimu! Masih banyak bos yang lebih tampan di luar sana!" teriak Jaejoong lantang.

Mwo? Yunho mendelik kaget. Ia mendadak panik. Ani! Ani! Bukan ini yang ia maksud! Kenapa Jaejoong tidak takut dengan ancamannya?! Tidak bisa! Jaejoong tidak boleh keluar dari perusahaannya! Nanti ia tidak akan bisa lagi melihat Jaejoong setiap hari! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Ayo Jung Yunho.. pikirkan sesuatu..

"Kim Jaejoong! tidak mungkin ada pria yang lebih tampan dariku di luar sana! Cepat bukakan pintunya…" rengeknya. "Jae.. aku harus mengambil pakaianku yang kemarin malam."

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu apartemen itu terbuka dan Jaejoong melongokkkan kepalanya dari dalam.

Yunho tersenyum senang. Akhirnya namja cantik itu mau menyerah juga.

"Jae.. biarkan aku masuk.. aku harus mengambil..."

'_**BRUK'**_

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong melempar semua pakaian Yunho yang memang masih tertinggal di dalam karena memang kemarin malam Yunho menginap disitu. Yunho sontak menangkap semua pakaiannya, tidak lupa dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Jae.."

"Itu semua bajumu! Dan jangan pernah kau kembali kemari lagi! Memangnya kau pikir tempat ini hotel!"

"Jae.."

'_**Brakk..'**_

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu itu kembali dibanting di depan mukanya. Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi baginya. Ia akan mencobanya lagi besok. Dengan muka memelas ia mulai memunguti bajunya yang jatuh dan berserakan di lantai. Hash~ malam ini ia benar-benar sial.

.

.

Yunho benar-benar tidak bersemangat menjalani hari ini. Bagaimana tidak. Tadi pagi ia sudah rela bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menjemput Jaejoong seperti biasanya. Tapi namja cantik itu malah sudah lebih dahulu berangkat mendahului dirinya. Sampai siang ini pun ia sama sekali belum menjumpai Jaejoong di kantor. Sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar menghindar darinya.

Perutnya terasa lapar sekali. Biasanya saat waktu makan siang tiba, Jaejoong akan masuk ke ruangannya dan membawakan bekal untuknya. Ia berjalan gontai ke arah ruangan Junsu. Siang ini sepertinya ia akan mengajak Junsu untuk makan siang di luar saja. Itu lebih baik daripada makan siang sendirian. Masa bodoh dengan Yoochun yang nanti tidak terima jika ia menculik Junsunya. Yang penting hari ini ia butuh sekali teman untuk menemaninya.

Ia mendengar suara berisik sekali dari dalam ruangan Junsu. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu dan mendengar beberapa suara yang sangat ia kenal.

'_Sepertinya mereka sedang bersenang-senang tanpaku'_ pikir Yunho lesu.

Yunho mendorong pintu ruangan Junsu dengan lemas. Tapi senyumnya tiba-tiba mengembang saat ia melihat Jaejoong ada disitu juga. Ia berjalan masuk dan mendapati kalau adiknya juga ada disitu.

"Changmin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya heran.

"Yunho hyung, kemarilah.." ajak Junsu ceria.

"Hyung.. siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari?" ucap Changmin sarkatis, lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Aish~ anak ini benar-benar!" Yunho mendelik ke arah Changmin. Lalu ia melihat meja Junsu yang penuh dengan makanan. Tidak salah lagi, pasti Jaejoong yang membawa semua makanan ini.

"Kalian tega sekali makan besar seperti ini tanpa memberitahuku.." kata Yunho agak protes.

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin memandang Jaejoong sebentar sebelum melanjutkan makan mereka tanpa ada niat menanggapi perkataan Yunho.

"Yah~ aku berbicara dengan kalian." ucapnya agak keras.

"Jaejoong hyung meminta kami untuk tidak mengajakmu." ucap Changmin tanpa perasaan.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong kesal, bermaksud untuk protes. "Yah, Jae.. kau tega seka.."

"Ahjussi, apa aku mengenalmu?" kata Jaejoong dengan muka polos.

"Mw..mwoo?" Yunho membelalakkan matanya. "K..kau p..panggil apa aku b..barusan?" tanya Yunho dengan muka shock.

"Apa kita saling kenal, AHJUSSI?" kata Jaejoong lagi, menekankan pada kata-kata 'ahjussi'.

Mata dan mulut Yunho terbuka lebar. Ia sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Sementara itu Changmin, Junsu, dan Yoochun dengan tanpa perasaan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata, mengacuhkan Yunho yang sudah hampir menangis.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa, Chunnie.. hari ini aku sudah ada janji.." kata Junsu sambil terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan dua orang pria yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kalau pergi denganku bagaimana?" kali ini giliran Changmin yang bertanya.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa Changmin." jawab Junsu.

"Memangnya kau ada janji dengan siapa? Bagaimana kalau aku menunggumu sampai urusanmu selesai?" tawar Yoochun.

"Jangan Hyung. Lebih baik kau mengajakku saja. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu urusan Junsu hyung. Nanti pulangnya kita akan langsung pergi jalan-jalan." ucap Changmin ceria.

"Yah!" kini giliran Yoochun yang berteriak. "Memangnya kau anak kecil! Buat apa kau ikut kemanapun Junsu pergi!"

"Kau juga buat apa menawarkan untuk menunggu Junsu hyung sampai selesai! Mungkin saja ia akan merasa terburu-buru dengan urusannya jika kau berkata kau akan menunggunya!" balas Changmin tak mau kalah.

Junsu terus berjalan sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Ia sudah cukup malu saat semua orang yang ada di kantor melihat ia seperti dikejar-kejar dua orang pria, dan sekarang dua pria yang terus mengikutinya ini malah bertengkar sendiri dan membuat kegaduhan di sepanjang koridor kantor.

"Aish~ kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar!" teriak Junsu pada akhirnya. Ia berbalik dan memandang dua pria di depannya dengan tatapan sebal.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan Jae hyung! Dan kalian tidak usah menungguku! Aku mungkin akan menginap di tempatnya!" jawabnya tegas.

"Memangnya kalian berdua mau kemana? Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Changmin masih belum mau menyerah.

"Jangan! Lebih baik ajak aku saja!" ucap Yoochun tak mau kalah.

"Haish~ Kami berdua mau berbelanja! Kalian benar-benar mau ikut?!"

Yoochun dan Changmin sontak membelalakkan mata mereka. Belanja? Err.. sepertinya mereka harus berpikir dua kali untuk ikut dua uke itu berbelanja.

"Err.. Junsu hyung, aku lupa sepertinya hari ini aku harus cepat pulang. Ada tugas kuliah yang harus aku kumpulkan besok pagi." kata Changmin beralasan. Changmin sudah bersumpah ia tak akan mau lagi ikut berbelanja atau apapun namanya itu. Terakhir kali ia ikut ummanya berbelanja, kakinya hampir patah karena berdiri berjam-jam.

Junsu memandang Yoochun. Raut mukanya seolah bertanya '_Bagaimana denganmu?'_

"Ah… aku lupa kalau hari ini waktunya aku memandikan Harang!" ucap Yoochun cepat. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Junsu menyiksanya saat terakhir kali ia menemaninya berbelanja. Ia harus membawa berpuluh-puluh kantong belanjaan ditambah antrian yang panjang pula di kasir.

'_Junsu sudah cukup. Kali ini ditambah Jaejoong hyung? Tidak, terima kasih!'_ pikir Yoochun.

"Sudah aku duga." ucap Junsu pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lain kali!" ucap Junsu ceria. Ia pergi meninggalkan Changmin dan Yoochun yang bernafas lega seolah terhindar dari sebuah malapetaka.

"Apa kau benar mau memandikan Harang? Bukankah anjingmu itu kau titipkan di rumah Umma mu?" tanya Changmin tak percaya. "Pstt.. kau tidak pintar berbohong.." tambahnya setengah meledek.

Yoochun balas tersenyum mengejek ke arah Changmin. "Kau juga sama bodohnya denganku! Lain kali pikirkanlah alasan yang lebih pintar! Mana ada mahasiswa yang mau repot-repot mengumpulkan tugasnya di hari Minggu?!"

.

.

Jaejoong memandang Junsu sambil tersenyum ketika Junsu keluar dari kamar mandinya. Setelah mereka selesai berbelanja tadi, Jaejoong memang memutuskan untuk mengajak Junsu menginap dan berakhir pekan di tempatnya. Lagipula Jaejoong juga ingin menepati janjinya untuk membantu Junsu belajar memasak.

"Hyung, apa aku tidak terlihat aneh memakai pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Junsu cemas sambil terus berusaha menurunkan celana pendek yang tadi dipilihkan Jaejoong untuknya.

"Kenapa kau terus menarik-nariknya seperti itu?!" Jaejoong protes. "Sudahlah~ kau terlihat bagus dan seksi saat memakainya."

"Ta..tapi hyung.. a..apakah ini tidak terlalu pendek untuk dipakai?" tanyanya lagi. "Yunho hyung dan Chunnie pasti akan memarahiku ketika tahu aku memakai pakaian seminim ini.." ucapnya pelan.

"Aish~ kenapa kau menyebut-nyebut nama pria menyebalkan itu? Merusak mood saja.." ucap Jaejoong sambil beranjak lalu berbaring di ranjangnya. Tidak lama kemudian Junsu menyusul dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kita bersenang-senang saja berdua hari ini tanpa memikirkan pria-pria menyebalkan itu.." ucap Jaejoong ceria tanpa merasa bersalah karena telah menulari Junsu untuk memakai pakaian-pakaian yang sama seperti dirinya. =.="

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Chunnie mu itu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Ia berganti posisi menghadap ke arah Junsu.

Junsu menatap Jaejoong heran, wajahnya seolah mengatakan _'Belum ada semenit kau tadi menyuruh kita untuk tidak memikirkan pria-pria itu. Kenapa sekarang kau malah bertanya soal Chunnie?'_

Junsu ikut mengubah posisinya dan kini juga ikut menghadap Jaejoong. Kini dua uke itu berbaring sambil berhadap-hadapan.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Junsu balik.

"Aish~ tentu saja perkembangan hubunganmu dengan si jidat lebar itu." jawab Jaejoong. "Sudah sejauh mana ia berani bergerak eoh?"

Wajah Junsu mendadak merona merah. "K..kami sudah ber..ciuman.." jawabnya malu.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya hyung?"

"Haish~ jinjja! Maksudku apa kalian sudah resmi? Ia sudah mengatakan kalau ia mencintaimu?!" tanya Jaejoong menginterogasi.

Wajah Junsu yang tadinya bahagia, kini mendadak muram.

"Yah, kenapa mukamu jadi kusut begitu?" Jaejoong menopang kepalanya dengan sikunya agar bisa melihat ekspresi Junsu dengan lebih jelas. "Jangan bilang kalau ia belum mengatakannya?"

Junsu hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba menghindari tatapan tajam Jaejoong.

Tanpa Junsu mengatakan apapun, Jaejoong sudah bisa mengartikan kalau pasangan Yoosu ini memang belum sejauh yang ia perkirakan. Ia mendesah panjang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bantal lagi.

"Aish~ si jidat lebar itu benar-benar payah! Tahu begitu aku memberikan dukunganku pada Changminnie saja.." gumamnya.

"Eh, apa yang kau katakan hyung?" tanya Junsu bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menyebut nama Changmin.

Jaejoong memandang Junsu heran. "Eh.. jangan bilang kalau kau belum tahu kalau Changmin juga menyukaimu?"

"Eoh? Jinjja!?" tanya Junsu shock.

Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas. "Yah! Selama ini kau kemana saja eoh? Kenapa sampai tidak sadar kalau Changmin juga menyukaimu?"

"Sampai kapanpun Changmin itu adikku hyung…" Junsu diam sejenak. "A..aku.."

"Tak usah kau katakan aku juga sudah tau kalau kau mencintai si jidat lebar yang payah itu...!" potong Jaejoong.

Junsu tersenyum senang. "Kau sendiri bagaimana hyung?"

Kini giliran Jaejoong yang memandang Junsu bingung. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Tak usah berpura-pura hyung. Tentu saja tentang kau dan Yunho hyung.." goda Junsu sambil menyikut pelan perut Jaejoong yang kini mukanya mendadak merona merah.

"Me..memangnya ada apa an..tara aku dan Yunho?" ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata.

Junsu tertawa melihat perubahan sikap Jaejoong. "Sudahlah hyung.. kami semua sudah sangat tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian? Mana mungkin kau begitu cemburu pada wanita itu kalau kalian memang tak ada apa-apa?"

"I..itu ka..rena.."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu karena kau menyukai calon istrimu itu?"

"Y..yak! Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku menyukai wanita menyebalkan seperti dia?! Dan dia bukan calon istriku!" sanggah Jaejoong.

Junsu mencoba menahan tawanya. "Benar dugaanku. Berarti kau cemburu karena kau menyukai Yunho hyung..!" teriak Junsu heboh.

"Y..yah! .. tid.."

"Sudahlah hyung! Berhenti mengelak! Percuma saja berbohong padaku. Aku sudah mengenal Yunho hyung sejak kami masih kecil. Aku juga bisa tahu dengan jelas kalau Yunho hyung sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Darah Jaejoong berdesir hebat. Ia bisa merasakan kalau dadanya bergemuruh sangat kencang.

Junsu mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. "Omooo… mukamu merah sekali hyung!"

"Aish~ jangan bicara yang macam-macam. Sudah cepat tidur.. aku sudah mengantuk.." ucap Jaejoong pelan dan membelakangi Junsu sambil menarik selimutnya sampai ke lehernya.

"Aigo… kau tak perlu malu hyung. Kalian sudah sama-sama dewasa. Wajar kalau kalian merasakan hal yang seperti itu.." kata Junsu. Ia ikut menarik selimutnya juga.

"Aku tak pernah melihat Yunho hyung begitu bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya beberapa tahun belakangan ini sampai kau masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.."

Jaejoong langsung berbalik dan menatap Junsu dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Sepertinya Junsu mau menceritakan soal Yunho padanya. Dan jujur saja ia memang tertarik.

Junsu tersenyum senang. Sepertinya Jaejoong mulai tertarik dengan ceritanya.

"Yunho hyung tipe pria yang sulit sekali untuk jatuh cinta. Mungkin karena ia memang belum menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar bisa mengambil hatinya…"

Jaejoong masih dengan serius mendengarkan Junsu.

"Tanggung jawabnya sebagai penerus keluarganya pun mungkin juga alasan ia tak pernah memikirkan soal wanita atau pernikahan walaupun sudah berkali-kali Jihyun ahjumma meminta Yunho hyung untuk segera memikirkan soal masa depannya sendiri.."

"A..apa Yunho sebelumnya sudah pernah memiliki kekasih?"

"Dulu ada seseorang yang berhasil memikat hatinya. Yunho hyung sangat tergila-gila pada wanita itu…" Junsu berhenti sejenak. "Sampai pada akhirnya Yunho hyung tahu kalau wanita itu hanya mencintai hartanya dan ternyata hamil dengan pria lain.." nada suara Junsu berubah menjadi agak sedih.

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar cerita Junsu. Ia tak menyangka kalau pria menyebalkan macam Yunho ternyata mempunyai masa lalu yang cukup menyakitkan.

"Kau tahu hyung, baru kali itu aku melihat Yunho hyung sangat terpuruk. Ia seolah berubah menjadi mayat hidup. Ia enggan keluar kamar. Tak mau makan dan bicara pada siapapun.."

Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Butuh waktu yang lama bagiku, Yoochun, Changmin, dan juga kedua orang tuanya untuk mengembalikan Yunho hyung seperti dulu lagi…"

Jaejoong mengucek-ucek matanya. Berusaha mencegah keluarnya air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Setelah peristiwa itu, Yunho hyung seolah seperti robot yang hidup hanya untuk bekerja. Kami tak bisa berbuat apapun karena hanya dengan itu Yunho hyung mampu bertahan hidup.. Sampai akhirnya hari itu kau datang dalam hidupnya.." Junsu mengatakan itu dan tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada Jaejoong. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat raut muka Jaejoong, tak menyangka kalau ceritanya bisa membuat namja galak seperti Jaejoong meneteskan air mata. Ia pura-pura tidak mengetahui itu dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Malam itu, masih bisa kuingat dengan jelas, untuk pertama kalinya Yunho hyung menceritakan tentangmu padaku dan Yoochun. Bagaimana pertemuan pertama kalian, bagaimana kalian bertengkar karena kau menuduhnya memperkosamu, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan kalau Yunho hyung seperti hidup kembali. Ia bercerita dengan penuh ekspresi. Marah, kesal, gemas bercampur jadi satu. Kami semua sangat bahagia melihat kembalinya Yunho hyung.."

Jaejoong sudah tak mau lagi menyembunyikan air matanya. Satu demi satu menetes ke pipinya. Ia meredam suara isaknya dengan selimut.

"Apalagi saat setiap hari kau membawakan bekal untuknya. Aku seperti bisa melihat kalau ekspresi itu menunjukkan bahwa ia pria paling bahagia di dunia ini. Yunho hyung tak pernah mau rela-rela bangun pagi dan pulang telat hanya untuk mengantar dan menjemput seseorang setiap harinya.. Hanya kau hyung…"

"Hiks.."

"Kau tahu hyung.. setiap malam ia menelepon dan bercerita padaku apa saja yang kalian lakukan setiap harinya. Entah itu pertengkaran atau apapun, ia bercerita dengan penuh semangat sampai kadang-kadang aku tertidur pulas karena ia terus berceloteh tanpa henti.."

"Hiks..a..was saja..s..sampai..ia bercerita..y..yang tidak-tidak..hiks.. padamu.."

Junsu mencoba menahan tawanya melihat muka Jaejoong yang sembab dan terlihat sangat lucu.

"Apalagi saat suatu hari ia kesal dan mogok bicara padaku karena malam itu, saat Yoochunnie mabuk, aku menelepon Yunho hyung saat kalian hampir berciuman.."

"Y..yah! d..dasar Jung pabo! Kenapa ia menceritakan hal i..itu padamu!" Jaejoong berteriak sambil menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memblushing(?). "Itu sangat memalukann…" ucap Jaejoong samar-samar karena teredam oleh selimut.

"Eukyang..kyang…" tawa Junsu meledak. "Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan menangis saat mendengar ceritaku hyung.."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut. "Itu karena aku sensitif~" ujarnya beralasan sambil mengusap-asap wajahnya dari sisa air matanya tadi.

"Eukyang..kyang…" Junsu tertawa lagi. "Eh hyung, kau mau tahu tidak apa saja kejelekan dan kebiasaan Yunho hyung saat masih sekolah dulu?"

"Eh, apa? Cepat ceritakan padaku! Ppalliii…ppallii….!" ucap Jaejoong bersemangat.

"Yunho hyung itu….bla..bla..bla..bla…"

Dan malam itu, kedua uke itupun tak sadar kalau mereka terus bergosip sampai pagi.

.

.

"Walaupun saat ini aku sangat bersimpati padamu, tapi aku harus mengingatkan kalau kau punya banyak berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani hari ini juga hyung.." kata Yoochun saat memasuki ruangan Yunho.

Yunho memandang Yoochun dengan sebal. "Aku bahkan belum membaca semua kertas-kertas ini.." ucap Yunho frustasi. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja.

"Berhenti memikirkan Jae hyung sebentar dan fokus pada pekerjaanmu hyung.." saran Yoochun.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Yoochun dengan muka memelas. "Aku harus bagaimana Yoochunnie…" rengeknya.

Yoochun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Sepertinya nasehatnya tak akan pernah didengarkan oleh bosnya yang satu ini.

"Kenapa tak kau ajak bicara berdua saja dia?" usul Yoochun.

"Kau tahu, ia menghindariku! Jaejoong dan Junsu dari tadi terus saja bergosip di ruangannya.." ucap Yunho kesal.

"Ahahahah~" tawa Yoochun meledak. Ia tahu walaupun Yunho adalah bos mereka, pria itu tak akan mampu memarahi Junsu apalagi Jaejoong. Ia sangat tahu kalau uke-uke itu sudah marah pasti akan sangat mengerikan.

"Yak! Berhenti tertawa dan cepat bantu aku memikirkan sesuatu!"

"Kalian benar-benar perlu bicara berdua hyung." kata Yoochun.

"Caranya?"

Yoochun mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Kalau masalah itu harus kau pikirkan sendiri hyung. Kau kan bos, sekali-sekali gunakanlah kekuasaanmu.."

Yunho meresapi kata-kata Yoochun sejenak, dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

.

.

Berkali-kali Yunho mengecek jam tangannya dengan resah. Sudah hampir dua jam ia berdiri dan menunggu di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong, tapi yang ditunggu malah belum menunjukkan dirinya sama sekali. Yunho berasumsi bahwa mungkin namja cantik itu sedang keluar, karena sedari tadi ia membunyikan bel, tak ada respon sama sekali.

Yunho bersandar pada tembok di sebelah pintu dan memejamkan matanya. Aish~ ia lapar sekali. Sepulang dari kantor tadi ia memang belum makan malam dan memutuskan langsung pergi ke tempat Jaejoong.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia mendengar derap langkah dan disusul dengan suara tawa dari kejauhan. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan menangkap kalau suara tawa itu adalah suara tawa milik Jaejoong. Tidak salah lagi. Tapi dengan siapa namja cantik itu tertawa? Tidak mungkin kan kalau Jaejoong tertawa begitu keras sendirian?

Makin lama suara derap langkah itu semakin dekat dan Yunho tersenyum senang saat ia melihat Jaejoong semakin mendekat. Tampaknya namja cantik itu belum menyadari kalau ia berdiri di dekat pintunya. Yunho berdiri tegak dan merapikan pakaiannya, bersiap menyambut Jaejoong. Tapi senyumnya mendadak sirna saat ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak sendirian. Namja cantik itu nampak beberapa kali tertawa lepas saat seseorang di sebelahnya mangatakan hal-hal yang menurut Jaejoong mungkin sangat lucu. Yunho menajamkan penglihatannya. Namja di sebelah Jaejoong itu…sepertinya ia mengenalnya. Wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada Jaejoong. Ia mendelik kaget. Sial! Yang Yunho tahu, satu-satunya namja di Korea Selatan ini yang tingginya melebihi tiang listrik cuma satu orang!

"Changmin!"

Dua orang yang baru tiba itu tampak terkejut saat tiba-tiba Yunho berteriak ke arah mereka. Mereka baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi Yunho berdiri disitu.

"Yunho hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Changmin tanpa dosa. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam sambil terus memandang Yunho.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan berdua dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho balik, terselip kecemburuan dalam nada bertanya Yunho.

Changmin menunjukkan beberapa kantong belanjaan yang cukup besar di kedua tangannya. "Aku menemani Jae hyung berbelanja.."

"Pssttt…" Yunho berdesis. "Jangan bercanda! Sampai matipun kau tak akan pernah mau diajak berbelanja."

"Kata siapa? Changmin dengan senang hati menemani aku berbelanja!" kata Jaejoong membuka suara.

Changmin menganguk-angguk setuju.

"Tapi Jae… kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? Aku juga bisa menemanimu. Dari tadi aku terus menunggumu disini.." ucapnya agak memelas.

"Memangnya kau siapanya?" ucap Changmin menohok.

Yunho melotot mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. "Y..yak! a..aku i..ini…"

"Sudahlah~ aku ingin masuk! aku lelah.." kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan dan membuka pintu apartemennya disusul Changmin di belakangnya.

Yunho baru akan mengikuti di belakang Changmin saat tiba-tiba Changmin berbalik dan memandang Yunho tajam.

"Mau kemana kau hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku mau masuk!"

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk?"

"Yak! Aku…"

"Changmin-ah~ cepat masuk! apa kau tidak lapar?!" teriak Jaejoong dari dalam.

"Maaf hyung, aku harus masuk. Jaejoong hyung sudah berjanji akan memasakkan makanan yang enak-enak untukku!" ucap Changmin dengan wajah bahagia.

Yunho tentu saja tak terima dengan itu. Sekali lagi ia berusaha masuk dan menerobos, tapi tubuh Changmin yang diatas rata-rata itu dengan mudah menghalangi Yunho lagi.

"Aish~ biarkan aku masuk Changmin!" teriak Yunho frustasi.

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "No..no..no! kalau aku membiarkanmu masuk, aku tak akan dapat makanan dari Jae hyung.."

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja hyung!" kata Changmin sambil agak mendorong tubuh Yunho untuk menjauh dari pintu.

"Yak..!"

"Sampai jumpa besok hyung.."

"Tunggu! Ak…"

'_**brakkkk'**_

Untuk kedua kalinya Yunho diusir secara tidak hormat dari tempat ini.

'_Aish~ dasar monster! Bagaimana bisa ia lebih mementingkan makanan daripada hyung-nya sendiri!'_ teriak Yunho dalam hati.

Ia benar-benar ingin mengumpat sekarang.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal. Ia juga melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada. Namja cantik itu memandang Yunho dengan tatapan kesal yang sulit diartikan.

"Berhenti memajukan bibirmu seperti itu Kim Jaejoong!" bentak Yunho. Alasan sebenarnya tentu saja karena ia takut lepas kendali dan mencium namja cantik itu nantinya.

"Tidak mau! Aku sedang kesal padamu!" balas Jaejoong. "Kau pasti berbohong padaku!"

Yunho mendekati tempat duduk Jaejoong. "Kata siapa aku berbohong! Ini memang tugas dari perusahaan!"

"Aku tetap tak percaya! Mana mungkin perusahaan hanya mengirim kita berdua?!"

"Karena kau sekretarisku, tentu saja kau harus ikut kemanapun aku pergi!" ucap yunho.

"Yak! Memangnya aku.."

"Kalau kau tetap tak percaya, aku akan menghubungi Appaku sekarang juga dan kau boleh bertanya langsung padanya.."

Yunho mngambil ponsel dalam jasnya dan berpura-pura akan menghubungi Appanya. Seketika itu juga wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah jadi pucat. Bagaimana kalau ini memang tugas dari Mr. Jung? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Yunho tidak membohonginya?

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Awalnya ia ragu kalau tugas pengecekan proyek pembangunan Hotel di Pulau Jeju ini hanya akal-akalan Yunho saja agar mereka bisa pergi berdua. Tapi melihat Yunho yang sampai menghubungi Appanya untuk membuktikan kalau ia tak berbohong semakin membuat Jaejoong takut.

Yunho sudah menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya, bersiap menunggu Mr. Jung untuk mengangkat telponnya

"Tunggu!" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba. "Cepat matikan telponnya sekarang juga!"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan wajah pura-pura heran. "Eh, memangnya kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?"

"Aish~ cepat matikan sekarang juga sebelum appamu menjawabnya!" Jaejoong berusaha merebut ponsel Yunho.

Yunho mencoba menghindar dari Jaejoong. "Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Cepat matikan sambungannya! Aku percaya padamu!"

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Yunho sumringah. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya itu dari telinganya.

"Iya! Aku akan pergi denganmu!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi.

Yunho tersenyum lebar. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam jasnya.

'_Apanya yang perlu dimatikan? Dari tadi kan aku memang tidak menghubungi siapapun..hehe'_ ucap Yunho dalam hati.

"Ekhmm.. baiklah, cepat siapkan keperluan perjalanan untuk besok! Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Kita akan ambil penerbangan pagi." kata Yunho mencoba terlihat tegas.

"Aish~" Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yunho. Tidak lupa juga sambil membanting pintu.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yunho melompat-lompat girang sambil berteriak-teriak. Rencananya berhasil! Tentu saja dari awal Appanya memang tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk mengecek proyek pembangunan hotel mereka di Pulau Jeju. Itu semua hanya akal-akalan Yunho agar ia bisa pergi berdua dengan Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum puas. Sedikit berbohong untuk kebaikan tidak ada salahnya kan?

**.**

**.**

**... ^^v**

Mian karena interaksi Yunjae di chapter ini gak terlalu banyak. Author cuma mau memperjelas dan memperkuat gimana relationship antar tokoh di cerita ini sebelum cerita utama tentang Yunjae lebih mendominasi nantinya.. :)

Thanks banget buat yang udah mau mampir, udah mau baca, dan maupun yang udah comment di chapter sebelumnya.. bener-bener bermanfaat buat author.. ^^

Awalnya author mau masukin scene dimana Yunho bilang perasaannya ke Jaejoong di chapter ini. Tapi nanti chapter ini jatuhnya terlalu panjang dan bikin readers bosen bacanya. :3

Next chapter Yunho bakal bilang perasannya ke Jaejoong!

Are you ready for it ?! ,'

Author bakal berusaha update asap!

So, mind to review? ^^v


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Contract**

**...**

**Preview : **

"Ekhmm.. baiklah, cepat siapkan keperluan perjalanan untuk besok! Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Kita akan ambil penerbangan pagi." kata Yunho mencoba terlihat tegas.

"Aish~" Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yunho. Tidak lupa juga sambil membanting pintu.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yunho melompat-lompat girang sambil berteriak-teriak. Rencananya berhasil! Tentu saja dari awal Appanya memang tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk mengecek proyek pembangunan hotel mereka di Pulau Jeju. Itu semua hanya akal-akalan Yunho agar ia bisa pergi berdua dengan Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum puas. Sedikit berbohong untuk kebaikan tidak ada salahnya kan?

**...**

**Chapter ****7**

Changmin memandang Jaejoong tanpa ada niat untuk membantu. Ia duduk di ranjang Jaejoong dengan sebungkus snack ukuran jumbo sambil terus mengunyah dan memandang Jaejoong yang memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam kopernya.

"Hyung, kau mau pindah kesana? Kenapa kau membawa baju banyak sekali?"

Jaejoong terus mengambil beberapa baju dari dalam lemarinya lalu memilih-milihnya. "Aku kan tidak tahu berapa hari aku harus berada disana. Paling tidak aku harus mempersiapkannya."

"Tapi kan tetap saja kau kesana untuk bekerja hyung.. apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap aneh dua koper Jaejoong yang hampir penuh dengan baju dengan berbagai model dan bentuk. "Kau tidak akan ada waktu untuk bersantai hyung. Kerjaanmu nanti hanya harus menemani kemanapun Yunho hyung pergi.."

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak dan memandang Changmin. "Kata siapa aku akan mengikuti beruang jelek itu? Tentu saja disana nanti aku akan berbelanja, berjalan-jalan, dan juga berjemur sendiri ke pantai tanpa harus mengajak Yunho… ah! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan betapa membahagiakannya hal itu nantinya!" kata Jaejoong senang dan kembali melanjutkan memilih-milih pakaiannya.

"Kenapa tak kau bawa saja sekalian lemarimu?" tanya Changmin polos yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Jaejoong yang seolah mengatakan, _'Kau sudah bosan makan eoh?'_

Changmin mendengus pasrah. Lebih baik ia menutup mulutnya dan berhenti melawan apa yang Jaejoong katakan daripada ia harus kehilangan makanan buatan Jaejoong nantinya. Demi Tuhan ia akan mempertahankan makanannya apapun caranya.

.

.

Selesai memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi, Changmin memasuki rumahnya dengan ceria. Ia berjalan sangat riang sampai tak menyadari kalau kakaknya telah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Darimana saja kau eoh?" tanya Yunho menginterogasi. "Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?"

Changmin berhenti sejenak dan baru menyadari kalau ada Yunho yang menunggunya. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu memandang jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini baru jam sepuluh.." jawabnya santai. Ia baru saja akan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya saat tiba-tiba suara Yunho menghentikannya lagi.

"Yah~ aku belum selesai bicara Jung Changmin! Aku bertanya padamu darimana saja kau?" Yunho berdiri dan menghampiri adiknya.

"Aku dari tempat Jae hyung.."

"Mwoo? Buat apa kau kesana?!" tanya Yunho agak tak terima.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi ke tempat Jae hyung?! Itu bukan urusanmu hyung.."

Yunho berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjitak kepala adiknya itu. "Lalu..apa yang kau lakukan disana sampai selarut ini?"

Changmin menunjukkan muka malasnya. "Hyung~ kau ini selalu saja mau tahu urusan orang lain.." ia berjalan menaiki tangga diikuti Yunho di belakangnya.

"Yah~ berhenti Changmin-ah.. aku belum selesai bicara padamu!"

"Pulanglah hyung~ bukankah besok pagi kau harus menjemput Jae hyung untuk pergi ke Jeju?" jawabnya sambil terus berjalan.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku." ucap Yunho. "Cepat katakan padaku Changmin-ah.."

Changmin berhenti tepat di depan kamarnya. Ia berbalik dan memandang Yunho malas. "Aish~ apalagi yang mau kau tahu hyung.."

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan disana sampai selarut ini?"

Changmin menarik nafas panjang. "Menurutmu apa yang akan kulakukan dengan Jae hyung ketika _hanya ada kami berdua_ di apartemennya?" kata Changmin penuh penekanan.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya dan berusaha tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Tidak.. kau membohongiku kan? Kau tidak mungkin macam-macam dengan Jaejoong.." kata Yunho terbata-bata.

Changmin mengangkat pundaknya pelan. "Kau sudah dewasa hyung.. kau pasti sudah bisa menebaknya.." hanya itu kata-kata terakhir dari Changmin sebelum ia masuk dan menutup keras pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mematung tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

'_Tentu saja aku makan semua masakan Jae hyung.. Memangnya untuk apa lagi aku kesana kalau tidak untuk makan? Dasar hyung pabo..'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Yak~ Changmin-ah! Cepat buka pintunya! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu kalau kau berani menyentuh Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho keras sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Changmin.

"Berhenti memukuli pintuku hyung~ kau berisik sekali! Aku mau tidur!" teriak Changmin dari dalam.

"Yak~ cepat buka pintunya!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Changmin!"

"Jung Yunho! Apa maksudmu membuat keributan di rumah ini malam-malam begini!?"

Kali ini giliran Mr. Jung yang berteriak padanya. Siapa yang tidak terbangun malam-malam begini saat mendengar ada suara ribut seseorang berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu?

"A..appa.."

"Yunho… untunglah itu kau.. Umma pikir siapa yang membuat keributan malam-malam begini.." kata ummanya menambahkan.

"Um..umma…"

"Kau mau menginap disini? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu di depan kamar adikmu?" tanya Jihyun.

Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "A..ani umma. Hanya saja aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Changmin.."

"Dia berbohong umma! Dia bilang tadi akan memukuliku!" teriak Changmin dari dalam.

Yunho mendelik kesal. "Yak! Apa yang kau bicarakan! Cepat kau keluar dari dalam dasar kau bocah tengik!" katanya sambil mnggedor pintu Changmin lagi.

"Yak! Sampai kapan kalian berdua akan terus bertengkar seperti ini eoh!" teriakan Mr. Jung menghentikan Yunho. Pria baya itu menggeleng-geleng pasrah saat melihat tingkah kedua putranya yang ia pikir sudah dewasa itu.

"Yun.. lebih baik kau cepat pulang ke tempatmu. Appa dengar besok pagi kau mau pergi mengecek proyek hotel kita di Jeju.."

"Ahh.. itu benar Appa. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan proyek itu sekaligus berlibur. Sudah lama aku tidak berlibur.."

Appa dan Ummanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Mereka benar-benar bersyukur Yunho sudah berubah kembali ceria seperti dulu dan setidaknya ia sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk istirahat sejenak dari pekerjaannya ania? :)

.

.

Pagi ini Yunho merasa sangat bersemangat. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya di basement apartemen Jaejoong, ia berjalan dengan riang dan tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Yunho berhenti di depan pintu Jaejoong dan terheran-heran saat pintu itu agak terbuka sedikit. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong tidak mengunci pintunya.

Yunho memutuskan untuk masuk dan ia langsung mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam, seperti suara dua orang yang saling bertengkar. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoong, ia segera menerobos masuk ke dalam. Dan apa yang didapatinya teryata tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Di hadapannya sekarang, Jaejoong dan Jihye sedang berteriak satu sama lain tanpa sadar akan kehadiran dirinya.

"Oppa~ pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Ani! Aku tak mau!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Tapi itu semua perbuatanmu oppa! Kalau kau memang laki-laki, kau harus mau bertanggung jawab!" paksa Jihye.

"Tidak! Itu salahmu sendiri kalau kau tidak memulainya, aku tidak akan melakukan itu!"

Yunho masih terpaku di tempatnya mendengar teriakan dua orang di depannya itu. Pikirannya sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini Jihye datang dan sangat ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban dari Jaejoong? Yunho tersadar dari pikirannya. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin! Jangan bilang kalau namja cantik ini sudah menghamili Jihye!

"Oppa~ sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" suara Jihye mengagetkan Yunho.

"Yunho…" sambung Jaejoong.

"Eh? Mian tadi pintunya terbuka dan aku mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam. Makanya aku langsung masuk.." terang Yunho.

Jihye memasang muka cemberutnya lalu menghampiri Yunho. "Oppa~ kau mau membantuku kan? Jaejoong oppa tak mau bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya.." rengeknya sambil memeluk lengan Yunho.

"Yah! Lepaskan tanganmu dari lengannya!" teriak Jaejoong emosi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini Jae? Kau tahu kan kita harus segera berangkat pagi ini?!"

"Salahkan wanita ini yang pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan disini!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Jihye.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini hm?" tanya Yunho pada Jihye.

"Kau ingat kan beberapa hari yang lalu kau mengantarku pulang karena kunci mobilku hilang?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Pagi ini aku berniat mengambil mobilku yang aku parkirkan di basement. Tapi aku sangat terkejut saat menemukan mobilku sangat kotor dan penuh dengan coretan! Jaejoong oppa mencoret-coret mobilku dengan spidol oppa!" tunjuk Jihye penuh emosi.

Yunho terbelalak kaget. Tentu saja ia terkejut. Tapi ia juga sangat ingin tertawa.

"Benarkah itu Jae?"

"Ung!" jawab Jaejoong cuek.

"Jae.. lihat aku dan jawab pertanyaanku!" kata Yunho tegas. "Benarkah kau melakukan itu semua?"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho kesal lalu mengangguk. "Itu kulakukan karena aku kesal wanita ini membohongi kita semua Yun!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jaejoong mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya kemudian melemparkannya hingga benda itu terjatuh tepat di depan kaki Jihye.

"Malam itu wanita ini sengaja meninggalkan kunci mobilnya disini agar kau mengantarkannya pulang!" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yunho memandang Jihye seolah bertanya _'Benarkah itu?'_

Jihye menggeleng cepat. "Itu tidak benar oppa~ mungkin kunci itu tidak sengaja terjatuh disini.." ucapnya beralasan.

"Psttt… terus saja berbohong.." desis Jaejoong.

"Lalu sekarang apa masalahnya?" tanya Yunho mulai kesal juga.

"Suruh saja wanita itu untuk mengecat ulang mobilnya. Apa susahnya?!" kata Jaejoong ketus.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku mau Jaejoong oppa bertanggung jawab! Aku mau pagi ini juga kau membawa mobilku ke bengkel!"

Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho sama-sama mendelik ke arah Jihye. Jihye tak boleh menggagalkan rencana mereka berdua ke Pulau Jeju!

"Mwo?! Tidak! aku tak mau! Pagi ini aku sudah ada urusan!" tolak Jaejoong mentah-mentah.

"Jihye-ah~ Jaejoong tak mungkin membawa mobilmu ke bengkel pagi ini. Hari ini kami harus pergi. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditunda.." kata Yunho beralasan.

"Memangnya kalian berdua mau pergi kemana pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Jihye penasaran.

"Pagi ini juga kami berdua harus pergi ke Jeju.." jawab Yunho.

"Ke Jeju? Hanya kalian berdua? Ada urusan apa kalian disana?" tanya Jihye lagi tetap tak mau menyerah yang membuat Jaejoong semakin kesal.

"Tentu saja kami berdua mau berlibur disana!" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Ia menghampiri Yunho dan agak mendorong Jihye, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Yunho.

Tentu saja Yunho sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong barusan, ditambah lagi cengkeraman erat Jaejoong di lengannya yang membuat dadanya makin berdebar sangat keras.

"MWO?! Berlibur berdua?!" teriak Jihye histeris.

"Uh huh! Dan sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini secepat mungkin. Aku dan Yunho tak mau ketinggalan penerbangan kami pagi ini. Benar kan Yunnie?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata doe-nya tepat di depan muka Yunho.

_**~BLARRR~**_

Konsentrasi Yunho mendadak buyar saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang begitu dekat dengannya.

'_Yunnie?! Dia memanggilku Yunnie?!'_ teriaknya dalam hati.

"Eh? N..ne.." jawab Yunho gugup karena terus berusaha meredam debaran keras di dadanya.

Jihye masih memandang kedua pria di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kalian tak mungkin melakukan ini padaku!" teriak Jihye lagi. "Oppa! Kau calon suamiku!"

"Yunnie~ cepat usir wanita ini dari sini~" rengek Jaejoong manja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Yunho. "Aku tak mau kita ketinggalan pesawat..."

Keringat dingin mulai menetes di dahi Yunho. Kalau Jaejoong terus melakukan ini padanya bisa-bisa ia pingsan di tempat.

"Baiklah.." Yunho menarik napas panjang.

"Ekhm.." ia berdehem sejenak. "Jihye.. kami benar-benar harus pergi pagi ini. Untuk masalah mobilmu, biar aku yang urus. Kirimkan saja tagihannya ke kantorku dan aku yang akan menanggung semua biayanya." ucap Yunho pada akhirnya, menyisakan Jaejoong dan Jihye yang hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.

Tidak ada yang tak mungkin untuk seorang _Jung_ kan? :)

.

.

"Ah.. kasur ini benar-benar nyaman sekali~" ucapnya sambil merebahkan dirinya di ranjang king-size di kamar hotel mereka.

Yunho tersenyum memandang Jaejoong sambil membawa beberapa koper miliknya dan tentu saja milik namja cantik itu juga. Hatinya benar-benar berbunga hari ini karena kejadian tadi pagi saat Jaejoong bersikap manja padanya, jadi saat ini ia sama sekali tak keberatan membawakan semua koper Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho heran. Dari tadi pria itu sama sekali tak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Ia sampai khawatir kalau-kalau Yunho terserang penyakit yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Jaejoong juga cukup shock saat bosnya itu sama sekali tak protes ketika ia menyuruhnya membawakan semua kopernya.

"Yah! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hari ini?! Kau tak lelah sedari tadi tersenyum eoh! Hentikan itu.. kau membuatku takut..." kata Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng pelan. "Tak ada apa-apa.. memangnya kenapa kalau aku terus tersenyum! Memangnya kau mau aku marah-arah padamu eoh?!" jawab Yunho.

"Aku mau kau nanti malam tidur di sofa itu!" kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa di ujung ruangan.

Yunho mendelik kaget. "Yah! Mana bisa begitu! Aku bosnya! Jadi aku yang harus tidur di ranjang itu!"

"Siapa suruh hanya memesan satu kamar! Kau pasti sudah berniat untuk macam-macam padaku kan!"

"Aish~ kau dengar sendiri tadi kalau hanya tersisa satu kamar ini! Kau lupa kalau ini musim panas?! Banyak sekali wisatawan yang berlibur dan menginap disini!"

"Aku tak mau tahu Jung Yunho! Ranjang ini milikku malam ini!" teriak Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

Yunho menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu ia tak akan bisa menang melawan namja cantik di depannya ini. Ia mengusap keringat di dahinya setelah selesai mengangkat semua koper-koper yang mereka bawa. Ia pandang koper-koper itu satu-persatu, dan baru sadar kalau koper namja cantik itulah yang membuat punggungnya hampir patah.

"Hei.. apa kau mau pindah ke pulau ini? Kenapa kau membawa pakaian banyak sekali?!"

Jaejoong terduduk di ranjangnya dan memandang Yunho. "Eh? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membawa pakaian banyak? Aku sudah berencana akan menghabiskan waktu luang berenang, berjemur di pantai, berjalan-jalan berkeliling, berbelanja, lalu aku juga akan…."

"Yah!Yah!Yah! kita kesini untuk bekerja Kim Jaejoong, bukan berlibur! Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan semua hal itu eoh?!" protes Yunho. "Dan waktu luang mana yang kau maksud?!"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tapi Yun…"

"Tak ada kata tapi! Aku mau sekarang kau bersiap karena sebentar lagi aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat proyek pembangunan hotel perusahaan!" kata Yunho sebelum keluar dari kamar hotel mereka, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih dengan setia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

Jaejoong mencatat dengan serius hal-hal yang dibicarakan Yunho dan salah satu ketua pembangunan proyek hotel Jungs Group . Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di daerah pesisir pantai, yang tidak jauh dari tempat dimana hotel perusahaan Jung dibangun. Jaejoong berada di belakang mereka. Notes dan pulpen ada di tangannya, siap mencatat hal apa saja yang perlu dicatatnya.

"Saya tak mau pembangunan hotel ini mempengaruhi lingkungan disini, Mr. Choi. Saya mau keadaan disini tetap bersih seperti ini." kata Yunho.

Choi Jin Guk mengangguk mengerti. "Saya mengerti Mr. Jung. Kerusakan lingkungan akibat pembangunan proyek ini saya jamin tidak ada. Kami sudah meminimalisirnya sebisa mungkin."

Yunho mengangguk puas. "Baiklah…" lalu ia melihat jam tangannya. "Sepertinya ini sudah cukup sore. Aku dan Jaejoong akan kembali ke hotel kami."

"Saya mengerti. Saya pasti akan memberi laporan kepada anda tiap bulannya Mr. Jung."

Jin Guk membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yunho berbalik dan mendapati Jaejoong yang masih dengan serius mencatat hasil diskusinya dengan Choi Jin Guk tadi. Diam-diam ia memandang Jaejoong. Wajahnya yang putih dengan bibir merah itu tak pernah gagal membuat Yunho berdecak kagum. Rambutnya yang lurus dan poninya yang terjuntai sesekali ikut terbang saat angin berhembus.

"Jae.. ayo kita kembali ke hotel.."

Jaejoong menutup notes kecilnya lalu memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku jasnya. "Eh, memangnya sudah jam berapa ini?"

"Ini sudah sore. Kau tak lelah? Dari Seoul tadi kita belum istirahat sama sekali."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Dasar pabo! Kenapa kau malah mengajakku kembali ke hotel?! Ini justru saat yang kutunggu-tunggu!"

"Eoh?"

"Aku tak mau pulang sebelum bisa melihat matahari terbenam."

Namja cantik itu lalu berjalan ke arah pantai, diikuti Yunho di belakangnya. Ia menutup matanya dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, merasakan angin laut yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum manis kala memandang nan jauh disana matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya.

"Ini indah sekali bukan?" gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho hanya diam mematung. Memandang karya Tuhan yang ada di depan matanya. Bukan, bukan matahari sore yang membuat darahnya berdesir dan dadanya berdetak sangat kencang. Melainkan seseorang yang saat ini ada di sampingnya, dengan segala keindahan yang dimilikinya.

"Ne… sangat indah~" sahut Yunho sambil tak pernah mengedipkan matanya memandang namja cantik yang ia sadari, mulai dicintainya itu.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho yang memandangnya dengan intens. Ia tak tahu kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"A…aku mau berjalan-jalan du..lu.." katanya gugup lalu meninggalkan Yunho. Namja cantik itu kemudian melepas sepatunya dan menggulung celananya sebatas betis agar tak terlalu basah saat ombak mulai tinggi nanti.

Dengan diam, Yunho perlahan mengikuti namja cantik itu. Memandang punggung Jaejoong sambil berpikir kapan waktu yang tepat untuknya untuk segera mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

Ia kembali memandang lautan. Indah sekali bukan? Well, bukankah malah disaat seperti ini seharusnya ia mangatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong? Di suasana yang romantis seperti sekarang ini?

Yunho mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Jaejoong. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya kalau apapun yang terjadi nanti, ia harus mengatakannya sekarang.

"Jae…"

"Arghh….."

Belum sempat Yunho meneriakkan namanya, teriakan Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu membuatnya terkejut. Ia segera berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang kesakitan dan sudah hampir menangis.

"Jae ?! Kau kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Yunho panik.

Jaejoong segera mencengkeram pundak Yunho sebagai pegangan. Wajahnya meringis kesakitan.

"A..ku tak tahu Yun.. Se..sepertinya a..aku menginjak sesuatu.." jawabnya sambil mencoba menahan sakit.

Yunho terlihat kebingungan pada awalnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tak tahan melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kesakitan sambil terus mencengkeram pundaknya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di kepalanya saat ini...

Dengan sekali sigap, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendongnya bridal style. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong yang juga terkejut segera mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho agar ia tak terjatuh. Ia juga menelusupkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Yunho.

Yunho semakin panik saat mendapati banyak darah mengucur dari telapak kaki Jaejoong. Ia semakin mengeratkan gendongannya pada tubuh namja cantik itu dan segera berlari ke tempat dimana ia memakirkan mobilnya, mencoba menghiraukan suara Jaejoong yang mengeluh kesakitan.

"Tenanglah Jae.. bersabarlah! Aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Yunho cemas.

Dokter itu memberikan senyum tenangnya pada Yunho. "Tenanglah Mr. Jung. Ia baik-baik saja. Sepertinya di pantai tadi ia tak sengaja menginjak pecahan batu karang yang cukup tajam."

"Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam bukan?" tanyanya masih dengan nada cemasnya. "Apa itu berbahaya?"

Dokter itu masih tersenyum dengan tenangnya. "Ia baik-baik saja Mr. Jung.. kalau anda masih tak percaya, silahkan masuk dan pastikan sendiri keadaannya. Anda sudah tak perlu panik lagi." sahut dokter itu.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas leganya. "Baiklah~ kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya. Terima kasih banyak dokter.." ucap Yunho.

Yunho segera membuka pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong dan mendapati kalau namja cantik itu sedang terduduk di ranjang sambil terus mengamati lukanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, tapi dengan ekspresi sedihnya. "Masih sedikit sakit. Aku harap tak akan begitu sakit saat kubuat berjalan nanti.."

"Malam ini juga kita akan pulang ke Seoul." ucap Yunho yang tentu saja membuat Jaejoong sangat terkejut.

"Tapi Yun, baru tadi pagi kita sampai disini. Lagipula apa urusan kita sudah selesai disini?" Jaejoong mencoba protes.

"Memangnya kau masih bisa bekerja dengan kaki seperti itu eoh?!"

"A..aku…"

"Aku sudah pesan tiket pesawat. Malam ini juga kita kembali ke Seoul."

"Ta..tapi Yun.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Kim Jaejoong! Saat ini keadaanmulah yang paling penting! Aku tak mau keadaanmu bertambah buruk!"

Pipi Jaejoong sontak merona merah. Kata-kata Yunho barusan membuat hatinya berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata Yunho sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Manis sekali bukan? :)

.

.

Tepat pukul dua pagi, Yunho memakirkan mobilnya di basement gedung apartemen Jaejoong. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa memaafkan dirinya jika sesuatu terjadi pada namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Jae.. bangun. Kita sudah sampai.." kata Yunho pelan sambil mengusap-usap pipi Jaejoong.

Perlahan Jaejoong menggeliat pelan lalu membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Ditatapnya wajah Yunho yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Debaran itupun kembali muncul.

"Jae… kita sudah sampai.." kata Yunho sambil tersenyum manis.

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya dan sedikit merintih kesakitan. Ia lupa kalau kakinya sedang terluka.

Yunho segera beranjak keluar dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Ia merundukkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk membantu Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hmmpp.." Jaejoong menahan nafasnya sejenak ketika ia tersadar bahwa untuk kedua kalinya Yunho menggendongnya bridal style. Ia pun dengan otomatis melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho. Sial, kenapa Yunho mudah sekali membuat hatinya berdebar-debar seperti ini? Pikir Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan pipi merahnya di lekukan leher Yunho dan berharap agar Yunho tak mendengar debaran jantungnya yang begitu keras.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu Jaejoong, Yunho menurunkannya dari gendongan secara perlahan. Jaejoong dengan segera berpegang pada pintunya. Yunho yang masih sangat khawatir, tetap tak mau melepaskan pegangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Apa kau yakin tak mau kutemani malam ini?" tanya Yunho masih dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. "Tak usah Yun. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau harus pulang. Kau pasti lelah. Aku akan menghubungimu kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu. Lagipula lukanya tidak begitu parah." kata Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Yunho. Ia tentu saja sangat senang jika Yunho mau menginap di tempatnya dan terus menemaninya. Tapi ia tak boleh egois. Bagaimanapun juga tanggung jawab Yunho sebagai bos sangat besar. Ia sudah cukup merepotkan Yunho malam ini.

"Tapi Jae.."

"Yunho.. aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku baik-baik saja.. kau bisa kesini besok sepulang kerja. Tapi kau tak boleh membolos. Arraseo?!"

Yunho mengangguk pelan walaupun masih dengan wajah tidak rela.

"Baiklah…. Kka! Sana pulanglah.. kau pasti lelah.."

Yunho hanya diam dan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Yun.. kau kenapa?"

"Jae.. a..aku.."

"Wae? Kau sepertinya mau mengatakan sesuatu.."

"A..aku.."

"Hmm?"

"K..kau boleh marah padaku setelah ini. Tapi aku harus melakukannya sebelum aku menyesal nantinya!"

"Apa maksud.."

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Yunho tanpa aba-aba. Dengan lembut Yunho menghisap bibir namja cantik itu. Jaejoong yang masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi, hanya bisa diam mematung tanpa bisa membalas lumatan yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Yunho melepaskan bibir namja cantik itu. Ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong yang masih penuh dengan keterkejutan.

"Yun…a..ku.."

"Ssstt.." Yunho menempelkan ujung jarinya di bibir Jaejoong, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak membutuhkan jawaban apa-apa darinya.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Aku tak memintamu menjawabnya sekarang. Pikirkan baik-baik. Aku benar-benar serius." ucap Yunho dengan penuh keseriusan.

Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi nihil. Baru kali ini ia mendapati ekspresi Yunho seserius ini.

Yunho membelai pelan pipi Jaejoong dan detik berikutnya ia mengecup dahi namja yang dicintainya itu. Lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jaejoong.

"Saranghae…"

_**~Blushhhhh~**_

Pipi Jaejoong mengeluarkan semburat merah secara mendadak.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan jangan lupa hubungi aku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu…"

Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan sebelum ia pergi dari situ. Jaejoong memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh sangat kencang. Ia juga menyentuh bibirnya dimana Yunho baru saja mendaratkan bibirnya disana. Detik berikutnya senyumnya mengembang. Yunho baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Yunho mencintainya…

Ternyata selama ini perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan eoh ? :)

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, Yunho langsung menuju kamarnya dan langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Semua lelahnya seolah lenyap begitu saja. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan wajah Jaejoong dari pikirannya. Ia menyentuh bibirnya dan detik berikutnya seulas senyum terkembang. Ia baru saja mencium Jaejoong. Ia sendiri juga tak sadar darimana ia mendapat keberanian itu. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri tanpa ia sendiri bisa mengontrolnya.

Satu hal yang membuatnya lega adalah bahwa paling tidak ia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada namja cantik itu. Tapi keresahan itu juga mendadak muncul mengingat Jaejoong sama sekali tak memberikan respon atas pengakuannya tadi.

Yunho juga masih sangat khawatir pada keadaan Jaejoong. Apa namja cantik itu akan baik-baik saja saat berada sendirian di apartemennya nanti? Bukankan ia masih susah untuk berjalan? Lalu siapa yang akan membantunya nanti? Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong nanti membutuhkan sesuatu dan tak ada seorangpun yang akan menolongnya?

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepala Yunho. Ia menimang-nimang ponsel yang ada di tangannya dan bermaksud akan menghubungi Jaejoong.

"Aish~ ada apa denganku? Kami baru saja berpisah dan sekarang aku sudah mau menghubunginya?!" Yunho merutuk dirinya sendiri.

'_Tahan dirimu Jung Yunho… berikan waktu Jaejoong untuk berpikir…' _katanya dalam hati.

Tapi bayangan wajah Jaejoong yang sedang kesusahan terus berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

"Aish~ kau benar-benar membuatku gila!" teriaknya frustasi. Detik berikutnya ia menyambar ponsel yang ada di sebelahnya dan langsung mendial nomor ponsel Jaejoong. Ia menunggu dengan dada yang berdebar keras.

Mungkinkah Jaejoong sudah tidur? Apa mungkin ia mengganggu namja cantik itu? Apa lebih baik kalau ia menghubungi namja cantik itu besok pagi saja?

Saat ia bermaksud untuk menutup telponnya, Jaejoong di seberang sana sudah terlanjur mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Yeoboseyo…" sahut Jaejoong pelan.

"J.,.Jae.. ini aku. Y..Yunho.." jawabnya gugup.

"Ne Yun.. waeyo?"

Suara lembut Jaejoong semakin membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"A..aku hanya mau memastikan keadaanmu. Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Terdengar suara tawa Jaejoong di seberang sana. Yunho bisa membayangkan kalau sekarang Jaejoong pasti sedang tertawa malu sambil menutup mulutnya. Kebiasaan yang menurut Yunho sangat manis.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yun. Bukankan belum ada satu jam kau pulang dari sini? Kenapa kau sudah menghubungiku lagi eoh?" tanya Jaejoong seolah-olah protes, padahal dalam hati ia sangat senang Yunho menghubunginya.

"A..aku hanya tak tahan untuk tidak menanyakan keadaanmu. Lagipula aku.. a..aku…"

"Kau kenapa?"

"L..lagipula aku juga sangat ingin mendengar suaramu…" kata Yunho lirih.

_**~Blusshhhhh…~**_

Kata-kata manis Yunho berhasil membuat pipi Jaejoong semerah tomat. Untung saja Yunho tak ada di sampingnya.

"Y..y..yah! kau menelponku pagi buta begini hanya untuk merayuku eoh?" ucap Jaejoong seolah-olah marah untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Anio!" bantah Yunho. "Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu! Dan juga me..merindukanmu…" jawab Yunho cepat.

_**~Blushhh~**_

'_Yunho sialan' _pikir Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa pria itu terus mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang terus membuat jantungnya serasa mau meledak?

Hening sejenak.

"K..kau… bukankah besok kau harus pergi bekerja eoh?! Tutup telponnya dan cepat tidur!"

"Kau tak suka aku menghubungimu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sedih.

"A..ani! Aku hanya tak mau nantinya kau mengantuk saat bekerja."

"Arraseo.." jawab Yunho mengerti.

"Yun…"

"Ne?"

"Se..selama aku sakit dan tak bisa membuatkan bekal untukmu.. kau harus tetap menjaga makanmu. Kau tak boleh melewatkan makan siangmu, arraseo?!" kata Jaejoong masih dengan wajah malu-malu.

Yunho melonjak-lonjak gembira di tempatnya saat mengetahui Jaejoong juga ternyata menkhawatirkannya.

"Arra..arraseo!" jawabnya bersemangat.

"Jae…"

"Kapan kau akan menutup telponnya eoh?!"

"Baiklah~baiklah.. aku akan menutup telponnya dan membiarkanmu beristirahat."

"Ung!"

"Jae…"

"Apa lagi eoh?! Kapan kau akan membiarkanku istira…."

"Saranghae~~~ tut…tut…tut…"

"Y..Yah! Hey.." belum sempat Jaejoong mengomel, Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Aish~" rutuk Jaejoong.

Ia tak menyangkal bahwa kata-kata Yunho yang terakhir tadi berhasil membuatnya tersenyum senang dan melonjak gembira.

Diambilnya bantal disebelahnya, dan detik berikutnya ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal itu, mencoba meredam desiran aneh yang makin lama makin bergejolak dalam dadanya.

Sepertinya malam ini ia akan tidur nyenyak sekali sambil menunggu datangnya hari esok.

Bukankah Yunho besok sudah berjanji akan menemaninya eoh?

Seulas senyum kembali terulas di wajahnya.

Sepertinya ia memang harus secepatnya menjawab pernyataan cinta Yunho padanya. :)

.

.

**... ^^v**

Annyeong~

Mian~ mian~ mian~ mian sebelumnya… *bow*

Author updatenya kelamaan yah? T^T

Disini author gak bakal banyak beralasan kenapa bisa update lama. Cuma mau bilang kalo ngumpulin mood dan feeling buat nulis FF itu susaahhh banget. Jadi kalo emang author updatenya lama, itu tandanya author lagi gak ada mood dan feeling buat nulis atau singkatnya author lagi males. Haha *digebukin rame-rame*

Untuk yang sudah menunggu dan menebak-nebak kalo bakal ada adegan NC Yunjae di Jeju, sayang sekali anda belum beruntung. Hhihhihhiiii~ *abis digebukin, dibuang ke jurang*

Gomawo buat yang udah setia nungguin FF ini, yang udah mau mampir baca, dan yang udah repot-repot mau review… *pelukin satu-satu*

Sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatan dan typos yang bertebaran disana-sini.

Oh ya, buat kalian yang pada nanya akun Fb & Twitter author, author belum bisa kasih akun yang asli. Author baru bikin akun baru khusus buat kalian yang pengen berteman dan ngobrol sama author. Bagi kalian yang mau nge-add fb maupun follow, monggo~ ^^ kita bisa ngobrol disana~

Fb: Yunjaejung

Twitter: yunjaejung_

Gomawooo~ ^^

Last, mind to review? ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Contract**

**...**

**Preview : **

"Se..selama aku sakit dan tak bisa membuatkan bekal untukmu.. kau harus tetap menjaga makanmu. Kau tak boleh melewatkan makan siangmu, arraseo?!" kata Jaejoong masih dengan wajah malu-malu.

Yunho melonjak-lonjak gembira di tempatnya saat mengetahui Jaejoong juga ternyata menkhawatirkannya.

"Arra..arraseo!" jawabnya bersemangat.

"Jae…"

"Kapan kau akan menutup telponnya eoh?!"

"Baiklah~baiklah.. aku akan menutup telponnya dan membiarkanmu beristirahat."

"Ung!"

"Jae…"

"Apa lagi eoh?! Kapan kau akan membiarkanku istira…."

"Saranghae~~~ tut…tut…tut…"

"Y..Yah! Hey.." belum sempat Jaejoong mengomel, Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Aish~" rutuk Jaejoong.

Ia tak menyangkal bahwa kata-kata Yunho yang terakhir tadi berhasil membuatnya tersenyum senang dan melonjak gembira.

Diambilnya bantal disebelahnya, dan detik berikutnya ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal itu, mencoba meredam desiran aneh yang makin lama makin bergejolak dalam dadanya.

Sepertinya malam ini ia akan tidur nyenyak sekali sambil menunggu datangnya hari esok.

Bukankah Yunho besok sudah berjanji akan menemaninya eoh?

Seulas senyum kembali terulas di wajahnya.

Sepertinya ia memang harus secepatnya menjawab pernyataan cinta Yunho padanya. :)

**...**

**Chapter ****8**

Jaejoong memandang kesal dua koper yang kini ada di depannya. Barusan pegawai Yunho mengantarkan dua koper besar miliknya yang kemarin memang ia bawa untuk keperluan di Jeju. Tadinya ia sudah sangat senang ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi, sangat yakin kalau itu pasti Yunho. Tapi senyumnya mendadak hilang ketika bukan Yunho yang datang.

"Aish~ kenapa aku jadi kesal seperti ini?! Memangnya kenapa kalau Yunho tak jadi kesini?! Mungkin saja beruang jelek itu lupa pada janjinya!" gerutu Jaejoong.

Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil tak lupa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding dan semakin merengut kesal. Ini sudah jam pulang kantor. Bahkan sudah dari tadi seharusnya Yunho sudah sampai disini.

Namja cantik itu kemudian melirik hasil masakannya yang terhidang di meja makan. Walaupun harus menahan sakit di kakinya, ia tak peduli demi membuat makanan untuk Yunho yang sudah berjanji akan datang hari ini. Tapi yang ditunggu malah tak kunjung muncul juga.

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi nomor Junsu.

"Yobeoseyo.." jawab Junsu di seberang sana.

"Junsu-ah… a..apa kau masih di kantor?" tanya Jaejoong

"Uhmm… aku baru akan pulang hyung.. Waeyo?"

Jaejoong melirik lagi jam dindingnya. "Kau baru akan pulang? Memangnya kau lembur?"

"Ani… tadi di kantor ada rapat hyung. Jadi kami pulang agak malam. Kenapa? Aku tak yakin kau menghubungiku hanya untuk menanyakan hal ini.." ucap Junsu curiga.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Junsu atau tidak.

"Hyung.. cepat katakan!"

"I..itu.. apa.. Yunho sudah pulang?" tanyanya pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Junsu tertawa di seberang sana. "Yah hyung! Kalau untuk menanyakan soal Yunho hyung, kenapa kau harus bertele-tele seperti itu?! Lagipula kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ponselnya langsung?!"

"A..ani! aku hanya merasa tak enak tak bisa masuk kerja selama beberapa hari ke depan. Yunho pasti kesusahan." elak Jaejoong yang terdengar tak masuk akal.

Junsu mendengus pelan. Merasa malas untuk berdebat dengan Jaejoong. "Oh ya hyung! Aku dengar di Jeju kemarin kau mengalami kecelakaan. Maaf aku dan Chunnie belum sempat menjengukmu. Nanti kalau ada waktu kami akan mengunjungimu."

"Ung! Aku tak apa-apa. Hanya luka ringan."

"Sepulang dari kantor tadi Yunho hyung terlihat tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya ia buru-buru sekali untuk pergi ke suatu tempat." ucap Junsu menerangkan.

'_Kalau Yunho sudah pegi sedari tadi, kenapa ia belum juga sampai?'_ kata Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Baiklah Junsu. Aku akan tutup telponnya. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok untuk menanyakan soal pekerjaan."

"Baiklah hyung. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Tepat setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Junsu, bel pintunya berbunyi. Dengan semangat ia segera berdiri dan membuka pintunya. Walaupun sangat ingin berlari, tapi Jaejoong menahannya jika tak ingin lukanya bertambah parah.

Saat membuka pintunya, tiba-tiba sebuket bunga menyembul ke arahnya. Detik berikutnya, wajah Yunho muncul di baliknya. Ia tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." katanya manis. Ia menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang ada di tangannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menerima bunga itu lalu menghirup aromanya.

"Yah! Kenapa kau harus membawakanku bunga?! Memangnya aku wanita?!" kata Jaejoong pura-pura protes.

"Yasudah kalau kau tak suka. Sini berikan padaku, aku akan membuangnya." ucap Yunho berusaha merebut bunga itu dari genggaman tangan Jaejoong.

"Yah! Siapa bilang kau boleh mengambilnya lagi! Kau sudah memberikannya padaku. Jadi ini milikku sepenuhnya." omel Jaejoong sambil menyingkirkan tangan Yunho.

Namja cantik itu segera meletakkan bunga itu di salah satu vas bunga yang ada di ruangannya. Yunho mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" tanya Yunho. Ia melepas jasnya dan membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya agar merasa lebih rileks. Lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk milik Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Seharian ini aku memasak. Kau belum makan bukan?"

Yunho terduduk dengan segera ketika mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

"Kau memasak? Bagaimana bisa kau memasak dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Yunho agak membentak.

"Kau jangan terlalu berlebihan Yun. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Dan sudah tidak sesakit kemarin setelah aku minum obatnya beberapa kali." kata Jaejoong menimpali. Ia berjalan ke arah meja makan, diikuti Yunho di belakangnya.

"Kau memasak semua ini?"

"Ini mungkin tidak sebanyak biasanya. Tapi cukup untuk kita bedua." kata Jaejoong menerangkan. Ia menarik kursinya lalu duduk.

Yunho duduk di depan namja cantik itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong. Sungguh, semua yang dilakukan Jaejoong makin membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada namja cantik itu.

"Yah! Sampai kapan kau terus bengong seperti itu eoh! Cepat makan makananmu!"

.

Entah bagaimana mulanya, kini mereka berdua tengah sibuk melumat bibir satu sama lain di sofa ruang tengah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang kini duduk di pangkuan Yunho, terus mendesah sambil terus meremas rambut Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong, berusaha menahan tubuh namja cantik itu agar terus berada di pangkuannya.

"Mmphhhhh…."

Suara desahan Jaejoong semakin membuat tubuh Yunho memanas. Belum lagi gerakan Jaejoong di pangkuannya.

Ia melumat bibir bawah Jaejoong. Sesekali menggigitnya agar Jaejoong mau membuka mulutnya. Sekalinya terbuka, Yunho segera menelusupkan lidahnya dan perang lidahpun terjadi antara keduanya. Jaejoong memutuskan menyerah dan membiarkan Yunho mengeksplor seluruh isi mulutnya.

Puas dengan bibir Jaejoong, Yunho menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Jaejoong yang terekspose jelas di depan mukanya. Belum lagi pakaian Jaejoong yang semakin mempermudah akses untuk Yunho menjelajah leher dan pundak namja cantik itu.

"Ngghh… Yun…"

Hisapan Yunho semakin kuat di lehernya. Meninggalkan kissmark yang Jaejoong yakin baru bisa hilang beberapa hari kemudian.

"Jae…"

"Nghh….." Jaejoong hanya bisa merespon melalui desahannya sambil terus menjambal rambut Yunho.

Puas dengan leher Jaejoong, Yunho mengecupi pundak Jaejoong karena kini kaos longgar Jaejoong sudah melorot sampai ke lengannya.

"Kau… tak kuijinkan memakai pakaian seperti ini… selain denganku…" desis Yunho di telinga Jaejoong sambil sesekali menggigit telinganya. Jaejoong bergidik nikmat. Saat ini Yunho tengah menjamah titik paling sensitif miliknya.

"Eungggg…" respon Jaejoong.

"Saranghae…" bisik Yunho di telinganya.

Jaejoong menarik rambut Yunho dan memaksa agar Yunho menghadap wajahnya. Ditatapnya namja bermata musang yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu. Dikecupnya bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Nado saranghae…" jawab Jaejoong sebelum kembali mendorong kepala Yunho ke dalam lekukan lehernya. Membiarkan pria itu meninggalkan kissmark sebanyak yang ia mau.

Mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong barusan, bagi Yunho tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi baginya saat ini. Hanya ada ia dan Jaejoong. Saling mencintai.

.

Jaejoong mengantar Yunho sampai ke depan pintu. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Yunho malah berbalik dan menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Dengan spontan pula, Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho. Mereka memandang satu sama lain, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka.

"Tak bisakah malam ini aku menginap disini saja?" tanya Yunho agak merengek. Ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng imut. "Siapa yang menjamin kau tak akan menyerangku nantinya eoh?"

"Kalau soal itu aku tak bisa janji.." kata Yunho disertai smirknya. Ia menggosok-gosokkan ujung hidungnya dengan hidung Jaejoong.

"Dasar mesum.." kata Jaejoong lirih.

"Tapi kau menyukai beruang mesum ini ania?" tanya Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu.

Dengan cepat Yunho segera mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Jaejoong lagi, yang langsung mendapat respon dari namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk dada Yunho pelan ketika dirasa ia sudah susah bernapas.

"Kenapa kau hobi sekali menciumku di depan pintu eoh?" canda Jaejoong, mengingatkan mereka saat pertama kali Yunho mengungkapkan perasaannya sambil menciumya, juga tepat di depan pintu ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?! Tempat ini sangat romantis untuk berciuman.." ucap Yunho sekenanya yang menyebabkan ia mendapat pukulan lagi di dadanya.

"Yah!" protes Jaejoong. "Cepatlah pulang sebelum ada tetanggaku yang memergokimu tak mau berhenti menciumku.."

Yunho mengangguk, masih dengan tak rela.

"Aku pulang dulu.."

Sebelum Yunho melepaskan pelukan di pinggangnya, Jaejoong melumat bibir Yunho untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Lily putih…" gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Lain kali jangan bawakan aku bunga mawar. Aku lebih suka Lily putih.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Yunho mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum.

Mereka berdua saling melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Besok sepulang kerja aku akan membawakannya untukmu.."

Jaejoong mengangguk senang.

"Aku akan menunggumu besok.."

Well, sepertinya tak ada yang lebih indah ketika sedang jatuh cinta eoh? :)

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang ketika ia mendapati Junsu dan Yoochun di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia membiarkan kedua orang itu masuk.

"Bagaimana kedaanmu hyung?" tanya Junsu sambil meyodorkan sekeranjang buah-buahan yang tadi dibelinya untuk Jaejoong.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik. Lukanya juga sudah hampir mengering. Mungkin lusa aku baru akan masuk kerja." jawab Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke dapur dan meletakkan buah-buahan itu di meja dapurnya. Ia mengambil botol jus dalam lemari esnya dan dua buah gelas, lalu kembali ke ruang tamu.

Ia duduk di depan Yoosu lalu menuangkan minuman untuk keduanya.

"Apa Yunho tahu kalian kesini? Ini masih jam kerja bukan?"

"Yunho hyung tak jadi marah ketika kami bilang kami mau melihat keadaanmu." terang Yoochun sambil meminum jusnya.

Tiba-tiba mata Yoochun menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Ia menyenggol lengan Junsu dan mengisyaratkan agar Junsu mengikuti pandangan matanya. Dan detik berikutnya, keduanya tersenyum jahil.

"Well, sepertinya kau harus sering-sering menyemprot ruanganmu hyung.." ucap Junsu.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Memangnya kau tahan tinggal di apartemen yang dihuni banyak nyamuk hyung?" imbuh Yoochun.

Jaejoong semakin menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya, yang membuat Yoosu serasa ingin tertawa keras-keras.

"Memangnya apartemen siapa yang banyak nyamuknya. Disini baik-baik saja dan hampir tak pernah ada nyamuk." jawab Jaejoong polos.

"Errrr… tapi kedaanmu tak sesuai dengan apa yang kau katakan hyung. Lihat saja tanda-tanda yang nyamuk-nyamuk itu berikan padamu. Sepertinya nyamuk-nyamuk itu suka sekali hinggap di lehermu.." kata Yoochun sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Sementara itu tawa Junsu sudah lebih dulu meledak.

"Eukyang~ kyang~ kyang…."

Jaejoong mendelik lebar-lebar. Sial! Ia baru ingat kalau tentu saja tanda yang diberikan Yunho tadi malam masih tercetak jelas di lehernya! Ia juga tak tahu kalau Yoosu akan kemari. Maka dari itu ia memakai pakaian minim yang biasa ia kenakan.

"_Shit!"_ Jaejoong merutuk keras. Kemudian dengan langkah yang masih sedikit pincang, ia berjalan cepat ke arah kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar dengan penampilan yang sedikit berbeda. Ia mengganti kaos longgarnya dengan sweater lengan panjang dan tebal yang menutupi tubuh atasnya bahkan sampai ke lehernya, tapi tetap dengan bawahan celana pendek yang ia pakai tadi.

Penampilan Jaejoong ini tentu saja membuat tawa Yoosu makin membahana.

"Y..yah! terus saja tertawa! Memangnya apa yang lucu eoh!" protes Jaejoong, tapi tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Siapa yang tak malu ketika kepergok memiliki begitu banyak kissmark di lehernya?

Yoosu masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Yah hyung! Apa yang kau pakai itu eoh?! Memangnya kau tak kepanasan memakai pakaian setebal itu di siang hari?!" kata Yoochun lalu melanjutkan tawanya lagi.

"Sudahlah hyung. Kau tak perlu menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi dari kami. Kami sudah tahu semuanya. Salahkan mulut Yunho hyung yang tak bisa diam itu." imbuh Junsu.

Jaejoong semakin merengut kesal. Ia membuat catatan di kepalanya untuk melakban mulut besar Yunho nanti. Tidak bisakah beruang jelek itu menutup mulutnya sebentar dan tidak langsung memberitahu Yoosu kalau mereka sekarang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih? Paling tidak, ia tak akan kepergok dengan cara memalukan yang seperti ini.

'_Yunho pabo'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

Sepulang dari tempat Jaejoong, Yoochun merasa kalau sikap Junsu sedikit berubah. Sedari tadi sampai sekarang namja imut itu seolah malas bicara padanya.

"Su.. kau kenapa?" tanyanya pada Junsu sambil terus fokus mengemudi.

Junsu menoleh sebentar. "Eh? A..ani.. aku tak apa-apa.." jawabnya pelan lalu kembali memandang keluar lewat jendela mobil.

Yoochun mencoba tak mengambil pusing sikap aneh Junsu. Ia berasumsi mungkin saja Junsu sedang lelah.

"Kau mau kita makan malam di tempat biasa?" tanya Yoochun lagi sambil melirik Junsu.

Junsu hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku ingin pulang saja. Aku lelah."

Yoochun semakin bingung dengan sikap Junsu padanya.

Hening menyelimuti suasana di dalam mobil Yoochun. Ia memutuskan menuruti keinginan Junsu dan mengantar namja itu pulang.

"Pasti sangat bahagia menjadi Jaejoong hyung.." kata Junsu tiba-tiba. Memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

Yoochun menoleh ke arah Junsu sejenak. Merasa bingung tiba-tiba pria itu menyebut nama Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong hyung pasti sangat bahagia ketika Yunho hyung akhirnya mengatakan perasaannya.."

Yoochun tertegun. Sepertinya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Padahal mereka belum lama saling kenal. Tapi Yunho hyung berani mengambil keputusan…"

"Junsu-ah…aku…"

"Yunho hyung pasti sangat mencintai Jae hyung.."

Tepat setelah Junsu mengatakan hal itu, mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti tepat di depan gedung apartemen Junsu.

Junsu melepas sabuk pengamannya dan segera bergegas keluar dari mobil Yoochun.

"Junsu.. tunggu dulu.." Yoochun memegang tangan Junsu. Mencoba menahan agar namja itu tak keluar dari mobilnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Chunnie.. aku lelah dan ingin istirahat."

Ia melepas genggaman tangan Yoochun dari tangannya dan segera keluar dari mobil. Menyisakan Yoochun yang hanya bisa memandang punggungnya seiring semakin jauhnya ia berjalan.

Yoochun menunduk lesu.

"_Shit!"_ ia memukul kemudi mobilnya dengan keras untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Ia tentu saja bisa menangkap dengan jelas maksud yang ingin Junsu sampaikan padanya. Tentu saja namja itu menunggu kepastian dari Yoochun tentang bagaimana sebenarnya status hubungan mereka.

Sayang sekali, Yoochun sadar bahwa pada kenyataannya ia terlalu pengecut.

Ia selalu menunggu waktu tepat yang dirasanya tak kunjung datang.

.

.

Kali ini seikat lily putih yang muncul di hadapan Jaejoong saat pertama kali ia membuka pintunya. Dengan seyum manis, ia menerima bunga pemberian Yunho itu.

"Aku juga membawakanmu beberapa makanan." kata Yunho sambil mengangkat sekantong plastik makanan cepat saji.

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya heran. "Yah, kenapa kau membeli semua makanan itu eoh? Aku sudah memasak untuk makan malam kita." Jaejoong protes.

Yunho masuk dan melepaskan jasnya lalu meletakkannya di sofa.

"Aku tak mau kau memaksakan diri untuk terlalu banyak bergerak Boo... Lagipula kakimu belum sembuh benar."

"Aku sudah sembuh Yun. Besok aku sudah berencana untuk masuk kerja." kata Jaejoong dari dapur.

Yunho menyusulnya dan segera duduk di meja makan. Membiarkan Jaejoong mengambilkan nasi dan beberapa lauk untuknya.

Ia mengamati Jaejoong dengan seksama. Adegan ini sangat mirip dengan adegan film dimana sang istri menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya. Membuat Yunho tersenyum senang dan semakin mengagumi namja cantik yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kau yakin?"

Jaejoong mengangguk yakin. "Aku bosan hanya diam di rumah."

"Baiklah. Mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasanya." Ia mulai melahap makannya saat tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Yunho yang tertuju pada lehernya. Pandangan yang sama seperti yang ditujukan Yoosu padanya tadi siang.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lihat eoh?!" Jaejoong meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya lalu segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Yunho menggeleng. "Ani.. aku hanya ingin melihat hasil kreasiku kemarin malam. Rupanya aku cukup berhasil untuk membuatnya bertahan lebih dari satu hari." ucap Yunho sekenanya lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Y..yah!" semburat merah tercetak di pipi Jaejoong. "Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak dan cepat lanjutkan makanmu!"

.

.

_**-Ting tong-**_

Jaejoong sontak mendorong tubuh Yunho yang sedang menciumi lehernya. Yunho yang tadinya berada di atas tubunhya, kini mengerang keras saat pantatnya mendarat mulus di lantai.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mendorongku?!" teriak Yunho protes.

Jaejoong beranjak duduk dan membenarkan pakaiannya yang acak-acakan akibat ulah Yunho tadi.

"Ssstt.. sepertinya ada yang datang Yunho-ah.."

Jaejoong berdiri sambil mengancingkan beberapa kancing bajunya dan segera menuju pintu depan, diikuti Yunho di belakangnya yang masih dengan wajah manyun sambil menggosok-gosok pantatnya.

"Aish~ siapa yang datang mengganggu malam-malam begini?!" gerutu Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak langsung membuka pintunya melainkan melihat dulu melalui intercom siapa yang datang malam-malam begini. Detik berikutnya matanya melotot lebar. Dengan cepat ia mendorong Yunho masuk ke kamarnya dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

Yunho yang tak sempat melawan hanya bisa berteriak protes.

"Yah! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kau mendorongku seperti ini?! Dan kenapa aku harus bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandimu?!" teriak Yunho.

"Ssst.. kau jangan berisik Yunnie! Ummaku sedang ada di luar! Dia tak boleh tahu kau ada disini! Umma pasti akan bertanya yang macam-macam!" ucapnya berbisik sambil terus mendorong Yunho.

"Yah! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Kau tak perlu mendorongku!" balas Yunho sambil agak berbisik juga.

_**-Ting tong-**_

"Cepatlah Yunnie!"

"Kenapa kita jadi berbisik-bisik seperti ini eoh? Memangnya ummamu bisa mendengar kita?!"

"Ssst… cepat masuk dan jangan banyak bicara!"

Usai mendorong Yunho dan berhasil menguncinya di dalam kamar mandi, Jaejoong menetralkan nafasnya dan bersiap membuka pintu.

"Umma.."

"Joongie.. kenapa kau lama sekali membuka pintunya eoh?" tanya Umma Kim yang langsung masuk tanpa dipersilahkan.

Jaejoong menutup pintunya kembali dan mengikuti ummanya ke ruang tengah.

"Ta..tadi aku sedang di kamar mandi umma." ucapnya beralasan. "Ada apa malam-malam begini umma kemari?"

"Selesai bertemu dengan salah satu teman umma, tak sengaja umma lewat sini dan tiba-tiba saja ingin mampir."

"Ohh.."

"Sekaligus ada yang ingin umma bicarakan denganmu.."

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya. "Eh?"

"Ini soal masalah kontrak yang pernah dijanjikan oleh Jung Yunho padamu setelah tiga bulan. Masa tiga bulan itu akan habis sebentar lagi. Kau tentu masih mengingatnya bukan?"

Dan nafas Jaejoongpun tercekat.

.

.

Junsu mengusap air matanya dengan cepat saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati Changmin berdiri disana.

Ia langsung melompat ke pelukan Changmin.

"Changmin-ah… hiks."

Changmin hanya bisa mengelus punggung Junsu dengan lembut. "Sstt hyung… sebaiknya kita masuk dulu ke dalam." kata Changmin sambil menggiring Junsu masuk ke dalam.

Changmin masih harus menunggu Junsu untuk berhenti menangis dan agak menenangkan dirinya.

"Hyung.. kau baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Changmin khawatir. Ia tentu saja tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Junsu sebenarnya. Kedatangannya kemari sebenarnya tak ia rencanakan sama sekali. Perasaaannya tiba-tiba tak enak dan mengatakan kalau ia harus menemui Junsu sekarang juga.

Junsu masih terisak daam pelukannya. "A..aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku Changmin-ah.. a..aku hanya.."

"Ini masalah tentang kau dan Yoochun hyung bukan?" potong Changmin. Tentu saja ia tahu semuanya. Yunho sudah memberitahu segalanya padanya.

Junsu terkejut. "B..bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Changmin mengusap sisa air mata di pipi Junsu. "Hyung.. aku tahu aku mungkin tak sesempurna Yoochun hyung. Aku juga tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengannya. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu hyung.. kau harus tahu itu.." ucapnya serius sambil memandang kedua mata Junsu.

"Changmin-ah.."

"Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang sebelum aku tak punya kesempatan lagi hyung…"

"…."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu hyung.. seorang Jung Changmin mencintai Kim Junsu." katanya tegas.

"Tolong jangan anggap aku anak kecil lagi."

Air mata Junsu kembali mengalir. Ia menangis tanpa suara.

Detik berikutnya ia hanya bisa merasakan bibir Changmin yang menempel di bibirnya. Berusaha melumat bibirnya dengan lembut tanpa ada paksaan sedikitpun.

Ia tahu Changmin sungguh-sungguh atas perasaannya. Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit? Bukan dari mulut Changmin kata-kata itu ingin ia dengarkan.

Junsu memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengalihkan seluruh pikiran yang mengganggunya dan menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Changmin berikan padanya.

Tapi sekuat apapun ia berusaha, hatinya tak mau berhenti meneriakkan nama Park Yoochun.

.

.

Esoknya di kantor, Yunho merasa kalau sikap Jaejoong berbeda dari biasanya. Sejak ia menjemput Jaejoong tadi pagi, namja cantik itu sudah menunjukkan wajah tidak bersemangatnya. Saat Yunho bertanya ada apa, Jaejoong hanya menjawab kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Saat Jaejoong mengantarkan beberapa berkas ke ruangan Yunho, namja tampan itu masih merasa kalau sikap Jaejoong belum kembali.

"Boo, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho sebentar sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa Yun. Aku baik-baik saja."

Jaejoong mengumpulkan kembali berkas-berkas yang telah ditandatangani Yunho, bersiap untuk keluar.

Tapi sebelum Jaejoong sempat melangkahkan kakinya, Yunho menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga ia jatuh di pangkuan kekasihnya itu.

"Yunho!"

"Yunnie boo.."

"Yunnie.. lepaskan aku. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang masuk?" protes Jaejoong sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya.

Tapi Yunho malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong, menelusupkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerang pasrah. Ia sepertinya memang tak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa dari Yunho.

"Katakan padaku, sebenarnya ada apa hm?" tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa memandang wajah Yunho dengan jelas. Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan ummamu kemarin? Kau sama sekali tak mau mengatakan apa-apa padau sejak kepulangan ummamu kemarin malam."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang cepat katakan. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"I..ini masalah kontrak kita Yun.." jawab Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho mengangkat alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kontrak yang pernah kau janjikan padaku setelah aku mau menjadi sekretarismu selama tiga bulan ini."

"Aku mengingatnya."

"Dan sudah dua bulan aku menjadi sekretarismu."

"Lalu?"

Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho. Sedikit banyak ia merasa agak sebal dengan sifat Yunho yang kurang sensitif itu.

"Yah! Sebenarnya kau mengerti atau tidak tentang apa yang aku bicarakan padamu?!" protes Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yunho tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung meraup bibir merah Jaejoong yang ada di depannya. Mereka berciuman sebentar.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti Boo.."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya? Tentu saja aku akan menepati janjiku Boo. Aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku."

Kali ini Jaejoong menjitak kepala Yunho agak keras.

"Yah, kau tadi memukul dadaku dan sekarang memukul kepalaku. Sebenarnya apa salahku?!" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kau adalah pria yang paling tidak sensitif yang pernah kutemui!" Jaejoong membuang muka dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu kembali menghadap padanya.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa memperpanjang kontrak itu." kata Yunho sambil memandang tajam kedua mata doe Jaejoong.

"Eh?"

"Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Boo. Aku juga tak mau berpisah denganmu. Aku mau kau selalu ada di sampingku. Baik itu di kantor ataupun di luar sekalipun."

"Yun.."

"Kau bilang aku pria paling tidak sensitif? Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan hm?" tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong memandang kedua bola mata Yunho. Tak menyangka kalau ternyata Yunho sangat memahami perasaannya.

"Kau tetap ingin berada di sisiku setiap hari bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Begitupun juga aku Boo.." katanya sambil tersenyum. "Apa kau mau aku memperpanjang kontrak kerjamu disini?"

Jaejoong terdiam dan terlihat berpikir.

"Tapi umma.."

"Jangan khawatir soal kontrak kerja itu. Itu adalah perjanjian yang kubuat dengan ummamu. Denganmu lain masalahnya. Aku tak akan begitu mudahnya melepaskan sekretaris cantikku sekaligus yang pintar memasak yang bernama Kim Jaejoong ini."

"Yah!"

Yunho tertawa keras.

"Tapi Yun. Bagaimana kalau umma tahu kita membohonginya? Umma pasti akan sangat marah padaku." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi dan membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk menciumnya.

"Umma benar-benar mengerikan saat marah. Aku takut ia akan mengeluarkan ancamannya untuk menikahkanku dengan Jihye kalau aku tak segera membawa kontrak kerja yang berisi tanda tanganmu."

"Memangnya kau mau menikah dengan wanita itu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng imut.

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan? Kau pikir seorang Jung Yunho akan diam saja eoh melihat kekasihnya direbut wanita lain?"

Senyum jaejoong sontak terkembang. Ia sangat lega saat mendengar kata-kata Yunho barusan.

Ia mencium bibir Yunho dan memeluknya erat. Saat ini ia tak mau memikirkan soal ummanya. Ia tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Yang penting ia sudah punya Yunho disisinya ania? :)

.

.

**... ^^v**

Buat yang udah minta dan nunggu adegan nc Yunjae, Insyaallah bakal ada next chapter. Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang sebel kenapa adegan ranjang Yunjae gak muncul-muncul. Hahahaaha~ alasannya simple ko. Author ga mau buru-buru. Pan Yunjae baru aja jadian, masa uda langsung ehem-ehem. Wkwkw~ *alibi*

Untuk yang udah mau review, makasih banget.. ^^v Author cinta kalian!

Sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatan dan typos yang bertebaran disana-sini.

Oh ya, buat kalian yang pada nanya akun Fb & Twitter author, author belum bisa kasih akun yang asli. Author baru bikin akun baru khusus buat kalian yang pengen berteman dan ngobrol sama author. Bagi kalian yang mau nge-add fb maupun follow, monggo~ ^^ kita bisa ngobrol disana~

Fb: Yunjaejung

Twitter: yunjaejung_

Gomawooo~ ^^

Last, mind to review? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Contract**

**...**

**Preview : **

"Jangan khawatir soal kontrak kerja itu. Itu adalah perjanjian yang kubuat dengan ummamu. Denganmu lain masalahnya. Aku tak akan begitu mudahnya melepaskan sekretaris cantikku sekaligus yang pintar memasak yang bernama Kim Jaejoong ini."

"Yah!"

Yunho tertawa keras.

"Tapi Yun. Bagaimana kalau umma tahu kita membohonginya? Umma pasti akan sangat marah padaku." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi dan membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk menciumnya.

"Umma benar-benar mengerikan saat marah. Aku takut ia akan mengeluarkan ancamannya untuk menikahkanku dengan Jihye kalau aku tak segera membawa kontrak kerja yang berisi tanda tanganmu."

"Memangnya kau mau menikah dengan wanita itu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng imut.

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan? Kau pikir seorang Jung Yunho akan diam saja eoh melihat kekasihnya direbut wanita lain?"

Senyum Jaejoong sontak terkembang. Ia sangat lega saat mendengar kata-kata Yunho barusan.

Ia mencium bibir Yunho dan memeluknya erat. Saat ini ia tak mau memikirkan soal ummanya. Ia tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Yang penting ia sudah punya Yunho disisinya ania? :)

**...**

**Chapter ****9**

This chapter is full of Yunjae! Hope you won't get bored. Happy reading! \(^o^)/

**...**

Yunho membenarkan kata-kata Jaejoong padanya kemarin. Kim Yoona benar-benar terlihat seperti nenek sihir saat ia marah. Wajahnya merah padam dan dadanya kembang kempis seperti susah bernafas. Yunho hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi umma Jaejoong itu. Tawanya hampir meledak kalau saja Jaejoong tak menyikut lengannya dan menyuruhnya untuk serius.

"Permainan apa lagi ini Kim Jaejoong.!" tanya Ummanya hampir berteriak.

"A..aku tak bercanda umma. Ini benar-benar serius. Maka dari itu aku membawa Yunn maksudku Yunho kemari." kata Jaejoong gugup. Hampir saja ia menyebut Yunho dengan sebutan Yunnie.

Kim Yoona mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya ke arah Jung Yunho. "Apa ini benar Jung Yunho? Kau mau mempermainkanku lagi?!"

Yunho membenarkan jasnya sejenak lalu berdehem. "Aku tak bercanda Nyonya Kim. Ada suatu hal yang membuatku masih membutuhkan Jaejoong sebagai sekretarisku." jawab Yunho santai.

"Kau pikir putraku sengaja melamar ke perusahaanmu untuk menjadi seorang sekretaris?! Ia seorang pria dan ia kelak yang akan meneruskan Kim Corp sebagai penggantiku." ucap Yoona emosi.

"Aku tahu Nyonya Kim. Aku sangat paham hal itu. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku masih membutuhkan Kim Jaejoong."

"Tak bisa begitu. Kau tak bisa mengingkari janjimu Jung Yunho!" teriak Yoona emosi.

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku Jung Yunho bisa melakukan apa saja yang kumau." jawabnya masih terlihat santai.

Sementara itu Jaejoong hanya bisa menggengam tangan Yunho di bawah meja dengan sangat erat. Sedikit banyak ia takut juga dengan kemarahan ummanya. Apalagi beberapa pengunjung di restoran tempat mereka bicara sekarang mulai melirik ke arah meja mereka gara-gara teriakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Yoona.

Yunho balas menggengam tangan Jaejoong seolah mengisyaratkan kalau semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu Yoona terlihat berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Jantungnya serasa mau lepas karena menahan emosi. Kalau saja ia bukan orang terhormat, tentu saja ia akan langsung memukul wajah Yunho sekarang juga.

"Aku tak mau bertengkar denganmu Jung Yunho. Aku hanya mau kau menepati janjimu untuk menandatangani kontrak dengan Kim Corp."

"Aku akan melakukannya. Aku tak akan ingkar janji denganmu. Hanya saja aku minta waktu lebih lama lagi agar Jaejoong bisa bekerja sebagai sekretarisku. Itu saja."

"Aku tak akan mengijinkan itu…"

"Sepertinya kau sangat berambisi sekali untuk segera memegang kontrak dengan Jungs Group ania?" tanya Yunho sambil sedikit menyeringai. Ia tahu sekali watak umma Jaejoong yang sangat ambisius ini.

"A..ani. aku hanya mau menagih janjimu.." elak Yoona. "Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu kau harus -"

"Bagaimana dengan menaikkan saham 5% yang kau inginkan menjadi 10%?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum licik.

Ia tentu saja sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan. Appanya bisa saja membunuhnya saat ia tahu Yunho membagi saham perusahaan kepada Kim Corp. dua kali lipat tanpa berunding dulu dengannya. Ia tahu ia akan mendapat masalah besar nantinya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah ia hanya menginginkan Jaejoong tetap berada di sisinya.

Baik Jaejoong maupun ummanya hanya bisa membuka mata dan mulut mereka lebar-lebar saking terkejutnya.

Yoona tentu saja tergiur dengan tawaran ini. Tawaran ini bukan main-main. 10% saham dari Jungs Group? Jangan bercanda! Tentu saja ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya.

Jaejoong menggengam lengan Yunho erat. "Yun..nie…" bisiknya pelan, berusaha menyadarkan Yunho dari apa yang ia katakan.

Yunho tersenyum dan menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat, seolah mengatakan kalau ia memang serius.

"K..kau tak b..bercanda bukan?" tanya Yoona dengan binar mata yang bersinar.

"Aku sangat serius Nyonya Kim. Asal kau mengijinkanku memperpanjang kontrak Kim Jaejoong sebagai sekretarisku."

Jaejoong memandang ummanya harap-harap cemas. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yunho sudah terlalu berbuat banyak untuknya. Bahkan mengambil resiko sebesar ini.

"Umma…"

"T..tentu saja aku mengijinkannya. Kau bisa berbuat apapun yang kau mau asal kau tak mengingkari janjimu untuk yang kedua kalinya." jawabnya cepat. Rupanya ia tak mau membuang-buang kesempatan besar yang datang dari Yunho.

Jaejoong mendelik lebar. Tak menyangka kalau ummanya akan dengan mudahnya menyetujui tawaran dari Yunho, meskipun ia sudah menebak bahwa ummanya sudah pasti tak akan berpikir dua kali tentang tawaran Yunho padanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita sepakat dan jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan menepati janjiku." kata Yunho.

"Oke. Aku setuju." jawab Yoona puas. Lalu ia beralih pada Jaejoong. "Joongie, umma mengijinkanmu kembali ke rumah lagi. Kau boleh tinggal bersama umma lagi kalau kau kesepian di apartemenmu."

Yunho sontak melotot lebar. Ia tentu saja terkejut dengan perkataan Yoona barusan. Ia tentu saja tak akan mengijinkan Jaejoong kembali ke rumah ummanya. Kalau sudah begitu ia tak akan bisa setiap hari menginap dan menemui Jaejoong di apartemennya.

"Umma, aku.."

"Tentu saja tak bisa begitu." kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

Begitu menyadari pandangan aneh yang ditujukan Yoona padanya, Yunho buru-buru mencari alasan.

"Errrr… maksudku jarak rumah kalian ke kantorku cukup jauh dan itu akan memakan waktu lama di perjalanan. Akan lebih baik kalau Jaejoong tetap tinggal di apartemennya."

Jaejoong berusaha menahan tawanya. Tentu saja ia tau alasan Yunho yang sebenarnya adalah supaya pria itu bisa menemuinya setiap hari.

Yoona memandang Jaejoong. "Bagaimana Joongie?"

Yunho semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya di tangan Jaejoong, seolah meminta Jaejoong agar menuruti permintaannya.

"Umma.. setelah kupikir-pikir, perkataan Yunho ada benarnya juga. Akan lebih dekat kalau aku tetap tinggal di apartemenku.." ucap Jaejoong pelan, takut kalau ummanya tak setuju.

Yoona menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Umma tak bisa memaksamu. Dan pastikan kalau Jung Yunho tak akan mengingkari janjinya. Arraseo?!"

"Arra..seo umma.."

"Yes!" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba yang membuat Yoona memandangnya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Apa yang kau katakan Jung!?" tanya Yoona penuh selidik.

"Eh? A..ani.. aku tak mengatakan apa-apa." jawab Yunho gugup.

Sementara itu Jaejoong mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat tingkah konyol kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**.**

Yunho terus menyetir dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan satunya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sedari tadi senyum tak penah hilang dari wajah tampannya.

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum seperti itu? Kau menyeramkan…" komentar Jaejoong sambil memandang wajah Yunho.

Senyum Yunho terkembang lebih lebar lagi saat ia membalas tatapan Jaejoong. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak peduli. Hari ini aku sangat senang Boo.." katanya sambil mengecup tangan Jaejoong yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga senang Yun.."

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita merayakan hal ini? Kita habiskan waktu berdua otte?" usul Yunho.

"Yah! Kau bilang tadi selesai menemui ummaku, kita akan kembali lagi ke kantor bukan? Ingat pekerjaanmu masih banyak Yun!" tegur Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng cepat. "Ani.. saat ini aku sedang tidak mood untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan di kantor. Kali ini aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu.."

Pipi Jaejoong sontak merona merah. "Apa ini ajakan kencan hm?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Bukankah kita belum pernah resmi berkencan ania?"

"Jinjja? Aku mau! Aku mau Yun!" respon Jaejoong semangat.

"Baiklah, kau mau kemana hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke wahana bermain? Aku sudah lama skali tak kesana! Terakhir kali aku kesana saat umurku 7 tahun! Sejak saat itu umma tak pernah lagi mengajakku kesana. Aku ingin sekali naik bianglala.. lalu aku juga ingin… bla..bla…bla…."

Sementara itu Yunho hanya tersenyum senang sambil sesekali merespon dan mendengarkan semua keinginan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

"Arggghhh… aku lelah sekali.." lenguh Jaejoong sambil mendaratkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk milik Yunho. Seharian ini mereka memang menghabiskan waktu di luar.

Yunho mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jaejoong dan langsung mengecupi leher namja cantik itu.

"Ahhh.." Jaejoong mendesah pelan saat Yunho menggigit kulit lehernya.

"Yun…nie…" Jaejoong mendorong kepala Yunho dari lehernya. Yunho memandangnya dengan tatapan protes.

"Tubuhku bau Yunn.." rengek Jaejoong.

"Siapa bilang kau bau Boo? Tubuhmu sangat wangi." kata Yunho sebelum menyerang leher Jaejoong lagi.

"Yun!" protes Jaejoong. "Aku mau mandi dulu!" ucapnya sambil mendorong Yunho dari atas tubuhnya. Ia berdiri dan beranjak memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Yunho.

Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang. "Bagaimana dengan mandi berdua untuk menghemat waktu hm?" bisiknya di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berbalik dan melepaskan tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya, lalu ia menjitak kepala Yunho.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dalam otakmu itu dasar beruang mesum!" katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jaejoong lalu bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Yunho yang cemberut sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya.

"Aish.." gerutunya.

.

.

Setelah tadi Jaejoong menolak mandi berdua dengannya, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada di luar, meskipun masih dengan hati yang mendongkol.

Selesai mandi, perutnya terasa lapar. Dengan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya, Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendapati Jaejoong berada di dapurnya. Hanya memakai kaos Yunho yang terlalu besar di tubuh Jaejoong dan hanya sebatas paha. Ingat, hanya kaos dan tanpa bawahan apapun.

Yunho menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Melihat penampilan Jaejoong sekarang, membatnya semakin ingin menerkam namja cantik itu. Perlahan ia mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluk namja cantik itu dari belakang.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat hm?" tanyanya sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan aktifitasnya memasak. "Karena hanya ada ramyun disini, jadi aku hanya membuat ini. Lagipula aku tak menemukan sayuran apapun dalam kulkasmu."

"Aku memang tak pernah berbelanja Boo.."

"Lain kali aku akan mengisi penuh isi kulkasmu! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa memasak kalau tak ada bahan apapun disini?" protes Jaejoong.

"Arraseo. Arraseo. Lakukan apa yang kau mau Boo. Lagipula itu memang tugasmu sebagai calon istriku.."

Mendengar kata-kata Yunho barusan, sontak pipi Jaejoong memerah. Ia berbalik dan memandang Yunho.

"Y..yah! si..siapa bilang kalau aku ini calon istrimu?!" katanya pura-pura protes.

Yunho mengangkat alisnya. "Eh? Memangnya kau tak mau menikah denganku?"

Jaejoong menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona pipinya yang semakin merah. "A..aniya! Bu..bukan itu maksudku Yun.." ia berbalik dan mengaduk-aduk ramyun yang ada dalam panci. "Bu..bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuk membicarakan soal itu?"

Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong. "Araseo.."

"Oh ya Yun. Aku tadi mengecek lemarimu dan aku tak bisa menemukan bajumu yang pas denganku.." katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja tak mungkin ada yang pas denganmu. Ukuran tubuhku hampir dua kali lipat darimu." jawabnya.

"Lagipula aku sangat suka kau memakai bajuku seperti ini.." bisiknya di telinga Jaejoong. "Baju ini membuatku semakin seksi dan membuatku semakin ingin memakanmu…."

_**~Blushhhh~**_

Pipi Jaejoong semakin merona merah mendengar perkataan Yunho. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam dan memandang tangan Yunho yang sekarang berada di perutnya.

Bulu kuduknya semakin berdiri saat ia merasakan tiupan Yunho di leher dan telinganya.

"Yun….nnnnhhh…"

"Hm?" respon Yunho pelan. Tanganya terus merambat turun hingga sekarang berada di paha Jaejoong yang tak tertutupi apapun selain kaos besar Yunho yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya.

Jaejoong segera mematikan kompor yang ada di depannya lalu berbalik, menatap kedua mata musang Yunho. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Yunho yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Terlihat jelas Yunho memang sangat menginginkannya.

Dengan cepat namja cantik itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho. Ia menempelkan ujung hidungnya di hidung Yunho.

Tangan Yunho yang semula di paha Jaejoong kini sudah berada kembali di pinggangnya. Dengan sekali sentak, ia mengangkat Jaejoong dalam gendongannya. Jaejooong otomatis melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Yunho.

Yunho yang sudah tak sabar langsung meraup bibir Jaejoong yang ada di depannya, yang juga langsung mendapat sambutan dari namja cantik itu.

"Hmmmppp…"

Yunho segera membawa Jaejoong yang ada di gendongannya berjalan keluar dari dapur sambil tak melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Karena memang penglihatannya terhadang tubuh Jaejoong yang ada di depannya, sempat beberapa kali mereka menabrak sofa dan meja.

"Akkhhh…"

Jaejoong melepas ciumannya dari bibir Yunho dan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang agak bengkak.

"Yun! Sakit!" kata Jaejoong sambil memukul pundak Yunho.

"Mian baby…" Yunho kembali meraup bibir Jaejoong dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Jaejoong marasakan tubuhnya mendarat di ranjang king-size milik Yunho disusul tubuh kekasihnya yang juga langsung menghambur ke atasnya.

Tangan Jaejoong yang tadi berada di pundak Yunho kini merambat menuju tubuh topless Yunho, merasakan abs kekasihnya yang membuat libidonya semakin naik. Dengan cepat ia melepas handuk yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggang Yunho.

Tak ingin kalah dari kekasihnya, Yunho juga dengan cepat melepas kaos yang dipakai Jaejoong beserta celana dalamnya. Dan kini di tubuh keduanya sudah sama-sama tak terdapat sehelai benangpun.

Yunho menyerang bibir lalu turun ke leher Jaejoong. Menggigitnya dengan cukup keras sehingga menyebabkan Jaejoong mengerang sangat keras.

Puas dengan beberapa kissmark di leher, ciumannya bertambah turun hingga sekarang berada di dada Jaejoong.

Nafsunya semakin membara saat ia memandang kedua nipple merah Jaejoong yang kini sudah menegang.

"Erggghhhhh…." Jaejoong mendesah keras saat Yunho menghisap nipple kirinya dengan kuat, disertai jarinya yang bermain di nipple kanannya.

Ia menjambal rambut Yunho dengan kuat.

"Yuunnn….akhh…"

Desahan Jaejoong semakin keras diiringi precum yang keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari juniornya yang juga sudah menegang karena sedari tadi bergesekan dengan perut Yunho.

Yunho masih asyik bermain dengan kedua dada Jaejoong, yang membuat Jaejoong semakin frustasi.

"Yunn….nie…" Jaejoong menarik dengan paksa kepala Yunho dari dadanya. Terlihat nipplenya yang merah, menegang, dan membengkak.

Ia menatap Yunho kesal dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"S…sampai kapan k…kau mau bermain disitu eoh?"

Yunho yang awalnya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya akhirnya menyadari maksud Jaejoong.

"Mian baby.. dadamu membuatku tak mau meninggalkannya.."

_**~Blusshhh~**_

Kata-kata Yunho barusan tak hanya berhasil membuat pipi Jaejoong merona merah, tapi juga otomatis membuat junior Jaejoong semakin berdiri tegak.

"Yunnn…" rengek Jaejoong sambil menujukan pandangannya ke juniornya sendiri agar Yunho tahu maksudnya.

Yunho mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong dan tersenyum saat ia melihat junior mungil (?) kekasihnya yang sudah mengalirkan precum.

"Kau sudah tak sabar Boo?" tanya Yunho menggoda Jaejoong.

"Yunnieeeee…..!" teriak Jaejoong sebal sambil memukul dada Yunho.

Yunho tertawa sejenak sebelum ia menekuk kedua kaki Jaejoong dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Sekarang terpampang jelaslah junior Jaejoong serta tidak lupa lubang merahnya yang juga berkedut-kedut.

Pemandangan di depannya tersebut membuat Yunho semakin horny.

Tak memakan waktu lama, Yunho langsung memasukkan junior Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya kuat-kuat, menyebabkan Jaejoong berteriak kencang.

"Arghhhh… Yun….ho…..YUNHO!"

Desahan Jaejoong adalah alasan untuk Yunho semakin memperkuat hisapannya di junior namja cantik itu.

"Urghh….…."

"Yun…nie… Yun… le..lebih c..cepat.." mohon Jaejoong.

Yunho semakin mempercepat temponya.

"Yu..n Yun… ss…sedikit..la..lagi…lebih cepat!" desah Jaejoong sambil mencengkeram sprei di kedua sisinya dengan kuat saat ia merasakan orgasmenya sudah semakin dekat.

"Yun.. Yun.. Yun… Arghh.. Arghh… Aaaaarghh..."

Jaejoong dengan sukses menyemprotkan cum-nya di mulut Yunho. Dengan nafas terengah-engah pasca orgasme pertamanya, ia memandang Yunho yang sedang menelan seluruh cum-nya.

Yunho lalu menciumnya, membiarkan ia merasakan rasa cum-nya sendiri.

Saat berciuman dengan Yunho, ia merasakan kalau junior Yunho yang sudah menegang menusuk-nusuk pahanya. Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya sejenak dan memandang ke bawah untuk melihat junior Yunho.

Ia membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati junior tegang milik Yunho yang ukurannya tak main-main. Yunho memang sudah benar-benar hard.

"Boo…."

Jaejoong menyadari kalau kini adalah gilirannya untuk memuaskan Yunho. Ia mengambil inisiatif untuk step selanjutnya.

Dengan cepat ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Yunho, menarik Yunho agar semakin mendekat padanya, yang juga menyebabkan junior mereka bergesekan,

"Ahhhhhh…" desah keduanya.

"Boo… aku akan mempersiapkanmu ne?" kata Yunho sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang basah karena keringat. "Mungkin ini akan sakit. Bisakah kau menahannya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat. "Cepat lakukan.."

Yunho mengangkat kedua kaki Jaejoong ke pundaknya, dan terpampanglah hole mungil Jaejoong yang sudah agak basah karena cairan Cum-nya barusan. Yunho memandang dengan takjub lubang yang belum pernah dimasuki itu, yang sekarang tampak membuka dan menutup seiring dengan nafas terengah-engah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sudah menunggu dan bersiap-siap sedari tadi agak bingung saat ia tak merasakan pergerakan dari Yunho sama sekali.

Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Yunho yang sedang menatap hole-nya dengan serius tanpa berkedip.

Tangannya yang semula mencengkeram sprei erat-erat, kini ia arahkan ke rambut Yunho dan menjambak pria itu dengan keras.

"Yah! Apa yang sedang kau lihat eoh?!"

Yunho tersadar dan memandang Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan kesal. Ia nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Hehe.. mian Boo." katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Yunnie!" Jaejoong berteriak kesal.

Detik beikutnya ia menurunkan kakinya dari pundak Yunho dan duduk di ranjang dengan kedua kakinya terbuka lebar di kedua sisi tubuh Yunho, menampakkan juniornya yang sudah menegang kembali.

"Baby…" rengek Yunho pelan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat panik dan takut kalau Jaejoong akan kehilangan mood dan membatalkan acara making love mereka ini.

Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tak lupa dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yunho pabo! Kau tahu kau sangat tidak romantis!" teriak Jaejoong lagi sambil menunjuk muka Yunho.

"Baby… maafkan aku…" rengek Yunho lagi. Ia berusaha memeluk Jaejoong tapi tangannya di tepis oleh namja cantik itu.

"Tidak mau! Lebih baik aku pulang saja!" katanya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Baby Boo Jaejoongieku…. Kita lanjutkan ne?" ia mencium bibir merah Jaejoong. Awalnya Jaejoong tidak membalas ciuman Yunho, tapi lama kelamaan ciuman mereka kembali memanas.

"Erghhhh… Yun…" desah Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya yang berada di leher Yunho memijat-mijat tengkuk namja tampan itu.

"Boo… kali ini aku akan benar-benar mempersiapkanmu.." bisik Yunho yang kini sudah berpindah menciumi telinga dan leher Jaejoong.

Mereka melepas ciuman mereka, dan tanpa menunggu instruksi dari Yunho, Jaejoong berbalik dan menungging, menunjukkan punggung dan pantat putihnya tepat di depan muka Yunho.

Melihat tindakan Jaejong barusan, junior Yunho semakin tegang.

Ia merunduk, mencium kedua pantat putih dan mulus milik Jaejoong, yang mengakibatkan Jaejoong mengerang pelan.

Lalu ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke pantat Jaejoong dan membuka dua buah benda kenyal dan montok itu pelan-pelan, dan hole Jaejoong kembali terpampang di depan mukanya.

Takut Yunho terpesona kembali dengan lubang kecilnya, Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dan memanggil nama kekasihnya itu.

"Cepat Yunnie!"

Tak ingin membuat Jaejoongnya kecewa, tanpa aba-aba Yunho merunduk dan mengarahkan lidah panjangnya ke arah hole Jaejoong.

Dengan kedua tangannya, ia membuka pantat Jaejoong agak lebar agar lidahnya bisa semakin masuk ke dalam.

"Arghhh…." tubuh Jaejoong tersentak nikmat saat ia merasakan lidah Yunho yang bermain-main di lubangnya. Ia merasakan kalau lubangnya semakin berkedut keras dan junior yang sudah sempat klimaks tadi kini kembali menegang keras.

Yunho terus menjilati lubang Jaejoong dengan nikmat dan dalam. Setelah merasakan lubang Jaejoong sudah cukup basah dengan salivanya, Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan kini bersiap memasukkan jarinya.

Jari pertama yang masuk ke lubangnya membuat Jaejoong bergidik nikmat saat ia merasakan sesuatu pertama kali memasuki lubang virginnya. Yunho memaju mundurkannya perlahan sambil menunggu Jaejoong menyesuaikannya.

"Arhhhhh.. Yunnie…. Lagi…" desah Jaejoong nikmat.

Tak tanggung-tanggung saat melihat ekspresi nikmat Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menambahkan dua jarinya ke lubang sempit itu.

"Arghhh!" kali ini bukan desahan nikmat, melainkan teriakan kesakitan karena tiga jari yang memaksa masuk lubangnya.

"Ssstt… Boo… rileks sayang…" bisik Yunho pelan di telinganya.

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal, berusaha menahan rasa aneh sekaligus sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Yunnn… a..appo.." lirih Jaejoong. Ia mencengkeram bantal yang ada di kepalanya.

"Tahan Boo.. sakitnya akan hilang sebentar lagi.."

Yunho mulai memaju mundurkan tiga jarinya di lubang Jaejoong dengan pelan. Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong tampaknya sudah bisa menyesuaikan lubangnya dengan tiga jari Yunho. Ia bahkan memaju memundurkan pantatnya agar lebih bisa merasakan tusukan jari Yunho di lubangnya.

"Yun.. errghhh… lebih cepat…" desahnya.

Tanpa memberitahu Jaejoong, Yunho memasukkan jari keempat dan Jaejoong sepertinya tak menyadari itu.

Dirasa Jaejoong sudah cukup siap, Yunho menarik keempat jarinya, menyebabkan erangan protes dari Jaejoong.

"Sabar Boo, sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih daripada jari-jariku ini.."

Ia mengecup pantat Jaejoong lembut sebelum membalik tubuh namja cantik itu agar telentang di hadapannya.

Nafas Jaejoong terengah-engah, dadanya naik turun, keringatnya membasahi seluruh wajahnya, dan tidak lupa junior yang juga segera minta dimanjakan. Lubangnya pun ingin segera minta diisi.

Yunho beranjak dari atas Jaejoong dan sebelum mengambil sebotol lube yang ada di laci meja nakasnya dan kembali ke atas Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu mengangkat kedua alisnya heran. "Kapan kau membelinya?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Tadi siang." kata Yunho singkat.

"Eh, jadi tadi siang kau saat berhenti di supermarket dan meninggalkanku sendirian di mobil hanya untuk membeli ini?!"

Yunho mengangguk pelan.

"Pabo!" sebuah jitakan Yunho dapatkan di kepalanya.

"Aukh! Kenapa kau memukulku boo?!"

"Kenapa kau tak mengajakku! Aku kan juga ingin ikut membelinya!" katanya sambil memajukan bibir.

"Eh?!" Yunho hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban polos kekasihnya itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan tawanya yang sudah hampir meledak agar tak menghancurkan sausana making love mereka.

"Yah! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?!" ucapan Jaejoong segera menyadarkan Yunho.

Dengan cepat ia membuka tutup itu dan menuangkannya di tangan. Yunho mengoleskan lube itu dengan ukuran cukup banyak mengingat ukuran juniornya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Ia melingkarkan kedua kaki Jaejoong di pinggangnya.

Namja cantik itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mencengkeram sprei di kedua sampingnya dengan erat, bersiap menerima junior Yunho di lubangnya.

"Erghhh…" erangnya tertahan saat ia merasakan ujung junior Yunho mulai memasukinya.

Yunho perlahan mendorong juniornya yang agak licin dengan bantuan lube tadi.

Rasa nikmat yang awalnya ia rasakan kini telah digantikan oleh rasa sakit yang teramat sangat saat ia merasakan separuh junior Yunho sudah berhasil memasukinya.

"Rileks baby… ini baru sebagian.." kata Yunho menenangkan.

Yunho berhenti sebentar, menunggu respon Jaejoong.

"Lanjutkan Yunn.." ucap Jaejoong pelan. Kedua tangannya yang tadi mencengkeram sprei, kini sudah berada di leher Yunho, dan meremas-remas rambut Yunho.

Yunho mendorong sisa juniornya yang tersisa dalam satu sentakan, yang membuat Jaejoong berteriak sangat kencang.

"ARGHHHH!" air mata Jaejoong mengalir dan ia menangis sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Boo.. baby… maafkan aku.. maafkan aku…" ucap Yunho di telinganya. Ia merunduk, mencium kedua mata Jaejoong yang berair.

"Yunn.. hiks… a..appo.."

"Ssst… baby.. tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam dan buang…" bisik Yunho sambil mengusap dahi Jaejoong yang penuh keringat.

Jaejoong menuruti apa yang dikatakan Yunho padanya. Perlahan ia menarik nafas lalu membuangnya, mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya sendiri.

Yunho memandang juniornya yang sudah tertancap sepenuhnya di lubang Jaejoong. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut saat mendapati ada darah yang mengalir dari lubang Jaejoong.

Darah yang dikeluarkan oleh Jaejoong barusan, sudah jelas membuktikan kalau namja cantik itu masih virgin dan Yunho yang pertama kali melakukan ini padanya. Yunho merunduk dan langsung mencium bibir Jaejoong, mencoba memberitahu perasaannya kalau ia sangat mencintai namja cantik itu.

Yunho mulai bergerak pelan, memaju mundurkan juniornya ke dalam lubang Jaejoong yang sepertinya masih sangat sempit walaupun tadi sudah dipersiapkan.

Ciuman Yunho berpindah dari bibir ke nipple Jaejoong, menghisapnya lembut. Tangannya juga tak tinggal diam, ia mengocok junior Jaejoong yang sudah tegang berwarna merah.

Tindakan Yunho di nipple dan juniornya cukup bisa mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong agar ia tak terlalu merasakan sakit di lubangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho masih konsisten dengan gerakan pelannya. Tapi saat Jaejoong mulai mengerang nikmat, Yunho mulai menaikkan temponya.

"Arghhh… Yunn..nie… Yunnie…"

"Urghh.. Jae… kau.. s..sempit.. sekali…"

"Yun..Yunho.. lebih cepat!" desah Jaejoong sambil berusaha juga menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Urrghh.. baby…" Yunho semakin mempercepat temponya mendengar permintaan Jaejoong.

"Akhh… Yun.. Yunnie.. faster… harder!" teriakan jaejoong semakin keras, membuat junior Yunho semakin menegang di dalam lubangnya.

"Arkhh…. Yun..nie! K..kau membesar d..di dalam!" desah Jaejoong tanpa henti. "Faster baby.. harder!"

Jaejoong terlihat masih ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, mencoba membantu Yunho untuk menemukan prostatnya.

Yunho berhenti sebentar dan mengubah angle sodokannya agak menyamping. Satu sentakan dan ia akhirnya berhasil menemukan titik itu.

"ARKHHHHHH~ YUNHO! D..DISANA.. DISANA!" teriak Jaejoong histeris.

Namja cantik itu seperti melihat ribuan bintang berkeliling di sekitar kepalanya saat ia merasakan titik nikmatnya disodok Yunho berulang kali.

"Urghh… baby! Lubangmu sangat nikmat! Sem..pit!" erang yunho tanpa berhenti memaju mundurkan juniornya.

"Ohhhh.. ahhhh… Yunn…nie… cepat s..sentuh aku! Sentuh aku!" erang jaejoong sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Yunho.

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Yunho kembali meletakkan tangannya di junior Jaejoong dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"AHHHH.. uhhhh… ya.. itu. Yun.. lebih cepat.. harder.. ARGHHHH!" tanpa disangka-sangka Jaejoong menyemprotkan cum-nya di tangan Yunho.

"Ba..by.. kau … sudah klimaks.. d..dua kali.." desah Yunho tanpa menghentikan juniornya. Ia kembali mengocok junior Jaejoong dan berhasil membuatnya tegang lagi tanpa memberi kesempatan Jaejoong bernafas pasca klimaks keduanya.

"Ahhh.. Yun… sentuh.. sentuh lagi!" Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Yunho, mendorong agar junior Yunho semakin melesak di lubangnya.

Tangan Jaejoong yang tadi ada di kepala Yunho, kini menariknya hingga kepala Yunho mendarat mulus di dadanya, tepat di nipplenya yang menegang.

Yunho mengerti maksud Jaejoong. Rupanya namja cantik itu juga ingin ia memanjakan dadanya.

Yunho menghisap nipple Jaejoong bergantian sambil sesekali memelintirnya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya terus mengocok junior Jaejoong.

Tiga kenikmatan sekaligus yaitu di lubangnya, junior, dan juga nipplenya, menyebabkan erangan Jaejoong menjadi sangat keras. Matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata merasakan sensasi nikmat yang berlipat-lipat ini.

"YUNHO…..YUN…YUN…FASTER! HARDER!"

"Ne.. baby! Lubangmu se..makin sempit!" Yunho masih berusaha memasukkan dan mengeluarkan juniornya dengan sisa tenaganya. Juniornya berkedut nikmat saat otot-otot cincin Jaejoong mencengkeram juniornya dengan erat. Sungguh ia tak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata.

"YUNHO! DISANA! LAGI…! A..ku akan ke..luar!"

"Aku juga Jae! A..aku juga!" responnya sambil kembali menghisap nipple Jaejoong.

"YUNNIE.. YUN..NIE.. A..KU..AKU..ARGHHHHHH!" Jaejoong kembali mengeluarkan cum-nya untuk yang ketiga kali di tangan Yunho, tapi kali ini lebih keras dan banyak, sehingga menyebabkan sebagian menyembur ke dada Yunho.

"JAE..BABY…A..KU JU..GA…ARKGHHHHHH!" akhirnya Yunho mengeluarkan cairannya untuk yang pertama kali di lubang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerang nikmat saat merasakan cairan Yunho menyembur di dalamnya, dan saking banyak dan kerasnya hingga menumbuk prostatnya. Lubangnya terasa penuh dengan cum Yunho.

Keduanya terengah-engah dan langsung berciuman, berusaha menyampaikan satu sama lain kalau mereka saling mencintai.

"Saranghae baby.." bisik Yunho di telinganya.

"Nado saranghae…" balas Jaejoong.

Yunho mengumpulkan suluruh kekuatannya dan berusaha mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam lubang Jaejoong, tapi namja cantik itu menahan lehernya.

"Ani.. jangan dikeluarkan.. biarkan ia berlama-lama disitu.." bisik Jaejoong.

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dan tersenyum. "Baiklah.."

Akhirnya ia mengubah posisinya dan berbaring memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya sama sekali.

Sebelum mereka terlelap, Yunho terus mengecupi leher Jaejoong tanpa berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata cinta pada namja cantik itu, membuat namja cantik itu terus terkikik geli.

.

.

Esok paginya.

Ponsel Yunho terus berdering.

Jaejoong menggeliat dengan pelan, ia merasa sangat terganggu. Ia mencoba bergerak, tapi tertahan oleh tangan Yunho di pinggangnya.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Yunho yang masih saja tidur dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Demi tuhan, ia masih sangat ingin melanjutkan tidur. Ia seolah tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri karena aktivitas mereka kemarin malam.

"Yunn…" panggil Jaejoong pelan. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Yunho yanga ada di pinggangnya agar kekasihnya it mau bangun.

"Yunnie…." panggil Jaejoong agak keras, tetap dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar serak. Well, suara siapa yang tak habis ketika dibuat berteriak begitu kencangnya tadi malam?

Tetap tak ada respon dari Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan. Ia baru saja ingat kalau junior Yunho masih tertancap di lubangnya. Ia menggeliat, berusaha menarik maju pantatnya agar junior Yunho terlepas dari sana. Tapi gesekan itu malah membuat junior Yunho agak menegang di dalamnya.

Jaejoong mendelik horror. Tidak, ia belum siap untuk making love lagi pagi ini. Tubuhnya masih sangat remuk.

Dengan sekali sentak ia menarik pinggulnya dan akhirnya terlepaslah junior Yunho dari sarangnya.

"Yunnie! Ponselmu! " kali ini namja cantik itu berteriak agak kencang.

"Ada..apa…boo…?" respon Yunho masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Ponselmu tak mau berhenti berdering Yun! Cepat angkat dan kembali tidur!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yunho mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih lengket. Dengan langkah gontai, ia memungut handuk yang dipakainya kemarin malam, lalu berjalan untuk mengambil ponselnya yang memang kemarin malam memang masih ada di saku jasnya.

"Halo..?" jawabnya parau.

"Yah hyung! Kenapa suaramu seperti itu?! Jangan bilang kau baru saja bangun tidur?! Cepat mandi dan ke kantor sekarang!" teriak Yoochun di seberang sana.

"Ani. Aku sedang malas. Untuk hari ini urusan kantor kau saja yang urus ne?" jawabnya pelan masih dengan ekspresi mengantuknya, sesekali menguap lebar.

"Yah! Aku tak akan keberatan kalau saja investor kita dari Jepang tak datang hari ini!"

Mata Yunho sontak melebar. "M..mwo?! Tokio Yamamura a..ada di Korea sekarang?!"

"Aku tak bercanda hyung! Cepat kemari sebelum ia datang lebih dulu! Kalau proyek ini sampai gagal, kujamin Jihoon ahjussi akan membunuhmu.! _Tut..tut._."

"Y..yah! t..tunggu! Yoochun ah!"

Yoochun sudah terlanjur memutus sambungan telponnya.

Yunho menjambak keras rambutnya. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding dan semakimn merutuk dirinya sendiri saat tahu ia hanya punya waktu tiga puluh menit untuk mandi dan juga perjalanan ke kantornya.

_Shit._

Secepat kilat ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Mengabaikan Jaejoong yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"Yah! Yunnie! Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu eoh?!"

Hanya terdengar suara air mengalir dari shower kamar mandi Yunho.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Harusnya Yunho kembali tidur di sampingnya dan memeluknya lagi. Bukankah kemarin ia sudah berjanji kalau hari ini akan mereka habiskan di rumah saja?

Hanya butuh lima menit untuk Yunho mandi sebelum ia keluar dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh. Yunho segera menuju lemari dan mencari, lebih tepatnya mengobrak-abrik isinya untuk mendapatkan kemeja dan jas yang akan ia pakai hari ini.

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya kesal. Yunho masih tidak memperhatikannya. Akhirnya kesabarannya pun habis juga.

"Yunnie! Sebenarnya ada apa eoh?! Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu?!"

Yunho yang baru saja memakai celananya, menoleh ke arah Jaejoong sejenak.

"Mi..mian boo.. aku harus segera pergi ke kantor. Ada investor dari Jepang yang datang pagi ini." katanya lalu melanjutkan memakai kemejanya dan mengancingkannya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Mwo?! Ke kantor?! Kau mau pergi ke kantor dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini setelah kau meniduriku kemarin malam?! Begitu?!" Jaejoong terduduk, meskipun harus menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya. Teriakan Jaejoong menggema, mengakibatkan Yunho berhenti mengancingkan kemejanya dan memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan takut.

"A..ani Boo.. bukan begitu maksudku.. aku benar-benar harus pergi pagi ini. Ini benar-benar penting.." rengek Yunho. Ia mendekati Jaejoong yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengacuhkan Yunho yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ayolah Boo…"

"Kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku dengan keadaan seperti ini?!" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang seolah mengintimidasi.

"Baby… boo.. Jaejoongie…." bujuk Yunho.

Tiba-tiba dengan sekali sentak Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih dan tak lupa tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil menahan sakit, membuat Yunho yang memandangnya berusaha menahan horny di pagi hari karena pemandangan barusan. Yunho mengikutinya, berusaha untuk menolong tapi ditepis oleh namja cantik itu.

"Baby…."

"Sampai jam tiga sore! Hanya itu waktumu! Lebih dari itu, tamat riwayatmu Jung Yunho!" itu kata-kata terakhir Jaejoong sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, tak lupa membanting keras pintu itu tepat di depan muka Yunho.

.

.

Yunho mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi kerjanya. Rapat hari ini lancar dan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan.

Ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Jam satu siang. Setidaknya kali ini ia tak akan pulang terlambat dan mendapat omelan dari baby Boo nya.

Kebetulan sekali, ini memang jam makan siang. Ia berpikir lebih baik ia segera kembali ke apartemennya dan menikmati makan siang yang dibuatkan oleh Jajoong. Ahh.. membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Yunho tersenyum sendiri.

'_Seperti Suami-istri saja.. hihihi…'_ batin Yunho.

Ia sudah bersiap-sipa untuk pulang setelah merapikan semua dokumen pentingnya saat tiba-tiba ponsel Yoochun yang ada di mejanya berdering. Sebelum rapat tadi pria jidat lebar itu memang sengaja menitipkan ponselnya di meja kerja Yunho agar tak mengganggunya ketika mengikuti rapat.

Yunho melirik sejenak, terlihat jelas nama '_Appa'_ yang tertulis di layar ponsel yang terus berkedip itu.

Yunho mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya appa Yoochun menghubungi putranya di saat jam kerja begini. Ia dan Junsu sudah lama bersahabat dengan Yoochun, dan mereka juga sudah tahu dengan jelas kalau hubungan Yoochun dan appanya memang tak begitu dekat. Perusahaan Park Corp. memang tak sebesar milik Jungs Group. Tapi tak bisa dikatakan kecil juga. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang elektronik itu memang sudah cukup luas jaringannya di benua Asia.

Yunho tahu jelas ketidak akuran antara ayah dan anak itu memang disebabkan oleh penolakan Yoochun yang tak mau memegang alih perusahaan appanya dan lebih memilih bekerja di perusahaan Yunho. Alasannya tentu saja agar ia bisa selalu dekat dengan Junsu, walaupun Yoochun berbohong kalau ia ingin sukses dan mandiri tanpa embel-embel keluarga Park.

Yoochun yang tak kunjung kembali dari toilet membuat Yunho semakin ingin mengangkat ponsel itu.

Akhirnya karena tak tahan mendengar nada dering Yoochun yang menurutnya cukup berisik, ia memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan dari appa Yoochun itu.

"Yoboseyo.."

"Yah! Yoochun-ah, kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat ponselmu eoh?!" jawab Park Yoohwa di seberang sana.

"Err… paman… mian… ini aku Yunho.." jawab Yunho sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya.

"Eh, kau Yunho? mana Yoochun?"

"Yoochun sedang ke toilet paman.. kau mau aku panggilkan Yoochun sekarang?" tawar Yunho

Hening sejenak sebelum Park Yoohwa kembali bicara. "Ah.. ani! Bisa kau sampaikan pesanku padanya saja Yun?" tanyanya.

"Baik paman. Nanti akan aku sampaikan padanya."

"Sampaikan pada jidat lebar itu kalau aku sudah menunggunya di restoran yang alamatnya sudah kuberikan padanya kemarin malam. Suruh dia cepat datang. Aku dan Ga in sudah menunggunya untuk makan siang bersama."

"Ga in?"

"Iya. Ga in, tunangan Yoochun. Anak bodoh itu belum bercerita padamu eoh?"

Yunho mendelik lebar. Tunangan? Sejak kapan Yoochun punya tunangan? Seingatnya Yoochun tak pernah bercerita apa-apa padanya soal ia mempunyai tunangan. Bukankah ia menyukai Junsu?

Pikiran Yunho buyar saat appa Yoochun memanggil namanya. "Yah! Jung Yunho, kau mendengarku atau tidak eoh?"

"E..eh? b..baik paman. Nanti akan aku sampaikan padanya."

"Baiklah. Suruh dia cepat datang. Akan kututup telponnya."

"Baik paman."

_Tut..tut…tut…_

Yunho terdiam lemas, memandang ponsel yang ada di genggamannya.

Huh. Yang benar saja? Yoochun bertunangan? Kata siapa?

Yunho masih tak mau mempercayai apa yang didengarnya barusan. Kata-kata appa Yoochun barusan masih tak bisa ia terima dengan akal sehatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yoochun masuk ke ruangannya dengan wajah santainya. Ia heran saat melihat Yunho menggenggam erat ponselnya.

"Hyung.. ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu serius seperti itu?"

Yunho memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia mengangkat ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau… barusan appamu menghubungimu…" desis Yunho.

Yoochun mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Lalu?"

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali marah dan menjambak rambut orang yang ada di depannya ini, tapi ia berusaha keras menahannya.

"Hyung ? waeyo?"

"Kau… bisa kau jelaskan sejak kapan kau bertunangan Park Yoochun!?"

**.**

**.**

**... ^^v**

Mian buat adegan NC Nya yang sama sekali gak ada hot-hot nya itu. Author lagi gak dapet feel nulis adegan begonoan. T^T

Author gak janji bisa update cepet. Udah mulai dipusingin buat persiapan skripsi. :(

Untuk yang udah mau review, makasih banget.. ^^v Author cinta kalian!

Sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatan dan typos yang bertebaran disana-sini. :)

Last, mind to review? :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Contract**

**...**

**Preview : **

"Sampaikan pada jidat lebar itu kalau aku sudah menunggunya di restoran yang alamatnya sudah kuberikan padanya kemarin malam. Suruh dia cepat datang. Aku dan Ga in sudah menunggunya untuk makan siang bersama."

"Ga in?"

"Iya. Ga in, tunangan Yoochun. Anak bodoh itu belum bercerita padamu eoh?"

Yunho mendelik lebar. Tunangan? Sejak kapan Yoochun punya tunangan? Seingatnya Yoochun tak pernah bercerita apa-apa padanya soal ia mempunyai tunangan. Bukankah ia menyukai Junsu?

Pikiran Yunho buyar saat appa Yoochun memanggil namanya. "Yah! Jung Yunho, kau mendengarku atau tidak eoh?"

"E..eh? b..baik paman. Nanti akan aku sampaikan padanya."

"Baiklah. Suruh dia cepat datang. Akan kututup telponnya."

"Baik paman."

_Tut..tut…tut…_

Yunho terdiam lemas, memandang ponsel yang ada di genggamannya.

Huh. Yang benar saja? Yoochun bertunangan? Kata siapa?

Yunho masih tak mau mempercayai apa yang didengarnya barusan. Kata-kata appa Yoochun barusan masih tak bisa ia terima dengan akal sehatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yoochun masuk ke ruangannya dengan wajah santainya. Ia heran saat melihat Yunho menggenggam erat ponselnya.

"Hyung.. ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu serius seperti itu?"

Yunho memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia mengangkat ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau… barusan appamu menghubungimu…" desis Yunho.

Yoochun mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Lalu?"

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali marah dan menjambak rambut orang yang ada di depannya ini, tapi ia berusaha keras menahannya.

"Hyung ? waeyo?"

"Kau… bisa kau jelaskan sejak kapan kau bertunangan Park Yoochun!?"

**...**

**Chapter ****10**

Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada saat membukakan pintu untuk Yunho. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai sambil memandang Yunho dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Kau terlambat setengah jam Yunnie!"

Yunho menerobos masuk ke dalam tanpa menghiraukan kekasihnya. Ia meletakkan tas kerjanya di sofa dan masih dengan pandangan kosongnya, ia melepas jas dan dasinya.

Kekesalan Jaejoong hilang saat melihat tingkah aneh Yunho.

"Yunnie.. waeyo?"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Boo.. menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi pada Junsu kalau ia tahu ternyata Yoochun sudah bertunangan?"

"Tentu saja Junsu akan marah dan sangat sedih! Kau tahu sendiri kalau mereka… tunggu! Apa yang kau katakan tadi?! Yoochun bertunangan?! Kau bercanda kan Jung Yunho?!" Jaejoong tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Aku juga berharap kalau itu hanya sebuah lelucon Boo.." jawab Yunho lemas.

"K..kau tak sedang mengerjaiku kan Yun?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang membuat sebuah lelucon tentang kedua sahabatku?"

Dan Jaejoong pun terdiam.

/flashback/

Yoochun tersenyum miris.

"Hh… sekarang kau tahu kan hyung alasanku kenapa aku tak pernah bisa mengatakan pada Junsu kalau aku mencintainya?"

Yunho masih memandang Yoochun tanpa berkedip.

"Aku bukannya tak mau mengatakannya hyung. Tapi aku memang tak bisa."

"Yoochun-ah.."

"Ia akan seumur hidup membenciku kalau ia tahu soal ini.." tawa Yoochun semakin miris. Membuat Yunho hampir menangis melihat keadaan Yoochun yang kini sudah terduduk lemas di kursinya.

"I…ini belum terlambat Yoochun-ah.. kau harus segera jujur padanya. Ini semua rekayasa appamu bukan? Aku akan membantumu agar terbebas dari ini semua!" tekad Yunho, mencoba memberi Yoochun kekuatan.

"Ani hyung.. kau tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Begitu juga denganku." ucapnya pasrah.

"Ani Yoochun-ah! Ini tak boleh terjadi! Kau tak boleh menyakiti Junsu! Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Kau harus mengakhiri ini semua sebelum terlambat."

"Ini memang sudah terlambat hyung. Sangat terlambat."

"A..apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah bertunangan dengannya hyung. Sudah sangat lama. Bahkan sebelum aku mengenal Junsu sekalipun."

/end of flashback/

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Yun.."

"A..aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan boo. Aku tak ingin Junsu terluka. Demi Tuhan, aku menyayanginya.." ucap Yunho frustasi.

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho, mengelus-elus punggung kekasihnya, mencoba memberikan kekuatan untuk Yunho.

.

.

Yoochun menarik kursinya. Ia duduk dengan malas.

"Mana Appaku?"

"Ia sudah pergi lebih dulu. Ia bilang ada sesuatu di kantor yang harus ia tangani." jawab Ga In. "Kau mau kupesankan apa? Kau belum makan siang bukan?" tanyanya sambil membuka-buka menu makanan.

"Aku tak lapar." jawab Yoochun sambil memain-mainkan ponselnya.

Ga In menghela nafas panjangnya. "Yoochun-ah.. jangan mulai lagi.."

"Mwo?!" respon Yoochun tak peduli.

Ga In lebih memilih diam. Ia tak ingin bertengkar dengan tunangannya itu.

"Kau tak rindu padaku eoh? Sudah beberapa tahun ini kita tak bertemu."

"Ung~ biasa saja." respon Yoochun cuek, tetap tak beralih dari ponselnya.

"Yah! Bisakah kau melihatku saat kuajak berbicara?!"

Yoochun menatap Ga In, masih dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Bagaimana soal Junsu-mu itu eoh? Kau sudah kuberi cukup banyak waktu dan kesempatan. Sekarang aku mau tahu seberapa jauh kau bertindak."

Yoochun mendengus kesal. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Ga In tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi sebal Yoochun. "Well, sepertinya waktu yang kuberikan padamu tak kau gunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya! Kesempatanmu habis jidat lebar! Haha.."

"Yah!"

"Bilang pada Junsu-mu itu, kalau ia memang mencintaimu, ia harus bisa merebutmu langsung dariku."

.

.

Junsu menimang-nimang ponselnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Yoochun tak menghubunginya. Well, ia memang memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kerja dulu beberapa hari ini untuk menghindari Yoochun. Tapi diluar perkiraannya, Yoochun tak menghubunginya sama sekali. Dan itu membuat Junsu resah.

"Hyung.."

Panggilan Changmin membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan eoh?" tanya Changmin sambil memakan es krimnya. "Es krim-mu hampir meleleh hyung."

"Eh? Ne.." jawab Junsu gugup. Ia merasa bersalah memikirkan Yoochun saat ia sedang bersama Changmin saat ini.

"Hyung.. sampai kapan kau akan bolos kerja?"

"A..aku tak tahu Changmin-ah.. mungkin besok aku akan mulai masuk kerja."

"Baiklah.." respon Changmin. "Hyung.. bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan dan menonton film?" ajak Changmin.

"Eoh? Besok?"

Changmin menunggu jawaban Junsu dengan wajah berbinar-binarnya.

"Baiklah.. besok malam aku akan menunggumu."

.

.

/Seminggu kemudian/

"Erghh… Yun..Yunnie.. faster!"

Jaejoong menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Yunho. Junior Yunho timbul dan tenggelam di dalam hole-nya.

"Akhh.. Jae.. le..bih cepat!" Yunho memegang pinggang Jaejoong, mencoba membantu kekasihnya.

"Yun.. Yun.. Akh… di..disitu! …"

Jaejoong mencengkeram pundak Yunho dengan erat, sambil terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Matanya berkunang-kunang saat kenikmatan menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, Yunho terus menyodok prostatnya dengan tepat.

"J..Jae.. Te..teruslah.. bergerak! S..sebentar lagi a..aku.."

"A..ku juga Yun! A..aku juga! S..sentuh!" perintah Jaejoong.

Yunho yang sudah tahu betul keinginan Jaejoong, segera melakukan apa yang diinginkan namja cantik itu. Sebelum klimaks, Jaejoong selalu ingin Yunho terus menyodok prostatnya, mengocok juniornya, dan menghisap nipplenya. Tiga kenikmatan yang selalu membuat Jaejoong klimaks berkali-kali.

Yunho meraup nipple Jaejoong yang ada di hadapannya. Tangan kananya bergerak mengocok junior Jaejoong semakin cepat.

"Arghhh.. terus… terus.." desah Jaejoong tanpa henti.

Hisapan Yunho di nipplenya membuat libidonya semakin naik.

Dan seperti perkiraan Yunho, tiga kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho padanya membuat juniornya menegang sangat keras, dan otot-otot lubangnya mengetat, membuat junior Yunho terjepit sangat kencang. Pertanda kalau mereka akan mencapai klimaks.

"Arghh.. Jae… a..aku.. keluar.."

"Aku.. j..juga Yun!"

"ARGHHHHH!"

Jaejoong menyemburkan cairannya di tangan dan dada Yunho. Dan teriakannya menjadi semakin keras saat ia merasakan cairan Yunho yang menyembur keras di dalam lubangnya.

"Erghhh…"

Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho, mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

"Hosh..hoshh.. pabo!" Jaejoonng memukul pundak Yunho pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa kau tak bisa menahannya sebentar eoh? Bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang mendengar?!" omel Jaejoong.

"Huh.. haha.." Yunho tertawa sejenak. Masih berusaha mengatur nafas pasca klimaks. "Tak akan ada yang mendengar kita Boo.. semuanya sedang sibuk makan siang.."

"Dan kau sibuk memakanku.." respon Jaejoong.

Mereka tertawa sejenak sebelum mendekatkan wajah mereka dan berciuman basah.

"Enghhhh… Yun… cepat keluarkan.. sebelum kau mulai tegang lagi.." kata Jaejoong tak nyaman. Ia berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan junior Yunho dari dalam tubuhnya, namun Yunho menahan pinggangnya.

"Nanti saja.." kata Yunho sambil menciumi leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali duduk di pangkuan Yunho, dan membuat junior Yunho melesak lagi ke dalam.

Keduanya mengerang nikmat. Jaejoong mencoba mencari posisi nyamannya tanpa harus menyebabkan junior Yunho menegang lagi. Setelah dirasa cukup nyaman, ia menyandarkan kepalanya lagi di pundak Yunho.

"Aku tak mau lagi melakukannya di kantor! Sangat tak romantis!" protes Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa dan mengelus punggung Jaejoong. "Mian Boo… tadi aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tak memakanmu baby.."

"Dasar beruang mesum!" Jaejoong mengerucut imut.

Hening sejenak.

"Yun.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu.." cetus Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dari pelukannya dan memandang matanya penuh keheranan.

"Wae? K..kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" tanya Yunho gugup.

"Yah, memangnya tak boleh kalau aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tua dari kekasihku sendiri eoh?"

"B..bukannya begitu Boo.. a..aku hanya.. belum bercerita tentangmu pada mereka.." jawabnya beralasan.

"Maka dari itu bawa aku ke rumahmu.. aku ingin sekali mengenal appa dan ummamu.." ucapnya sambil berbinar-binar.

Dan Yunho hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam.

.

.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Pikirannya kalut. Bagaimana ini? Apa ia harus benar-benar membawa Jaejoong bertemu dengan orang tuanya?

Jujur saja, hal ini yang selama ini ia takutkan. Ia sama sekali tak siap membawa Jaejoong untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Bukan karena ia takut kalau orang tuanya akan memaksanya untuk segera menikah. Tapi masalah utamanya tentu saja karena belum ada satupun di antara mereka yang tahu kalau kekasihnya sekarang adalah seorang pria.

Ia benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri saat ini. Membenci betapa pengecutnya ia sekarang.

Ponselnya berdering. Ia memberhentikan mobilnya sejenak di pinggir jalan.

"Yoboseyo…"

"Yunho…"

"Eh? Boa? Kau kah ini?" tanyanya agak terkejut, sekaligus senang.

"Yah, kau sudah mulai melupakanku eoh?!" kata Boa pura-pura kesal.

Yunho tertawa keras. "Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku melupakan salah satu sahabatku yang paling cantik ini eoh?" godanya.

"Yunho-ah, cepat jemput aku di bandara sekarang!"

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan di bandara? Bukankah kau ada di Amerika?! Jangan bilang kalau…"

"Yah! Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Cepat jemput aku sebelum aku membotaki kepalamu!"

_Tut..tut..tut.._

Tak perlu berfikir dua kali, Yunho segera membelokkan mobilnya dan segera menuju bandara.

.

.

"Jihyun ahjumma…" panggil Boa saat pertama kali ia memasuki kediaman Jung. Yunho memang langsung mengajak Boa untuk mengunjungi rumahnya mengingat terakhir kali Boa berkunjung ke rumahnya adalah beberapa tahun lalu.

"Boa … kau benar Boa?! Omo.. sudah lama sekali kau tak kemari. Memangnya Amerika lebih indah dari Korea eoh, sampai-sampai kau tak mau mengunjungi ahjumma mu ini.." kata Jihyun sambil memeluk Boa. Ia mengelus-elus pipi Boa lembut. "Omoo… lihatlah, kau semakin cantik saja.." pujinya.

Yunho meletakkan koper-koper Boa di ruang tamu. Ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana ummanya begitu merindukan Boa. Well, memang dari dulu keluarga mereka berdua sudah dekat mengingat mereka adalah tetangga. Tapi karena Appa Boa yang dipindah tugaskan di Amerika, maka dari itu keluarga Boa harus pindah mengikuti appanya.

Yunho duduk di sofa ruang keluarga mereka, sementara Boa dan ummanya berada di dapur.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Yunho hm? Apa ia semakin tampan? Kalian sudah lama tak bertemu bukan?" goda Jihyun.

Boa hanya tersenyum sambil mengaduk-aduk tehnya.

"Tak ada yang berubah dari Yunho, ahjumma. Yunho masih tetap tampan seperti dulu aku rasa." jawab Boa.

Jihyun tersenyum senang. "Lalu?"

"Eh? Lalu apanya?" tanya Boa bingung.

"Aish~ kau pasti mengerti maksudku…"

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti ahjumma.."

"Maksud ahjumma, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kalian?"

"Tentu saja kami bersahabat. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aish~ kau tak usah berpura-pura seperti itu Boa-ah.. ahjumma tahu kalau sejak dulu kau sudah menyukai anak ahjumma yang tampan itu bukan?"

Pipi Boa bersemu merah. "K..kata siapa ahjumma.. itu tak benar.." katanya mengelak.

Jihyun tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Boa. "Kalaupun benar juga ahjumma juga tak keberatan.." katanya santai.

Mata Boa melebar. Benarkah apa yang ia dengar barusan? Umma Yunho baru saja memberikan dukungannya untuk ia mendekati Yunho?

"Ahjumma.. k..kau.. maksudku, k..kau benar-benar tak keberatan?" tanya Boa takut-takut.

Umma Yunho tersenyum manis sambil mengelus rambut panjang Boa. "Tentu saja ahjumma tak keberatan. Yunho sangat cocok dengan gadis cantik dan pintar sepertimu. Tak mungkin ia tak menyukaimu.."

"Lalu.. apa Yunho s..sudah punya ke…kekasih? maksudku seseorang yang ia sukai.." tanyanya penasaran.

"Ehmm.. ahjumma rasa Yunho belum punya kekasih semenjak kejadian itu. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, kejadian itu dulu cukup membuat Yunho terpukul.."

Boa mengangguk mengerti. Tentu saja ia sangat ingat kejadian itu.. kejadian dimana wanita itu benar-benar menghancurkan perasaan Yunho. Ia sangat menyesal waktu itu ia tak bisa berada di samping Yunho untuk menghiburnya.

"Sekarang kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan hati Yunho ania?" goda Jihyun.

"Ahjumma.."

"Kka.. Yunho sudah menunggu kita…" ajak umma Yunho pada Boa.

"Yah, apa saja yang kalian lakukan di dapur? kenapa lama sekali eoh?" protes Yunho saat melihat Boa dan ummanya menghampirinya.

Mereka duduk di samping Yunho. "Kau seperti tak tahu perempuan saja.." sahut ummanya.

"Boa, rencananya setelah ini kau mau tinggal dimana?" tanya Jihyun.

"Ia besok memintaku untuk menemaninya mencari apartemen umma.." sahut Yunho. "Sebelum ia mendapatkan apartemen aku menyuruhnya untuk sementara waktu tinggal disini umma. Kau tak keberatan bukan?"

"Ehmm.. umma tak keberatan sama sekali Yun. Tapi mengingat kalian yang sudah lama tak bertemu, bukankah lebih baik ia menginap di apartemenmu. Kau tinggal sendirian bukan?" kata Jihyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Membuat Yunho kesulitan menelan ludahnya.

.

.

"Yun.. kau…kau tak keberatan bukan?" tanya Boa merasa tak enak.

Yunho hanya diam sambil mengangkut beberapa koper Boa ke dalam kamar tamu yang ada di apartemennya.

Boa terus mengikuti di belakangnya. "Yun.. kau marah padaku?"

Yunho memandang Boa sejenak. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tak keberatan sama sekali. Lagipula apa umma memberiku kesempatan untuk menolak?" tanyanya sambil tertawa. "Aku hanya tak mau kau merasa tak nyaman. Kau tahu kan..ehm.. kita tingal berdua.. maksudku.. hanya kita berdua.."

Boa tersenyum lega. "Untunglah… lalu.. tak ada yang keberatan bukan? Maksudku.. seperti seseorang.. yah kau tahu lah maksudku.."

Yunho hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Boa. "T..tentu saja tidak..tenang saja.." jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

'_Yah…., tunggu saja sampai Jaejoong tahu dan membunuhku' _rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

Tak banyak yang harus dikerjakan di kantor hari ini mengingat hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Setelah membereskan beberapa berkas yang tadi diperlukan untuk rapat, Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang sedang duduk di kursinya, terlihat lelah.

"Yunnie.." ucapnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Yunho. Ia melonggarkan dasi Yunho dan membuka beberapa kancing atasnya agar Yunho terlihat lebih rileks usai rapat tadi.

"Wae boo.."

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah.."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk sambil kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursinya.

"Tapi hari ini akhir pekan Yun.."

"Lalu?"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Penyakit '_non-romantis'_ Yunho sepertinya mulai kambuh lagi.

"Kau tak berniat mengajakku berkencan hm?" tanyanya manja.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong sejenak. "Berkencan?"

"Uh-hum! Sudah lama sekali aku tak pergi berbelanja. Kau mau menemaniku bukan? Lalu malamnya kau bisa menginap di tempatku."

Yunho terlihat berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana ini? Ia sudah terlanjur pada Boa untuk menemaninya mencari apartemen sepulang kerja nanti. Tidak mungkin juga ia meninggalkan Boa sendirian di apartemennya kalau nanti ia menginap di tempat Jaejoong.

"Yun.."

"Mi..mian boo. Sepertinya hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu. A.. aku ada janji dengan seseorang." jawabnya gugup.

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya. "Eh, nugu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"A..ani. bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang teman lama. Kau tak keberatan bukan jika aku menemanimu berbelanja di lain hari?"

Raut wajah Jaejoong terlihat kecewa. Padahal malam ini ia ingin sekali pergi berdua dengan Yunho.

"Boo.."

"A..ani. Tak apa-apa.. kita bisa pergi lain kali." jawabnya pelan.

Yunho menghela nafas leganya.

'_Mian Boo.. bukan maksudku berbohong padamu.. hanya saja aku sudah terlanjur berjanji.. '_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Apa kau mau kuantar pulang terlebih dahulu?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan sambil beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok.." ucap Yunho sambil mencium bibir merah Jaejoong.

"Sampai jumpa.." balas Jaejoong sebelum keluar dari mobil Yunho.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam.." kata Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk sebelum menyaksikan mobil Yunho menghilang dari hadapannya.

Ia mendengus sebal. Demi tuhan, ini akhir pekan dan ia hanya akan berdiam diri sendirian di apartemennya?

Detik berikutnya ia mencari-cari ponsel di dalam tasnya. Ia sudah berniat menghubungi tiga orang yang saat ini sudah terlintas di benaknya.

_#Orang pertama: Kim Junsu._

"Halo hyung…waeyo?" tanya Junsu di seberang sana.

"Junsu-ah, apa yang kau lakukan malam ini? Bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja lagi?" tanyanya ceria.

"Eh, memangnya Yunho hyung kemana?"

"Yunho sedang tak bisa menemaniku.." jawabnya

"Err… Hy..hyung.. mian... Sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu malam ini. Aku sedang pergi menemani ummaku. Kau tak apa bukan?"

Jaejoong mendengus pasrah. "Yasudahlah.. lain kali saja kita berbelanja."

_#Orang kedua: Park Yoochun._

"Mian hyung. Aku sedang pergi dengan Ga In. Apa kau mau nanti sepulangnya aku pergi mengunjungimu? Bagaimana?" tawar Yoochun.

"Ani. Tak usah Yoochun-ah. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu." tolak Jaejoong. Ia merasa tak enak karena sudah menelpon tunangan orang lain untuk menemaninya.

_#Orang ketiga: Jung Changmin._

'Hash~ tinggal orang ini saja. Semoga saja Changmin tak pergi kemana-mana.'

"Halo Hyung…"

"Minnie-ah…"

"Changmin!"

"Iya.. maksudku Changmin.. kau tidak sedang sibuk kan?"

"Kalau ini adalah pertanyaan untuk ajakan berbelanja, jawabannya aku sangat sibuk!" jawabnya sekenanya.

"Yah! Aku belum selesai bicara!" omel Jaejoong.

"Cepat hyung.. waktuku tak banyak.."

"Waktumu tak banyak? Sayang sekali.. padahal aku mau kau nanti malam datang ke tempatku.. aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu!"

"Yah hyung, kenapa tak bilang dari tadi?! Waktuku sangat banyak hyung! Aku bahkan tak ada kegiatan apapun hari ini! hehe" jawabnya ceria.

"Yah! Dasar bocah tengil! Kau membohongiku rupanya!"

"Ada makanan, ada Changmin!" katanya sambil menyebutkan motto hidupnya.

'_Dasar kulkas berjalan'_ gerutu jaejoong. Andai saja ia tak kesepian, tak mungkin ia mau capek-capek masak banyak hanya untuk memancing (?) Changmin.

.

.

Saat Jaejoong membukakan pintu untuknya, Changmin langsung menerobos masuk dan langsung menuju dapur. Matanya berbinar saat mendapati beberapa snack ukuran jumbo dan juga beberapa minuman kaleng. Ia raup semua yang ada di kantong plastik itu lalu membawanya duduk di sofa ruang TV.

Jaejoong yang masih terbengong setelah membukakan pintu tadi segera menghampiri Changmin.

"Untung saja tadi aku pergi ke supermarket dan membeli itu semua.." gerutunya.

Ia langsung menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makanan yang tadi sudah dimasaknya.

"Changmin-ah, ayo makan!" teriaknya dari dapur.

Tak perlu dipanggil dua kali, Changmin langsung menelantarkan snack-snacknya yang tadi karena ada makanan yang lebih lezat menunggunya di meja makan.

.

"Changmin-ah, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau menginap disini saja hm?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menoleh ke arah Changmin yang tentu saja sedang sibuk mengunyah snack-snacknya lagi. Mereka sekarang sedang tiduran di karpet di depan TV Jaejoong.

Changmin menoleh heran. "Eh? Kau yakin? Yunho hyung bisa membunuhku kalau dia tahu aku menginap disini hanya berdua denganmu."

Jaejoong mendengus pelan. "Buat apa dia marah. Kita juga tak melakukan apa-apa kan?!" katanya.

"Apa dia nanti tak kemari hyung? Biasanya akhir pekan dia selalu menginap disini.."

Jaejoong hanya diam sambil menatap langit-langit di ruang TV nya. "Entahlah. Dia tadi sudah janji mau menghubungiku. Tapi sampai sekarang tak ada satupun panggilan darinya." katanya lesu. "Padahal aku ingin berdua saja dengannya."

"Mungkin saja mereka masih belum berhasil mendapatkan apartemen untuk Boa nuna.."

Jaejoong sontak menoleh. "Eh? Boa? Siapa itu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Changmin mendelik lebar_. 'Bodoh, seharusnya aku tak menyebutkan nama _Boa_ nuna di depan Jaejoong hyung! Dasar mulut ember, kenapa kau tak bisa diam sebentar saja eoh!'_ rutuknya dalam hati sambil memukul-mukul mulutnya.

"Minnie-ah! Cepat katakan padaku siapa itu Boa ?!" katanya memaksa sambil menarik-narik baju Changmin.

"A..ani hyung! Bukan siapa-siapa!"elaknya.

"Jung Changmin! Cepat katakan padaku atau tak ada makanan untukmu selama satu tahun kedepan!" bentak Jaejoong sambil melotot.

Crap! Mati kau Changmin.

.

.

Changmin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Emosinya sudah di atas ubun-ubun sekarang. Satu hal yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah agar ia bisa segera sampai di tempat Yoochun dan memberi pelajaran pada pria itu.

/flashback/

"Aku sudah menceritakan soal Boa nuna padamu hyung. Sekarang ceritakan padaku soal Junsu hyung. Kau pasti tahu sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, karena Yunho hyung sama sekali tak mau bercerita padaku."

"A..aku tak tahu apa-apa Minnie.."

"Hyung!"

Akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji tak akan mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini pada Junsu."

"Kalau hal yang kau maksud nanti bisa menyakiti Junsu hyung, sampai matipun aku tak akan mengatakannya."

"S..sebenarnya…. Yoochun.."

/end of flashback/

"Sial! Argh!" Changmin memukul kemudinya keras-keras. Seharusnya ia senang dengan berita yang ia dengar.

Yoochun bertunangan? Yang benar saja, demi Tuhan berita ini sangat menguntungkan baginya. Dengan begitu ia bisa memiliki Junsu seutuhnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sebaliknya. Hatinya merasa sakit sekali. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana terlukanya Junsu nanti kalau nanti ia sampai mendengar hal ini. Ia tak akan sanggup melihat Junsu terluka. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia mau tak mau harus mengakui kalau yang ada di hati Junsu hanya Yoochun, bukan dirinya.

Ia berjalan menuju apartemen Yoochun setelah memakirkan mobilnya. Emosinya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Persetan dengan pertemanan yang mereka jalin selama ini. Saat ini Changmin benar-benar ingin menghajar Yoochun. Semua sudah tak berarti ketika keduanya sudah memutuskan untuk bersaing mendapatkan hati Junsu.

Yoochun segera berlari menuju pintunya ketika ia mendengar ada seseorang yang tak mau berhenti menggedor pintunya.

Naasnya, hal pertama yang ia dapatkan saat pertama kali membuka pintu malah sebuah pukulan yang cukup untuk membuat hidungnya berdarah.

"Yah! Apa maksud semua ini!" teriak Yoochun sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun, Changmin kembali meluncurkan pukulannya. Kali ini di rahang Yoochun.

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa? Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan eoh?!" teriak Changmin.

Disaat itulah Ga In tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam.

"Ada apa ini?!"

Baik Yoochun maupun Changmin sontak menoleh kea rah Ga In.

"Ohh… sekarang semua sudah semakin jelas bagiku." kata Changmin.

Sementara Yoochun sudah tak ingin mengelak lagi. Ia pun sudah pasrah. Pria chubby itu hanya bisa menunduk sambil sesekali mengelus rahangnya yang masih terasa sangat sakit.

"Kau tahu hyung, aku benar-benar menghormatimu. Sungguh, sejak dulu aku selalu mengagumimu. Tapi saat aku tahu kita sama-sama menyukai Junsu hyung, aku masih berusaha untuk menghormatimu dan bersaing secara jantan walaupun kita sama-sama tahu kalau hanya ada kau di hatinya! Tapi kejadian ini benar-benar membuatku muak padamu! Untuk apa kau terus memberikan harapan kalau kau sendiri sudah bersama wanita lain eoh! Jawab aku Park Yoochun!" ucapnya sambil tersengal-sengal.

Tetap tak ada jawaban dari Yoochun.

"Kalau sampai Junsu hyung tahu hal ini, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!" itu kata-kata terakhir Changmin sebelum ia keluar dan membanting keras pintu apartemen Yoochun.

Sepeninggal Changmin, Ga In menghampiri Yoochun dan mengelus lembut pipi pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Sudah aku duga akan jadi seperti ini.." gumamnya. Tapi tangannya malah ditepis dengan kasar oleh Yoochun.

"Huhh.." ia tersenyum miris. "Wae?" tanya Yoochun pelan.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? kenapa kau harus muncul lagi?! Setelah sekian lama? Huh… Kenapa kau tak menghilang saja selamanya dari hidupku eoh?!" teriak Yoochun sangat keras, membuat Ga In agak tersentak ke belakang karena saking takutnya. Ia tak pernah melihat Yoochun semarah ini dalam hidupnya.

.

.

/flashback/

"Boa nuna adalah sahabat Yunho hyung sejak kecil. Rumah kami dulu berdekatan. Tapi saat umurnya 17 tahun, Boa nuna diajak pindah oleh keluarganya ke Amerika. Walaupun jauh, tapi mereka selalu saling memberi kabar lewat telpon maupun email. Dari cerita yang aku dengar, Boa nuna berniat tinggal dan menetap di Seoul." kata Changmin menjelaskan.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya pelan, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tak nyaman ketika ia tahu tentang sahabat Yunho yang satu ini.

"Ehmmm… apakah mereka sangat dekat?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Changmin menoleh padanya. Ia tahu kalau namja cantik di depannya ini mulai punya pikiran yang menurutnya wajar jika tahu kekasihnya dekat dengan wanita lain. Ia tersenyum menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Kau tenang saja hyung… mereka hanya berteman. Lagipula aku sangat tahu kalau hyungku sangat mencintaimu.."

"Err… apakah.. apa dia cantik?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Changmin tertawa keras, menyebabkan Jaejoong heran.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu hyung! Aku pastikan kalau kau seribu kali lebih cantik daripada Boa nuna.. ahahaha.."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku juga tak yakin kalau Yunho hyung masih bisa menyukai wanita.." tawa Changmin makin keras setelah mengatakan itu.

"Yah! Berhenti tertawa!" kata Jaejoong sambil memukuli Changmin. "Lalu, sebelum mendapat apartemen, dimana dia akan tinggal?"

"Awalnya Yunho hyung menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di rumah kami. Tapi umma menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di tempat Yun.."

Dengan cepat Changmin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Hampir saja ia bilang kalau Boa tinggal di tempat Yunho. Kakaknya sudah pasti membunuhnya kalau ia membocorkan hal ini pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih dengan setia menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Changmin. "Di tempat siapa maksudmu?"

"A..ani.. maksudku untuk sementara waktu ini ia tinggal di hotel! Iya, di hotel!" kata Changmin cepat.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh…."

"Lalu, apa kau juga dekat dengannya? Junsu dan Yoochun juga? Bukankah kalian semua bersahabat?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Ani hyung. Walaupun Boa nuna adalah sahabat Yunho hyung, kami bertiga tidak dekat dengannya. Hanya beberapa kali bertemu dan kami tidak begitu suka padanya.. tapi kau jangan bocorkan pada Yunho hyung ya hyung!" kata Changmin.

"Eh? Bocorkan soal apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Membocorkan kalau aku, Junsu hyung, dan Yoochun hyung tak suka pada wanita itu.. hahaha.."

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

/end of flashback/

Walaupun obrolannya dengan Changmin kemarin sudah bisa cukup menghiburnya, ia tak menyangkal kalau ia masih menyimpan sedikit kekhawatiran.

Apalagi ditambah dengan Yunho yang sejak kemarin belum menghubunginya sama sekali.

Ia mencoba menghapus pikiran yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

Tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan ania? Yunho mencintainya. Dan ia juga tak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut Yunnie-nya.

**.**

**.**

**... ^^v**

Sorry for typos.

Review, please? :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Contract**

**...**

**Preview : **

Walaupun obrolannya dengan Changmin kemarin sudah bisa cukup menghiburnya, ia tak menyangkal kalau ia masih menyimpan sedikit kekhawatiran.

Apalagi ditambah dengan Yunho yang sejak kemarin belum menghubunginya sama sekali.

Ia mencoba menghapus pikiran yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

Tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan ania? Yunho mencintainya. Dan ia juga tak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut Yunnie-nya.

**...**

**Chapter ****11**

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia juga sesekali meniup-niup poninya karena saking bosannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu di depan gedung apartemennya, tapi Yunho tak kunjung muncul juga. Padahal biasanya Yunho tak pernah terlambat menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke kantor bersama. Ponselnya pun tak bisa dihubungi. Jaejoong kembali resah. Sudah sejak akhir pekan kemarin saat Yunho berjanji akan menghubunginya, tapi sama sekali tak ia dapatkan telpon dari Yunho. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Yunho?

Ia melirik jam tangannya lagi. Hanya tersisa waktu lima belas menit lagi untuk ia sampai di kantor. Kalau ia menunggu Yunho, sudah pasti ia akan terlambat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa mobilnya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas mengingat sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini Yunho selalu mangantar dan menjemputnya kemanapun ia pergi.

.

Kekesalan Jaeoong semakin bertambah saat di kantorpun, Yunho sama sekali tak memberi penjelasan apa-apa padanya. Yunho terlihat santai mengerjakan beberapa dokumen yang ada di depannya tanpa menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong di ruangannya.

"Yun, ini beberapa dokumen yang harus kau tanda tangani hari ini juga. Aku harus segera membuat laporannya." kata Jaejoong sambil meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di meja Yunho.

"Ung~ letakkan saja disitu Boo." jawabnya sambil terus memandang ke arah komputer.

'_Hanya itu?'_ batin Jaejoong. _'Tidakkah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?'_ tapi Jaejoong hanya menyimpan semua kata-kata itu dalam hatinya.

Dengan hati yang masih kesal, Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan Yunho tanpa mengatakan apapun. Yunho benar-benar berhasil merusak moodnya hari ini.

.

.

Walaupun masih sangat kesal dengan Yunho, Jaejoong tentu tak ingin kekasihnya itu melewatkan makan siangnya. Ia sangat peduli dengan kesehatan Yunho. Kebiasaan membuat bekal untuk Yunho pun sudah menjadi kebiasaan wajibnya beberapa bulan ini.

Dengan senyum ceria, ia memasuki ruangan Yunho.

"Yunnie. Waktunya makan siang!" teriaknya.

Jaejoong mendapati Yunho yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi dan membereskan mejanya.

"Yunnie, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Boo…"

Yunho memakai jasnya dan menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Mian boo, hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu makan siang. Aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku."

"Teman?"

"Ung.. apakah aku belum menceritakannya padamu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. _'Tapi aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Changmin'_, katanya dalam hati.

"Namanya Boa, ia sahabatku dari kecil. Kemarin ia baru saja pulang dari Amerika." jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya diam sambil memandang sekantong bekal di tangannya.

"Boo.. kau tak keberatan bukan kita tak makan siang bersama hari ini?"

Jaeoong menggeleng lagi. "Anio.. gwaenchanha.. kau makan siang saja dengan sahabatmu. Kalian sudah lama tak bertemu bukan? Aku tak ingin menganggu kalian." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan tentunya.

"Gomawo boo.. aku pergi dulu.." pamitnya lalu mencium pipi Jaejoong sebelum ia pergi.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Bahkan Yunho pun sudah lupa dengan kebiasaan mencium bibirnya.

.

.

"Aku tak mengganggu pekerjaanmu bukan?" tanya Boa sambil menata beberapa piring di meja makan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencicipi masakanmu setelah kau pulang dari Amerika."

"Yah, apa maksudnya itu?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa kemampuan masakmu sudah berkembang mengingat beberapa tahun lalu aku hampir mati karena sakit perut setelah memakan masakanmu." godanya.

"Yah! Yunho, kau terlalu berlebihan!" omelnya. Tapi setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama.

"Apa setelah ini kau kembali ke kantor?"

"Tentu saja. Jam istirahatku akan berakhir satu jam lagi. Waeyo?"

Boa terdiam sejenak, terlihat berfikir. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa pendapatmu kalau nanti aku memintamu menemaniku berjalan-jalan sepulangnya kau bekerja nanti. Aku hanya rindu suasana Seoul."

Yunho terdiam sejenak.

"Tentu saja aku tak keberatan. Bahkan aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan keliling Korea agar kau tak lupa negara asalmu ini."

"Jinjja?!"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Gomawo!" ucapnya senang.

.

.

"Yun.." Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan Yunho. Tapi ia hanya mendapati ruangan kosong di depannya.

'_Aish~ kemana Yunnie?'_ batinnya.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakunya dan dengan segera menghubungi ponsel kekasihnya.

"Ne boo.." jawab Yunho.

"Yunnie~ kau kemana? Aku lihat di ruanganmu sudah tak ada siapapun.."

"Err… boo.. maafkan aku. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah terlanjur pada Boa untuk mengajaknya berkeliling Seoul malam ini."

Jaejoong menggenggam ponsel yang ada di tangannya dengan erat. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat mendengar penjelasan Yunho.

'_Mwo? Berkeliling Seoul?'_

"Boo.."

Jaejoong menghembuskan napas panjangnya. "Baiklah. Arraseo. Aku menghubungimu hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaanmu. Sepertinya hari inipun kita tak bisa pulang bersama." ucapnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Boo…"

"Sampai bertemu besok."

_Tut..tut..tut.._

_**/di lain tempat/**_

"Siapa Yun?" tanya Boa yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah? Ani.. hanya temanku." jawabnya gugup. "Kau sudah siap?"

Boa tersenyum manis. "Sudah. Kkaja kita berangkat sekarang."

"Ne.." jawab Yunho pelan. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong karena belakangan ini ia tak punya waktu untuk kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Jaejoong meraba-raba pelan ranjangnya. Mencari ponsel yang bergetar di bawah bantalnya. Ia langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Yoboseyo.."

"Boo.."

Jaejoong langsung terduduk tegak, ia lumayan terkejut saat tahu bahwa Yunho menghubunginya mengingat komunikasi antara mereka berdua belakangan ini tak begitu baik.

"Yun.."

"Boojae.. a..aku merindukanmu.." kata Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong tersenyum lega saat mendengar bahwa kekasihnya juga ternyata sedang merindukannya.

"Nado.."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Tak ada. Tadi aku berniat akan tidur saat tahu tak ada yang bisa kulakukan." jawabnya.

"Boo.. aku benar-benar minta maaf belakangan ini aku benar-benar tak bisa menemanimu." jawab Yunho merasa bersalah.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam.

"Boo.."

"Tak bisakah kau kesini malam ini?" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Boo.. aku.."

"Baru saja kau katakan kalau kau rindu padaku bukan? Tidakkah kau ingin menemuiku?"

"Boojae.. malam ini aku.."

"Kau tak bisa bukan? Baiklah aku tahu. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Selamat malam Yun." katanya dengan cepat sebelum menutup telponnya, menyisakan Yunho yang semakin merasa bersalah.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini Jaejoong terlihat sangat diam. Ia hanya akan bicara ketika ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

Obrolan beberapa karyawan di kantor tadi benar-benar sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

.

_**/"Kau tahu apa yang kulihat beberapa minggu lalu?"**_

"_**Memangnya apa?"**_

"_**Aku melihat sajangnim sedang berjalan-jalan di tepi sungai Han dengan seorang gadis."**_

"_**Benarkah? Apa mungkin itu kekasih sajangnim?"**_

"_**Sepertinya bukan. Aku dengar itu sahabat lamanya yang baru datang dari Amerika."/**_

_**.**_

Jaejoong membuka bekal makan siangnya dengan lesu. Ia mulai makan dengan perlahan.

Sejak beberapa minggu lalu ia memang jarang, bahkan hampir tak pernah lagi makan siang dengan Yunho.

'_Huh, sungai Han? Bahkan ia pun belum pernah mengajakku kesana.'_

Ia kunyah makanan itu dengan sulit karena harus menahan tangis yang rasanya sudah di ujung tenggorokannya.

.

.

"Nanti siang aku akan menjemputmu hyung." kata Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Uhm." Junsu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia keluar dari mobil Changmin dan melambai padanya sambil menyaksikan mobil Changmin menghilang dari hadapannya.

Well, beberapa hari belakangan ini Changmin memang dengan setia mengantar dan menjemput Junsu dari kantor. Memang sejak ia belum berbaikan dengan Yoochun, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Changmin. Mungkin terdengar tidak adil bagi Changmin karena terlihat ia memanfaatkan pria itu. Tapi sekarang ia memang benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang yang mau menemani dan menghiburnya.

Junsu tak sadar ketika tiba-tiba Yoochun masuk ke dalam lift yang sama dengannya.

"Sepertinya Changmin setia sekali mengantar dan menjemputmu."

Junsu terkejut dan segera sadar kalau ia sedang berada di lift berdua dengan Yoochun. Aish~ kenapa ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya?

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Junsu singkat.

Yoochun menarik nafas panjang. "Su.. sepertinya kita harus bicara berdua. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Junsu hanya terdiam.

"Su.. aku mohon.."

"Mian. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Changmin." kata Junsu sebelum pintu lift terbuka dan ia terlebih dulu berjalan meninggalkan Yoochun.

"_Shit_!" umpat Yoochun kesal.

.

.

"Jaejoong-sshi, anda belum pulang?" tanya seorang office boy pada Jaejoong yang masih tampak sibuk mengerjakan laporannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ani. Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan." jawabnya berbohong. Padahal ia sengaja menghabiskan waktunya di kantor karena ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di apartemennya nanti. Lebih baik ia mencari kesibukan di kantor dan sepulangnya nanti ia akan langsung tidur.

"Ah, baiklah.. apa anda ingin saya buatkan teh hangat?"

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya. "Tak usah. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

Office boy itu tersenyum lalu pergi dari hadapannya.

Jaejoong meregangkan kedua tangannya lalu membereskan mejanya. Sebelum pergi ia memutuskan untuk masuk sebentar ke ruangan Yunho.

Ia tersenyum miris ketika melihat foto yang Yunho pajang di mejanya. Foto berduanya dengan Yunho. Di foto itu mereka berdua kelihatan bahagia sekali. Masih teringat jelas sekali di ingatan Jaejoong saat-saat paling membahagiakan bagi mereka dimana mereka baru saja menjalin hubungan.

Masih seperti kemarin ania? Tapi kenapa sikap Yunho sudah berubah? Apa pria itu benar-benar tulus mencintainya?

Hatinya semakin berdenyut sakit ketika ia mengingat bahwa tinggal menunggu dua bulan untuk ia pergi dari perusahaan ini. Saat-saat ini seharusnya banyak ia habiskan berdua dengan Yunho kan? Bukankah sebentar lagi mereka tak akan bekerja di satu kantor lagi?

Sempat terbesit pemikiran bahwa mungkin saja Yunho memang tak serius padanya. Tapi Jaejoong dengan cepat menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Ia memandang sekeliling ruangan Yunho. Ruangan dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Yunho bahkan melakukan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya mereka lakukan di kantor. Jaejoong tersenyum sejenak. "Dasar beruang mesum." katanya ketika teringat bahwa mereka berdua pernah making love di ruangan ini.

Mengingat semua kejadian itu, tiba-tiba saja hatinya membuncah. Ia merasa rindu sekali dengan Yunho.

Tiba-tiba terbesit keinginannya untuk mendatangi Yunho di apartemennya. Kali ini ia akan memberi kejutan pada Yunho. Mungkin ia akan pulang terlebih dahulu. Yunho pasti merindukan masakannya.

.

.

Dengan senyum terkembang, Jaejoong menunggu Yunho untuk membukakan pintu. Di tangannya ia membawa sekotak masakan yang sengaja ia buat untuk Yunho mengingat beberapa minggu ini Yunho sudah jarang memakan masakannya.

_~cklek~_

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan Jaejoong sudah bersiap meloncat dan memeluk kekasihnya.

"Yunn…."

Kata-katanya tersumbat di dalam tenggorokannya ketika mendapati seorang wanita cantik berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Annyeong~" sapanya ramah.

"An..nyeong.." ucap Jaejoong terbata. Mungkinkah ini sahabat Yunho itu? Tapi kenapa selarut ini ia masih ada di apartemen Yunho?

"A..aku mencari Yunho.."

Senyum di wajah Boa terkembang. "Ah.. kau teman Yunho? apa kau mau masuk dulu? Yunho sedang keluar membeli sesuatu. Mungkin ia akan tiba setengah jam lagi."

_Teman? Apa Yunho belum bercerita kalau ia sudah punya kekasih?_

"Bo..boleh aku tahu kau siapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

Boa mengulurkan tangannya. "Ah.. aku Boa. Sahabat Yunho. Aku rasa Yunho belum bercerita padamu. Untuk sementara waktu aku tinggal disini sampai aku mendapatkan apartemen baru."

_DEG._

Dada Jaejoong berdebar keras. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Ia tak salah dengar bukan? Wanita ini tinggal berdua dengan Yunho? Hanya berdua? kenapa Yunho sama sekali tak mau bercerita padanya?

Sedikit demi sedikit Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya. "Le..lebih baik aku pulang.." katanya pelan. Ia menggenggam erat tas di tangannya yang berisi makanan untuk Yunho.

"Kau tak mau menunggu Yunho terlebih dahulu?"

Namja cantik itu menggeleng cepat. "Tak usah.. ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Dan tolong jangan katakan pada Yunho kalau aku datang kesini."

Boa hanya mengangguk.

"Gomawo.."

Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya dan segera pergi dari situ sebelum air matanya jatuh.

Tapi ia tak bisa menahan lagi tangisnya ketika ia sudah berada di mobilnya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa pusing. Ia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ini masih jam kantor. Tapi ia rasa ia sudah tak sanggup memaksakan keadaannya lagi.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang saja." gumamnya.

Dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia tak mau membawa sendiri mobilnya. Ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa nantinya. Sepertinya ia akan meminta Yoochun atau Junsu mengantarnya pulang. Kejadian kemarin malam membuatnya masih tak siap bertemu dengan Yunho. Jujur ia marah sekali. Sedih.

Ia sudah berdiri di depan ruangan Junsu ketika ia mendengar ada Changmin di dalam. Kebetulan sekali ada Changmin. Mungkin ia akan menyuruh Changmin saja untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Jaejoong mengintip lewat celah pintu ruangan Junsu yang terbuka sedikit. Rupanya Junsu dan Changmin sedang mengobrol. Ia tak jadi masuk ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar namanya disebut.

"Yunho hyung pabo! Kenapa ia sama sekali tak mau mengatakannya dari awal pada Jae hyung?" ucap Junsu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Yunho hyung. Tapi ia tetap bersikeras. Ia bilang Boa nuna akan segera pindah dari tempatnya kalau ia sudah menemukan apartemen yang cocok. Jadi ia merasa tak perlu mengatakan pada Jae hyung. Jae hyung mungkin saja akan marah."

"Tapi Jaejoong hyung tak tahu bukan? Bukankah sudah beberapa minggu ini Boa tinggal di tempat Yunho hyung? Dan beberapa minggu ini juga aku menyadari kalau hubungan Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung semakin menjauh."

Changmin mengangkat pundaknya pelan. "Aku rasa Jae hyung belum tahu. Yunho hyung bisa mati kalau sampai Jaejoong hyung tahu soal ini. Apalagi kalau ia sampai tahu rencana ummaku."

"Eh, memang apa yang umma kalian rencanakan? Jangan bilang kalau ia ingin menjodohkan Yunho hyung dan Boa." canda Junsu.

"Eh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu hyung? Aku pikir aku belum pernah memberitahu pada siapapun."

Junsu terbelalak. "Ch..Changmin-ah.. aku hanya bercanda!"

"Tapi itu benar hyung!"

"Kau jangan bercanda Changmin-ah! Ini tak lucu!"

"Aku serius hyung! Umma sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku! Ia ingin Yunho hyung segera menikah karena umma sudah tak sabar untuk menggendong cucu."

"Changmin-ah…. K..kau tak boleh memberitahu soal ini pada Jae hyung! Kau tak boleh!" ancam Junsu.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan mengatakannya hyung! Lagipula aku tak setuju kalau Yunho hyung menikah dengan Boa nuna! Nanti aku tak bisa lagi makan masakan Jae hyung."

"Yah! Kenapa hanya makanan yang ada dalam otakmu eoh?!" teriak Junsu.

Mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain tanpa menyadari Jaejoong yang sudah terisak hebat sambil berjalan menjauh dari ruangan Junsu.

Ia menutup mulutnya erat-erat, berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara dan menyebabkan karyawan lain curiga.

Ia segera berlari keluar gedung untuk mencari taksi.

.

.

Kim Yoona agak terkejut ketika sepulang dari kantor, ia mendapati sepatu Jaejoong di rak depan. Mungkinkah putranya itu kemari?

Ia segera menuju kamar Jaejoong dan benar saja, ia mendapati Jaejoong sedang tidur sambil bergelung di bawah selimut.

"Joongie…"

Jaejoong terbangun dan mengucek matanya pelan.

"Umma…"

"Tak biasanya kau pulang kemari." Ia mengelus pipi putranya dan mendapati mata Jaejoong yang sembab juga badannya yang sedikit hangat.

"Joongie… kau habis menangis? Badanmu juga panas. Kau sakit?"

"Aku hanya sedikit tak enak badan umma.. sepertinya beberapa hari ke depan aku akan tinggal disini. Kau tak keberatan kan umma?"

Yoona tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak. Umma juga kesepian semenjak kau tak ada. Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Mendengar kata-kata 'pekerjaan', Jaejoong kembali teringat pada Yunho lagi.

"Aku sudah minta izin untuk libur beberapa hari ini umma. Aku lelah.." dustanya.

Yoona mencium kening putranya dan beranjak berdiri.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah kalau begitu."

Sepeninggal ummanya, Jaejoong kembali merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali mengalir.

"_..Aku serius hyung! Umma sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku! Ia ingin Yunho hyung segera menikah karena umma sudah tak sabar untuk menggendong cucu..."_

Perkataan Changmin tadi terus terngiang dalam benaknya.

Mungkinkah ia akan benar-benar kehilangan Yunho?

Tangisnya kembali pecah. Ia meremas perutnya dengan keras.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memberikan Yunho seorang anak kalau ia sendiri sadar bahwa ia seorang pria?

.

.

"Yoboseyo…"

"Kim Junsu?"

"Ne.. aku Kim Junsu.."

"Bisa kita bertemu nanti siang?"

"Siapa ini?" tanya Junsu bingung. Jujur saja ia sedikit terkejut ketika wanita ini tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu.

"Aku Han Ga In. Aku mohon temui aku nanti siang. Aku perlu bicara padamu. Ini juga menyangkut soal Park Yoochun."

"Yoo.. Yoochun?" Junsu terkejut saat wanita itu menyebut nama Yoochun.

"Kau mengenalnya bukan? Nanti siang aku akan menunggumu di Bolero Café. Aku harap kau datang." katanya sebelum memutuskan sambungan telponnya, menyisakan Junsu yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Siapa sebenarnya wanita itu? Dan apa hubungannya ini semua dengan Yoochun?

Junsu menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup.

.

.

_**PLAK**_

Changmin memegang pipinya dengan erat. Pipinya berdenyut sakit. Tapi ini tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan sakit hatinya ketika tiba-tiba Junsu menamparnya.

"H..hyung… ada apa ini?"

Junsu mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kau tahu soal ini bukan?! Kau tahu kan?! Kenapa kau sama sekali tak mau memberitahuku Jung Changmin?!" teriaknya sambil terisak.

"A..apa maksudmu hyung?!"

"Kau tahu soal Yoochun bukan?! Wanita itu…. Wanita itu menemuiku Changmin-ah!"

Changmin mendelik lebar. Tidak mungkin!

"Han.. Ga.. In?" katanya terbata.

"Kau tega sekali padaku Changmin-ah..hiks.." Junsu memukul-mukul dada Changmin. "Kau tak seharusnya melakukan ini padaku.." isaknya.

Changmin segera memeluk Junsu erat.

"Sst… aku tak akan membiarkan wanita itu menemuimu lagi hyung. Aku janji." Ia mencium kening Junsu sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Aku tak ingin membuatmu semakin terluka karena kelakuan brengsek Yoochun hyung, maka dari itu aku tak ingin memberitahumu tentang hal ini."

"Hiks..aku.. aku mencintainya Changmin-ah.."

Hati Changmin berdenyut sakit ketika mendengar Junsu mengatakan itu. Demi Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Junsu bisa mencintainya?

"Aku.. mengerti hyung.."

'_Karena aku mencintaimu…'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Apa yang wanita itu lakukan padamu hyung? Dia tak melakukan hal buruk padamu bukan?" tanya Changmin khawatir. Ia menarik Junsu dari pelukannya dan mengusap wajah Junsu yang basah.

"Dia.. tahu kalau aku mencintai Chunnie.."

"Mwo?! Lalu, Ga In memintamu untuk menjauhi Yoochun hyung?"

Junsu menggeleng pelan, membuat Changmin semakin penasaran.

"Dia mengatakan kalau memang aku benar-benar mencintai Chunnie, aku harus.. aku harus bisa merebut Chunnie darinya." ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"MWO?!" Changmin berteriak keras. Ia memandang Junsu tajam, berharap kalau pria di depannya ini cuma bercanda. But, he has no clue.

Changmin memijit keningnya dengan keras. _'Wanita itu sudah benar-benar sakit jiwa..'_ batinnya.

.

.

Kim Junsu sangat terkejut ketika ia membuka pintu dan mendapati kalau orang yang mengetuk pintunya selarut ini ternyata adalah Yoochun.

"Chunnie…"

Yoochun menerobos masuk tanpa menunggu respon Junsu.

"Apa.. yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya gugup.

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan saat kau sama sekali tak mau bicara padaku!?" tanya Yoochun agak emosi. "Ada.. sesuatu yang harus aku beritahukan padamu.." nadanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gugup.

Junsu mendekati Yoochun. "Apa kedatanganmu selarut ini karena ingin memberitahuku tentang kau dan wanita bernama Han Ga In?"

Yoochun terbelalak. Keringat dinginnya mengalir. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Darimana Junsu tahu?! tak ada yang mengetahui tentang hal ini kecuali Yunho dan…

"_Shit!_ Brengsek kau Changmin.." umpatnya. Kenapa Changmin harus mengatakan ini pada Junsu ketika ia sudah berusaha mati-matian mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan hal ini langsung pada Junsu?

_**PLAK**_

Yoochun memegang pipinya erat-erat. Tamparan keras Junsu tentu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam. Bagaimanapun juga ini semua salahnya bukan?

"Changmin. .sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini! Kau jangan berani-beraninya menyalahkannya!" desis Junsu.

_Then who?_

Seolah bisa membaca ekspresi Yoochun, Junsu segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Wanita itu menemuiku! Apa kau yang menyuruhnya eoh?!"

Yoochun melebarkan matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Demi Tuhan, wanita itu memang sudah benar-benar gila!

"Kau.. kau benar-benar tega padaku Chunnie.. kau.. hiks…" Junsu sudah tak sanggup membendung air matanya lagi, mengingat bahwa pria yang dicintainya ternyata sudah menjadi milik wanita lain.

Yoochun segera menarik Junsu ke dalam pelukannya, tak peduli dengan penolakan Junsu.

"Mianhae…"

"Kau brengsek!"

"Mian.."

Kekesalan Junsu semakin bertambah ketika Yoochun tak mau menjelaskan apapun padanya selain kata-kata maaf yang ia ucapkan berkali-kali.

Junsu berusaha berontak dari pelukan Yoochun. "Kau benar-benar pria brengsek.. kau bajingan.. kau.."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tubuh Junsu menegang saat mendengar kata-kata Yoochun. Ia membeku di tempatnya berusaha mencerna ucapan Yoochun barusan dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini semua bukan mimpi.

"Saranghae Junsu-ah.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.."

Tangan Junsu terangkat. Dan tanpa Yoochun sadari, ia kembali mendapat tamparan keras dari Junsu.

_**PLAK**_

Apa-apaan ini?

Yoochun memandang Junsu dengan tatapan sakit hatinya.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek! Setelah menunggu begitu lama, kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya eoh?! Apa kau tak tahu seberapa lama aku menunggu kau mengucapkan itu?!" teriaknya. Tangisnya kembali pecah.

Seluruh beban dan sakit hati yang tadi ia simpan, tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja ketika ia mendengar penuturan Junsu.

"Su.."

Dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah, ia segera menarik wajah Junsu dan melumat bibirnya. Ciuman intens mereka kali ini disertai air mata Junsu yang juga masih mengalir.

Junsu meremas rambut Yoochun dengan keras, sambil berusaha mengimbangi lumatan Yoochun di bibirnya. Ciuman yang tak seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini ciuman tanpa beban.

"Aku mencintaimu… aku mencintaimu.." bisik Yoochun berulang-ulang. Ia menarik pinggang Junsu dan merengkuh tubuh namja yang dicintainya itu semakin erat. Ia menyerukkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Junsu, sesekali menghisap dan membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan.

"Saranghae…." bisiknya lagi, kali ini ia mengharapkan jawaban dari Junsu.

"Nado saranghae.." ucap Junsu pelan yang membuat senyum Yoochun terkembang lebar.

Ia kembali meraup bibir Junsu.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba usai ciuman singkat mereka.

Yoochun langsung bisa menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan Junsu. Ia tersenyum sambil mengusap wajah Junsu lembut.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai dua orang dalam waktu yang bersamaan hm?"

Junsu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yoochun. Ia memeluk pria di depannya ini dengan erat. Kali ini ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan status Yoochun. Baginya, Yoochun hanya miliknya.

_Call him selfish, but who cares?_

_He loves Yoochun and Yoochun loves him. That's the point._

.

.

"Gomawo atas bantuanmu Tiff.. aku janji setelah aku sembuh nanti aku akan segera kembali masuk kerja..Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." ucap Jaejoong beralasan.

"Ania. Kau sama sekali tak merepotkanku Jaejoong sshi. Semua laporanmu biar aku saja yang mengerjakan. Istirahatlah agar kau cepat sembuh." ucap Tiffany.

"Tiff.. errrr.. apa.. apa Yunho mencariku?" tanya Jaejoong pelan. Jujur saja ia penasaran apa kekasihnya itu menyadari ketidakhadirannya atau tidak.

"Yunho sshi? Beberapa hari ini ia sangat sibuk Jaejoong sshi. Sepertinya ia belum tahu kalau dua hari ini kau tak masuk kerja. Apa kau mau aku memberitahunya?"

Hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit.

"Tak usah. Kau tak perlu memberitahunya. Lagipula sakitku juga tak parah. Aku tak mau mengganggu pekerjaannya."

"Ne.. baiklah.."

"Gomawo.." ucapnya sebelum mengakhiri sambungan telponnya.

Jaejoong terhenyak. Ia menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat.

Yunho sama sekali tak menyadari kalau ia tak ada?

Sebegitu tak pentingnyanya kah ia bagi Yunho?

.

.

_**-Esoknya-**_

"Yoboseyo.."

"Jae hyung! Kau kemana saja?" ucap Junsu dengan tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjangnya. Harapannya buyar. Ia pikir yang menghubunginya kali ini adalah Yunho.

"Junsu-ah…"

"Aku dan Chunnie ke apartemenmu dan tak ada siapa-siapa disana hyung! Kau kemana? Sudah tiga hari ini aku tak melihatmu di kantor."

"Kau dan Yoochun pergi ke tempatku?"

"Ung! katakan kau ada dimana hyung? Aku benar-benar rindu padamu.." rengek Junsu.

"Aku tak apa-apa Junsu-ah. Hanya sakit biasa dan aku menginap di rumah ummaku karena aku rindu padanya."

"Eh, Yunho hyung tahu kalau kau sakit? kenapa ia sama sekali tak memberitahuku?" ucap Junsu sedikit sebal.

"T..tentu saja Yunnie tahu. Ia mungkin sangat sibuk Junsu-ah sehingga tak sempat memberitahumu.." dustanya.

Junsu mengeluh. "Kau benar hyung. Aku juga sekarang jarang sekali bertemu Yunho hyung. Ia selalu sibuk rapat."

Jaejoong hanya diam.

'_Bahkan Junsu dan Yoochun pun menanyakan keadaanku..'_ batinnya.

"Hyung.."

"Eh?" Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Cepatlah sehat. Kami sudah merindukanmu.. Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu tentang aku dan Chunnie.." ucapnya sambil malu-malu.

"Rupanya ada yang aku lewatkan selama aku tak ada di kantor eoh? Apa jidat lebar itu sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Ung!"

"Chukkae Junsu-ah! Aku turut senang! Kau harus menceritakannya padaku nanti, arraseo?!"

"Ne…"

Jaejoong meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas.

Junsu dan Yoochun sudah bersama? Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin?

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Sedikit banyak ia khawatir juga dengan Changmin. Bagaimanapun juga ia tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Changmin pada Junsu. Lalu bukankah Yoochun juga punya tunangan?

Aish~ masalah mereka benar-benar pelik, batinnya. Dan ia sendiripun juga belum menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Yunho.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, dan Yunho benar-benar merasa sangat lelah. Jabatannya sebagai direktur mau tak mau memaksanya untuk bekerja ekstra keras daripada yang lain. Bagaimanapun ia memegang tanggung jawab yang sangat besar.

Sepulang kerjapun ia akan langsung pulang dan terkadang tak bisa menolak permintaan Boa untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan karena memang Boa tak punya siapa-siapa disini. Karena kesibukannya pulalah yang membuat ia tak bisa menyempatkan waktu mencarikan apartemen baru untuk Boa. Setiap kali Yunho mendapatkan apartemen baru untuknya, wanita itu selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Entah itu tak sesuai dengan keinginannya atau apapun itu, Boa selalu berusaha agar ia bisa tetap tinggal dengan Yunho, yang tentu saja tak pernah disadari oleh Yunho.

Selesai menyelesaikan rapat terakhirnya, ia kembali ke ruangannya, ditemani Tifany di sampingnya yang membawakan beberapa berkasnya. Dan disaat itulah ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh, dimana Kim Jaejoong? kenapa kau yang menemaniku rapat?" tanyanya ketika ia sampai di ruangannya. Ia duduk sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya.

Tiffany mengerutkan alisnya. "Eh, bukankah sudah seminggu ini selalu aku yang menemani anda rapat?"

Yunho berhenti sejenak. "Benarkah?"

Tiffany mengangguk. "Apa anda belum tahu? sudah satu minggu ini Jaejoong sshi tak masuk kerja. Ia memintaku untuk menggantikannya untuk sementara waktu. Aku pikir anda sudah tahu." katanya yang juga kelihatan bingung. Bagaimana bisa bosnya yang satu ini tak sadar kalau sekretarisnya tak ada selama satu minggu?

Yunho terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa ia sama sekali tak memberitahuku?" gumamnya.

"Baiklah, kau sudah boleh pulang."

Tiffany mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

Yunho membuka lacinya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ia simpan disitu agar tak ada yang menghubunginya saat rapat. Tapi ia malah menemukan fotonya dengan Jaejoong yang biasa ia pajang di atas meja. Siapa yang meletakkannya disini?

Yunho mengambil foto itu dan memandangnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat saat ia memandang wajah Jaejoong. Ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bicara dengan kekasihnya itu.

'_Shit!'_

Ia baru menyadari kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadari kalau Jaejoong tak masuk kerja? Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Jaejoong. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi rindu sekali dengan suara namja cantik itu.

Dan Yunho kembali mengumpat ketika ternyata ponsel Jaejoong sedang tak aktif.

Ia segera bergegas menuju ruangan Junsu.

.

.

Yunho memukul setirnya dengan keras sambil terus berusaha menghubungi Jaejoong. Kenapa kekasihnya itu sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi?

Junsu pun sama sekali tak bisa membantunya. Ia malah mendapat omelan dari namja imut itu.

_**/flashback/**_

"Mwo?! Kau sama sekali tak tahu kalau Jae hyung tak masuk selama satu minggu ini?!" teriak Junsu heboh.

"Junsu-ah.. aku.."

"Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan hyung?! Jae hyung sedang sakit dan kau sama sekali tak berusaha untuk menghubunginya? Kekasih macam apa kau ini hyung?!"

Yunho merasa sangat tertohok mendengar kata-kata Junsu.

"Junsu-ah, kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk? Dan.."

"Dan kau juga sangat sibuk menemani wanita itu sampai-sampai kau tak ingat pada kekasihmu sendiri!"

"Boa itu sahabatku Junsu-ah.."

"Dan Jaejoong hyung kekasihmu! Sesibuk apapun dirimu, tak sempatkah kau luangkan waktumu sebelum tidur hanya untuk menanyaan keadaan kekasihmu?" suara Junsu menjadi serak, seperti ingin menahan tangisnya.

Yunho sudah tak sanggup menyanggah kata-kata Junsu. Ia memang sudah keterlaluan mengacuhkan Jaejoong.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kapan terakhir kali kau menghubungi Jae hyung?"

Yunho terdiam.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau mengantarnya pulang?"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan siang dengannya?"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau mengatakan kau merindukannya?"

"Dan kapan terakhir kali kau mengatakan kau mencintainya?"

Semua pertanyaan itu seolah bagai cambuk bertubi-tubi bagi Yunho. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melakukan semua hal itu pada kekasihnya. Semua waktunya hanya tersita untuk pekerjaan dan juga.. Boa.

Junsu menangis, tak menyangka kalau Yunho sampai hati berbuat seperti itu pada Jaejoong.

"Jae hyung bahkan berbohong padaku dan mengatakan bahwa kau sudah tahu kalau ia sakit.."

Yunho tersentak. Boojaenya mengatakan seperti itu?

"Kau tahu sendiri hyung bagaimana hubunganku dengan Chunnie. Ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi kau tahu, ia tak pernah lupa mengatakan ia mencintaiku setiap hari, bahkan setiap jam ia selalu mengingatkanku kalau ia mencintaiku.." isaknya.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Bodoh, baru kali ini ia menyadari kalau ia sangat bodoh.

"Junsu-ah.."

"Baru kali ini aku membenci kebodohanmu hyung! Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu!" ucapnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho menarik tangan Junsu sebelum Junsu melangkah pergi. "Junsu-ah, aku mohon.. beritahu dimana dia sekarang.. dia ada di apartemennya bukan? Aku sama sekali tak bisa menghubunginya.."

Junsu menyeringai. "Huh, bahkan kau sendiri tak tahu dimana kekasihmu saat ini eoh? Kekasih macam apa kau ini hyung?"

Junsu menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan Yunho dengan kasar.

_**/end of flashback/**_

Yunho tak tahu harus kemana lagi saat ini. Ia sudah mengunjungi apartemen Jaejoong dan tak ada siapapun disana.

Yunho kembali mengingat saat-saat dimana Jaejoong yang selalu ingin berdua dengannya, dan ia dengan bodohnya selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan.

.

_**/"Yunnie, **__**Kau tak berniat mengajakku berkencan hm?"**_

"_**Berkencan?"**_

"_**Uh-hum! Sudah lama sekali aku tak pergi berbelanja. Kau mau menemaniku bukan? Lalu malamnya kau bisa menginap di tempatku."**_

"_**Mian Boo. Sepertinya aku tak bisa."**_

"_**Ani tak apa-apa lain kali saja."/**_

.

_**/"Yunnie, aku sudah membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk kita."**_

"_**Mian Boo, sepertinya kita tak bisa makan siang bersama. Aku ada janji dengan temanku."**_

"_**Kalau begitu tak apa. Kau pergilah dengannya. Bukankah kalian sudah lama tak bertemu?"/**_

_**.**_

_**/"Tak bisakah kau kesini malam ini?"**_

"_**Eh? Boo.. aku.."**_

"_**Baru saja kau katakan kalau kau rindu padaku bukan? Tidakkah kau ingin menemuiku?"**_

"_**Boojae.. malam ini aku.."**_

"_**Kau tak bisa bukan? Baiklah aku tahu. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Selamat malam Yun."/**_

_**.**_

_**/"Yunnie, aku pikir kita akan pulang bersama."**_

"_**Mian Boo, hari ini aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang."**_

"_**Baiklah. Aku akan pulang sendiri."/**_

.

Yunho benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah merasa sebodoh ini.

'_Boojae.. dimana sebenarnya kau?'_

Kenapa ia membutuhkan waktu lama hanya untuk menyadari kalau kekasihnya sudah tak berada di sampingnya lagi?

**.**

**.**

**... ^^v**

Update lama karena ide mampet+males ngetik. Kkkkk~ :D *diguyur cum Yunjae*

Sorry for typos. No bashing. ^^v

Review? :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Contract**

**...**

**Preview : **

Yunho benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah merasa sebodoh ini.

'_Boojae.. dimana sebenarnya kau?'_

Kenapa ia membutuhkan waktu lama hanya untuk menyadari kalau kekasihnya sudah tak berada di sampingnya lagi?

**...**

**Chapter ****12**

Lewat tengah malam Yunho baru kembali ke apartemennya, yang tidak disangkanya ternyata Boa masih terjaga dan menunggunya. Wanita itu sedikit bertanya-tanya karena memang Yunho jarang sekali pulang terlambat dan juga dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih seperti itu.

"Yunho, kau baru pulang?"

"Ne. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." dustanya. Ia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa ada niat bicara banyak dengan Boa. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan Jaejoong.

Boa yang hendak menyusul Yunho langsung berhenti seketika saat Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya tepat di depan wajahnya.

.

Yunho terdiam di ranjangnya. Pikirannya masih terngiang tentang Jaejoong. Berkali-kali ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Hatinya merasa sakit sekali karena dipenuhi rasa sesal yang sangat mendalam.

Bagaimana mungkin ia sampai tega melakukan hal ini pada Boojaenya?

Boojaenya sakit? Ia bahkan tak tahu soal hal itu.

Junsu memang benar. Kekasih macam apa dirinya ini?

Pikirannya kalut. Kemana ia harus mencari Boojaenya? Junsu sudah jelas tak mau memberitahunya.

Yoochun?

Dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk sahabatnya itu.

'_**Kau harus membantuku. Cari tahu dimana Jaejoong sekarang. Jangan sampai Junsu tahu.'**_

.

.

_**-Esoknya-**_

"Su, bagaimana keadaan Jae hyung sekarang?" tanya Yoochun pada Junsu. Ia sengaja mengorek informasi dari Junsu karena permintaan Yunho kemarin.

Yoochun sengaja menghidupkan ponselnya tanpa sepengetahuan Junsu agar Yunho bisa langsung mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Junsu menghela nafas panjangnya. "Aku juga tak tahu Chunnie.. Beberapa hari ini Jae hyung sulit dihubungi. Padahal aku rindu sekali padanya."

Yoochun merangkul pundak Junsu. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemennya lagi? Siapa tahu ia sudah kembali kesana." pancing Yoochun.

"Jae hyung tak mungkin ada disana Chunnie. Percuma saja kita kesana."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau ia tak ada disana?"

"Terakhir kali aku bicara padanya, ia bilang ia tinggal sementara waktu di rumah ummanya."

_Bingo!_

Yoochun tersenyum. Ternyata sangat mudah mengorek informasi dari kekasihnya ini.

"Oh…"

Junsu memandang Yoochun tajam. "Yah! Jangan-jangan Yunho hyung yang menyuruhmu menanyakan ini?!"

"Eh? T-tentu saja tidak! Aku juga khawatir dengan keadaan Jae hyung." ucapnya gugup.

"Awas saja sampai kau berani memberitahukan hal ini pada Yunho hyung! Aku akan membotaki kepalamu! Biarkan saja Yunho hyung mencarinya sendiri! Aku benar-benar kesal padanya!"

Yoochun segera mematikan ponselnya karena ia yakin Yunho sudah mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan. Ia tak mau Yunho mendengarkan omelan Junsu lebih lama lagi.

.

_/di lain tempat/_

Yunho tersenyum puas dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya. Akhirnya ia tahu dimana harus menemui Jaejoong. Sedikit banyak ia merasa sedih juga mendengar perkataan Junsu barusan. Rupanya Junsu masih belum bisa memaafkannya.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia segera menuju kediaman umma Jaejoong. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk segera menemui Jaejoong dan berlutut minta maaf padanya.

.

.

"Joongie, umma ada acara makan malam dengan relasi. Kau tak apa di rumah sendirian bukan?" tanya Yoona pada putranya.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya bergelung di depan televisi, mengangguk pelan sambil memandang ummanya yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Gwaenchana umma~ umma pergi saja. Aku baik-baik saja."

Yoona mencium kening putranya sebelum beranjak pergi. "Umma mungkin akan pulang agak larut."

Jaejoong memandang ummanya yang keluar dari pintu. Ia mendengus.

'_Aku sendirian lagi'_ gumamnya.

Satu jam berlalu dan yang ia lakukan hanya duduk di depan televisi tanpa bisa fokus dengan apa yang ditontonnya. Berkali-kali ia mengganti channel televisi, mencoba mencari acara yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Tapi nihil, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Yunho.

Bicara soal Yunho, ia memang sengaja tak menghubungi Yunho karena ia ingin tahu sampai kapan pria itu tak menyadari ketidakhadirannya. Tapi hasilnya malah membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Sama sekali tak ada usaha dari Yunho untuk mencarinya.

Ia segera mengusap dengan cepat air matanya. Buat apa ia menangis? Toh Yunho juga sudah tak peduli padanya.

Ia hampir saja tertidur saat tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi. Jaejoong mengerang pelan. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

Ia menyeret langkahnya dengan malas menuju pintu. Sama sekali tak ada bayangan siapa yang ada di depan pintu saat ini.

Tepat setelah ia membuka pintu, air matanya tiba-tiba saja menetes saat melihat seseorang yang beberapa minggu ini selalu ia rindukan berdiri tepat di depannya dan memandangnya dengan penuh rasa kerinduan. Ia ingin sekali melompat dan memeluk Yunho, menciumi kekasihnya itu sambil mengucapkan kata-kata rindu. Tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tak mau digerakkan.

Mulutnya terkunci rapat dan tubuhnya terpaku. Jaejoong memegang daun pintunya erat-erat.

"Boojae.."

Tubuhnya bergetar saat mendengar suara berat Yunho memanggilnya. Demi Tuhan, ia sangat merindukan suara ini. Suara yang beberapa minggu ini hanya bisa ia dengarkan dalam mimpinya.

.

.

_**~kriet~kriet~**_

Hanya ada suara deritan ayunan yang dinaiki Jaejoong. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Tentu saja tak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua di taman pada jam seperti ini.

Jaejoong memang sengaja memilih taman ini untuk tempat bicara berdua dengan Yunho. Ia tak mau ummanya bertanya macam-macam nantinya saat mendapati Yunho ada di rumah mereka.

Yunho beranjak dari ayunannya dan berjongkok di depan Jaejoong. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong, berharap akan mendapat respon dari kekasihnya itu karena sedari tadi Jaejoong hanya terus menunduk.

"Boojae…"

Kepala Jaejoong terangkat dan memandangnya.

"Aku merindukanmu…"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Tapi kenapa senyum itu malah membuat hati Yunho merasa sakit?

"A-aku… terharu kau masih bisa mengingatku.." ucapnya serak. Jaejoong masih berusaha keras menahan tangisnya.

Kepala Yunho serasa baru dipukul dengan sebuah batu besar mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong yang jelas merupakan sebuah sindiran baginya.

"Boo… A-aku benar-benar minta maaf.." Yunho menciumi kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

Yunho terdiam memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Kenapa.. kau pindah kembali ke rumah ummamu?"

"Tak ada apa-apa.. Aku hanya sementara tinggal disini." ucapnya. "Aku hanya merindukan ummaku dan.. Karena aku juga… kesepian.." lanjutnya lirih. Air mata Jaejoong pun akhirnya menetes.

Hati Yunho berdenyut sakit. Boojaenya kesepian? Kenapa ia sama sekali tak sadar akan hal itu?

"Boo.. mianhae.. mianhae.." ucap Yunho berulang-ulang.

"Bukan salahmu Yun.." Jaejoong mengelus rambut Yunho lembut. "Bukan salahmu kalau aku menjadi seorang kekasih yang sangat membosankan sehingga kau tak betah berada di dekatku.."

Yunho terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin Boojaenya memiliki pikiran seperti itu?

"Boo.. apa yang kau bicarakan? Tak seperti itu! A-aku.."

"Bukan salahmu juga kalau kau merasa lebih nyaman tinggal berdua dengan sahabatmu daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang membosankan sepertiku.." air mata Jaejoong terus mengalir sambil ia mengatakan semua perasaannya.

Yunho kembali terkejut. Ini kesalahan fatalnya. Seharusnya ia mengatakan dari awal kalau Boa tinggal dengannya.

"Joongie,, aku tak bermaksud berbohong padamu. A-aku.."

"Kau tahu Yun betapa bahagianya aku saat beberapa waktu yang lalu kau sampai rela menemui ummaku hanya agar aku bisa bekerja lebih lama di tempatmu. Dari situ aku bisa tahu kalau kau sangat selalu ingin dekat-dekat denganku. Kau bahkan tak mengijinkanku untuk kembali tinggal dengan ummaku.." Jaejoong tersenyum miris mengingat saat-saat itu.

"Tapi… setelah itu kau malah sama sekali tak punya waktu untukku.." lanjutnya. Ia mengusap matanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil berusaha untuk terus tersenyum.

Air mata Yunho ikut menetes. Ia sadar ia adalah orang paling jahat di dunia ini.

"Aku juga masih ingat kau selalu marah saat aku lupa membuatkan bekal untukmu. Tapi sekarang aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku memasak untukmu.. karena berkali-kali aku harus membuangnya karena kau tiba-tiba saja selalu menghilang saat aku ingin makan berdua denganmu…"

Yunho tercekat.

"Kau tahu Yun, dulu aku sulit sekali menyuruhmu pulang dari apartemenku karena kau sama sekali tak mau pulang. Tapi sekarang aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali kau datang kesana…"

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia ingin sekali memukul dirinya sendiri.

"Dulu kau keras kepala sekali untuk selalu mengantar dan menjemputku walaupun aku sudah melarangmu. Tapi sekarang aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku naik ke dalam mobilmu…"

"Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ponselku berdering karena panggilan darimu… "

Jaejoong berkali-kali mengusap air mata derasnya.

"Boo.. jae…" suara Yunho tertahan di kerongkongan. Demi Tuhan kesalahannya sudah terlalu besar pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "A-aku.. senang karena itu tandanya kau mulai terbiasa hidup tanpaku."

"Boojae.. bukan seperti itu maksudku! Tolong jangan katakan itu!" teriak Yunho sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong.

"A-aku juga bisa tenang karena mulai sekarang ada seorang wanita yang akan mengurus semua kebutuhanmu…"

"Jaejoong! apa yang kau katakan!"

"Kau juga tak perlu malu lagi karena punya kekasih seorang… _pria_…"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Kau tahu Yun, aku sangat iri pada sahabatmu itu. Karena.. ia bisa sangat dekat dengan ummamu…"

Jaejoong mengelus pipi Yunho pelan.

"Sepertinya memang kau belum sepenuhnya mencintaiku. Atau mungkin saja yang kau rasakan padaku memang bukan cinta… Tak apa jika kau memang hanya sekedar menyukaiku. Kita masih bisa menjadi teman ania?"

Yunho mendelik lebar. Kali ini ia tak sanggup membendung air matanya. Tidak! Jaejoong tak boleh meninggalkannya!

Jaejoong beranjak berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi. Tapi Yunho dengan cepat memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ani! Kau tak boleh mengatakan itu Jae! Kau tak boleh memutuskan hubungan kita!"

Jaejoong berbalik dan mengusap air mata Yunho.

"Ini yang terbaik untuk kita Yunho-ah. Kau sama sekali tak butuh kekasih sepertiku.."

Yunho makin mengeratkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong.

"Ani! Kau tak boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan Yunho! Kau harus memanggilku Yunnie seperti biasanya Boo! Hanya Yunnie!" teriaknya histeris.

Jaejoong menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku selama ini tak bisa menjadi seorang kekasih yang baik. Aku mencintaimu Yunho-ah…"

Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho singkat.

Belum puas Yunho melampiaskan rindu di bibir kekasihnya itu, Jaejoong sudah melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Ani! Kau tak boleh mengatakan itu! Kau tak bisa mengatakan itu! K-kau…

Ia berjalan menjauh sambil terisak, menutup kedua telinganya dari teriakan Yunho yang memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Jaejoong!"

"Kim Jaejoong aku mohon berhenti!"

Yunho terduduk di tanah sambil menangis.

Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menangis? Ia berteriak sekeras apapun Jaejoong juga tak akan berbalik dan menghampirinya. Semua ini memang karena kebodohannya ania?

.

.

Sudah dua hari belakangan ini Yunho tak pulang ke apartemennya. Ia tinggal di rumah ummanya agar dengan sengaja bisa menghindari Boa. Ia ingin sekali menenangkan pikirannya.

Umma Jung juga sempat khawatir saat tiba-tiba Yunho mendadak sakit dan menolak untuk keluar kamar. Ia juga menolak untuk dibawa ke dokter. Saat orang tuanya menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, ia hanya mengatakan kalau ia hanya terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan di kantor. Untung saja mereka percaya. Tapi tentu saja tidak dengan adiknya, Jung Changmin.

Malam-malam saat kedua orangtuanya sudah tidur, Changmin akhirnya menyusup ke kamar Yunho dan mendapati kalau kakaknya itu belum tidur.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa? Aku dengar kalau kau sedang ada masalah dengan Jae hyung?"

Yunho hanya diam tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab.

"Saat aku bertanya pada Junsu hyung, dia bilang kalau kau berselingkuh dengan Boa nuna?"

Yunho memandang Changmin dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata Junsu. Dia hanya masih kesal denganku."

"Tapi ini memang salahmu hyung. Kau tak seharusnya mengacuhkan Jae hyung seperti itu. Dia sangat kesepian. Bahkan beberapa kali ia sempat menghubungiku untuk menemaninya karena ia merasa kesepian."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ia sama sekali tak pernah menghubungiku.."

"Bukan tak pernah hyung. Tapi memang karena kau selalu ada alasan untuk menolak pergi dengannya."

"Aku tak menolaknya Changmin-ah.. aku hanya.."

"Kau hanya tak bisa menolak Boa nuna.."

_Skak mat!_

Yunho sudah tak bisa menyangkal lagi.

"Sekarang jujurlah padaku hyung. Kau- apa kau menyukai Boa nuna?"

"T-tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya menyukainya karena ia sahabatku.."

"Benar begitu?" tanya Changmin sambil memicingkan matanya. Membuat Yunho semakin terpojok.

"Yah! Kau mau menuduhku berselingkuh juga?!" protesnya.

"Kalau begitu suruh Boa nuna cepat pergi dari tempatmu."

Yunho hanya terdiam.

"Kau mau mengatakan kalau kau tak tega menyuruhnya pergi? Tapi kenyataannya kau lebih tega pada Jae hyung."

Yunho terdiam, membenarkan ucapan Changmin.

"Itupun kalau kau masih merasa mencintai Jae hyung dan ingin dia kembali padamu.."

Changmin berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan Yunho. Meninggalkan hyungnya memikirkan semua perkataannya barusan.

.

.

Esoknya, baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sudah sama-sama kembali bekerja. Jaejoong berusaha keras menghindari Yunho kalau itu tak menyangkut soal pekerjaan.

_-Tok tok-_

"Masuk.." ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong bergegas masuk dan menghampiri meja Yunho. Yunho sendiri sempat heran ketika tahu itu adalah Jaejoong. Tak biasanya namja cantik itu mengetuk pintu untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

"Boo.."

"Yunho-sshi, ini adalah berkas-berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani hari ini juga. Saya harus segera menyelesaikannya." ucap Jaejoong formal.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

"Boo, kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

Seolah tak mendengarkan perkataan Yunho, Jaejoong menyodorkan kembali tumpukan kertas-kertas itu.

"Maaf Yunho-sshi. Saya harus segera kembali bekerja. Saya butuh tanda tangan anda."

Dengan cepat Yunho menandatangani kertas-kertas itu.

Saat Jaejoong akan mengambilnya, dengan cepat Yunho langsung menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Boo, aku mohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu. Kita harus bicara lagi."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho tajam dan segera melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa.

"Tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi Yunho-sshi. Anda tak usah pedulikan saya. Anggap saja saya tak pernah ada seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Saya disini hanya untuk bekerja sesuai dengan kontrak kerja yang anda buat."

Dengan itu, Jaejoong langsung keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

Yunho membuang semua kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya, merasa frustasi dengan semua perkataan Jaejoong.

.

.

"Annyeong~"

Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporannya, tiba-tiba terkejut saat ia mendapati Boa berdiri di hadapannya.

"A-annyeong.." jawab Jaejoong terbata.

_Ada apa wanita ini kesini?_

"Kau- kau bukankah teman Yunho yang pernah datang ke apartemennya waktu itu?" tanya Boa tersenyum.

"N-ne.."

"Rupanya kau bekerja disini?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lagi.

"A-ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana ruangan Yunho. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Aku sengaja membuatkan bekal makan siang untuknya." katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah tas berisi bekal di tangan kanannya.

Hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit.

Wanita ini… sudah seperti istri Yunho, batinnya.

"A-aku akan mengantarmu ke ruangannya."

Jaejoong berjalan lebih dulu menuju ruangan Yunho diikuti Boa di belakangnya.

Ia mengetuk pintu dan segera membukanya ketika Yunho menyuruhnya masuk.

Yunho tersenyum senang ketika mendapati Jaejoong. Ia pikir Jaejoong datang ke ruangannya untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

"Boo.."

"Ada seseorang yang mencari anda Yunho-sshi.."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Boa masuk dengan wajah cerianya.

"Yunho! Kejutan!" teriaknya.

"B-boa.. a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Boa menghampiri meja Yunho. "Aku membawakanmu makan siang. Bukankah kau bilang kalau kalau kau menyukai masakanku?"

_DEG_

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Sementara itu Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam, berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.

"S-sebaiknya aku keluar.." ucapnya terbata sebelum buru-buru menutup pintu ruangan Yunho.

_Shit!_ Yunho mengumpat dalam hati. Kejadian ini akan membuatnya lebih sulit mendapatkan maaf dari Jaejoong.

"Yun, dia sekretarismu?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu dia sempat datang ke apartemenmu. Saat itu kau sedang pergi. Aku menyuruhnya masuk dan dia tiba-tiba saja langsung pergi…"

"MWO?!"

Yunho memandang Boa dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pantas saja. Rupanya Boojaenya sempat datang ke apartemennya dan ia sudah tahu semuanya…

.

Jaejoong menangis dalam diam.

"Hyung.."

Panggilan Junsu membuatnya terkejut. Dengan cepat ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

"J..junsu.."

"Hyung.. kau menangis?" tanya Junsu sambil memandang wajah Jaejoong lebih dekat lagi.

"A..ani! S..siapa bilang aku menangis? Mungkin makanan yang aku buat ini terlalu pedas. .." ucapnya sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Hyung.. aku mohon jangan berbohong padaku… Aku sudah tahu semuanya antara kau dan Yunho hyung."

Jaejoong hanya diam, masih berusaha keras menahan tangisnya.

"Hyung.."

"Hiks.."

"Hyung…" Junsu segera memeluk Jaejoong. Selama ia mengenal Jaejoong, ia memang tak pernah melihat Jaejoong semurung ini.

"Hiks…"

Junsu hanya diam sambil berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

.

.

Suasana di dalam apartemen Jaejoong malam itu terlihat sangat sunyi. Suara televisi yang keras seolah tak sanggup mengurangi suasana sepi malam itu. Baik Jaejoong dan Changmin sama-sama diam membisu. Pandangan mereka berdua tak pernah lepas dari layar televisi, tapi pikirannya entah melayang kemana.

Sudah sejak tadi sore Changmin menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Jaejoong dan namja cantik itu sama sekali belum mendengar satu katapun keluar dari mulut Changmin. Hal itu sangat mengherankan mengingat setiap kali Changmin datang ke tempatnya, ia selalu berteriak mencari makanan.

Jaejoong paham sekali alasan kenapa raut wajah Changmin terlihat sangat murung. Apalagi kalau bukan masalah tentang Junsu dan Yoochun yang kini sudah resmi bersama dan seolah tak peduli dengan Ga In. Jaejoong tahu sekali bagaimana perasaan Changmin pada Junsu. Walaupun terlihat seperti adik yang mencintai kakaknya, tapi ia tahu kalau Changmin sebenarnya mencintai Junsu sebagai pria dewasa. Ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia juga sedang menghadapi masalahnya dengan Yunho.

"Minnie-ah… kau tak lapar hm? Mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" Jaejoong mencoba mengajak bicara Changmin.

Pandangan Changmin tetap tertuju pada layar televisi, seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Minnie~"

"Jung Minnie~" Jaejoong menusuk-nusuk lengan Changmin, berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

"Yah!"

Tetap tak ada respon.

"JUNG CHANGMIN! BERHENTI MENGACUHKANKU!"

Jaejoong menjambak rambut Changmin dengan keras, menyebabkan namja tinngi itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Arkhhhhh~ Yah hyung! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Jaejoong tak peduli dengan teriakan Changmin dan tetap menarik rambut bocah itu ke kanan-kiri dan depan-belakang, membuat kepala Changmin terombang-ambing.

"YAH! JUNG JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong sontak menghentikan jambakannya dan memandang Changmin dengan mata berkedip-kedip lucu, mencoba mencerna apa yang diteriakkan Changmin barusan.

Changmin agak bernafas lega ketika Jaejoong berhenti menjambaknya. Kepalanya serasa mau lepas.

"Apa katamu barusan?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau panggil apa aku barusan?"

"H-hyung..?" Changmin agak gugup saat melihat kobaran api di mata Jaejoong lagi. Perasaannya tak enak.

"Coba ulangi Jung Changmin.." desisnya horror.

"J-Jung J-Jaejoong?" tanyanya terbata.

"MWO?"

"Jung Jaejoong!" teriaknya nekat. Dan detik berikutnya, kepalanya sudah kembali terombang-ambing lagi karena tangan Jaejoong sudah mendarat lagi di kepalanya.

"Yah! Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku dengan sebuatn itu eoh! Berani sekali kau! Sejak kapan namaku berubah eoh! Bla…bla…bla…"

Dan malam itupun apartemen Jaejoong mendadak penuh dengan teriakan marah Jaejoong dan teriakan kesakitan Changmin.

.

Malam itu, Jaejoong akhirnya meminta Changmin untuk menginap di apartemennya. Ia sadar kalau beberapa minggu ini ia membutuhkan teman untuk bercerita.

Mereka berdua tidur di depan televisi dan Jaejoong memeluk lengan Changmin erat.

"Hyung, kalau Yunho hyung tahu kau tidur sambil memelukku seperti ini, akan kupastikan aku tak akan bisa melihat matahari bersinar.."

"Biarkan saja, aku tak peduli."

"Yah hyung! Kau tak bisa mempertaruhkan nyawaku seperti itu!" protes Changmin.

"Beruang jelek itu sudah tak berhak mengaturku. Aku bukan siapa-siapanya lagi sekarang.." ucap Jaejoong lesu.

Changmin memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan iba. Ia memang sudah mendengar soal masalah Jaejoong dan kakaknya, dan tak menyangka kalau perjalanan kisah cinta mereka bakal sesingkat ini

"Minnie-ah~"

"Changmin!" ia selalu berteriak protes ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya Minnie. Itu semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Iya. Changmin.."

"Mwo?"

"Kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Errr… itu.. soal Junsu.."

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Pertanyaan ini yang sedari tadi ia hindari.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung.."

"Minnie~" mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu bagaimana Changmin berusaha keras mencoba untuk kuat walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sangat terluka.

"Minnie~ hiks…."

Jaejoong menangis di lengan Changmin.

Changmin semakin mendengus. Kenapa malah Jaejoong yang menangis?

"Yah hyung! Kenapa kau yang menangis?!"

Jaejoong semakin memeluk lengan Changmin erat.

"Kau.. hiks.. kau boleh menangis Minnie~ hiks.. kau tak boleh memendam ini sendirian.. hiks.. masih ada aku yang ada disini.. hiks.."

"Ani! Aku tak akan menangis!" ucap Changmin dengan suara serak. Ia berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. Demi Tuhan, ia tak pernah menangis, bahkan di depan orang tua dan kakaknya sekalipun.

"Minnie~"

"Aku.. aku tak akan me…nangis…" akhirnya air mata Changmin pun jatuh. Air mata yang selama ini tak pernah mau keluar.

"Kau boleh menangis Minnie~ kau tak boleh menyimpan semua itu sendirian.." Jaejoong mengelus lengan Changmin dengan sayang.

Changmin sudah tak ingat kapan terakhir tangisnya pecah seperti hari ini. Bisa menangis dan menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya memang sangat melegakan. _Thanks to Jaejoong. _Ia tak pernah seterbuka ini pada siapapun kecuali Jaejoong. Jaejoong bukan hanya kekasih kakaknya, tapi sudah seperti ibunya sendiri. Hanya Jaejoong yang mengerti perasaannya.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Kau.. tak bisakah kau memberi Yunho hyung kesempatan lagi?" tanya Changmin. Bagaimanapun juga ia sangat menyayangi kakanya dan tak tega melihat Yunho terus bersedih.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yunho hyung sepertinya menyesali kesalahannya."

"Yah! Kenapa kau malah membelanya eoh?! Kau sudah tak sayang padaku?!" protes Jaejoong.

"Bukan begitu hyung… Aku tentu saja menyayangi kalian berdua. Tapi aku hanya ingin melihat kalian berdua seperti dulu lagi."

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah. "Yunho… dia tak benar-benar mencintaiku Minnie~"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?! Yunho hyung sangat mencintaimu hyung…"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, seolah tak setuju dengan perkataan Changmin.

"Dia lebih membutuhkan seorang wanita Changmin-ah~ seorang wanita yang bisa memberikan Yunho seoang anak dan umma kalian seorang cucu…" ucapnya miris. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

Mata Changmin terbelalak lebar. Tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong akan mengatakan hal itu. Hati kecilnya seolah membenarkan pekataan Jaejoong. Terlepas dari masalah kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong saling mencintai, kenyataannya memang mereka berdua sama-sama seorang pria.

Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong, mencoba memberi namja cantik itu kekuatan.

"Tapi kau tak boleh begitu saja menyerah pada hubungan kalian hyung~"

"A-aku tak pernah berhenti menyerah Changmin-ah, hanya saja… Yunho sendiri sepertinya sudah lelah dengan hubungan kami…"

Bibir Changmin terbungkam rapat-rapat. Ia sudah tak bisa menyangkal lagi. Terima atau tidak, Yunho memang satu-satunya pihak yang bersalah dalam masalah ini.

Ia sudah mencatat dalam hati untuk memarahi hyungnya nanti, karena sudah menyia-nyiakan seseorang sebaik Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**... ^^v**

TBC.

Sorry for any typos. ^^

Review? :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Contract**

**...**

**Preview : **

"Dia lebih membutuhkan seorang wanita Changmin-ah~ seorang wanita yang bisa memberikan Yunho seoang anak dan umma kalian seorang cucu…" ucapnya miris. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

Mata Changmin terbelalak lebar. Tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong akan mengatakan hal itu. Hati kecilnya seolah membenarkan pekataan Jaejoong. Terlepas dari masalah kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong saling mencintai, kenyataannya memang mereka berdua sama-sama seorang pria.

Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong, mencoba memberi namja cantik itu kekuatan.

"Tapi kau tak boleh begitu saja menyerah pada hubungan kalian hyung~"

"A-aku tak pernah berhenti menyerah Changmin-ah, hanya saja… Yunho sendiri sepertinya sudah lelah dengan hubungan kami…"

Bibir Changmin terbungkam rapat-rapat. Ia sudah tak bisa menyangkal lagi. Terima atau tidak, Yunho memang satu-satunya pihak yang bersalah dalam masalah ini.

Ia sudah mencatat dalam hati untuk memarahi hyungnya nanti, karena sudah menyia-nyiakan seseorang sebaik Jaejoong.

**...**

**Chapter ****13**

"Yoboseyo.."

"Yunho.."

"Umma?! Ada apa? Tumben sekali umma menghubungiku?"

"Umma tak akan menghubungimu kalau tak menyangkut soal adikmu Yun!"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. Apalagi kali ini ulah yang dilakukan Changmin?

"Memangnya dia berulah apa lagi?" tanyanya sambil pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari layar komputernya.

"Changmin sudah lima hari ini tak pulang Yun. Dan umma sama sekali tak bisa menghubunginya.." ucap Jihyun khawatir.

Ekspresi Yunho tetap tak berubah. "Aku pikir ada apa.." gumamnya.

"Yah! Adikmu menghilang dan kau sama sekali tak khawatir?!" bentak Jihyun.

"Mungkin saja ia menginap di rumah temannya umma.. Changmin sudah besar.." katanya tetap dengan nada santai.

"Jung Yunho!"

"Aish~ baiklah, sebentar lagi akan aku tanyakan pada Junsu dan Yoochun. Siapa tahu Changmin menginap di tempat mereka.."

"Kau harus cepat melakukannya Yun! Umma khawatir sekali.."

"Bagaimana dengan appa?"

"Appamu sama sekali tak membantu! Ia bilang biarkan saja toh Changmin sudah besar." ucap Jihyun kesal.

Yunho tertawa. "Appa memang benar. Umma terlalu mengkhawatirkan Changmin.."

"Yah! Bagaimanapun juga hanya Changmin tetap saja bayi kecil umma! Dia yang selalu menemani umma setiap hari di rumah.." ucapnya sedih.

"Changmin sudah dewasa umma…"

"Maka dari itu kau cepatlah berikan umma cucu agar umma tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Changmin lagi.."

Yunho mendesah. Lagi-lagi masalah ini.

"Umma, sudah, aku akan tutup telponnya saja."

"Yah, umma belum selesai bicara!" teriak Jihyun.

_Tut.. tut.. tut.._

Yunho dengan cepat memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia sangat gerah sekali kalau ummanya kembali membahas soal cucu. Apalagi masalahnya dengan Jaejoong sendiri belum selesai. Dan kali ini ditambah dengan laporan dari ummanya soal Changmin yang menghilang? Kepalanya benar-benar terasa pusing.

Dengan cepat ia kembali mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Changmin.

Yunho cukup terkejut ketika Changmin mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa hyung?!" ucapnya datar.

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Di kampus."

"Yah, bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku pergi kemana saja kau selama ini eoh? Apa kau tahu kalau umma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?!" omel Yunho.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan menghubunginya." ucapnya masih dengan nada datar.

"Jung Changmin! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aish~ apalagi hyung?! Aku buru-buru!"

"Kau tak mau memberitahuku dimana kau tinggal?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Lagipula beberapa hari lagi aku akan pulang. Aku hanya ingin sedikit menenangkan pikiranku." jawabnya dengan nada suram.

Yunho terdiam. Ia berhenti bertanya. Tentu saja ia tahu persis apa yang membuatnya adiknya frustasi. Apalagi kalau bukan soal Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Baiklah~ setidaknya kau menghubungi umma kalau kau baik-baik saja. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku.."

"Pssttt…" Changmin mendesis kesal.

"Yah, ada apa?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Aku tak akan menghubungimu hyung.."

"Changm—"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku menghubungimu? Aku tak yakin kau akan langsung datang membantuku. Jaejoong hyung yang kekasihmu sendiri saja sama sekali tak pernah kau pedulikan.."

Mata Yunho melebar mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Yah—"

"Sudah hyung. Aku sedang buru-buru. Lebih baik kau selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu lalu segera pulang dan temani Boa nuna!"

_Tut..tut..tut…_

Yunho memandang ponselnya dengan tataapn tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Changmin bisa berkata seperti itu?

Yunho memukul mejanya dengan keras.

Kenapa masalahnya jadi pelik seperti ini?

.

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Jaejoong sama sekali tak mau mengangkat panggilan darinya. Ia sudah benar-benar kehabisan cara bagaimana agar Jaejoong mau bicara padanya. Di kantor pun juga Jaejoong selalu menghindarinya. Kini ia tahu rasanya saat dengan tega ia selalu mengacuhkan Jaejoong dulu.

Maka dari itu ia berniat langsung mendatangi Jaejoong ke apartemennya. Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan perasaan yang agak berdebar. Hari ini ia sengaja berangkat lebih pagi agar bisa menjemput Jaejoong. Ia akan terus menunggu sampai Jaejoong mau berangkat dengannya.

Ia berjalan dengan semangat. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya Jaejoong nanti saat mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba muncul sepagi ini.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti dengan seketika saat ia melihat adegan yang kini malah membuatnya terkejut.

Sekarang, tepat di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong, namja cantik itu berdiri dan di depannya ada orang yang juga sangat ia kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya.

Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di tikungan koridor yang cukup dekat dengan pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Disitu ia bisa mengintip dan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua.

.

Jaejoong mendorong Changmin yang sepertinya masih dalam keadaan mengantuk untuk keluar dari apartemennya. Bagaimanapun juga Changmin tak boleh terus membolos.

Setelah sampai di luar, Changmin memandang Jaejoong dengan muka cemberutnya.

"Hyung…" rengeknya. "Tak bisakah aku membolos saja hari ini? Aku masih sangat mengantuk…"

"Yah! Kemarin kau sudah berjanji untuk berhenti membolos! Kau bilang pagi ini akan ada ujian eoh! Kau harus masuk!"

"Tapi…"

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menyodorkan kotak bekal yang tadi dibuatnya untuk Changmin. Namja tinggi itu dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Itu bekalmu hari ini!"

"Yah, kenapa cuma satu porsi?!" protesnya.

"Kotak itu sudah cukup besar untuk kau makan sendiri Minnie…"

"Aku masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan hyung…"

"Selama kau tinggal disini, bahan makananku cepat sekali habis!"

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kka, cepat berangkat!"

Changmin hendak berbalik sebelum tiba-tiba Jaejoong menegurnya.

"Yah, kau lupa sesuatu eoh?"

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. Memangnya apa yang ia lupakan?

Dengan cepat ia menyadarinya saat mendapat _death glare_ dari Jaejoong.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia menghampiri Jaejoong lalu mencium kedua pipi dan kening Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu tersenyum geli.

"Aku berangkat dulu umma…"

"Anak manis…." kata Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambut Changmin. "Kau harus cepat pulang arraseo! Tak boleh main kemana-mana!"

"Ne, umma…" jawab Changmin lesu, yang makin membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli. Well, beberapa hari lalu Changmin memang mulai suka sekali memanggilnya dengan sebutan umma. Ia bilang panggian itu lebih cocok untuknya daripada panggilan _'hyung'_. Apalagi saat ia kelaparan dan minta makan pada Jaejoong, dengan keras ia akan berteriak _'Umma… umma.. aku lapar'_ pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri tentu saja tak keberatan. Ia cukup senang karena selama ini Changmin yang dengan setia menemaninya dan menghiburnya. Peran sebagai anak dan umma inilah yang membuat Jaejoong cukup terhibur dan sedikit melupakan masalahnya dengan Yunho.

Sepeninggal Changmin, Jaejoong masuk kembali ke dalam. Ia harus segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Tanpa ia sadari kalau dari jarak dekat tadi, ada seseorang yang cukup merasa sakit hati melihat adegannya dengan Changmin.

.

.

Yunho masih tetap tak bisa fokus pada jalanan yang ada di depannya. Pikirannya masih terus terngiang soal adegan tadi yang dilihatnya antara Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Memang tak ada yang spesial dari yang ia lihat tadi. Malah mereka berdua terlihat seperti ibu dan anak. Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa sakit sekali? Kenapa ia merasa kecewa saat ia tahu kalau seharusnya hanya ia yang mendapat perhatian seperti itu dari Jaejoong?

_Shit!_

Yunho memukul kemudinya dengan keras. Ia sama sekali tak akan bisa bekerja bila kepalanya penuh dengan banyak pikiran seperti ini?

Sepertinya ia harus menyelesaikan satu persatu masalahnya.

Dan Changmin yang pertama akan ia datangi.

.

.

Changmin memutar bola matanya dengan malas ketika mendapati kakaknya yang berdiri di depan mobilnya, tepat di depan universitasnya. Apa maksudnya ia datang kesini? Apa ia berniat mencari perhatian mahasiswi dengan penampilan seperti itu?

Well, tentu saja penampilan Yunho yang bak eksekutif muda itu, dengan setelan jas mahalnya, mau tak mau memancing perhatian dan bisik-bisik dari para gadis-gadis yang berkuliah disitu.

Dengan malas, ia menghampiri Yunho.

"Apa kau tak punya pekerjaan hyung?" tanyanya datar. "Kenapa kau suka sekali mengikutiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu Min. Naiklah.."

Yunho berhenti sejenak ketika mendapati Changmin hanya diam di tempatnya tanpa mau mengikutinya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku janji hanya sebentar saja.."

Changmin pun akhirnya naik meskipun masih dengan raut wajah malasnya.

.

Yunho sengaja mengajak Changmin untuk bicara di sebuah café kecil.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu umma soal kabarmu?" tanya Yunho membuka percakapan.

"Sudah."

"Lalu, dimana kau menginap selama ini?" tanya Yunho memancing, walaupun sebenarnya ia tentu saja sudah tahu.

"Pstt.." desisnya. "Tak usah pura-pura perhatian padaku hyung. Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Changmin-ah! Aku masih kakakmu!"

Jawaban Yunho malah membuat Changmin tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Lebih baik kau cepat pulang. Tak baik lama-lama kau tinggal di tempat Jaejoong." ucapnya terang-terangan.

Changmin memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Jadi kau terus mengikutiku?! Ada apa denganmu hyung? Kenapa kau suka sekali mencampuri urusanku?!"

"Bukan seperti itu! Aku hanya—"

"Apa kau takut kalau aku akan merebut Jaejoong hyung darimu eoh?"

"Jung Changmin! Apa yang kau bicarakan!" ucap Yunho agak keras.

Tawa Changmin makin mengejek. "Sudahlah hyung. Kau tak usah mencampuri urusanku. Sedari dulupun kau tak pernah peduli padaku. Kau bahkan tak pernah membantu sedikitpun agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Junsu hyung.."

"Changmin-ah.." Yunho mendesah pelan. "Kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau Yoochun juga menyukai Junsu? aku sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa soal itu.."

"Sudahlah hyung, aku mau pulang saja. Jaejoong hyung menyuruhku langsung pulang."

"Tunggu dulu— B-bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?"

Changmin memandang Yunho dengan malas. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Apa Jaejoong hyung sudah benar-benar tak mau bicara padamu?"

Yunho mencoba sabar mendengar perkataan pedas Changmin barusan. Ia tak boleh terpancing emosi.

"Oh— aku pikir kau bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi padanya semenjak kalian sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi…"

"Changmin!"

"Aku pulang! Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera pulang ke rumah."

Dengan cepat Changmin menepis tangan Yunho dan berlalu dari situ.

'_Sial!'_ umpatnya.

.

.

"Aku pulang." ucap Yunho dengan gontai ketika pertama kali memasuki apartemennya.

"Kau sudah pulang Yun.." sambut Boa. "Apa kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Kau pasti lapar.."

Sebelum Boa beranjak ke dapur, Yunho lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Boa, tunggu dulu—"

"Eh?"

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Boa mengikuti Yunho untuk segera duduk di sofa.

Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah map yang cukup besar dan menyerahkannya pada Boa. Wanita itu membukanya dengan bingung.

Baru setelah ia melihat isinya, ia tahu apa itu.

"Tadi aku baru mendapatkan apartemen untukmu. Itu sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Kau bisa pindah dua minggu lagi setelah itu selesai direnovasi."

"Yunho.. k-kau mengusirku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi bukankah aku sudah mendapat apartemen yang kau inginkan?"

"T-tapi… ini…" Boa seperti mencari alasan agar ia bisa menolak lagi.

"Boa.. aku mohon.."

"Yun?"

"Aku… dan kekasihku— kami sedang bertengkar.."

Boa membulatkan matanya. Tentu saja ia cukup terkejut mendengar pengakuan Yunho.

Yunho sudah punya kekasih? Ia tak salah dengar bukan? Lalu selama ini apa kabar dengan usahanya mendapatkan hati Yunho?

"Beberapa minggu ini.. aku sama sekali tak punya waktu untuknya. Aku melupakannya. Sampai ia tahu kalau kau tinggal denganku…"

"Maksudmu— aku salah satu penyebab pertengkaran kalian?"

Diamnya Yunho sudah memberi cukup jawaban bagi Boa. Ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti.."

"Boa, sungguh.. bukan maksudku seperti itu…"

Boa mengelus tangan Yunho pelan. Ia tersenyum

"Aku tahu Yun. Yang membuatku agak kecewa padamu adalah kenapa dari awal kau tak pernah cerita padaku soal kekasihmu itu? Aku tak akan mau tinggal disini kalau aku tahu kekasihmu akan marah.."

'_Dan aku tak akan banyak berharap kau akan membalas perasaanku'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"A-aku.."

"Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku kapan-kapan arraseo?"

Yunho agak ragu pada awalnya, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk juga.

"Baiklah, tepat setelah apartemen itu selesai direnovasi, aku akan segera pindah. Kau tak keberatan bukan kalau selama waktu dua minggu itu aku tetap tinggal disini?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tak keberatan."

Boa tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "Untunglah~"

"Boa~"

"Hm?"

"Gomawo~"

Dan mereka berdua pun berpelukan.

Menyisakan Boa yang patah hati, dan Yunho yang sedikit bisa bernafas lega.

Setidaknya saat ini satu masalahnya sudah terselesaikan.

Kini tinggal bagaimana caranya agar Boojaenya bisa memaafkannya.

.

.

Pagi itu Jaejoong kembali melepas kepergian Changmin karena akhirnya namja tinggi itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya saja karena tahu kalau orang tuanya sangat khawatir.

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut tajam. "Minnie~"

"Aku harus pulang hyung~ jangan tekuk wajahmu seperti itu!"

"Kapan-kapan kau harus mau menginap disini lagi arraseo! Aku akan sangat kesepian kalau kau tak ada!"

"Hubungi saja Yunho hyung! Lagipula ia kemarin melarangku untuk terlalu lama tinggal disini!" ucapnya mengadu.

"Mwo? Apa haknya melarangmu?" ucap Jaejoong tak terima.

"Dia kekasihmu hyung…"

"Mantan kekasih!" katanya mengoreksi.

Changmin mendengus pasrah. "Kalian benar-benar butuh bicara berdua hyung.. setidaknya angkatlah ponselmu kalau Yunho hyung menghubungimu…"

Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan membuang mukanya, seolah tak peduli dengan perkataan Changmin.

"Yasudahlah~ terserah kalian saja hyung. Aku pun ikut pusing bila terlalu lama memikirkan kalian berdua." desahnya.

Jaejoong memeluk Changmin dengan cepat. Tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Minnie~ umma pasti merindukanmu…" rengeknya.

"Yah! Apa-apaan kau ini! Kita masih tinggal di satu kota hyung! Kau ini berkata kalau seolah-olah aku akan pergi ke luar angkasa!" protes Changmin.

Jaejoong masih tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yah hyung lepaskan! Aku sudah hampir terlambat!"

Jaejoong tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas panjangnya.

"Umma~ kalau kau terus memelukku seperti ini, aku takkan bisa ikut ujian.." bujuknya.

Akhirnya dengan perlahan Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau mandilah dan segera bersiap-siap! Apa kau mau terlambat ke kantor dan mendapat omelan dari Yunho hyung?"

"Ia takkan berani memarahiku!"

Changmin tersenyum lalu mencium kening dan kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku berangkat dulu umma~ aku pasti akan mengunjungimu lagi arraseo!"

Jaejoong mengangguk imut.

Setelah Changmin berlalu dari situ, Jaejoong mendesah pelan.

Apa mau dikata. Ia sendirian lagi.

.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Hatinya bergejolak panas melihat adegan antara Jaejoong dan Changmin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Entah kenapa ia masih merasa sangat tak rela melihat Jaejoong dengan pria lain meskipun kenyataannya itu adiknya sendiri.

Setelah melihat Changmin menghilang dari situ, ia segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Misinya harus berhasil kali ini. Changmin sudah kembali pulang ke rumah. Ia akan lebih leluasa untuk kembali mendekati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeram kesal ketika bel pintunya berbunyi saat ia baru saja menutupnya. Apa Changmin kembali karena ada barangnya yang tertinggal?

Dugaannya meleset jauh ketika ia mendapati Yunho yang ternyata berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, dengan senyum 100 watt-nya yang malah tampak aneh di mata Jaejoong.

"Apa maumu?" ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Boo…"

"Cepat katakan! Aku harus segera mandi dan pergi ke kantor!"

"A-aku mau menjemputmu Boo… kita akan pergi ke kantor bersama-sama.." ucapnya manis.

"Memangnya aku menyuruhmu untuk menjemputku?!" Jaejoong mengangkat kedua alisnya, membuat Yunho jadi serba salah.

"Memang tidak— hanya saja aku ingin—"

"Pulanglah…"

"Boojae…"

"Aku sudah terbiasa pergi dan pulang sendirian. Kau tak perlu repot-repot datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk menjemput karyawanmu ini."

"Jaejoong-ah—"

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Jaejoong menutup pintunya dengan keras, tepat di depan wajahnya.

.

.

"Yah! Hahaha… lepaskan! Sakit!"

"Eukyang kyang~"

Teriakan Yoochun menggema di dalam apartemen Junsu, disusul dengan tawa Junsu.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, kini mereka berdua tengah berguling di sofa, dengan Junsu yang terus menggelitik tubuh Yoochun, menyebabkan namja chubby itu berteriak kegelian.

"Yah Su! Lepaskan.. hahaha!"

"Tak mau! Kkkkkk~"

"Yah! Aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi! Apa kau mau aku mengompol disini?!" teriaknya, yang sontak menghentikan aktifitas Junsu.

Yoochun mencoba menetralkan nafasnya. Begitu pula dengan dengan Junsu.

"Yah! Hosh..hosh.. apa lagi yang kau tunggu?! Cepat sebelum kau mengompol disini!" bentak Junsu.

Yoochun memegang dadanya. Sial, nafasnya serasa mau habis. Dengan segala sisa tenaganya ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Ditatapnya Junsu dengan tatapan ingin balas dendam.

"Awas saja, akan kubalas kau nanti! Akan kubuat kau tak bisa berjalan selama satu minggu!" tekadnya, yang langsung mendapat hadiah lemparan bantal dari Junsu tepat di wajahnya.

Yoochun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi sebelum mendapat hadiah lemparan lagi dari kekasihnya.

Muka Junsu merona merah mendengar perkataan Yoochun barusan.

Bagaimana bisa Yoochun mengucapkannya terang-terangan seperti itu?! Aish~ membuatnya malu saja!

Bunyi ponsel Yoochun yang berdering seolah menyadarkan Junsu.

Dengan cepat ia menyambar ponsel yang ada di mejanya itu tanpa melihat nama yang tertera disitu.

"Yoboseyo~" ucapnya ceria.

Tapi Junsu malah mendengar dengusan pelan di seberang sana.

"Sudah aku duga.."

"Eh?" Junsu mengernyit heran. Suara wanita ini… sepertinya ia pernah mendengarnya.

"Yoochun bersamamu bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit sinis.

"Ga—In sshi?" ucapnya terbata. Ia tak menyangka wanita ini tba-tiba akan mnghubungi Yoochun.

'_Tentu saja!_' rutuknya dalam hati. _'Ga In masih tunangan Yoochun, bodoh!'_

"N-ne.. Yoochun sedang ada bersamaku… K-kau ingin bicara dengannya?" tanyanya hati-hati. Jujur saja ia sama sekali tak mau memancing pertengkaran dengan Ga In.

Ga In mendecih pelan. "Tak perlu!" jawabnya ketus. "Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana keberadaannya beberapa hari ini tanpa memberitahuku yang notabene tunangannya ini! Dan dugaanku ternyata benar, ia kelihatannya betah sekali bersamamu.."

"Ga In sshi—"

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah Junsu! kita bersaing secara terbuka dan aku takkan menyalahkanmu kalau ternyata jidat lebar itu lebih senang bersamamu. Tapi perlu kau ingat—"

"Ga In sshi— aku ingin sekali pergi berdua denganmu dan membicarakan tentang masalah kita yang cukup rumit ini. Itupun kalau kau tak keberatan." potong Junsu tiba-tiba.

Ga In terdiam mendengar tawaran Junsu.

"Tanpa sepengetahuan Yoochun tentu saja." lanjut Junsu.

"Baiklah… aku juga ingin tahu sebenarnya orang macam apa kau ini sampai berhasil membuat Yoochun tergila-gila padamu."

Junsu tersenyum puas.

Ia meletakkan kembali ponsel Yoochun di atas meja.

Yoochun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, sempat heran ketika melihat Junsu yang sepertinya terlihat tersenyum sendiri.

"Yah, ada apa denganmu?"

Junsu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tak ada." jawabnya singkat.

Tiba-tiba saja Junsu melompat ke arah Yoochun, melingkarkan kedua kaki dan tangannya di tubuh Yoochun layaknya koala. Yoochun yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Junsu, dengan sigap menangkapnya. Ia memandang Junsu heran dan ekspresinya seolah mengatakan, '_Apa yang terjadi denganmu?'_

Seolah bisa menebak pikiran Yoochun, Junsu tersenyum manis lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kekasihnya itu.

"Kkaja…" ucapnya pelan. "Kau sudah berjanji mau menghukumku sampai aku tak bisa berjalan bukan?" desahnya.

Yoochun melebarkan matanya.

Kemana perginya Junsunya yang polos?

Kecupan-kecupan singkat yang diberikan Junsu padanya makin membuatnya hilang akal.

Dengan cepat ia segera membawa Junsu ke kamar, melemparnya ke atas ranjang, dan bersiap menghukumnya.

Junsu hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia takkan semudah itu melepaskan Yoochun.

Dan ini hanya salah satu cara membuat Yoochun makin tergila-gila padanya.

Sekali lagi ia mencatat di dalam kepalanya:

'_He loves Yoochun and Yoochun loves him. That's the point! Don't give a shit about what people say'._

.

.

Jaejoong kembali mendengus sebal ketika dengan tidak tahu malunya, malam-malam begini Yunho masih saja terus berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi Jaejoong mengusirnya. Tapi Yunho bersikeras tak mau pulang. Mengingatkan Jaejoong pada kejadian dulu dimana Yunho masih mendekatinya.

Karena kehabisan akal, Jaejoong segera menghubungi Changmin.

"Ada apa umma~ aku sedang belajar! Jangan bilang kalau kau menyuruhku untuk menemanimu? Aku tak akan datang sebelum kau sediakan aku banyak makanan!" cerocos Changmin sebelum Jaejoong sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Yah! Yah! Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu hyung…"

"Cepat suruh Yunho pergi dari sini. Sedari tadi ia terus berdiri di depan pintuku. Aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang tapi ia sama sekali tak mau mendengarkanku!"

Changmin tertawa sejenak. Sudah bisa ia duga kalau hyungnya itu akan pasti akan berbuat sesuatu agar Jaejoong bisa memaafkannya.

"Yah! Kenapa kau malah tertawa!"

"Sudahlah hyung! Biarkan saja Yunho hyung masuk! Aku berani jamin ia takkan pulang sebelum bisa bicara denganmu.."

"Tak ada yang perlu kami bicarakan lagi Minnie~"

"Tapi ada yang ingin Yunho hyung bicarakan denganmu hyung! Apa kau sama sekali tak mau memberi Yunho hyung kesempatan? Apa kau benar-benar sudah tak mencintainya lagi?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja ia masih sangat mencintai Yunho!

Tapi kesalahan yang Yunho lakukan padanya…

"Semua orang pernah punya salah hyung. Setidaknya berikanlah ia kesempatan sekali lagi.." imbuh Changmin.

"Minnie~ a-aku…"

"Oh ya hyung. Ada yang perlu kau tahu. Lambung Yunho hyung itu sangat lemah. Aku jamin ia pasti belum memakan apapun sejak pulang dari kantor tadi. Aku tak mau ikut disalahkan kalau saat membuka pintumu nanti, Yunho hyung sudah tergeletak karena pingsan."

Mata doe Jaejoong melebar. Tiba-tiba saja ia sangat khawatir.

"Minnie~ jangan bercanda! Itu sama sekali tak lucu!" ucapnya ketakutan. Demi Tuhan ia takut kalau sampai apa yang diucapkan Changmin itu benar adanya.

"Terserah padamu hyung mau percaya atau tidak. Yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu. Sudah hyung aku mau lanjutkan belajarku! Kau urus saja Yunho hyung! Sampai jumpa…"

"Y-yah— T-tunggu…"

Tapi Changmin sudah lebih dulu menutup telponnya, menyisakan Jaejoong yang kini tampak takut dan khawatir tentunya.

Dengan cepat ia segera berlari membuka pintunya.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya di depan matanya cukup membuat hatinya berdegup kencang karena ketakutan.

Yunho kini terlihat duduk meringkuk dan melipat lututnya di depan dada. Kepalanya ia tumpukan di atas lutut. Kedua tangannya tampak menelusup ke dalam jasnya, terlihat seperti menekan-nekan perutnya yang kelaparan. Ia tak sadar kalau sekarang Jaejoong sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Yun-ho…" lirihnya.

Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Yunho duduk meringkuk seperti itu. Ia segera menghampiri Yunho dan berjongkok di dekat Yunho.

"Yun…" panggilnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Yunho pelan.

Dengan pelan Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Jaejoong dengan senang, walaupun kenyatannya tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas.

"Boo…" suara Yunho terdengar serak. Membuat Jaejoong tercekat. Ditambah lagi dengan bibir Yunho yang putih pucat pasi. Sepertinya Changmin tak berbohong.

"Dasar bo-doh!" umpat Jaejoong sambil menahan tangis. "K-kenapa kau masih disini eoh! B-bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pulang!" katanya tersendat-sendat.

"Boo… aku mohon biarkan aku bicara padamu… aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf…"

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Ia sama sekali tak ada kekuatan untuk membiarkan keadaan Yunho yang seperti ini.

Ia menghapus air matanya yang menetes tiba-tiba.

"Pabo!" ucapnya sambil memukul pundak Yunho. "Hiks…"

Yunho tersenyum pasrah, membiarkan Jaejoong yang terus memukulinya.

"Aku memang bodoh! Aku pria paling bodoh Boo…"

Ia menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Jaejoong menangis di dadanya.

Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong dalam-dalam. Dan ia memang merasa menjadi pria paling bodoh karena ia baru sadar betapa ia merindukan Boojaenya ini.

.

"Makanlah~" kata Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang baru saja dimasaknya untuk Yunho.

Ia juga meletakkan segelas teh hangat di atas meja.

Setelah Yunho mulai terlihat memakan buburnya, Jaejoong segera bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia tampak kembali dengan membawa sebuah bantal dan selimut tebal di tangannya, lalu meletakannya di samping Yunho.

Yunho yang melihat itu segera tahu maksud Jaejoong. Rupanya malam ini ia akan tidur di sofa.

Ia mendengus pasrah. Tak ada pilihan lain. Ia masih beruntung karena Jaejoong sudah mau membiarkannya masuk dan peduli dengan keadaannya.

"Setelah makan jangan lupa minum obatmu." kata Jaejoong sambil meletakkan sebungkus obat untuk Yunho yang kebetulan ada di kotak obatnya.

"Istirahatlah. Kau butuh tidur. Kita bicarakan semuanya besok pagi."

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho dan segera kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang menghela nafas panjang karena belum sempat mengatakan sepatah katapun.

.

"Yun.. bangun…" Yunho membuka matanya dengan perlahan ketika dirasanya ada seseorang yang menggoyang-goyangkan badannya.

Ketika matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, ia melihat wajah Jaejoong di depannya.

"Boo…" ucapnya serak.

"Bangunlah~ ini sudah pagi. Kita harus pergi ke kantor."

Sebelum Jaejoong beranjak pergi, Yunho buru-buru menarik tangannya.

"Boojae— tunggu dulu…"

Jaejoong melihat pergelangan tangannya yang sudah dipegang erat oleh Yunho, lalu beralih memandang Yunho dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau— sudah berjanji untuk membicarakannya semua pagi ini.. A-aku…"

" Mandilah terlebih dahulu, aku akan membuatkan sarapan."

Hanya itu jawaban Jaejoong sebelum ia kembali ke dapur.

Yunho mengacak kasar rambutnya. Sikap Boojaenya yang seperti itu sangat membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia mau Boojaenya yang dulu kembali!

.

Selesai mandi, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong di dapur. Ia bisa mencium aroma harum masakan Jaejoong dengan sangat jelas, membuat perutnya tiba-tiba lapar.

"Boo…"

Jaejoong yang sedang mengaduk-aduk masakannya, sontak menoleh ke belakang dan cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Yunho, topless, dengan hanya handuk di pinggang, dan jangan lupa rambutnya yang basah! Berhasil memancing semburat merah di pipi Jaejoong.

"A-ada apa?!" tanyanya sambil menutupi rasa gugupnya. Ia kembali berbalik, pura-pura fokus pada masakannya.

"A-aku tak membawa baju ganti untuk ke kantor. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja dulu…"

Jaejoong kembali berbalik menghadap Yunho. "Yah! Kau akan terlambat kalau kembali lagi ke rumahmu!"

"T-tapi…"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan baju gantimu di kamar. Pakailah…"

"Bajuku?"

"Wajar kau tak ingat kalau kau dulu sering menginap disini dan meninggalkan banyak baju di lemariku. Beruntung aku masih berbaik hati dan tak membuangnya…"

Sunyum Yunho tiba-tiba mengembang mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Ia sama sekali tak merasa sakit hati mendengar sindiran Yunho barusan. Dibalik itu ia justru senang mendengar kenyataan bahwa Boojaenya masih menyimpan semua bajunya.

Ia segera bergegas masuk ke kamar Jaejoong dan mendapati setelan jas beserta kemeja dan celana kerjanya, tak lupa juga dasi yang dulu sering dipakainya ke kantor. Jaejoong benar-benar masih menyimpan semuanya. Dan cara Jaejoong yang menyiapkan seluruh keperluan kerjanya layaknya seorang istri, mau tak mau memaksanya untuk semakin tersenyum lebar. Jaejoong masih peduli padanya.

Setelah berganti pakaian, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di kamar Jaejoong ini.

Ia mendekat pada meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidur Jaejoong dan mendapati sebuah pigora dan foto dirinya dan Jaejoong di dalamnya. Hatinya makin berbunga-bunga saja. Ia tahu kalau Jaejoong masih mencintainya dan belum bisa melupakannya.

Jaejoong cukup heran ketika mendapati Yunho yang sedari tadi tampak tak mau berhenti tersenyum semenjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Eh?" Yunho cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong padanya. Tapi ia segera menggeleng cepat, dan masih dengan tersenyum. "Tak ada apa-apa."

Pandangan Jaejoong kemudian beralih pada dasi yang dikenakan Yunho. ia menghembuskan nafas pendeknya. Yunho masih tak berubah. Ia segera menghampiri mantan kekasihnya itu dan tanpa basa-basi langsung meraih dasi Yunho dan merapikannya.

"Kau selalu tak bisa rapi!" omelnya.

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai. Padahal ia sengaja tak merapikan dasinya agar Jaejoong yang membenarkannya.

"Karena tak ada kau yang mengurusiku Boo.." katanya sambil menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong yang cukup dekat dengannya.

"Psstt…" desis Jaejoong. Yunho masih saja suka menggombal. "Bukankan sudah ada seorang wanita yang selalu menemanimu eoh?"

Yunho segera meraih tangan Jaejoong yang ada di dadanya. "Boo, Boa hanya sahabatku, tak lebih."

Jaejoong memberanikan menatap tajam mata Yunho. "Sahabat huh? Sahabat yang hanya tinggal berdua denganmu dan membuatmu lupa kalau kau sempat punya kekasih!" sentak Jaejoong sambil membuang muka.

_Bingo!_

Kata-kata Jaejoong mengena sekali.

Yunho makin menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang tadi sempat ingin ditarik oleh namja cantik itu. Dipaksanya agar Jaeoong mau menatap matanya lagi.

"Boo…" Yunho mendesah pelan. "Bagaimana lagi aku harus minta maaf padamu? Ini semua hanya salah paham, ok? Aku tahu aku sangat bersalah dalam hal ini. Tapi tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi? Aku janji aku—"

"Siapa yang jamin kau tak pernah berbuat apa-apa dengannya ketika kalian tinggal berdua hm? Demi Tuhan Yunho, tak ada yang tahu , bahkan akupun tak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika hanya ada kau dan seorang wanita cantik tinggal denganmu! Akupun tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang kau lakukan berdua dengan wanita itu di dalam apartemenmu, atau bahkan di dalam kamarmu di malam-malam aku menunggumu untuk menghubungiku untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarku!"

Tangis Jaejoong pecah.

"DEMI TUHAN KIM JAEJOONG, AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK PERNAH BERBUAT MACAM-MACAM DENGANNYA! PUNYA PIKIRAN UNTUK MENYENTUHNYA SAJA AKU TAK PERNAH!"

Tubuh Jaejoong makin bergetar ketika mendengar bentakan Yunho.

"DAN JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENGATAKAN KALAU AKU TAK PERNAH BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU HANYA KARENA AKU PERNAH BERBUAT SALAH PADAMU! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU JAEJOONG! _I'M FUCKING LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH!"_

Nafas Yunho menderu setelah mengucapkan itu semua. Hatinya makin sakit saat ia tahu ia berhasil membuat Jaejoong ketakutan dengan teriakannya barusan.

"Hiks.."

"Boo…" katanya mulai melembut.

"Hiks.."

"Oh Tuhan, Boojae.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku…" ucap Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar. Ia mengecupi kepala Jaejoong berkali-kali.

Tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong.

Hanya tubuhnya yang bergetar dengan tangis yang masih menderu kencang.

**.**

**.**

**... ^^v**

Jujur ya, di tengah-tengah sempet bingung sama plot dan ide cerita yang musti diapain karena masukan dari kalian yang cukup beragam banyaknya.

Proses finishingnya juga ketunda terus gara-gara tugas akhir author yang cukup 'urghhhhh'! T^T

Semoga chapter ini cukup bisa memuaskan kalian :)

Thanks for waiting, and your reviews really gave me courage to continue! ^^b /kecupin readers satu-satu/

Gomawoooo~ :D :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Love Contract**

**...**

**Preview : **

Tangis Jaejoong pecah.

"DEMI TUHAN KIM JAEJOONG, AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK PERNAH BERBUAT MACAM-MACAM DENGANNYA! PUNYA PIKIRAN UNTUK MENYENTUHNYA SAJA AKU TAK PERNAH!"

Tubuh Jaejoong makin bergetar ketika mendengar bentakan Yunho.

"DAN JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENGATAKAN KALAU AKU TAK PERNAH BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU HANYA KARENA AKU PERNAH BERBUAT SALAH PADAMU! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU JAEJOONG! _I'M FUCKING LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH!"_

Nafas Yunho menderu setelah mengucapkan itu semua. Hatinya makin sakit saat ia tahu ia berhasil membuat Jaejoong ketakutan dengan teriakannya barusan.

"Hiks.."

"Boo…" katanya mulai melembut.

"Hiks.."

"Oh Tuhan, Boojae.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku…" ucap Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar. Ia mengecupi kepala Jaejoong berkali-kali.

Tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong.

Hanya tubuhnya yang bergetar dengan tangis yang masih menderu kencang.

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Sorry for the late update. Kinda busy with my college stuffs.**_

…

**Chapter ****14**

Keduanya hanya saling terdiam. Yunho terus memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang sambil berkali-kali menciumi tengkuk dan rambut namja cantik itu. Jaejoong meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yunho yang kini ada di perutnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berbaring di ranjang Jaejoong.

Mereka hanya berbaring. Jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam karena pakaian keduanya masih lengkap. Mereka tak melakukan apa-apa. Setelah pertengkaran mereka berdua tadi pagi, mereka bicara baik-baik dan inilah mereka sekarang. Keduanya pun juga gagal berangkat ke kantor.

"Boo…"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah memaafkanku kan?"

Jaejoong menghela pelan. "Entahlah~"

Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Jaejoong. "Yang penting kau mau memberikan kesempatan untukku lagi.."

Hening.

"Yun.."

"Ne?"

"Wanita itu… apa dia masih tinggal denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Suaranya sarat akan rasa khawatir.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu Boojaenya masih cemburu pada Boa.

"Boa akan pindah dua minggu lagi.."

Jaejoong berbalik dengan cepat. Ia memandang Yunho dengan tajam, seolah mencoba protes.

"Kenapa—"

"Apartemennya baru selesai direnovasi dua minggu lagi Boo… Dia masih tak punya tempat tinggal…" ucap Yunho mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kau masih curiga pada kami, kau boleh tinggal di apartemenku selama dua minggu itu." tawar Yunho yang langsung membuat Jaejoong terbelalak.

"Yunnie~"

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dalam-dalam. "Aku mencintaimu Boo~ aku ingin kau percaya lagi padaku."

Jaejoong yakin ia melihat ketulusan di mata Yunho. Namja cantik itu tersenyum manis lalu balas mencium pipi Yunho.

"Aku tak akan tinggal denganmu Yunnie.."

"Boo.."

"Aku ingin tahu apakah aku layak percaya lagi padamu atau tidak. Jangan senang dulu, sesekali aku akan mengecek ke apartemenmu dan melihat apa yang kau lakukan. Dan jika aku memergokimu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengannya, aku akan menendangmu dari atas gedung!"

Senyum Yunho mengembang. Ia senang Jaejoong mau memberinya kesempatan lagi.

"Kau harus menjemput dan mengantarku lagi setiap hari.." ucapnya.

"Baiklah!"

"Kau harus makan siang denganku setiap hari!"

"Ne!"

"Dan kau harus menghubungiku setiap malam sebelum kau tidur! arraseo?!"

Yunho mengangguk mantap. Ia tersenyum geli mendengar semua persyaratan Jaejoong.

Ia mencium bibir kekasihnya itu dalam-dalam. Mencoba menyalurkan kerinduannya selama ini untuk menyentuh Jaejoong.

"Mmmpphhh…." Jaejoong meremas kemeja Yunho. Setelah agak lama berciuman, Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho.

"Yunnie~ Sekarang sudah jam berapa? Apa kau tak jadi pergi ke kantor?"

Yunho menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Ani Boo.. hari ini aku akan seharian memelukmu sampai kau benar-benar mau memaafkanku.."

"Eh? Kau akan menginap disini malam ini?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh harap.

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku tak akan pulang walaupun kau mengusirku.." candanya.

Senyum Jaejoong melebar. "Yunnie…!" teriaknya senang. Ia memeluk tubuh kekar Yunho.

"Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan Boa? Dia pasti menunggumu Yun.."

"Yah, kau ingin aku pulang dan menemaninya eoh?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. Ia juga mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tak boleh kemana-mana, arraseo?!"

Yunho mencubit hidung Jaejoong gemas. "Ne, My princess.."

.

.

Esok paginya Yunho terbangun saat mendengar suara yang cukup berisik dari arah dapur. Ia mengucek matanya pelan lalu menyesuaikan pandangannya.

Yunho tersenyum bahagia ketika menyadari ia sedang berada di kamar Jaejoong.

Ah, benar juga. Ia baru ingat kejadian semalam. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu seharian di atas tempat tidur. Dan jangan salahkan Jung Yunho kalau pada akhirnya batas kesabarannya untuk tidak menyerang Jaejoong akhirnya jebol juga. Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan malam panas berdua, melepas semua kerinduan mereka yang selama ini sudah cukup lama tak terlampiaskan.

Yunho menyibak selimutnya lalu beranjak berdiri. Ia memandang berkeliling dan mencoba mencari potongan-potongan pakaiannya yang terlempar entah kemana karena ulah mereka kemarin malam. Dan hanya celana dalam dan celana panjangnya yang berhasil ia temukan. Kemana kemejanya?

Pertanyaannya berhasil terjawab ketika menuju dapur, ia mendapati Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk memasak. Kekasihnya itu hanya memakai kemeja yang tadi dicarinya, yang panjangnya hanya menutupi sebagian pahanya, menunjukkan dengan jelas jenjang kaki indahnya.

"Boo…" Yunho melingkarkan lengannya dengan erat di pinggang Jaejoong, menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong dalam-dalam.

"Yunnie… aku belum mandi…" rengeknya. Ia meletakkan panci yang tadi dipegangnya dan segera berbalik memandang Yunho dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Kau tetap wangi Boo… bauku tertinggal di tubuhmu.." goda Yunho sambil kembali menciumi leher Jaejoong.

"Yunnieee~" pipi namja cantik itu bersemu merah. "Cepatlah mandi…"

"Aku mau mandi berdua denganmu Boo.." kali ini giliran Yunho yang merengek.

"Yah! Kau mau kita tak masuk kerja lagi?! Sekarang cepat mandi! Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal kita. Baju kerjamu juga akan aku siapkan sebentar lagi.."

"Baik istriku…" goda Yunho lagi. Ia mencium kilat bibir Jaejoong sebelum berlari ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang semakin merona merah.

"Yah!"

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis ketika Yunho membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Namja cantik itu mencium pipi Yunho sekilas sebelum memasuki mobil kekasihnya itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yunho tak henti-hentinya menciumi tangan Jaejoong yang ada di genggamannya, sementara tangan satunya tetap fokus pada kemudi.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yunho itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tak bermesraan seperti ini. Semuanya kembali menyenangkan setelah masalah yang melanda hubungan mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di kantor, mereka berjalan berdua dengan ekspresi bahagia. Beberapa karyawan sempat menyapa mereka berdua.

Di tengah-tengah jam kerja, Junsu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan Jaejoong.

"Hyung! Aku senang sekali kalian sudah berbaikan!" ucapnya heboh. Memancing beberapa karyawan lain untuk menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Sssttt… Suie! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" tegur Jaejoong.

"Mian hyung! Aku hanya sangat senang saat melihatmu kembali mesra dengan Yunho hyung. Hihihi…" ucapnya sambil berbisik.

Jaejoong ikut tersenyum. "Aku juga bersyukur masalahku bisa cepat terselesaikan.."

"Oh ya hyung… apa beberapa hari ini kau sering bertemu Changmin?" tanya Junsu.

"Eh? Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya mungkin sekitar dua hari yang lalu… waeyo?"

Junsu tampak terdiam.

"Junsu… ada apa sebenarnya?"

"A-ani hyung… tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin sekali bicara dengannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia selalu menghindariku dan tak pernah menjawab telpon dariku. Pesanku juga tak ada yang pernah dibalas.." ucapnya terlihat murung.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Tentu saja ia tahu persis kenapa Changmin bersikap seperti itu.

"Ahhh… mungkin saja Changmin sedang sibuk ujian. Kau tak usah berfikiran yang macam-macam.." hibur Jaejoong.

"Benarkah seperti itu?"

"Uhm! Nanti akan aku coba bicara dengannya."

"Gomawo hyung!"

.

.

Saat jam makan siang, Jaejoong langsung bergegas menuju ruangan Yunho dengan membawa bekal yang tadi pagi dibuatnya.

"Yunnie…" panggilnya ketika pertama membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Dilihatnya Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"Boo… masuklah…" ucapnya sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia masuk dan tak lupa mengunci pintu ruangan Yunho. Namja cantik itu menghampiri meja kekasihnya. Ia melepas kaca mata Yunho pelan dan meletakkannya di meja. Tanpa mau mendengar protes Yunho, ia segera merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja itu lalu menepikannya. Jaejoong lalu meletakkan kotak bekal yang ada di tangannya di tengah-tengah meja Yunho.

"Boo…" Yunho hendak protes.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Yunnie! Ini jam makan siang dan aku tak mau kau terlambat makan! Apa kau lupa dengan keadaan lambungmu eoh?!"

Yunho tak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia lalu menarik Jaejoong agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Yunnie~!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Suapi aku Boo…" ucapnya manja.

"Yah! Kau ini manja sekali eoh?!"

Tapi tetap saja Jaejoong tak bisa menolak keinginan kekasihnya itu. Ia akhirnya menyuapi Yunho dan sesekali ia juga ikut makan. Yunho juga beberapa kali mencium pipi dan leher Jaejoong, menyebabkan pria yang ada di pangkuannya itu terkadang terkikik geli.

Di tengah-tengah sesi makan siang romantis mereka, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar pintu ruangan diketuk beberapa kali.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Nuguya?" teriak Yunho.

"Yunho.. ini aku Boa.."

Mood Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja memburuk. Ia meletakkan sumpit ke atas meja dengan agak keras. Lalu ia juga beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho.

"Boojae…"

Jaejoong tak menghiraukan panggilan Yunho dan tetap berjalan untuk membuka pintu itu.

Boa cukup terkejut ketika mendapati Jaejoong yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"K-kau…"

"Annyeong…" Jaejoong membungkuk pelan. "Yunho-sshi sedang makan siang, sebaiknya kau masuk saja.." Jaejoong mempersilahkan Boa untuk masuk sebelum ia sendiri menyingkir dari situ.

Boa masuk dan melihat Yunho yang sepertinya kurang begitu suka dengan kedatangannya.

"Yunho… kau sedang makan siang?" tanyanya ketika melihat ada kotak bekal di meja Yunho. Ia agak sedikit kecewa. Padahal ia juga sudah susah payah memasak untuk Yunho.

"Uhm…" respon Yunho singkat. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"A-ahh… itu.. aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu saja. Semalam kau tak pulang dan ponselmu juga tak aktif.."

"Aku menginap di apartemen kekasihku.." sela Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Ahhh… begitu…" jawab Boa pelan. Di nadanya terselip kekecewaan yang cukup jelas.

"Duduklah~"

Boa segera duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan Yunho. Yunho lalu menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan melihat kotak bekal makan yang dibawa oleh Boa.

"Boa~"

"Hm?"

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau tak perlu repot-repot memasak makan siang untukku. Aku bukannya tak suka, hanya saja aku tak mau merepotkanmu. Lagipula sayang kalau itu sampai tak termakan.." ucap Yunho panjang lebar.

"Yun…"

Yunho lalu melirik ke arah meja kerjanya. "Lagipula… kau lihat sendiri kalau setiap hari kekasihku akan membuatkanku bekal makan siang… jadi…"

Boa melirik kotak makan yang tadi dimakan oleh Yunho. Ia mengerti sekarang.

"Dan satu lagi.." tambah Yunho.

"Mungkin sampai kau pindah dari apartemenku, aku akan sering menginap di apartemen kekasihku… Kau tak keberatan kan akan sering sendirian? Mungkin kalau kau merasa kesepian, kau bisa menginap di rumah ummaku.."

Hati Boa mencelos mendengar semua perkataan Yunho. Yunho sekarang sudah benar-benar berubah. Seolah ingin menjaga jarak darinya. Mungkin salahnya juga yang terlalu berharap banyak pada Yunho.

"Uhm… aku mengerti Yun…" ucapnya lemah sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Jaejoong terus mendiamkan Yunho. Yunho tahu sekali kalau mood kekasihnya itu memburuk setelah kedatangan Boa tadi. Ia sudah beberapa kali mengajak Jaejoong mengobrol, tapi ia sama sekali tak mendapat tanggapan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Boojae…." tetap sambil menyetir, satu tangan Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menciuminya.

"Boojae… kau marah padaku hm?" tanyanya manja.

Jaejoong membuang muka dan melihat keluar jendela.

"Boojae... kau boleh memukulku tapi jangan diamkan aku seperti ini.."

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah kalau kau tetap tak mau bicara padaku.. lebih baik malam ini aku tak jadi menginap di tempatmu dan pulang saja ke apartemenku.."

"Andwaeeeee!" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Ia melotot ke arah Yunho.

Yunho sontak tertawa saat mengetahui respon Jaejoong.

"Awas saja kalau kau ingin pulang dan berduaan dengan wanita itu!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya tajam.

"Arraseo.. arraseo.." jawab Yunho masih sambil tertawa. "Kalau begitu jangan diamkan aku ne? Tadi itu aku hanya memberitahu Boa agar ia tak lagi datang ke kantor dan membawakan makanan untukku karena sudah ada kekasihku yang membawakannya untukku…" ucap Yunho sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum sekaligus lega mendengar jawaban Yunho.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartemen Jaejoong, Yunho turun dari mobilnya dan segera membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menginjakkan kakinya di tanah, tiba-tiba saja Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dengan cepat (bridal style). Jaejoong dengan sigap mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

"Yunnie!" pekik Jaejoong yang tetu saja terkejut. "Cepat turunkan aku!"

Yunho menutup pintu mobil dengan kakinya sebelum menguncinya. Ia memposisikan agar tubuh Jaejoong bisa nyaman di gendongannya sebelum berjalan menuju lantai atas.

"Yunnie~ turunkan aku. Aku berat…" rengek Jaejoong.

Yunho tetap berjalan dan tak menghiraukan protes dari Jaejoong.

"Diamlah Boo.. kalau kau terus bergerak malah akan semakin berat." jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho.

"Yun…"

"Hm?"

"Apa keinginan terbesarmu saat ini?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. Sempat bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong menanyakan hal ini.

"Aku? Ermmmm… mungkin semakin mengembangkan perusahaan dan membuat kedua orangtuaku bangga…"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa namanya sama sekali tak disebut dalam keinginan jangka panjang Yunho?

Ia sempat akan protes ketika tiba-tiba Yunho melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lalu setelah itu aku akan mengumpulkan uang yang sangat banyak untuk membeli sebuah rumah.."

Jaejoong mendongak. "Eh? Kau mau membeli sebuah rumah? Untuk siapa?"

Jaejoong sudah bisa menebak, pasti rumah untuk kedua orang tuanya. Lagi-lagi bibirnya mengerucut.

"Tentu saja untuk tempat tinggal setelah kita menikah nanti baby…" ucap Yunho sambil mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sontak mendelik lebar. Sama sekali tak menyangka dengan jawaban Yunho. Ia memandang Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Yunnie…." Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan tangannya di leher Yunho. "Aku mencintaimu.." ia mengecup bibir Yunho singkat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu baby…" jawab Yunho. "Sekarang giliranmu… beritahu aku apa keinginan terbesarmu saat ini?"

Jaejoong kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho.

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi Nyonya Jung dan melahirkan anak-anak yang lucu untukmu…" nada bicara Jaejoong terdengar sangat serius.

Langkah Yunho terhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Ia masih memproses jawaban yang tadi diucapkan oleh Jaejoong. Sama sekali tak ada nada bercanda.

"Baby… kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

Jaejoong mengelus pipi Yunho lembut dan mencium bibirnya lagi. "Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda Yunnie?"

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar membuat kesabarannya habis.

"Baby.. cepat buka pintunya dan aku akan segera mengabulkan keinginanmu.." ucap Yunho tak sabar.

.

.

_**Esoknya…**_

Changmin sedang sibuk membaca komik di kamarnya karena hari ini ia memutuskan membolos kuliah, ketika tiba-tiba Yunho menghubunginya dari kantor. Kakaknya itu menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan beberapa berkas penting yang tersimpan di ruangan appa mereka.

Karena tak mau mendapat omelan dari kedua orang tuanya, akhirnya Changmin pun berangkat dengan hati yang masih mendongkol. Ia sangat berharap kalau di kantor nanti ia tak akan bertemu dengan Junsu, terlebih lagi Yoochun.

Ternyata doanya tak terkabul. Ia datang disaat yang salah. Tepat dimana pasangan Yunjae dan Yoosu sedang makan siang bersama di ruangan Yunho.

"Minnie!" teriak Jaejoong heboh saat melihat Changmin. "Kemarilah! Kita makan siang bersama!" ucapnya ceria.

Changmin segera masuk ke ruangan Yunho dan meletakkan map yang ada di tangannya di meja kerja Yunho. Setelah itu tanpa sepatah kata lagi, ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Minnie~ kau mau kemana?! Yah.."

Tapi teriakan Jaejoong sama sekali tak digubris.

"Biarkan saja dia Boo… mungkin saja dia sedang tak lapar.." respon Yunho.

Tiba-tiba saja Junsu beranjak berdiri dan hendak keluar. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan keluar dan menemui Changmin."

Yoochun hendak berdiri dan menyusul Junsu ketika tiba-tiba saja tangan Yunho mencegahnya.

"Biarkan dulu mereka bicara berdua.."

Yoochun pun kembali duduk meskipun dengan perasaan gelisah.

.

"Changmin-ah~"

Changmin menoleh sejenak dan mendapati Junsu yang sedang berlari menghampirinya. Ia memutar bola matanya dan memutuskan untuk tak peduli.

"Changmin-ah! Tunggu!" Junsu menarik tangan Changmin.

"Ada apa lagi hyung?!" tanya Changmin ketus.

"K-kau.. marah padaku?" tanya Junsu pelan. "Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini menghindariku?"

Changmin menyeringai. "Huh? Kenapa aku harus marah padamu? Memangnya punya hak apa aku untuk marah padamu?"

"C-changmin-ah…" Junsu sebenarnya tahu persis alasan dibalik ini semua. Ia tahu ia sudah mengecewakan perasaan Changmin padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera kembali sebelum kekasihmu keluar dan mencarimu." sindir Changmin.

Mata Junsu berkaca-kaca.

"C-changmin-ah… aku ingin kita seperti dulu… kita masih bisa berteman ania?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Seringai Changmin tetap tak hilang di wajahnya. "Kau tak memerlukanku lagi hyung~ tak usah repot-repot ingin berteman lagi denganku."

PLAK

Changmin memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas berkat tamparan Junsu.

"K-kau.. tega sekali berkata seperti itu padaku!" tangis Junsu pecah.

"Suie! Kau tak apa-apa?" Yoochun tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Junsu. Ia memandang Changmin dengan tatapan marah. "Yah! Apa yang kau katakan sampai membuatnya menangis eoh!"

"Huh? Bagus sekali eoh… kalian sengaja mau pamer kemesraan di depanku?" Changmin tertawa mengejek.

"Changmin!" bentak Yoochun. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu huh?! Kau marah karena Junsu lebih memilihku daripada kau?! Jung Changmin, _come on_, berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil!"

"Sudahlah! Aku sudah muak dengan kalian berdua! Dan sebaiknya kau larang Junsu hyung untuk terus menghubungiku!"

Itu kata-kata terakhir Changmin sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Yoochun dan Junsu.

Junsu masih menangis di pelukan Yoochun.

"A-aku… tak mau Changmin membenci kita Chunnie…"

.

.

Sedari tadi sore, Yoochun masih terus berusaha menghibur Junsu agar tak terlalu memikirkan permasalahannya dengan Changmin. Ia mengajak Junsu agar menginap di tempatnya.

"Baby… kau harus makan ne? Aku sudah memesan ayam goreng kesukaanmu.." ucap Yoochun.

Junsu menggeleng lemah. "Perutku tiba-tiba saja tak lapar Chunnie…" jawabnya sambil terus memandang televisi.

"Tapi baby…"

Belum sempat Yoochun melayangkan protesnya, bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Ia segera bergegas untuk membukanya.

"G-Ga In?!" teriaknya saat mendapati tunangannya sedang berdiri di depan pintunya.

Junsu sontak menyusul Yoochun ke depan dan tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Yah! Apa kalian tak mau menyuruhku masuk eoh?! Di luar dingin sekali!"

.

Setelah membuatkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Ga In, Junsu ikut duduk di sebelah Yoochun yang memandang Ga In dengan tatapan seriusnya.

Ga In memang mau tak mau harus mengakui kalau Yoochun ternyata lebih memilih Junsu daripada dirinya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yoochun serius.

"Appamu sudah tahu tentang kau dan Junsu."

"Mwoo?!" teriak Junsu dan Yoochun bersamaan.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu! Bukan aku yang memberitahunya! Kau tahu sendiri kalau mata-mata appamu sangat banyak!" kilah Ga In.

"C-chunnie…" Junsu mencengkeram lengan Yoochun erat, seolah tak rela kalau sampai mereka dipisahkan.

Yoochun mengelus tangan Junsu yang ada di lengannya, mencoba memberi kekuatan. Jujur saja ia juga sangat khawatir. Ia tahu persis kalau appanya adalah pria yang tega melakukan apa saja. Ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Junsu.

"Lalu, apa rencana appaku? Apa kau tahu?"

Ga In mengangkat pundaknya. "Entahlah. Yang aku tahu saat ini hanya ada satu cara agar kau dan Junsu bisa terbebas dari appamu."

"Apa itu?! Cepat katakan!" ucap Yoochun tak sabaran.

"Tentu saja kau harus secepatnya membawa Junsu kabur dari Korea, bodoh!"

.

.

Esok paginya, Jaejoong cukup terkejut ketika Yunho melarangnya untuk membawa bekal makan siang.

"Besok aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat Boo.." begitulah kata Yunho saat ia menanyakan alasannya.

Ternyata Yunho menepati perkataannya. Tepat di jam makan siang, Yunho langsung mengajak Jaejoong pergi. Jaejoong yang tak tahu apa-apa sama sekali, hanya menurut saat Yunho mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Di perjalanan pun, Yunho hanya terus tersenyum, membuat Jaejoong curiga.

"Yunnie~ sebenarnya kita mau kemana eoh?"

"Kejutan Boo~ nanti kau juga akan tahu…" godanya.

"Yunnie! Jangan membuatku penasaran.. apa kau mau mengajakku berkencan eoh?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Yang ini lebih penting daripada berkencan Boo.."

Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam. Percuma saja ia terus bertanya, Yunho sama sekali tak mau menjawabnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mobil Yunho memasuki sebuah mansion yang sangat besar, yang Jaejoong sendiri belum pernah datang kemari sebelumnya.

"Yunnie…." panggil Jaejoong pelan. Ia terus mengamati mansion megah di depannya. "Ini dimana?"

Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong erat. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ini rumah orangtuaku baby…" jawab Yunho santai, tapi tidak dengan ekspresi Jaejoong yang langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat pasi. "M-mwo?!" teriaknya shock. "Y-Yunnie… k-kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku k-kesini?" tanyanya gugup.

Yunho tertawa melihat ekspresi kekasihnya. "Tentu saja aku akan mengenalkanmu pada orangtuaku baby…"

Dan keringat dingin Jaejoong semakin mengalir deras.

**.**

Jaejoong terus menggenggam tangan Yunho dengan erat. Percaya atau tidak, kali ini ia benar-benar gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Yunho tiba-tiba membawanya kemari untuk dikenalkan kepada orangtuanya. Jaejoong tentu saja senang. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah, ia datang tanpa persiapan apapun! _Blame on Yunho!_

"Baby… kau tak perlu gugup seperti itu.." Yunho mengelus tangan Jaejoong saat mereka hampir sampai di pintu depan.

"A-aku takut Yunnie~ bagaimana kalau mereka tak menyukaiku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Mereka mau tak mau harus menyukaimu Boo… karena aku yang memilihmu…" ia tersenyum manis, berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjangnya sebelum mereka benar-benar memasuki kediaman Jung.

Begitu masuk, mereka langsung disambut oleh beberapa maid. Umma Yunho tiba-tiba muncul di belakang para maid itu.

"Yunho…"

Yunho maju dan memeluk ummanya. "Umma… apa kabarmu?"

"Umma baik-bak saja. Kebetulan umma sedang memasak makan siang.." lalu Jihyun melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakang Yunho. "Dia temanmu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sebelum membungkuk sopan. "Annyeong~ Kim Jaejoong imnida…"

Jihyun menghampiri Jaejoong. "Omooo~ kau manis sekali…." puji Jihyun sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu merona merah.

"Eh? G-gomawo.."

"Yunho, sebaiknya kau temui appamu dulu di ruangannya.." katanya pada Yunho. Lalu ia menoleh ke Jaejoong. "Dan kau bisa menunggu di ruang tamu selagi aku memasak."

Yunho mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Jae… aku menemui appaku dulu.."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu mengikuti Jihyun yang sedang menuju dapur.

"Ahjumma…"

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Ermm… itu… apa aku boleh membantumu di dapur?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Jihyun mengerutkan alisnya. Tapi detik berikutnya senyumnya terkembang.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

Jaejoong menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ermm.. sedikit.."

"Baiklah… ikut aku.."

Jaejoong lalu mengikuti Jihyun dengan langkah ceria. Ini adalah salah satu caranya agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan umma Yunho.

.

"Ahjumma tak pernah tahu kau sebelumnya Jae…"

Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil memasak.

"Aku sudah beberapa bulan ini bekerja di perusahaan Yunho.."

"Ah… kalau begitu kalian bersahabat?"

"Ne… kami berteman 'dekat'…" ucapnya malu-malu.

"Jinjja? Berarti kau tahu siapa kekasih Yunho ania? Yunho sama sekali tak mau memberitahu ahjumma…" ucapnya kesal.

"Eh? Ituuu… Ahjumma… sebenarnya aku adalah keka—"

"Kalau begitu kau mengenal Boa juga? Dia juga sahabat Yunho…" potong Jihyun tiba-tiba.

"Eh? B-Boa… ne, aku mengenalnya.." ucapnya pelan. Entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba tak enak ketika umma Yunho malah membahas soal Boa.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia sangat cantik ania?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Mood Jaejoong semakin menurun saja.

"N-ne…" jawabnya pelan.

"Lalu menurutmu, apakah Yunho cocok dengan Boa?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Jaejoong tentu saja terkejut. Sama sekali tak menyangka kalau umma Yunho akan membahas soal kekasihnya dan Boa.

Ia hanya diam. Sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menjawab.

Tapi rupanya Jihyun tak menyadari perubahan mood Jaejoong. ia terus saja berceloteh tentang Yunho dan juga Boa.

"Karena kau sahabat Yunho, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu.. sebenarnya aku sudah berencana menjodohkan Yunho dan juga Boa…" bisiknya pelan.

_TAKK_

Pisau yang dipegang Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ke lantai. Ia masih berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"M-mian…" ucapnya pelan. Ia lalu mengambil pisaunya kembali dan pura-pura sibuk memotong wortelnya.

Jihyun sama sekali tak memikirkan itu. Ia terus saja berbicara.

Jaejoong terus menunduk sambil berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia juga berusaha menulikan telinganya dari suara Jihyun yang tak henti-hentinya berbicara soal betapa serasinya Yunho dan Boa, betapa bahagianya ia kalau Yunho dan Boa menikah, dan keinginan terbesarnya untuk segera memiliki cucu.

Jaejoong menangis dalam diam.

Hanya sejauh inikah usaha yang bisa ia lakukan?

Belum juga ia berhasil mencuri hati umma Yunho, tapi sepertinya ia harus terhenti di tengah jalan.

.

Makan siang kali ini benar-benar suram bagi Jaejoong. Ia hanya terus menunduk jika tak ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Lagipula ia juga ingin menyembunyikan mata merahnya sehabis menangis tadi.

Apalagi tatapan Appa Yunho yang semakin memojokkannya.

"Appa… umma… sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian.." Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong di bawah meja.

Ia benar-benar sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia tak peduli kalau orangtuanya akan marah besar nantinya. Ia hanya ingin orangtuanya tahu kalau ia mencintai Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Yun? Sepertinya serius sekali…" sahut Jihyun.

Jung Jihoon memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"S-sebenarnya… kami… aku dan Jaejoong…" ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya diremas sangat keras oleh Jaejoong.

Ia menoleh pada Jaejoong dan mendapati wajah sendu kekasihnya dan juga mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hajima…" bisik Jaejoong. Ia menggeleng pelan. Mencoba mencegah Yunho untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua berpacaran.

Yunho tentu saja bingung bukan main. Disaat ia sudah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengatakan pada orangtuanya, kini Jaejoong yang malah mencegahnya.

"Jae… ada apa?" bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong tetap menggeleng. "Aku mohon.. jangan katakan apapun…" ia memohon dengan suara seraknya.

Yunho masih bingung dengan pemikiran Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini?

"Yun… apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami hm?" tegur appanya. "Kami menunggu.."

Yunho memandang orangtuanya sebelum kembali memandang mata sendu Jaejoong yang seolah benar-benar memohon padanya.

Ia mendesah panjang. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jaejoong sepertinya masih belum siap.

"Tidak appa… tak ada apa-apa. Hanya masalah di kantor yang tak begitu besar." dustanya.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Yunho terus mengamati Jaejoong. Ia sadar kalau sedari tadi keasihnya tampak terlihat murung.

"Boo…ada apa hm?" Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang wajah kekasihnya sejenak. Jujur saja ia merasa sangat bersalah. Yunho sudah bersusah payah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan tentang hubungan mereka pada orangtuanya. Tapi ia malah menghancurkan semuanya.

"Yun… mian.. a-aku hanya merasa tak enak badan..a-aku b-belum siap…" ucapnya lirih. "A-aku tak bermaksud… a-aku.."

Yunho mencium tangan Jaejoong. "Sssttt.. aku mengerti baby…" lalu ia menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan segera memeluk Jaejoong.

Tangis Jaejoongpun langsung pecah saat Yunho memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku Yun… maafkan aku…hiks"

"Baby…" Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong pelan. "Aku mengerti… mungkin lain kali kita akan temui orangtuaku lagi ne?" ia menarik Jaejoong dari pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata kekasihnya itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Masih dengan sesenggukan, Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Yunho tersenyum sebelum mencium bibir dan kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menghambur ke pelukan Yunho.

"Yunnie~ aku mencintaimu… kau tak boleh meninggalkan aku.. janji?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali menciumi puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Aku juga mencintaimu baby… dan aku Jung Yunho berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Yunho mencintainya. Ia tahu betul itu.

Meskipun perkataan Yunho sedikit melegakan perasaannya, tapi tak dapat ia pungkiri adanya ketakutan luar biasa yang menjalar di dalam dirinya saat ia mengingat semua perkataan umma Yunho tadi.

Ia juga sama sekali tak memiliki gambaran masa depan tentang dirinya dan Yunho.

Masa depan yang masih buram, dimana tak ada yang tahu Yunho akan memilih dirinya atau pilihan orang tuanya.

.

.

**... ^^v**

Fiuhhhh…. -_-

Akhirnya dapet jatah libur PKL dan kembali dari masa hiatus.

Buat kemarin-kemarin yang selalu nagih2 ke gue dimanapun dan di segala sikon layaknya penagih hutang,, lebih baik gak usah review ya~

Gue lebih ngehargai silent readers…

Kalo mau review disini, lebih baik soal ceritanya dan bukan yang lain. Kalo mau protes dan lain sebagainya, baiknya lewat PM aja. okeysip? ^^b

Chapter ini buat kalian yang udah sabar nunggu, ngertiin keadaan gue, dan tanpa menuntut apa-apa…

Gue cinta kalian…. \(^o^\) (/^o^)/

Sorry for typos. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Contract**

**...**

**Preview : **

Tangis Jaejoongpun langsung pecah saat Yunho memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku Yun… maafkan aku…hiks"

"Baby…" Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong pelan. "Aku mengerti… mungkin lain kali kita akan temui orangtuaku lagi ne?" ia menarik Jaejoong dari pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata kekasihnya itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Masih dengan sesenggukan, Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Yunho tersenyum sebelum mencium bibir dan kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menghambur ke pelukan Yunho.

"Yunnie~ aku mencintaimu… kau tak boleh meninggalkan aku.. janji?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali menciumi puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Aku juga mencintaimu baby… dan aku Jung Yunho berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Yunho mencintainya. Ia tahu betul itu.

Meskipun perkataan Yunho sedikit melegakan perasaannya, tapi tak dapat ia pungkiri adanya ketakutan luar biasa yang menjalar di dalam dirinya saat ia mengingat semua perkataan umma Yunho tadi.

Ia juga sama sekali tak memiliki gambaran masa depan tentang dirinya dan Yunho.

Masa depan yang masih buram, dimana tak ada yang tahu Yunho akan memilih dirinya atau pilihan orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Chapter ****15**

Setelah mengantar Jaejoong kembali ke apartemennya, dan sedikit menenangkan kekasihnya itu, Yunho kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan Jaejoong tiba-tiba menjadi sedih seperti itu.

Setelah sampai, ia langsung menemui ummanya.

"Yun, umma pikir kau akan langsung pulang ke tempatmu.."

"Umma… ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." katanya tanpa basa-basi.

Jihyun mengangkat alisnya. "Eh? Mwoga?"

"Apa umma mengatakan sesuatu pada Jaejoong tadi?"

Jihyun semakin bingung. "Memangnya apa Yun? Kami hanya mengobrol biasa.."

Yunho menatap ummanya dengan tajam. "Umma yakin?"

"Uhm.. tentu saja…" jawab Jihyun pelan. Wanita baya itu baru ingat kalau ia tadi memberitahu Jaejoong tentang rencananya menjodohkan Yunho dan Boa.

Apa Jaejoong memberitahu Yunho soal rencananya ini?

"Umma…" suara Yunho semakin dalam dan terdengar sangat tegas. Jihyun tahu betul kalau Yunho tak suka ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya.

"Aishh… Apa Jaejoong mengatakannya padamu eoh?"

"Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun padaku umma! Aku hanya ingin tahu dari umma sendiri!"

Jihyun menghela nafas panjangnya. Lebih baik ia memberitahu Yunho. Apa salahnya Yunho tahu lebih awal soal rencananya ini?

"S-sebenarnya umma ingin memberimu kejutan nantinya. Tapi kau memaksa…"

"Umma… jangan bertele-tele… cepat katakan…" ucap Yunho tak sabaran.

"Baiklah baiklah!" Jihyun menyerah. "S-sebenarnya umma punya rencana ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Boa mengingat kalau kalian sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan sangat dekat."

Mata Yunho melebar. "M-mwo?!" teriaknya. "Umma bercanda kan?!"

"T-tentu saja umma serius! Kau selalu saja tak mau mendengarkan umma! Umma ingin kau cepat menikah Yun!"

Yunho mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. "Dan umma mengatakan ini pada Jaejoong?!"

Kini giliran Jihyun yang merasa bingung. "T-tentu saja! Dia bilang kalian teman dekat. Tak ada salahnya bukan mengatakannya pada sahabatmu sendiri?"

Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya.

_Crap! Mati kau Jung Yunho!_

Tentu saja Jaejoong terlihat sangat terpukul dan mencegahnya untuk berterus terang soal hubungan mereka. Rupanya ummanya sudah terlebih dahulu mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata lagi, Yunho segera meraih jas yang tadi dilepasnya. Ia juga menyambar kunci mobilnya dan segera keluar dari mansion besar itu.

"Y-yah! Yunho… mau kemana kau? Kenapa cepat sekali pergi?!" Jihyun mencoba mengejar langkah putranya tapi sia-sia saja.

Mobil Yunho sudah melaju kencang keluar pagar.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dari raut wajah Changmin yang terlihat sangat kusut saat namja tinggi itu tiba-tiba saja menerobos ke apartemennya.

Ia juga sangat tahu kalau Changmin sedang butuh seseorang untuk menghiburnya.

"Minnie-ah… kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Changmin hanya terus mengganti saluran televisi seolah tak mendengar suara Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Lebih baik ia langsung memasakkan sesuatu tanpa minta pendapat Changmin yang sedang malas bicara itu. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Changmin lapar.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Jaejoong selesai memasak tteokbokki dan membawa semangkuk penuh untuk Changmin.

"Makanlah.."

Tanpa basa basi, Changmin langsung memyambar dan melahapnya. Jaejoong tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah Changmin.

"Apa Yunho hyung malam ini akan menginap disini?"

Jaejoong berfikir sejenak. "Uhmm… sepertinya tidak."

"Kalau begitu malam ini aku tidur disini." katanya cepat.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kebetulan sekali, ada banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Changmin. Ia tak ingin hubungan Changmin, Junsu, dan juga Yoochun semakin memburuk.

.

.

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar saat memegang ponselnya ketika keesokan harinya ia menyadari bahwa Yunho sama sekali tidak menghubunginya, kemarin malam maupun pagi ini.

Ia ingin sekali menghubungi Yunho dan menanyakan apa pagi ini kekasihnya itu akan datang menjemputnya atau tidak. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya.

Ada apa ini?

Ia sangat takut kalau kejadian beberapa minggu lalu terulang kembali…

Apalagi saat ia kembali mengingat perkataan umma Yunho kemarin yang membuat ketakutannya kembali menjalar.

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. Changmin tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkannya.

"Hyung… kau belum berangkat?" tanya Changmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. "Aku kira Yunho hyung sudah menjemputmu.."

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya Yunho tak bisa menjemputku pagi ini.." ia paksakan suaranya agar tidak terdengar sedih.

"Ah… baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor kalau begitu." ucap Changmin sebelum bergegas masuk ke kamar dan berganti baju.

.

Jaejoong berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya ketika ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan nanti ketika bertemu Yunho. Apa nanti Yunho akan bersikap acuh kepada dirinya seperti dulu?

Saat hampir jam makan siangpun, Yunho sama sekali belum keluar dari ruangannya. Jaejoong berkali-kali melirik ke arah pintu ruangan Yunho. Sedari tadi ia ingin sekali menerobos masuk ke dalam.

Keinginannya akhirnya terkabul ketika Junsu tiba-tiba datang ke mejanya dengan sebuah map di tangannya.

"Hyung… kau kenapa? Seperti melamun…" tanya Junsu pelan.

"Ah? Ani…" Jaejoong tersenyum linglung. "Ada apa Junsu-ah?"

"Ah.. ini hyung, aku butuh tanda tangan Yunho hyung disini." Junsu menyerahkan sebuah map yang berisi laporan keuangan bulan kemarin.

"Baiklah.. nanti akan aku serahkan padamu setelah Yunho menandatanganinya."

Junsu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruanganku dulu hyung.."

.

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang sebelum mendorong pintu ruangan Yunho dengan pelan. Begitu terbuka, ia mendapati Yunho yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Meja Yunho penuh dengan kertas. Kekasihnya itu tampak sedang sibuk mengerjakan beberapa laporan kerja sampai tak mendengar langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekati mejanya.

"Y-yun…" dengan pelan ia memanggil nama kekasihnya. Ia sangat takut sekali. Entah kenapa.

Yunho mendongak dan memandang Jaejoong. Namja bermata musang itu tersenyum tipis.

"Boo…"

Jaejoong meletakkan berkas ke meja Yunho dengan tangan bergetar. "I-ini… J-junsu butuh tanda tanganmu…"

"Baiklah, letakkan disitu…" ucap Yunho pelan sebelum kembali fokus pada kertas-kertas di mejanya.

Dada Jaejoong berdetak cepat. Matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali tak mau kejadian dulu terulang lagi. Ia sangat takut.

Ketakutannya semakin menjalar ketika ia sadar Yunho sama sekali tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Tidak untuk sebuah maaf karena lupa menjemputnya atau maaf karena lupa menghubunginya.

_It's like De Javu._

.

.

Sepulang dari kantor tadi, Jaejoong hanya menghabiskan waktu bergelung di tempat tidurnya. Mood-nya hancur semenjak Yunho mengacuhkannya. Kekasihnya itu juga tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat mengantarnya pulang barusan.

Bukannya ia trauma. Ia hanya tak ingin kejadian yang pernah terjadi kembali menghantuinya. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menangis. Tapi entah kenapa air matanya tak mau keluar.

Ia melirik jam dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam petang. Namja cantik itu melirik kanan kiri lalu mendengus sebal. Sama sekali tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Sepertinya Changmin tak kemari malam ini. Padahal ia benar-benar butuh teman.

Jaejoong kemudian beranjak menuju dapur. Sepertinya ia akan memasak sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Tapi belum sempat ia membuka kulkasnya, pintu apartemennya diketuk dengan keras. Ia berjalan untuk membukanya, sambil berharap dalam hati kalau yang datang kali ini adalah Yunho.

Dugaannya meleset ketika ia malah mendapati seorang pengantar barang di depan pintunya daripada Yunho. Pria itu mengantar sebuah paket untuknya. Ketika ia bertanya darimana, pria itu hanya menjawab kalau paket itu dari seseorang bernama Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa paket yang lumayan besar itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, untuk apa Yunho sampai mengirim paket ini padanya? Kenapa tak memberikannya secara langsung ketika mereka berada di kantor tadi?

Karena tak ingin terus menebak-nebak, akhirnya Jaejoong dengan cepat membuka paket itu. Paket yang ternyata berisi sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka kotak itu.

Detik berikutnya ia hanya bisa menganga lebar.

_Who wouldn't?_

Sekarang, di depan matanya, tepatnya di dalam kotak itu, tertata rapi sebuah dress cantik berwarna ungu plus sepasang sepatu hak tinggi dengan warna senada dressnya. Tak lupa juga dengan seperangkat alat make-up yang lengkap dan juga sebuah bra.

Jaejoong mengambil satu-persatu barang-barang itu. Mulutnya masih menganga lebar. Apa maksud Jung Yunho mengiriminya pakaian dan sepatu wanita seperti ini?

Ia sudah hampir melempar seluruh isi kotak yang ada di tangannya itu ketika tiba-tiba matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang terselip di dalam kotak itu. Masih dengan gusar, ia membacanya:

_**My Boojae**_

_**Kau bisa memukulku nanti sesukamu.**_

_**Tapi sekarang kau tak punya banyak waktu lagi.**_

_**Pukul tujuh nanti orang suruhanku akan datang untuk menjemputmu.**_

_**Aku mau kau memakainya.**_

_**Pastikan kau terlihat cantik malam ini untukku.**_

_**Your Lovely Yunnie ^_^**_

Selesai membacanya, Jaejoong meremas kertas yang ada di tangannya itu dengan keras. Berkali-kali ia mengumpat pada kekasihnya yang sekarang entah ada di mana. Ia semakin mengutuk Yunho ketika ia menyadari bahwa sekarang ia hanya punya waktu tiga puluh menit untuk memakai pakaian ini dan berdandan cantik sesuai keinginan Yunho.

"Aishhh… Mati kau Jung Yunho!"

.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengus kesal ketika berkali-kali ia hampir terjatuh karena sepatu hak tinggi pilihan Yunho ini. Ia harus berjalan ekstra pelan dan ekstra hati-hati kalau masih ingin selamat sampai tujuan.

Namja cantik itu juga beberapa kali mengumpat sambil berusaha menarik turun dress super pendek yang hanya menutupi separuh pahanya itu dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas kaki putih mulus nan jenjang miliknya.

Tapi hasilnya sia-sia. Dress seksi itu malah sesekali terangkat naik seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Jaejoong berusaha menutupi pahanya dengan tas kecil yang ada di tangannya. Ia tak henti-hentinya merutuki nama Yunho karena tega-teganya memaksanya untuk memakai dress pendek dengan spaghetti strap yang dengan jelas memperlihatkan dada dan punggung mulusnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup sulit untuk mencapai lantai bawah, akhirnya Jaejoong sampai juga di depan gedung apartemennya.

Ia harus menengok kanan kiri dan memastikan tak ada siapapun yang mengenalinya mengenakan pakaian seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak memakai wig dan tetap dengan rambut aslinya dengan poninya yang agak panjang itu.

Jaejoong mendapati mobil Yunho yang terparkir tak jauh dari situ. Ada seorang laki-laki yang menunggu dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Sial. Yunho benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti wanita.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jaejoong sempat merasa risih saat orang suruhan Yunho ini berkali-kali meliriknya melalui kaca spion.

"Yah, apa yang kau lihat eoh? Apa aku terlalu seksi?! Kau mau kuadukan pada Yunho heoh?!" bentaknya dengan kesal.

Yunho sudah membuatnya cukup kesal. Sekarang ditambah lagi dengan orang suruhan Yunho ini.

Mendengar bentakan Jaejoong, sontak pria itu langsung menciut. Ia kembali fokus mengemudikan mobil tanpa berani lagi melirik ke arah Jaejoong.

Sialnya lagi, ia lupa membawa jaket dan hasilnya tubuhnya hampir beku karena AC mobil Yunho.

Setelah menahan kesal hampir setengah jam perjalanan, akhirnya mobil ini berhenti tepat di sebuah hotel bintang lima. Pria suruhan Yunho itupun langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Tuan Yunho sudah menunggu anda di restoran lantai lima. Apa perlu aku mengantarmu nona?"

Jaejoong mendelik ke arah pria itu. Berani-beraninya pria ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan nona?!

Ia hampir saja mendamprat pria itu kalau saja ia tak ingat kalau saat ini ia memang sedang berpakaian wanita. Oleh karena itu ia dipanggil nona.

"Tak usah! Aku bisa kesana sendiri!" jawab Jaejoong ketus.

.

Sesampainya di lantai lima, ia langsung menuju hall yang biasa digunakan untuk pesta atau perjamuan makan. Di depan pintu ia disambut salah satu pegawai hotel itu.

"Silahkan nona. Tuan Jung Yunho sudah menunggu anda di dalam."

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung, dan pria itu langsung membukakan pintu besar itu untuknya. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam dengan hati yang masih berdebar sebelum pintu kembali ditutup dari luar.

Ia benar-benar sudah tak sabar ingin memukul kepala Yunho dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakainya saat ini. Bagaimana kalau nanti banyak orang yang mengenalinya di dalam?

Tapi niatnya ia urungkan saat sudah berada di dalam. Hall besar yang sangat mewah ini ternyata tak berisi satu orangpun pengunjung lainnya. Ia memandang berkeliling dan mendapati kalau yang berada di dalam situ hanya ia dan Yunho. Dan ada sekelompok pemain biola yang memainkan musik klasik yang semakin menambah kesan romantis.

Ketika matanya bertatapan dengan mata musang Yunho, dadanya semakin berdetak kencang. Yunho terlihat tampan sekali malam ini dengan balutan jas mewahnya. Ada dasi kupu-kupu tersemat di lehernya yang menambah kesan klasik namun maskulin.

Senyuman Yunho semakin membuat darahnya berdesir dengan hebat. Dengan langkah mantapnya, Yunho menghampirinya dan menggenggam erat tangannya, lalu menuntunnya menuju satu-satunya meja yang ada di ruangan besar itu.

Yunho menarik sebuah kursi untuk Jaejoong sebelum ia sendiri duduk di depan namja cantik itu.

"Kau cantik sekali Boo…" Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Sedangkan Jaejoong masih tak bisa berkata-kata. Kekesalan yang sedari tadi ia simpan, entah kenapa tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja. Matanya masih berkedip-kedip lucu memandang Yunho.

"Yun… I-ini…"

"Malam ini aku memang sengaja menyewa tempat ini khusus untuk kita berdua Boo.."

"J-jinjja?" Jaejoong memandang hall mewah nan besar itu. Ia semakin tak menyangka kalau Yunho akan rela menghabiskan banyak uang untuk mengajaknya berkencan malam ini.

"Ne Boo… malam ini akan menjadi malam yang spesial untuk kita berdua."

Pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah.

Yunho memanggil pelayan dan segera memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Sepanjang makan malam pun, Yunho tak henti-hentinya memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan takjub, membuat kekasihnya itu sesekali merunduk tersipu malu.

Selesai makan malam, mereka sesekali mengobrol kecil. Jaejoong sama sekali tak ingat dengan kekesalannya dan sama sekali tak ingin membahas tentang apa yang dikatakan umma Yunho padanya. Malam ini ia hanya ingin menghabiskan malam berdua dengan Yunho.

Detik berikutnya, ia cukup terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Yunho berdiri dan mengajaknya untuk berdansa. Dengan pelan, Yunho menuntun Jaejoong ke tengah ruangan. Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong, sontak Jaejoong langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

Musik mengalun pelan seiring dengan gerakan kaki mereka.

"Aku tak pernah berdansa Yun.." bisik Jaejoong pelan.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti langkahku.." jawab Yunho.

Mereka bergerak sangat pelan. Mata mereka tak pernah lepas satu sama lain.

"Kau cantik sekali Boo…"

Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho pelan. "Yah! Berani-beraninya kau memaksaku memakai pakaian seperti ini eoh?! Apa kau tak tahu kalau di luar sangat dingin?!" ucapnya pura-pura marah.

Yunho tergelak. "Tapi pilihanku sangat tepat Boo… kau sangat cocok memakai ini…"

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini hm? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah menjadi sangat romantis eoh? Kau bahkan rela menyewa tampat sebesar ini untuk kita berdua dan menyuruhku berpakaian seperti ini…"

"S-sebenarnya… uhmm…" ekspresi Yunho tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gugup.

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya. Ia membelai pipi Yunho pelan. "Yunnie.. ada apa hm?"

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong selama beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Boojae…." ucapnya pelan. "Kau tahu pertemuan pertama kita tak seromantis pasangan lain. Bahkan kita suka sekali bertengkar. Tapi sejalan waktu, aku mulai menyukaimu, ah ani.. aku mencintaimu…"

Yunho menarik nafasnya kembali. Masih mencoba mengatur rasa gugupnya. Sementara Jaejoong mendengarkan dengan seksama, masih menunggu Yunho mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Aku tahu hubungan kita sempat rusak karena kesalahan dan kebodohanku. Tapi aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk memperbaikinya. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena dengan besar hati kau mau memberiku kesempatan lagi dan membuktikan betapa aku mencintaimu Boo…"

Hening sejenak.

Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga sangat tahu kau beberapa kali kesal padaku karena kau bilang aku tak pernah bisa romantis.." Yunho tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi demi malam ini, aku berusaha keras menjadi kekasih yang romantis sesuai keinginanmu. Aku bahkan sempat kesal pada diriku sendiri karena seharian ini aku sadar aku telah mengacuhkanmu agar aku bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku dan menyiapkan ini semua…"

Air mata Jaejoong menetes. Jadi ini alasan Yunho tadi mengacuhkannya? Agar kekasihnya ini bisa menyiapkan semua ini untuknya eoh?

"Seperti kataku tadi, kau boleh memukulku nanti sesukamu karena memaksamu agar mau berpakaian seperti ini untukku, walaupun sebenarnya kau terlihat sangat indah dan errr…sangat seksi…" godanya.

"P-pabo…" ucap Jaejoong serak.

"Aku juga tahu apa yang ummaku ucapkan padamu kemarin. Aku minta kau sama sekali tak memikirkan itu karena kau tahu sendiri kalau aku hanya mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yunnie…" jawab Jaejoong pelan. Matanya sudah basah.

"Dan kalau apa yang aku lakukan malam ini masih belum seromantis apa yang kau inginkan, aku berjanji akan belajar menjadi pria yang lebih romantis nantinya…"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Satu tangannya masuk dan merogoh ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyiapkan semua ini… menyiapkan mentalku… dan menyiapkan hatiku…"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Yunho berlutut di hadapannya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berisi sebuah cincin putih yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"Jadi Boojae…" Yunho berlutut dan mengarahkan kotak cincin yang terbuka itu ke hadapannya. "Kau lebih baik membunuhku kalau kau sampai berkata tidak…"

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air matanya tiba-tiba tumpah ruah. Hatinya bergejolak. Ia tahu apa artinya ini.

"_So, Kim Jaejoong, Will you marry me?"_

Suara lembut Yunho semakin membuat darahnya berdesir.

Ia tidak bermimpi. Kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar sedang melamarnya.

Ia ingin sekali mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata atau langsung berteriak, '_Ya! Aku mau, Yunnie!'_. Tapi entah kenapa lidahnya masih tersa kelu. Air matanya juga masih mengalir deras.

"Boojae…" Yunho menunggu masih dengan wajah penuh harap. Meskipun terlihat tenang, tapi sebenarnya dadanya sudah hampir meledak karena gugup.

Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Yunho mengernyit, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau Jaejoong baru saja menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Boo…"

"A-aku mau…. A-aku mau Yunnie!"

Akhirnya beban berat itu seperti terangkat dari pundaknya. Yunho tersenyum lebar. Dengan pelan ia mengambil cincin itu dari kotaknya dan memasukkannya dengan pelan ke jari manis tangan kiri Jaejoong. Setelahnya, Jaejoong langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Tangisnya kembali pecah.

Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong dengan membelai lembut punggung namja cantik itu.

Ia juga mendengar semua pemain biola yang ada disitu bertepuk tangan dan ada juga yang mengucapkan selamat pada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum pada mereka dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Boo… sstt… kau tidak lihat mereka sedang memandangi kita eoh?" bisik Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong makin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho. "A-aku malu Yunn…" rengeknya. Membuat Yunho tergelak.

.

Mereka berdua kembali berdansa setelah Jaejoong sudah berhasil menghentikan tangis bahagianya. Mata dan hidung namja cantik itu terlihat merah.

"Cantikmu jadi berkurang Boo…" ucap Yunho sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. "Jadi kau hanya mencintaiku kalau aku sedang cantik saja eoh?" omelnya.

Yunho tertawa sebelum menempelkan keningnya di kening Jaejoong. Musik masih mengalun pelan mengiringi gerakan kaki mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu sepanjang waktu Boo…" bisiknya.

"Kau gombal sekali eoh!" tapi tetap saja pipinya bersemu merah.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan dengan jelas terpaan nafas Yunho di wajahnya. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan saat kau bisa merasakan deru nafas orang yang kau cintai. Ia tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya bergerak pelan mengikuti langkah kaki Yunho, tangan Yunho masih dengan erat melingkar di pinggangnya.

Inilah Yunho-nya… Kekasihnya…., ah ani!… atau bisa dibilang calon suaminya hm?

Senyum Jaejoong semakin mengembang membayangkan kalau sebentar lagi ia akan menyandang nama Jung Jaejoong.

Ah… tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada ini… :)

Tapi tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia merasakan tangan Yunho yang mulai bergerilya, yang awalnya tersemat di pingganya kini mulai turun ke pahanya, mengelusnya perlahan sebelum naik ke pantatnya dan meremasnya pelan.

Jaejoong mendelik pada Yunho. "Yunnie… singkirkan tanganmu dari situ sekarang juga.." desisnya.

Yunho malah menyeringai. "Wae Boo? Aku menyukainya… tanganku nyaman sekali berada disini…" bisiknya seksi, semakin meremas pantat Jaejoong, yang membuat Jaejoong merinding.

Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan para pemain biola maupun pelayan disitu tak ada yang melihat tingkah mesum Yunho.

"Yunnie…" rengek Jaejoong tak nyaman. Ia meremas rambut Yunho. Mau tak mau ia harus mengakui kalau tubuhnya selalu bereaksi dengan cepat oleh sentuhan Yunho. Ia bisa merasakan kalau juniornya juga sudah mulai bereaksi. Apalagi malam ini ia memakai dress yang cukup pendek. Tentu saja ia tak mau kalau itu sampai terlihat.

"Wae Boo…" Yunho malah semakin menggoda Jaejoong. Ia turunkan bibirnya di pundak Jaejoong yang tereskpose dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil disana. Membuat Jaejoong semakin melenguh tak nyaman.

"Yunnie…nghh…" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Sedikit banyak ia juga menikmati sentuhan Yunho di tubuhnya. Tapi tentu tidak di tempat seperti ini. Pikirannya masih cukup waras untuk tidak bercinta di tempat umum.

Yunho masih terus mengecupi leher Jaejoong, sesekali naik ke bibir dan telinganya. Sementara tangannya masih terus memberikan remasan-remasan kecil di pantat Jaejoong.

"Yunnie…nghh… bawa aku pulang…" desisnya.

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Jaejoong tajam, menuntut alasan yang lebih spesifik pada calon istrinya itu.

"Bawa aku pulang dan kau bisa lakukan apapun dan sesukamu….padaku…" desahnya pelan. Ia sebenarnya tahu betul resiko karena berani menggoda Jung Yunho: tak bisa berjalan esok harinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini satu-satunya cara sebelum mereka lepas kendali dan melakukannya disini.

"Shit…" dengan cepat Yunho mengambil tas kecil Jaejoong yang ada di meja mereka tadi dan menyerahkannya pada namja cantik itu. Kemudian dengan tak sabaran ia menggandeng, lebih tepatnya menarik Jaejoong untuk segera berjalan keluar dari situ.

"Yunnie! Pelan-pelan!" protes Jaejoong. Meskipun Yunho menggandengnya dengan erat, ia juga masih harus mengatur langkahnya karena hak tinggi yang dipakainya ini.

Tapi percuma saja, protesnya sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Yunho. Yunho dengan tak sabaran mendorong Jaejoong untuk cepat masuk ke dalam lift.

Setelah pintu lift tertutup, Yunho mendorong Jaejoong ke pojok dan langsung menyerang bibirnya.

"Yunn…ngghhh… nie…." desah Jaejoong di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Namja cantik itu meremas rambut Yunho keras.

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dengan keras saat pintu lift terbuka. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Yunnie pabo!" umpatnya pada Yunho. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan merapikan dress serta rambutnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk rambutnya. Sama sekali tak merasa bersalah.

Di mobilpun, Yunho sama sekali tak kuasa untuk menahan nafsunya.

"Sekali saja kau menengok ke belakang atau mengintip kami dari kaca spion, tamat riwayatmu!" ancam Yunho yang terdengar cukup menyeramkan.

N-ne…" jawab pria itu gugup sebelum mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Sebenarnya tanpa mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di jok belakang pun, pria itu sudah bisa menebak kegiatan apa yang sedang dilakukan bosnya dengan kekasihnya itu dari desahan-desahan mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Dan ketika ia nekat mengintip lewat kaca spion, dadanya berdetak kencang. Sontak ia langsung memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan di depannya lagi.

Yunho di jok belakang. Jaejoong di pangkuannya sambil meremas-remas rambutnya. Kedua kaki Jaejoong melingkar di pinggang Yunho yang membuat dressnya terangkat sampai ke perutnya. Tangan Yunho menyelinap masuk ke dalam dress namja cantik itu. Dan mereka berciuman dengan sensualnya sampai menghasilkan desahan-desahan yang cukup keras.

Well, siapa yang tak gugup luar biasa ketika menyaksikan adegan sepanas itu tepat di jok belakang eoh?

.

"Yun..nie…nghhh…cepat buka pintunya…."desah Jaejoong tak karuan sambil terus mencium bibir Yunho. Kakinya melingkar indah di pinggang Yunho yang kini tampak kesusahan menggendongnya sambil berusaha membuka pintu apartemen Jaejoong.

"Sabar baby…" Yunho sempat kesal juga ketika berkali-kali ia selalu salah memasukkan kode akses masuk pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Padahal ia sudah hafal betul. Tapi jari tangannya yang bergetar membuatnya berkali-kali menekan tombol yang salah.

_~cklek~_

Akhirnya!

Yunho langsung mendorong pintu itu dengan keras dan membawa Jaejoong masuk ke dalam. Setelah menendang pintu itu agar tertutup kembali, Yunho langsung melangkah menuju kamar Jaejoong.

Dengan agak kasar, Yunho melempar tubuh Jaejoong ke atas ranjang, menyebabkan namja cantik itu agak melenguh sakit.

"Urghhh…."

Jaejoong dengan tergesa-gesa melepas sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakannya dan menendangnya jauh entah kemana. Ia juga melepas dress yang dipakainya. Sementara Yunho juga dengan cepat melepas jas dan kemejanya dengan gerakan tak sabaran.

Setelah keduanya sama-sama tak memakai sehelai benangpun, Yunho dan Jaejoongpun melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka.

"Yunnie…. Nghhh…"

"Boo… aku menginginkanmu…." desah Yunho.

Jaejoong menjambal rambut Yunho dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang kekasihnya itu, mempertemukan junior mereka yang sudah sama-sama menegang.

"Yun…mmphh….nghh…take me…now!" desahan Jaejoong terdengar tegas dan tak sabaran.

Ciuman Yunho menurun ke leher dan dada Jaejoong. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong dalam-dalam.

"As you wish, my Boo…"

.

_/another place/_

Yoochun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Junsu yang sedang ia peluk sekarang. Malam ini keduanya sedang berada di salah satu villa milik Yoochun yang ada di perbatasan kota Seoul. Mereka sengaja menghabiskan waktu berdua di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai seperti pusat kota.

Junsu memandang lampu-lampu kota yang berkelap kelip dari balkon atas, sementara Yoochun memeluknya dari belakang. Tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Junsu.

"Chunnie…" panggil Junsu lirih.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu sampai kapan kita akan terus bersembunyi dari appamu?"

Yoochun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Junsu. Jujur saja ia sendiri juga tak tahu sampai sejauh mana appanya akan bertindak. Semenjak appanya tahu hubungannya dengan Junsu, mereka bertengkar hebat yang diakhiri kepergiannya dari rumah.

"Molla, baby…" ucapnya agak pasrah. "Wae? Kau takut?"

Junsu berbalik dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yoochun, memandang kekasihnya dengan pandangan yakin.

"Selama kau terus bersamaku, apa yang harus aku takutkan eoh?"

Yoochun menyambar bibir Junsu dengan cepat dan mereka berciuman selama beberapa saat.

"Baby…" panggil Yoochun dengan suara seraknya.

"Uhm?"

Yoochun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka mulutnya. Ia berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"A-aku… aku tahu selama ini belum banyak yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar aku mencintaimu…" ia menghela sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Sampai saat ini aku juga masih menyesali kebodohanku karena terlalu terlambat mengatakan perasaanku padamu…"

"Chunnie…"

"Aku… pernah mencintai wanita lain, jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Tapi kau tahu, semenjak kita mulai berteman bertahun-tahun yang lalu, aku mulai merasakan kalau aku mulai mencintaimu lebih dari seorang sahabat. Aku tak pernah punya nyali mengatakannya padamu sampai aku tahu seorang bocah bernama Changmin mengatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu padamu yang tentu saja membuatku ingin menelannya hidup-hidup karena berani-beraninya mendahuluiku…"

Junsu tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Yoochun. Ia masih setia mendengarkan.

"Aku merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung saat ternyata kau lebih memilihku daripada Changmin yang notabene lebih tinggi dan tampan daripada aku.."

Tawa Junsu meledak. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan berusaha meredamnya karena ia tahu masih banyak yang Yoochun ingin katakan padanya.

"Sekarang setelah kita bisa bernafas lega, muncul appaku yang menyebalkan itu…" gerutunya. "Tapi aku tahu kalau kedua orangtuamu menyukaiku dan itu membuatku cukup percaya diri untuk mendatangi mereka dan mengatakan kalau aku ingin menikahi putra mereka satu-satunya.."

"Eh?"

Mata Junsu melebar, memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"C-Chunnie…"

"Jadi Kim Junsu…. mau tak mau kau harus mau menikah denganku…"

Yoochun berlutut di hadapan Junsu dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang Junsu yakin sangat mahal.

"P-pabo…" Junsu menangis. Ia menarik Yoochun agar berdiri dan segera memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hiks…"

"Baby… aku tak menerima jawaban tidak." canda Yoochun.

Tangis Junsu semakin deras. "A-aku tahu kau ingin melamarku bodoh…hiks…"

"Eh?"

"T-tapi kau terlalu banyak bicara! Aku sudah membayangkan kalau kau akan melakukan hal yang lebih romantis daripada ini! Kau ini playboy yang payah!" kata Junsu sambil memukuli dada Yoochun.

"Tapi… tapi aku sudah menghapalkan semua kata-kata yang tadi selama satu minggu! Kau seharusnya menghargai usahaku.." gerutu Yoochun.

"Dasar pabo! Aku jamin Yunho hyung pasti lebih romantis saat melamar Jae hyung daripada kau…"

"Y-yah…" Yoochun mencoba protes.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara lagi dan cepat masukkan cincin itu ke jariku!" perintah Junsu.

Yoochun hanya bisa berkedip-kedip lucu sebelum tersadar dan dengan segera memasukkan cincin cartier itu ke jari manis Junsu.

"Aku mencintaimu baby…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chunnie…"

.

.

"Hah….ah…ah…." suara deru nafas Yunho dan Jaejoong masih terdengar jelas di kamar itu. Sepasang kekasih itu masih mencoba mencari tambahan udara untuk paru-paru mereka yang seolah kehabisan udara setelah beberapa kali klimaks dari pergumulan panas mereka tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah nafas mereka kembali normal, Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho.

"Baby… "

"Ung?"

"Aku tak sabar untuk segera menjadikanmu istriku.."

Pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Yunho.

Kemudian Yunho terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja nakas Jaejoong.

Sebuah map.

"Yunnie.. kapan kau meletakkannya disitu?"

"Dua hari yang lalu Boo.." jawab Yunho. "Kau mungkin lupa kalau kontrak kerjamu di perusahaanku sudah habis. Dan aku akan menepati janjiku untuk membagi sahamku dengan perusahaan ummamu."

Jaejoong duduk sebelum menerima map itu dan membuka isinya.

Ia baca isi kontrak itu dengan serius. Isinya megenai perjanjian diantara mereka yang menyebutkan bahwa Jung Yunho selaku CEO Jungs Group. akan membagi saham perusahaan kepada Kims Corp. setelah Kim Jaejoong bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya selama 3 bulan masa percobaan dan 3 bulan masa kerja.

Yang membuat mata Jaejoong terbelalak adalah, dulu Yunho berjanji pada ummanya akan membagi saham sebesar 10%.

Tapi yang tertulis disitu adalah 25% ! Dua puluh lima persen!

Jaejoong mengucek matanya lagi. Ia tak salah lihat bukan?

Yunho terkikik geli melihat ekspresi takjub Jaejoong. Ia paham betul kalau calon istrinya ini masih tak percaya dengan apa yang tertulis disitu.

"Y-yun… i-ini…" mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca.

"Ne baby… kau tak salah lihat… yang tertulis disitu benar adanya…"

"T-tapi…t-tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan Yun?"

Yunho menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian merengkuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Tak ada yang berlebihan untuk calon istriku…" katanya sambil mencium kening Jaejoong. "Lagipula aku yakin ummamu akan senang sekali dengan hal ini bukan? Apapun milikku nantinya juga akan menjadi milikmu setelah kita menikah nanti baby…"

Jaejoong menghambur ke dada Yunho dan berkali-kali menggumamkan kata 'gomawo' dan 'saranghae'.

"Dan aku yakin ummamu akan langsug menyetujuiku untuk menikahimu setelah ia membaca kontrak itu.." goda Yunho.

Jaejoong sebenarnya ingin sekali protes dan membela ummanya. Ia ingin berkata kalau ummanya tak sematerialistis itu. Tapi ia urungkan karena apa yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar adanya.

Ummanya tak akan pernah berfikir dua kali untuk menerima tawaran sebesar ini. Ditambah lagi ia akan menjadi besan dari keluarga Jung. Ia bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan ekspresi super bahagia yang akan ditunjukkan ummanya nanti.

Satu masalah selesai. Tinggal satu masalah lagi.

Apa keluarga Yunho mau menerimanya?

"Yunnie…"

"Wae baby?"

"B-bagaimana dengan keluargamu? A-apa mereka nanti bisa menerimaku?" tanyanya khawatir.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang terlihat berfikir.

"Yunnie…." rengeknya semakin khawatir karena sedari tadi Yunho tak memberikan jawaban. "B-bagaimana?"

"Boo…" ucap Yunho pelan. "Jujur saja aku juga belum memikirkan soal itu.."

Mata Jaejoong melebar. Yunho bercanda bukan?

Apa sebelum melamar dan memberikan kontrak fantastis ini, Yunho belum bicara sama sekali dengan orang tuanya?

"Y-yunnie!" Jaejoong semakin gugup saja.

Yunho menyeringai. Dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat ekspresi ketakutan Jaejoong.

"Baby… untuk yang satu ini, aku serahkan semuanya padamu. Ini tugasmu untuk membuat ummaku menyukaimu.."

"MWO?!"

.

.

**... ^^v**

So, basically this chapter is about Yun and Chun proposal. :D , hope you like it…

Next chapter will be the last chapter.

Sorry for typos. :)

Gomawo… ^o^


End file.
